Aye Show Me The Horizon
by Lovely Raven Sparrow
Summary: [COMPLETE] Jack is faceing death but has much to show for it. My story is full of adventure, love, loyalty and humor. You will love it! It takes place 5 years after Jack's escape. Some parts are very sad and some are very funny. Please read, review and
1. The Horizon

A/N: This is my first attempt at Fan Fiction. Hope you enjoy it because I am having a blast.

Disclaimer: I have no rights to Jack or his crew.

Aye show me the horizon. Yes, that is what I like to see. The dark blue ocean and the sun playing on the small white caps. Of course this would be a better site if it were from me own ship The Black Pearl. "Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me…." Or at least that is what it was until the Royal Navy caught up with me. I knew Commodore Norrington would come after me but I had no idea it would be so soon. Aye I stand here on the deck of the Dauntless with shackles on me wrists and me ankles just because I had to save Kat. Yes, Kat. There is a girl in this story. I have to say I fell in love with her the first day I saw her and I will love her until the day she takes her final breath or until I take mine. Which it appears if the Commodore has his way my date with death will be coming very soon.

Well maybe I should back up. Five years ago to this date I stood on the wooden gallows with a hangman's noose around me neck. As you can tell I lack in all manners of luck. My one fortune was said whelp young Will Turner. He saved me neck with his excellent swordsmanship. I have to say he does do a wonderful trick with his sword and I do owe him my life. He and his lass Elizabeth stood in front of Norrington's men and me and that young coupled touched old Jack's heart they did. I really wanted to show me appreciation but I had to take flight. Literally I fell off the parapet and tumbled into the sea below. On that day I thought my fortunes had changed. The Black Pearl sailed around the jaunting cliffs into the harbor and me crew swept me out of the water. Once again I was the captain of the infamous Black Pearl. Yes, I Captain Jack Sparrow.

Gibbs, AnaMaria and the rest of me hearty crew greeted me. I took the wheel of The Black Pearl and set my course. I sailed as swiftly as I could to get away from the high cliffs of Port Royal. I was in need of some rest and rum and good company. Not necessarily in that order. I set sail to me beloved Tortuga. I knew I would be happy in a port that felt like home and there I would try to shake the uneasiness that was settling in me bones. I knew the crew would want to start looting and plundering soon but I had to get me bearings about me. Tortuga may be a dank port full of scum but hey I love it and that was where we were headed. Or at least that is where I wanted to go. Yes, me luck changed again and to the crews and my misfortunes we never made it.

The dark clouds moved in rapidly. The Caribbean Sea had other plans for me. The lightning was flashing all around and the thunder cracked above the mast. The Black Pearl was pitching from side to side and the high seas were washing over the decks. I ordered the crew to drop the canvas. The howling winds would certainly take them apart. As the storm gained force and the winds picked up I could tell the crew was getting concerned also. As AnaMaria dropped the last sail the wind grabbed the boom and the bloody thing whipped around and struck me. Everything went black!


	2. Island Memories

Disclaimer:  I have not rights to Jack but I sure wish I did. 

A/N:  Thanks to all my reviewers.  I love getting feed back.  Keep the reviews coming.  Yes, Mr. Turner will be in the story.  We have to have him!!

Chapter 2   Island Memories 

Lying on me back or was I on me face.  I was in a state of confusions and wondering where I was. I felt cold but strangely warm too.  I could feel the ebb of the ocean.  I was in perfect harmony with the rhythm of the tides.  I felt myself in the warm water and I knew I was far beneath the waves.  WOO how long have I been here.  Am I dead?  It was a cool endless world and it was silent.   The silence was creeping me out so I drew in a long gasp of air and of course took in a lot of water.  I surfaced and I realized tall towering white caps were surrounding me.  The water was slashing at me face and body.  I remembered that bloody boom and I could not believe that I Captain Jack Sparrow, fell off me own ship.  I would be giving AnaMaria a lot of grief right now if she were standing in front of me.  But the only thing in front of me was water, white foaming water.  I was looking for something to grab.  Surely one of those scabrous dogs on board would be throwing me a rope.  Maybe with some luck there was a scrap of wood to lash out for or a giant sea turtle.  Yes, anything would have been appreciated.  I knew I had a fine crew and they would not leave their captain to become a tasty morsel for sharks.  Would they? 

I realized The Pearl was no were to be seen so I had to fight my own battle with the sea.  I immediately made sure I had me effects.  I found me pistol in my belt and my cutlass in its sheath.  If there was anything in these rough waters that wanted a piece of me they were going to have to fight for it.  I began to swim.  I just picked a direction and moved as quickly as I could.  I was choking and gasping for air. The sting of the salt water blinded me.  I thought I could hear voices of my comrades but then there was nothing.  If the Black Pearl was out there I could not see it.   My survival instincts kicked in.  I was not going to let the sea get the best of good old Jack.  Oh no!  If I can fight cursed pirates and I can get me ship back from Barbossa, then there should be no problems surviving this perilous adventure. 

I swam a long way.  Not wanting to brag on meself but I have always been a strong and swift swimmer.  It seemed like hours of pulling myself through the waves and I must admit I had no feelings left in any of me appendages.  My arms were just moving mechanically now.    Like I said it was me survival instincts taking over. I eventually approached a coral reef and with a bit more swimming I pulled me self up on a small island.  It was a small spit of land.  It reminded me of the island Barbossa made me governor of.  I swore to meself I would never be marooned again on an island.  Of course I was not marooned.  I was cast off into the sea by a storm, not by betrayers and mutineers.  With that thought in me head I was elated to be on this patch or sea washed sand.  Yes, Captain Jack Sparrow has survived to tell another tale. 

I lay there breathing hard and then me mind started playing games with me.  I conjured up an image of a beautiful woman.  Her hair was long and flowing, her silhouette in the fading light be stilled me heart and her eyes were full of love and understanding.  I gazed into her eyes for a long moment.  Then I swept her up into me arms and kissed her.  Yes, I was back on me small little island with the girl I had found.  Yes, with the young whelps strumpet, the one he would die for.  I was kissing Miss Elizabeth Swann.  Her warm arms wrapped around me body.  Her soft skin caressing me chest and her hair falling down into me face while we locked lips.  Then it happened, the surf came and smacked me in the face.  Not just once but twice.  I really didn't deserve that.  I was bought out of my dreaming state to find I was tangled up in seaweed, me own hair was hanging in me face and I had a mouth full of sand.  I slowly started to get my bearings and wished I were back on that small island of mine with Elizabeth, I mean Miss Swann.  I will never forget the night she and I hoisted up our bottles of rum.  I shared me dreams with her and she shared hers with me.  We agreed I was the most fearsome pirate in the whole ocean.  We agreed I was despicable.  We were both peas in a pod. We were both drunk.  I do believe she was a slight tipsier than I.  I knew what I wanted.  I am not a man to waste time.  When I see something I want I go for it and pay the consequences later.  I am not sure what she wanted that night but we both fell into each other's arms.  The fire I had built was warm and hypnotizing.  We sang, we danced, we drank and yes we made love.  Oh I am quite sure the rum helped a lot but it was beautiful and so was she.   When the night was through she was Lizzy to me and I was Jack to her.  No Captain Jack Sparrow for my girl.  I was just plain Jack. She could call me anything she wanted too.  Yes, anything because she was now mine and I belonged to her. 

To this day the memories of that island and of my Lizzy haunt me.  I told her it would never have worked between us, darling.  I'm sorry.  My love is the Black Pearl…my freedom…the sea.  Her love is William Turner, her boyhood friend, her rescuer.  She would never love me the way she loves Will.  Or could she?  Does she?  Who am I fooling?

I may be daft but I am not a fool.  I scrambled to me feet I had to do something.  I set off to find wood and food.  I would do anything for a bottle of rum now.  I gathered some wood and built a fire.  I sat on the beach and looked out at the sea.  I scanned the horizon in hopes to see black sails of me Pearl, or even white sails of a passing ship. I had to get off this island and find me crew.  The sound of the lapping waves and the motion of the sea mesmerized me and I fell asleep humming to meself.  "Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!"  Little did I know that while I was drifting in the Caribbean my Lizzy, I mean Miss Swann, was looking for me.     


	3. Get Me Out

Disclaimer:  No, Jack Sparrow does not belong to me, yet sometimes I feel he does. 

A/N  I hope my readers enjoy this chapter.  Please read and keep the reviews coming.  I my have to change this stories rating.  I start getting strange late at night.

Chapter 3 Get Me Out As the dawn hour approached I was tossing and turning. The sand was rough on me skin and I was bloody hungry and thirsty.  I knew the sun would be beating down on me soon and I was going to have to make a plan.  I sat up and brushed the sand from me skin and I shook me head like a wild animal.  My vision was blurred from the sleep in me eyes and I thought I saw something on the horizon.  I stood up slowly and rubbed me eyes.  It must have been me imagination cause when I shook me head again there was emptiness.  Yes in me head and me stomach.  I felt quite dizzy and I stumbled around.  The sun, she was rising over the ocean and her rays were playing on the ripples of the water.  I thought about jumping into the salty pool to clearly wake meself up and to clean the dirt from me body.   I came to the conclusion that the water was just not that tempting and being dirty was actually a good look on me.  Or at least I thought so and there was nobody there to disagree. 

I guess the only thing I could do was to keep a weather eye open for any passing ships.  Me chances were not all that fair.  This spit of land had few trees and there was not much food on them.  I figured I could stay alive for a month.  I also figured I could go crazy.  _Here's luck to you Captain Jack Sparrow_, I said to meself.  Which will come first, death or insanity?

Several weeks had passed.  I got to know each grain of sand very well.  This island really is not all that big.  Aye, that bloody stupid AnaMaria. What was she thinking when she dropped the sail.   Me pistol was looking rather inviting.  To inviting to me liking.  I raided the trees for food and then settled meself in the sand.  I took me pistol apart and cleaned it out.  When it was all cleaned and reassembled I placed it to me head.  I cocked the gun and then pulled it away releasing the trigger slowly.  _Are you advising me that this is a mistake?_  I asked meself.  _Well isn't it?_ I answered.  _Maybe, but it would get me out of this retched pit.  Well then let's have it._  I placed the gun against me forehead.  Don't get me wrong I admire a person who does what ever is necessary.  Yet, I felt that this was not the opportune moment.  I put the gun down again.  _Well if that wasn't the opportune moment what is?_  I asked meself.  I think once a person starts talking to himself there is something wrong.  I picked up the bloody firearm aimed at me head and pulled the trigger.  Nothing happened.  NOTHING!  BLOODY HELL!  I rolled me eyes and said a few choice words.  I guess that was not the opportune moment either. 

I went through several days of this and I was becoming a raving lunatic.  The sun burned me skin. Me lips were parched and cracking. I was bloody sick of coconuts and me rotten gun didn't work.  I lay on the sand and I just waited for death to come take me.  I couldn't believe it.  Is this the way Captain Jack Sparrow is going to die?  I figured I would go down in a blaze of glory.  I would be plundering a ship with pistols blasting and swords swinging this way and that.  I would most likely have a sword run through me and the blood would come gushing out.  It would be dark and thick.  As I imagined this a fog filled me head.  I saw dark timbers, I saw big black sails, I saw the Black Pearl sailing towards me, I saw the ground as I lost consciousness and I hit it hard.

Lying on the sand in the insufferable suns rays I was brought back to the living world when someone or something threw a gallon of cold water on me.  The water felt good and it got me to breathing.  I opened me eyes to see the face of me first mate, Joshaemee Gibbs.  Behind him stood AnaMaria and she doused me with another bucket of water.  Well, it is about bloody time you all showed up I sputtered at them.  I'm sure glad you didn't give me one more day.  "Well we didn't want to make a big deal over it Captain but we figured you might be liking to get back on The Black Pearl."  Gibbs retorted.  My dear Mr. Gibbs, you have no idea, get me outta here.  "Aye, Captain you just happen to know the man who can do that." And with that said, he and AnaMaria helped me to me feet and guided me to the long boat that was waiting on the shore.  I climbed into the boat and threw me hands up into the air and yelled goodbye to this piece of sandy wasteland.  I'm sure Gibbs and AnaMaria thought I had really gone daft.  I stared for a moment and shook me head.  There on the horizon I saw the black sails.  Yes, sure enough it was the Black Pearl and me crew.  They bloody found me.  I would have to make sure to give them all an extra ration of rum.  Gibbs's and AnaMaria rowed the long boat out to The Pearl where the rest of the crew was waiting.  Cotton threw down a line and pulled me up.  The crew greeted me with a salute.  "Welcome aboard The Black Pearl, Captain Sparrow" they all said in unison.  I went up to the bow ran me hands along the black rail and then took the wheel.  All right you scaly wags, weigh anchor and hoist the sails.  I was feeling rather good about this as I set The Pearl on course for Toratuga.  Friends I said, this is the day I will always remember as the day you almost lost Captain Jack Sparrow.  I am much obliged to all of you and make sure you down an extra bottle of rum this evening.  With that said and done I handed the helm over to Gibbs and I headed to me quarters.  I was ready for a good nights rest.

I was in the process of undressing when AnaMaria came threw the door.  She apologized for entering without knocking and was getting ready to retreat.  I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room.  I threw her on me bed and removed her clothes.  On me table was a single lit candle and the shadows of the evening fell on the room and over us.  AnaMaria was a sight for sore eyes and she made up for her errors.  I forgave her for the way she handled the sails and the boom long before the evening was over.  She knows how to massage all the aches and pains out of me body and by the time she was finished I was in nirvana.

Before I fell asleep due to pure exhaustion and ecstasy she mumbled in me ear.  "Captain.  Captain Jack Sparrow.  I feel we have arrived at a very special place.  I'm sorry, I really am and I have a surprise for you in the morning.  Aye, I said.  Special place, yes love. A very special place. 


	4. Surprise Chap 4

Disclaimer: Captain Jack still belongs to Disney. When I figure out how to get him I'll let you all know.

**Chapter 4 Surprise**

I was warm and quite content as I lay in me berth. AnaMaria took care of all me needs during the night and I knew I had a devilish grin on me face. I rolled over to kiss her before the morning light would rudely awaken her. I figured she would much rather be awoken by Captain Jack Sparrow, instead of said sun. The candle had gone out long ago and the room processed a faint glow as the stars disappeared and the sun slowly appeared.

AnaMaria was so still I hesitated to wake her. She had buried herself deep under the blankets and I could only make out her slight form. I went under the blanket meself to place me body against hers. I was very surprised at how hairy she was. Yes she was extremely hairy. I had never taken note of this before. I guess with a fair nights rest and a considerable lack of rum I was noticing AnaMaria for the first time. I nuzzled me face into her neck, or I thought it was her neck. Once again, I was accosted with a lot of hair. I was also shocked by her smell. Shiver me timbers and blow me down, this lass smelled. I mean she really S T U N K! I began to think I shouldn't talk. I'm sure me smell was not much better. I would have to get Mr. Gibbs to fill us up a tub with warm water and scrounge up a bar of soap. What better way to start the day than to take a bath with a fine woman?

She started to stir and she moaned slightly while she stretched. As she was moving she scratched me with her long nails. OW!! I yelled and I'll have to say I was very loud. I thought I was a gentleman last night or should I say "a very **GOOD** pirate." Why was she attacking my manly hood and me? I leaped out of the bed and almost fell backwards into a small table. I knew I was making a lot of noise and Mr. Gibbs or Mr. Cotton would surely come running. I started to rant and rave at AnaMaria. I was flailing my hands all around and my voice was going up by octaves.

"Do you think it wise to scratch your Captain? I did not merit that love, and for that you will pay dearly. Savvy?"

I was on a real mean streak when there came a knock on me door.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS IT?" I yelled as I pulled the blanket off the bed to cover me nakedness and to throw open the door.

To my surprise and WOW was I surprised. AnaMaria was standing there. She gave me a meek smile and handed me a bottle of rum. "Good morning Captain. Are you not well? You are making a large disturbance and the crew is concerned. Do you appreciate my surprise?" She asked all this as she attempted to peer into the room.

"Surprise?? Aye, what surprise?? And how did you get your body out here, when I last saw you over there?" I slowly turned towards the bed and this time I did stumble hard; I fell backwards and went right over the table. Ouch! I cringed as I gathered meself up.

Sitting on me bed was a dog. A really big dog. A really big, hairy, female dog. She sat there staring at me and panting. She was a said Golden Retriever, pure of breed by the looks of her. She looked to be rather young. She had a thick coat which looked damp, dirty, tangled and full of seaweed. Her fur reminded me of my hair. This would explain the extreme hairiness and pungent smell. She cocked her head and looked at me with an undeniably friendly expression. A little too friendly. Filthy as she was, the animal was nonetheless appealing.

I opened the bottle of rum AnaMaria had given me and I downed it. I was hoping this would chase away the willies. Was I seeing things? I looked at AnaMaria and raised an eyebrow. "What in bloody blazes is that? Why is it in me bed with me?"

"Captain it is a dog." AnaMaria said cautiously.

"I know what it is! Why is it? What is its point and purpose missy????"

AnaMaria went to the bed and started petting the beast. She glanced up at me and then down at the floor. She started to talk, keeping her eyes focused on the bloody floor.

"She is a good dog, very good and well behaved. Usually." The dog looked at her and seemed to understand every word AnaMaria spook. "I told you of her last night. Captain, this is your surprise." A wide grin spread across her face as she continued.

"The storm that knocked you off the ship took havoc on other seafaring vessels also."

I rolled me eyes at her as she made that statement, but I remained silent. The rage was building up inside and I felt it was best to say nothing.

In a softer voice now AnaMaria kept speaking. "We spent weeks looking for you Captain. There were many listing ships, injured people. We even looted fallen merchant ships. We came across much debris and searched many an isles. On one said isle, I heard noises and I could only hope I had found you. As I approached the sounds that were coming from the underbrush, a very large bore charged at me. I had no time to pull my gun or cutlass. I was down on the ground when without warning, this said animal came from nowhere and saved me. She bolted in front of me. She lunged at the creature; she bore her teeth and growled low in her throat. Captain, she did not look to friendly. She looked wild with rage and tore into the attacking animal. By this time Mr. Gibbs had come to my aid and put a bullet into the bores head. This mutt saved my life and now I am asking you to save her. Please accept me gift Captain. I know you will profit with her and she with you."

AnaMaria got off the bed and came over to me. She gently kissed me and ran her fingers through me hair. With a long look into me eyes she said, "Captain, this lass needs love and attention just like you. Can this not be the day Captain Jack Sparrow welcomes a dog into his life?" She kissed me again and left the room looking back at the bed, the dog and me.

"Damm dog" I said. It was ignoring me. "Well it looks as if you've had a difficult journey lass. Welcome to The Black Pearl. Do you think this is wise to be owned by a pirate? You better be worth your salt and gold or you will be off me ship. Savvy? Do we have an accord?" The dog whined softly as if agreeing. I stroked her head and scratched behind her ears. I think at that moment she realized she had me. She could provide meaning, and purpose to me life. More than I ever expected.

With that I told her to get along and to stay off the bed. I only invite certain type to me berth and the canine species was not it. I told her our next order of business was to go find something to fill our bellies and to go face the day and the crew. Aye yes, I had to name the mutt. It would have to be a good name. One with meaning, one with conviction. She was obviously a diamond in the rough and something to be reckoned with. She did save AnaMaria and for that I owed her.

I finally emerged on deck, Gibbs announced we were coming up onto Tortuga. I was ready to go find meself a girl and a large pint of rum. When I stepped on shore I felt like I was home. I could hear laughter of drunken pirates as they chased women. The unforgettable stench of Tortuga filled me senses and I quicken me pace to me favored tavern The Faithful Bride.

Night fell, the smoke hung heavy in the lantern lit tavern. I was enjoying me drinks and me choice of women. I was surrounded by me crew and other scoundrels. Attempting to get me feet under me so I could find me way back to the Pearl a dark figure of a man slowly steeped towards me. Wiping the dust and smoke from me eyes, I saw me old friend. Bootstraps you ol dog. I'm so glad to see you mate. Pull up a chair and we'll have one more.

Standing in front of me was indeed the image of Bootstraps, but no, it was his son, the young William Turner. He was armed with everything he could carry and looked nervous. "You Sparrow, are you familiar with that ship the Black Pearl?" he asked. "Somewhat", I said. "And why do you ask?" Will came closer and as I looked into his deep brown eyes I could see hurt and torment. "Ay, I see you have heard of me lad" and I pulled him close to me. I gave me old friend a welcoming embrace. Will pulled back and then said the words I thought I would never hear. "Jack, I mean Captain Sparrow, I would like to sail under the command of a pirate. I would like to sail under the command of Captain Jack Sparrow. Do we have an accord?"

_A/N: This chapter was so fun to write. I wanted to introduce "The Dog". I am an animal lover with a degree in Animal Science. Yes, I do have a dog and he is my inspiration even though Jack's dog is female. Please enjoy and for all those who own dogs give them a hug and a kiss. A bath wouldn't hurt either. SAVVY?_


	5. Consoling Mr Turner

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack or Will but the dog is mine.

**Consoling Mr. Turner**

The Pearl sliced through the turquoise waters as we were making our departure from Toratuga. I ordered the men to give me full sails and put the ruder to the shoreline. The crew was rowdy and ready for some action. It was time to go stir up some trouble. Mr. Turner seemed pleased when I agreed to let him sail with me. I did give him a hard time and toyed with him at first. Then I noted he was not of his proper mind. I could only presuppose his mental and physical torment had to deal with Miss. Swann or potentially, Commodore Norrington. Last I saw Mr. Turner, he was with Miss Swan on the parapet in Port Royal. He and this beautiful woman, stood between Norrington and meself.

As of now, I could only make two assumptions. Me first thought, Commodore Norrington set orders to hang Mr. Turner for piracy and he took flight. For that I could not blame him. Having a hemp noose around the neck is not a sentiment I would bequest on me worst enemy. It would have staggered me if the Commodore had granted Mr. Turner clemency twice. Norrington did allow it once, but that was before William drew his sword to save me and attempted to throw the guards. I know how the Commodore feels about pirates. _Hang them all_, he would say.

Me second reflection, Miss Elizabeth Swann broke the poor whelp's heart. This was hard to think through. I knew he loved her and he told her so. I also felt Elizabeth's heart truly lie with young William. Perhaps, she could not square with the fact that he was a pirate. Perchance, Governor Swann would not let his only daughter marry a humble blacksmith, or said pirate. Ah, did she say, "I do" to Commodore Norrington?

I would have to query Mr. Turner after awhile. He was in no mood for my larking about and he was bound and determined to get a response from me. He was not going to take no, for an answer. I knew Will's father, Bootstraps Bill. He was a good man and a good pirate. Will Turner, is the splitting image of him and I was sure he would make a fine pirate. He had been on me ship before and I knew how quickly he took to the sea. I was not sure how quickly he would take to being a pirate.

With me doubts I strode across the deck to where Will was sitting with Mr. Gibbs and AnaMaria.

"Mr. Turner," I said. "You will tell me in your own time all that's happened to you since we parted at Port Royal. How did you come to find me in Toratuga and why do you wish to sail with the crew and me? Not all men seek rest and peace son. Some are born with the spirit of the stern in their blood, restless harbingers of violence and bloodshed, knowing no other path. There are quite a few who come to the sea hoping to amass enough swag to ease the burdens of their lives. When you are ready to ease your weight, I do have an ear for you."

By nature I am not a meddling sort, I keep my dealings to meself and expect me crew to follow kind. Especially those affairs of the heart. To alleviate the tension I brought between Will and meself and to divert the gazes of Gibbs and AnaMaria, I asked Will to follow me.

"Mr. Turner, there is someone I would like you to meet. Your first job under my command will be to bath me dog. Yes, I have a dog. She was a gift." I glared at AnaMaria. "She is a beautiful animal but she is filthy."

I contemplated this would be an enthralling job for Mr. Turner. Possibly this would take his mind off the demons that were plaguing him. Also the dog was indeed scruffy, dirty and shabby. As AnaMaria had pointed out, the mutt did require much attention and I could convey Mr. Turner did also.

Will sprang to his feet and followed me to my quarters. He looked at me as if I had thoroughly lost my mind and asked, "So Jack you have gone to the dogs?"

"In a matter of speaking yes, lad. But now you can square with her." I knew where I would find the bloody hound, even though I had given her strict orders to stay of me bed. We entered and sure enough she was sprawled on me bunk. She lifted her large shaggy head and slowly moved her tail to acknowledge our presence. She sat up and gave me a look as if to say, "Yes Captain, I am here and what are you going to do about it?" She stood up and shook herself. As the fur was flying around the room she leaped off the berth onto the floor to greet us. She walked right up to Will and put her nose in his crotch. Will stood next to me feeling slightly uneasy. She was a large animal and she was very arrogant.

"Mr. Turner", I said. Please make the acquaintance of me new bunkmate." I cringed as I spoke due to the rudeness of me dog. "She is supposed to live on the floor but as you can see she is female and she rules the roost. Don't mind her disrespect, this is how she greets one. The crew is not pleased with this but as I told them, if she don't bite ya it means ya a good man and you are worth your salt. I have not chosen a proper name for her yet but she responds to LUV. She rightly is a smart dog."

I tossed Will a large bucket, and a swag of soap. A sizeable tub stood in the corner of the room. "Well, Mr. Turner, welcome to hell." I could not help smiling at him and showing my golden grin. "Mr. Gibbs will show you where to find warm water." This was going to be fun but for who?

"Fill the tub up and take pleasure Mr. Turner. You too Luv." And I gave her a wink. "I am sure you both will get familiar with one another. When you are done, you may both join me on the deck." With that I turned and left the room. I had a sinful smile on me face and a low titter in me voice. Yes, now I knew who was going to have the fun. Time to go get some rum.

Will stood in the room in a state of bewilderment. "So Luv, is it?" Will extended his hand out and gently pushed the dog away. "Missy you will have to learn some manners. You are filthy and you do stink. You're not going to give me a lot of trouble about taking a bath are you?"

The dog just looked at him and yawned.

Will left the room with the bucket in order to find water. By the time the tub was more then half full the dog had jumped back onto Jack's bed. Will kept a wary eye on her as he made several trips in and out of the room. When the tub was full he told her to come.

She looked at him and ever so elegantly she stood up, stretched out and urinated all over Jack's berth. She was defining her property, or was she defying her master's wishes? She then stepped off the bed, approached the tub and peed again. Watching the dog relieve itself all over Jack's quarters dismayed Will but then again he was also amused. It wasn't his bed, or his room. He started to laugh out loud. Will had forgotten how good that felt. "I can't believe Jack said you were a **smart** dog."

"OK, Luv you better be in the mood for this bath." Will mumbling to himself, removed his shirt and placed it on Jack's desk. He wanted to keep himself as dry as possible. While he had his back turned he heard a faint splash. To his astonishment, when he turned around the dog was standing in the tub. The retriever submitted to its bath without protest. After bathing the dog, Will ordered her out of the tub and spent an hour brushing her. He pulled out burrs, weeds and unsnarled the tangles. After she was groomed she was a handsome animal. She looked splendid, but now Will was damp and stank of dog. He succumbed to a bath also and he enjoyed every minute of it. When Will and Luv, came on the deck Will was smiling and tenderly talking to and petting Luv. William looked like a new man. He looked like the Mr. Turner I remembered.

"Aye Mr. Turner, I see you and me dog have been getting along. It is a pleasure to see you smiling again." I could have sworn the dog was grinning too.

My idea had worked. Mr. Turner had forgotten his demons for a while. He seemed more relaxed and was ready to talk. I knew Luv, would be good for him. She is a very **smart** dog.

Just as William and I were about to go talk about the past, Gibbs's voice boomed across the ship.

"Ship ho!"

I pulled my spyglass. "It looks like a merchant vessel to me. Let's have ourselves a nice raid." I shouted. The crew sprang into action. We moved closer to the vessel and the crew of The Pearl prepared for battle.

A/N As you can see I am having fun with Will and the dog. Please read and send reviews.


	6. Worthy Of Loving

Disclaimer: Alas I still do not own Captain Jack but I do own the memories of a fine dog.

**Worthy Of Loving**

I stood at the helm and my gaze settled on the horizon. My hands rested on the wheel and I was feeling good about this assault. I yelled at the crew to make ready the guns.

"Remember, you scabrous dogs. Don't shoot, unless they attack us."

William climbed the rigging and announced he could see a flag on the ship and it was an English flag. It did indeed appear to be a merchant ship.

"Follow me orders and don't fire. Get ready your pistols." I yelled.

I spun the wheel round as far as I could go to the port side and I drew The Pearl level with the unknown ship. I saw several men running around on the deck with a stricken look of panic. It was a large, beautiful ship. As I maneuvered The Pearl closer to her, I heard yells from its crew. Then to my surprise the sound of cannons filled the air. They were not the familiar guns from the Black Pearl. The Pearl shivered beneath me. She had been hit. They were blowing holes in me ship.

"Bloody Hell, they are firing on us. Fire Back!!"

Another canon ball hit me ship and as I turned to give orders the deck was exploding around me. Wood and fragments were flying everywhere. The cannon ball had just missed me and the tremendous force of the impact slammed me hard against the deck.

Gibbs saw me go down and he came to give me a hand. When he did I flinched and cursed the bloody English. I could tell me left arm was broken. The pain was excruciating but I was not going to let on in front of me first mate. If me crew saw that I was injured it could be detrimental for all of us.

"Gibbs, we got to fight with everything we got. I don't want to loose me entire crew and I don't want me ship lying in ruins. We must get them to surrender. Savvy?"

Will yelled out above the roar of the cannons.

"Jack it appears that the English flag that had been hanging on the mast has been replaced. In it's leave, they have hung a sizeable ashen flag with a black skull and crossbones."

Bloody Hell, they have tricked us. Nobody pulls actions of this sort on Captain Jack Sparrow. This goes against the Pirate Code. If I had known it was a buccaneer ship I would have left her alone. I felt this was a calculated trap for The Pearl and meself. Everyone knows me precious ship. She is the only ship with black sails. Of course I am the one who instigated the raid and I was now feeling very uneasy.

"Men make your selves effective. Let's come to blows with them and send them down to Davey Jones' locker. We have more weapons then they, aye? Let us use them all. Run out the guns. Fire all!"

We were in the midst of a brutal battle. Both ships were firing on each other. I continued to command rounds of cannon fire. The main mast of the unknown ship was blown away and I ordered my men to board her.

Some of me crew members started swinging across with a chilling battle cry, while the others threw the grappling hooks and waited for the planks to be put across.

Once the crew was on board, the sound of clashing metal and echoes of voices carried over the deck. All the men had their swords exposed and the occasional pistol was out. The enemy was out numbered by us and was defenseless.

When the last plank was put down I meself went over and my trusted friend Mr. Turner followed.

"Search the hulls, plunder anything of worth and value. Take the prisoners and lock'em in the cells." I yelled over the fury of the battle.

My crew had outlasted the opposing pirates. I had expected them to fight with such vengeance and they did me proud. With a few men down, they were more than happy to loot what they could from this fine vessel. It appeared the ship was indeed an English ship already commandeered by pirates.

I went down into the hull to see if I could find anything of great measurement for meself. I did indeed; find a treasure of great worth. To my shock and my dismay, I found Miss. Elizabeth Swann. She was laying in a cold, dank, murky corner. She was curled up in a fetus position and she looked lifeless.

I felt a lump in my throat as I approached her.

"Elizabeth, Luv, my god! What are you doing here?" There came no answer.

I stared at the beauty in front of me. I remembered the way her body had felt against mine as we pressed our drunken selves together, many months ago. We had been open and honest with one another. I knew she had lost herself in my deep brown eyes and I most certainly lost meself in hers. My thoughts wandered for a moment, bringing a golden smile across me face. Until abruptly, I was bought back to reality when I realized I was not alone with Miss Swann.

I looked away from where Elizabeth lye to see my opponent lunge at me. The form was large and looming and was moving at a brisk velocity. The pirate clutched my arms and I tried to wrestle free. The pain in me left arm almost caused me to yell out. But no, I am Captain Jack Sparrow, I do not cry. I pulled out of his clenches and waking up the pain in me arm I gathered all the restless harbingers of violence and bloodshed, knowing to me and I ran my sword through the fierce, violent, pirate. As I tuned, there was someone else there. Yes, it was another buccaneer, but this one stood with his gun pointed at me chest.

"Aye, I see you're a coward and you choose to kill me, Captain Jack Sparrow, with your pistol, instead of your blade."

I could tell my words were falling on deaf ears, I shut me eyes waiting for the shot I knew was about to come. While me eyes were closed someone collided into me and knocked me over just as the gun went off. I went down hard and then I heard another shot. Whatever had hit me rolled off and I leaped back to me feet. I inspected myself and I was covered with deep, dark, rich blood. I felt an odd tingling sensation in me head and I felt I was going to loose consciousness. I slumped to the floorboards and at the side of me, I heard a soft whimper and felt the warm lungful of air coming from me mate. She turned her head and her poignant eyes pierced into mine. I saw Luv; she pulled herself to me and pressed her body firmly against mine. She was bleeding profusely from her stomach. Her deep brown eyes were looking into mine and then they closed.

"Ye alrigh' Luv?" I pulled meself to me knees and knelt beside her. I stroked her head.

"You'll be fine…don't worry, your with Old Jack."

I held the retriever's head in both me hands and with her face close to mine our noses almost touching, I whispered to her. "Now you listen to me, Luv. I want to know things about you, where you came from, why you're with me."

She took a deep sigh and blood seeped out of her mouth. She had taken the bullet that was meant for me. She opened her eyes and then closed them again slowly. Her breathing became shallow.

"Amanda", I whispered even softer. "Yes, that will be your name. Come on stay with me. You are my Amanda…my Mandy…you are "Worthy Of Loving."

I looked into her face and fought back tears. She showed me one last weak glimmer in her soulful eyes as her blonde lashes fell. Her breathing stopped and she went limp.

"No you can't die! You can't!!!" I was yelling this to meself and me words echoed through me head.

"NO YOU CAN'T DIE!!!!"

I closed me eyes in anger and in grief. Then I heard the low voice of William, asking me of my well being. I have no idea how long he had been there, or what he had seen, but I could tell he was hesitant and was not quite sure of what actions he should take.

I wiped the dust and grime from me face and eyes. I knew Will was watching me and it certainly was not a bead of moisture on me check. I saw young Mister Turner, standing over the pirate that had intended to kill me. The young whelp, once again saved me life and had put a bullet through my assailants head. He had shot the pirate who had taken my Mandy.

I could barely get to me feet and my left arm was screaming with pain. I looked at William and winced. I knew he could tell I was injured, physically and mentally. I succumbed to the pain and rose off the floor.

"I'm fine Will, Once again I am in debt to you, my Whelp."

I raised me good arm and pointed to Elizabeth. Her inert body was still crumpled in the corner. A small groan came from her lips and her eyes fluttered.

"Mr. Turner, I fear you do know more than you are letting on? Do you know why Miss Swann is here?"

Will looked upon Elizabeth innocently. "I promise you Jack, that I know no more than you do."

"Give me a hand if you please, we must take her back to the Pearl. We will talk. If I find out you have been keeping secrets there will be hell to pay."

Will picked up Elizabeth's limp body leaving a trail of blood where she laid. As I stood there watching Miss Swann in William's arms and Mandy lying in a pool of blood, I heard the victorious screams from me crew.

I heard Gibbs yelling "They have striked the bloody flag. They have surrendered." I knew the crew would be in high spirits. There would be a large party tonight and a lot of rum.

I went over to Mandy; I picked up her blood soaked body. "I love ye Mandy. Always will. I'll take care of you and The Black Pearl.

I felt a tear run down me face. No, I am Captain Jack Sparrow and I don't cry.

As I hugged the warm body against me chest, I could feel the emotion welling up inside me. I whispered into her soft golden ear.

"Friend, this is the day you will always remember as the day Jack Sparrow did cry."

**A/N** My Golden Retriever's name was Amanda. The name does mean "Worthy Of Loving" She was one of the smartest and sweetest dogs I have ever owned, and yes she was very worthy of my love. Of course all dogs are. Savvy?


	7. Desire

Disclaimer: Sob…Jack and Will still do not belong to me.

**Desire**

I paced back and forth on the deck of me ship hating meself for allowing an animal into my heart. I had bought Mandy's inert body back to the ship. AnaMaria could see the pain in me eyes as she took the beloved mutt from me arms. She asked Gibbs to take her below and then she appraised my condition. She noticed the odd angle of me arm and I could see the worry in her face.

"Jack, I mean Captain, I can see clearly that your arm is broken. If it is left untreated the heat in your arm could lead to infection, making you severely ill. Please if you might let me take care of you."

"Well we got the time, lets have it."

With this I followed her to her quarters. She pulled out of her belongings a small knife and a shirt. She tore the garment into strips to make bandages. Then she took a deep breath and knelt down next to me and carefully picked up me left arm. She was moving slowly and gently as she began wrapping my arm as tightly as she dared.

I did flinch as she wrapped and I jumped up moving away from her giving out a hoarse cry of pain. I pulled my left arm close to me side trying to protect it.

"Jack,pleaseit will be alright." She pleaded.

"Aye, well it bloody hurts! Luv." Was the only retort I could come back with.

Carefully she reclaimed my arm and finished tending to it. For the most part I remained silent as she worked on me. Aside from the occasional flinch and me tight jaw I closed me eyes and just bore the pain.

"This is all I can do for you, Captain," she said as she placed me arm near me side.

"Thank ye, Luv." I stood up and approached her. I grasped her waist with me good arm and pulled her into the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced. She stroked me hair and then before anything else could happen I heard William's outcry.

"Jack!" Will shouted.

"I have placed Elizabeth in your quarters. Blood is pouring from her like a bloody river. She needs a doctor. I tracked the blood source and it comes from a bullet in her chest. It has missed her heart but with the quantity of blood she is loosing I fear it is life threatening."

I could tell he was trying to stay calm but he was failing miserable. Her hurried up to me and grasped me arm and literally yanked me to go with him.

"Please Jack, don't let her die! I know you have been near to death yourself. Please, please don't let Elizabeth go there."

I winced and glared at Will when he grabbed me. I could see the look of horror in his eyes when he realized what he had done. He quickly let go and backed off.

I was going to threaten him but I knew due to our peculiar friendship and the love for this woman he just wanted me help.

"Jack, I am sorry, really but please…"

Will tried not to sound to harsh but he felt it was his duty as Elizabeth's long time friend to take care of her. I knew Will trusted me; he would not put her life into my hands if he did not.

I nodded at him, "That's a fine goal lad, but what makes you think I can help her?"

Will looked at me cynically and said. "Because your Captain Jack Sparrow?"

I asked AnaMaria to gather me up some supplies.

"Please bring me several bottles of rum, some warm water and any form of bandages and medicinal herbs.

I went directly to Elizabeth.

She lay on the bed with a damp cloth over her wound. My god there was blood everywhere. I had to stem the flow of blood. Gripping her dress I tore it off her body and used it to firmly hold over the wound. The material turned red almost immediately.

With the ripping off of Elizabeth's garment Will, became enraged and went for his sword.

"Lad I don't think ya want ta be doing that? You asked for me help and I am. Savvy?"

AnaMaria bought me the things I requested and then I asked her and William to leave. I stole a glance at Will's face. He hadn't moved since I tore off Elizabeth's dress.

"I'll need all me wits about me lad. I can't have that with an audience."

"Jack, what will happen…"

I did not let Will finish his sentence. "Will, I am Captain Jack Sparrow, I will save your bonnie lass. So please take your leave so I can do what I have to do."

I handed Will a bottle of rum and AnaMaria led him from the cabin, leaving me alone with the gorgeous and ill-treated Miss. Swann.

I lost all track of time. I finally emerged from the cabin. All gathered at the door were, William, AnaMaria and Gibbs. They were waiting for any type of information and their faces all looked grave.

I turned toward Will and broke the silence.

"I've managed to stop the bleeding, removed the bullet and clean her up. The rest is up to her. She has a bad fever. She is in a very bad way. William you may go see her but don't stay long. She is still unconscious."

Will moved for the door and opened it slowly. This time I grabbed his arm.

"At the moment my friend it is only her will power that is keeping her with us. If that should fail there is not much I can do."

"Thank you, Jack."

Will went in and found Elizabeth lying on the bed. She was covered with clean sheets and she had white bandages wrapped tightly around her upper body. She looked so innocent; she looked so young.

Will sat with her and watched her rest. She would shudder and whimper softly. From where he sat he could tell she was shivering all over. Was this due to the fever or was this due to nightmares. He placed an old blanket that was draped over the chair on top of her, in hopes to comfort her.

Judging the placement of the moon through the cabins window Will was surprised at how many hours had gone by. Stifling a yarn he realized how tired he was. Will searched me out and asked if I would watch over Elizabeth in his leave. It came to no surprise that he fell asleep only minutes after I agreed.

I sat quietly watching her sleep, knowing she was fighting her demons. She was going to have to square with them in due time. I used common sense to know there was something wrong between Elizabeth and the Whelp. The question was what? Knowing Mr. Turner, I was sure that they had done nothing more than share a kiss. I am sure it was a passionate embrace but it really wasn't my place to query.

I sat down in the darkened corner of me cabin and closed my eyes. I meself fell asleep not realizing how dog-tired I was.

Elizabeth woke suddenly and sat up gasping. She looked about as the moonlight cast strange shadows across the room and she could see a silhouette in the corner. She had no idea where she was or what was going on about her.

The last memory she could recall was being on the British ship and it was under siege by pirates. Captain Thornway, captain of the Jamaican Queen, had ordered her to go below and hide. She remembered running down to the quarterdeck. She heard the shooting of guns and cannons. The sounds of running footsteps and the yelling of men. Then she remembered the pain. There was a vicious pirate standing in front of her. She remembered the pain of the bullet passing through her breast.

"My God" she spoke softly to herself. "Where am I…where is Kat? No, I need my precious Katheryn. I cannot go on without her. Where is my baby?"

Elizabeth slowly rose and creeping her way across the room she searched for some sort of weapon. She found a dagger on the desk and made her way to the figure asleep in the corner.

I was in the midst of a foggy dream. In me dream I could hear a dog barking. It seemed to be warning me of danger. I stirred and called out to Mandy. As I opened my eyes, I grabbed her wrist with my tanned hand. I made her drop the knife and she went to scream. I covered her mouth and in a soft deep voice I whispered.

"Don't scream. It's Jack, I ain't going to hurt you, savvy?"

"Jack? Jack! Is it really you?"

She melted into me arms and I carefully went and lowered her back on the bed. I sat on the bed beside her and she flinched away from me, and I received a disapproving look. I quickly moved but then to me surprise she summoned me back to sit next to her. She laid her head against me should and closed her eyes. I sat there while she breathed deep and slow. She shivered slightly and I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. She cuddled up against me and I could tell she was enjoying the feel of my warm, firm body. She felt safe.

"Miss Swann", I asked in a low husky whisper. "You must tell me why I found you on The Jamaican Queen. You must also enlighten me to why you and said, Mr. Turner are not with one another."

She slowly moved away from me. I gave a slight moan knowing Elizabeth and I had lost our intimate moment. I pulled her close again, but the same feeling of warmth that I had felt was gone.

"Jack" she said, "I don't think that would be such a good idea. I just want your company for a little while, till I fall asleep. I need sleep Jack. Please stay, please stay Jack."

"All right Luv, just till you fall asleep, but.."

The rest of me words did not present themselves. I was cut off when her soft lips pressed against mine. She moved closer to me and laid her head in me lap, while closing her dark brown eyes. I kissed her ever so softly on the back of her neck so as not to scare her. She shifted her body on me lap. Every nerve in my body was on fire. I meself was filled with desire for this woman. I knew I could not let this go any further.

When she was asleep I snuck out of the room to inform William of Elizabeth's condition. I turned and walked out of his cabin and almost shoving a crewmember aside declared,

"I'll take the wheel and bring me some rum, lots of rum."

AnaMaria kept watching me from the corner of her eye. She knew there was something terrible wrong.

Gibbs approached AnaMaria. "I've been afraid this might happen. The Captain has been through a lot and I fear he will get too drunk to steer the ship."

AnaMaria took the hint.

"Ello, Captain Jack Sparrow" she said in a soft whisperer into my ear. I jumped slightly. I hadn't seen her approach. I was so lost in thought. My feelings for Miss. Swan confused me. She was me best friends girl. I would rightly be doing an injustice to Mr. Turner if I were to take his fair lass. I was also consumed with the death of me beloved Mandy. It took me a moment to respond to AnaMaria.

Letting her right arm drape around my shoulder she slowly let her left hand travel down me chest. Then her right hand found her way through me hair and she was touching the various beads and trinkets I had in it.

"Aye Luv, perfect timing." I nuzzled the back of her neck. I was actually feeling rather good about this.

"Jack. Captain. I want you to get as drunk as you want, I want everything to go back to normal."

"Do I need ter get drunk to have you settling down beside me tonight? Ya see Miss Swann is in my bunk."

"Well you are far too drunk to stand to attention tonight." AnaMaria commented, as she leaned against me.

"I want to take you down below and ravish you, Captain. Do we have an accord?"

"We have an accord, that is an offer I can not pass up missy. I accept the consequences of your actions." I replied with a devilish smile.

"Gibbs's take over the helm. I have some pressing business I must attend to."

I smiled a toothy grin at Gibbs as I leaned on AnaMaria and followed her to her quarters.

When we arrived the room was dark. AnaMaria lit a single candle. Before I started to remove my clothing, I noticed there was something lying on the floor in the pale-silver light that came through the window. The light strangely illuminated one small section of the room.

Curled up on a rug and the moonlight was my precious Mandy. I felt a lump come to me throat as I said her name. I could not believe me eyes. I was glad the room was dark for I knew I had tears in me eyes. I looked at AnaMaria and then back at Mandy.

"Is she D E A D?…"

"No Jack, she is quit alive."

AnaMaria walked over to the dog, sat down next to her and stroked her head.

"You see Captain, there was a deep wound in her stomach. Gibbs removed the bullet and cleaned it as well as he could. She had given a good battle and we could not let her die. I know you felt you watched her die. She may be weak physically but she has a will of her own. Her business on this earth is not finished yet. Like I told you Jack, you will profit with her. She saved your life just as she saved mine. We feel she eventually will get better and her brightness will return.

I will leave the two of you alone now. I must attend to my duties. Please Jack get some rest and I will see you in the morning."

After AnaMaria left I got down on the floor and soaked the warmth and the smell of my sweet, gentle dog into my body. I could not believe my friend was still with me. I held her in me arms and rocked back and forth with her. I was gentle swaying with the Black Pearl and the swells of the sea. I looked into her eyes and repeated something I had told her the first day we met.

"Ya know, I asked ya if ya thought it was wise to be owned by a pirate. You certainly are worth your salt and gold and you lass will never be thrown from my ship."

I picked myself up off the hard floor and climbed onto the bed. I tossed and turned for a while and just could not relax. When I was about to give up, Mandy joined me on the bed. She put her elegant head and forepaws on me chest. Aye, we have arrived at a very special place.

We laid there together in silence, our hearts beating as one. She was holding me heart between her paws.

When you watch somebody you care for about to die something breaks inside ya. I knew there was more than friendship between Mandy and me. She did provide meaning and purpose to me life. She was certainly a fine treasure.

"Friend let this be the day Captain Jack Sparrow welcomes Amanda into his life."

Mandy whined softly as if agreeing. We both fell asleep and everything was savvy.

**A/N**: I know this is a long chapter but there was so much I had to get in. As you can see I could not kill the sweet dog. I mean Jack had just named her and she is a diamond in the rough. Please keep reading and send reviews.


	8. Truths

Disclaimer: Same old thing.

**Truths**

I felt Miss Swann should be taken back to her home, in Port Royal for her to restore her health. I had The Black Pearl under full sail as I was making my way over the choppy waters. I braced meself against the wheel as I could feel me ship buck and swell. I felt the light spray of the ocean on me face and I could hear the ropes and the canvas thundering overhead as the breeze picked up. I was leery of the storm and I was quickening my pace.

Amanda was healing well. She was standing beside me at the helm. Her golden coat was blowing in the gusts of the clement air and her eyes were wide with excitement. I'd been told animals could sense a change in the weather. She made a good sailor and she got along well with all the crewmembers. All but one. She did not like Cotton's large, colorful parrot. Any chance she could get she would chase it and try to nip at it's tail.

Elizabeth, however, was not fairing as well. She was still seriously ill. She is a fragile young girl underneath her tough persona. I meself was very worried about her and so was young William. Her fever was still raging making me think I did not get the entire bullet out. I feared it may be festering and I would have to operate again. Her bleeding had stopped a while ago and I felt she would mend properly. Clearly I was wrong.

Will sat by her bedside day and night. I could see from the look in his chocolate brown eyes the love he held for her. He refused to leave her. He was losing sleep and was eating very little.

"AnaMaria, I called over the howling winds. "Tell Mr. Turner I would like words with him. If he will not come to me then I will go to him. If anyone on this ship can convince him to get some rest, I think it is you lass. You do have your wicked ways."

I gave her a golden smile and waved me hands through the air.

AnaMaria followed my orders but she came back to me with no William Turner.

"Jack, he refuses to leave Miss. Swann. Let me take the helm and you go talk to him. He does not look well. He is pale and thin. He needs to go lay down."

"All right Luv, take over the wheel. Call if she gets rough. I will go square with the Whelp. Come Mandy, we have some work to do."

Mandy obediently came to my side and we started to head to the lower deck. Then she caught sight of Cotton's parrot, sitting on the rail. She started to wag her tail slowly and then she sprang into action. Before I could give her a command to stop. She raced toward the bird. The bird took flight, off the rail and over the ocean. Mandy leaped up into the air and over the rail she went. She looked so free and happy as she glided through the air.

"Gibbs, the bloody dog has done it again. Dog Overboard!" I yelled

I looked over the rail into the deep green water.

"Fetch a boat hook and haul her out of there. I swear Luv, when will you learn that the bird is only teasing ya. Once is understandable, but this is the fifth time. Really mate, you have to find yourself a new hobby."

I rolled me eyes and shook me long raven hair in disbelief at how stupid a smart animal can be. I continued by myself to go talk to Will.

"Mr. Turner" I approached him with two bottles of rum. "You my boy must get some rest. You have the courage and fortitude to follow me orders and I'm bloody ordering you to get some food and sleep."

"Jack please, I can hold a bit longer. What if she wakes and I am not here?"

Will looked at me pleadingly. I swear he looked so much like his father, it put a chill in me bones.

"William my son, if you would go rest an hour, I will come git ya. I will watch over the fair missy in your absence. If she stirs, you will be the first one I inform. What do you say to that?"

Will stood up in order to protest but as he stood he almost fell over. I reached out to stable him and I gave him a concerned look.

"Very well, Jack. I'll rest but you most promise me on the pain of death you will come fetch me."

"William, have I ever given you reason not to trust me? You see Lad; you must worry about your own fortunes, if you tend to take care of Miss Swann. Perhaps now would be the opportune time for you to tell me what has transpired between the two of you. I would have suspected she would be Mrs. Turner and you would have wee ones underfoot. Yes, I could be, Uncle Jack. Now that has a nice ring don't ya think." I nudged Will and gave him a sly grin.

"Damn it Jack!"

Wills angered words came flying at me. He then glanced at Elizabeth and his face softened.

"Jack, you are right. Elizabeth and I do have a long history. I have known her since I was twelve. Our hearts do lie with each other. Her father, the governor, was not happy his daughter would choose to marry a blacksmith. He was also more grieved when Elizabeth called me a "_pirate_". You know how her father feels about _pirates_. You saved his daughters life and he still wanted to hang you."

"Aye lad, you do have the blood of a pirate in ya. You must remember, your Dad was a good man and my best friend. If Miss Swann, can square with that, then so can you son." I said with a lilt in me voice.

"Jack, I did as you say, squared with it. I even asked Elizabeth to marry me and sail away with me. I asked her to turn away from her world, as she knew it. We were to start a new life together. Everything seemed to be falling into place. Mr. Brown retired and I was the exclusive owner of the blacksmith shop. Of course between you and me, I was the sole worker of the shop.

Elizabeth knew I was saving up all my currency for us to get married and to depart from Port Royal as soon as possible. We were going to leave our old lives behind us and strike out for adventure."

Will stared back at Elizabeth. I could see tremendous hurt in his eyes. I handed him one of the two bottles of rum I had been holding.

"Lad, I think ya need a swig. Not just a little, but a lot. Judging by your words and your location today, I can speculate you and the young Miss Swann, did not walk down said aisle."

I wound me fingers through the beads of me beard and I looked at Will waiting for a reply.

"Jack, the chance did come. I sold the blacksmith's shop. It was a beautiful day and I was going to go get my lady. The sky was as blue as a sapphire and the sun danced all around in my head. It was an enchanted moment. There is a time for everyone and this was going to be Elizabeth's and mine. I gathered all my belongings and I made my way to the Governor's house.

When I approached the house, I saw Elizabeth and her father on the front porch. Jack, she looked lovelier than ever."

A wide smile spread across his face as he spoke of her. It was good to see the boy smile as he spoke of the woman he adored.

"I dreamt of this day for so long. I remembered the day I met her. I could never forget her. It took me forever to call her Elizabeth and not Miss Swann. I loved her and I respected her. I was going to make her my wife.

As I got closer to the front porch, unnoticed, I was amazed, Elizabeth and her father were arguing. The direction the conversation was taking did not please Elizabeth. Then he escorted her to a waiting carriage. I watched her gather her skirts as she steeped in. She faced her father and I saw tears running down her face. They said their stiff farewells and the carriage bolted away. I stood there in the shadow of the trees, watching the carriage that held my sweet love. I watched it disappear down the long dirt road and into the busy street."

Will took a long drink from that bottle of rum I had given him.

"Jack, that was the last time I saw her until the day you found her on the Jamaican Queen. You ask me if I know what is going on and why Elizabeth was on the English Ship. I truly don't know. You accuse me of harboring secrets. Well, my dear friend, it is not I who am riddled with secrets and fears. It is Elizabeth. Yes, it is that fair young girl lying on that bed.

You see I waited for her to return to her home, that fine evening. Finally, I mustered up the courage to talk to the Governor, himself. He was far from pleased to see me and he did not wish to partake in idle conversation. I forced him to listen to me. I even pulled my sword on him. I told him I loved his daughter. I knew he would never give me his blessing or his permission to marry her. I had no business even asking but that was my intentions.

Jack, you should have seen the Governor's face. He looked at me as if he might kill me. He accused me of ruining Elizabeth's reputation and treating her poorly. He told me she was going to visit distant relatives for a few months and when she returned she would marry Commodore Norrington. She would not marry a lowly blacksmith and she most certainly would never marry a pirate.

Jack, I had nothing left. I sold my business, my livelihood. I lost my woman, but I still had the calling of the sea, the memories of you, my good friend and the blood of a pirate running in my veins. I without more ado went to the docks and found voyage to Tortuga. Not many reputable ships venture to that port. I had no idea where you were but I knew you would eventually surface in the place you call home."

"Aye, unforgettable Tortuga" I could feel Will's dislike for this town as he spoke of it.

"Will, I am glad you asked to join me crew. You are Bootstraps one and only son and I will take care of you. Now go get your rest. I will watch over your bonnie lass. Don't let your hopes and dreams drown. You know where your heart truly lies. Maybe she did not marry said Commodore. If so-so be it. Now go and get some sleep. Here's luck to you Mr. Turner."

We hoisted our rum bottles and drank on them hard.

"We will find out the truth together lad."

I turned away from Will and stared hard at Elizabeth.

"Aye, when you find a young girl such as Miss Swann, you do not want to lose her. The world can be a cold place lad. When you find true love you should fight for it. When you think of her warm smile and her soft cheeks and her breathless charm it consumes all of you. Aye, all of you."

As I stood there in my trance Mandy had entered the cabin and nudged me with her soft, wet head. I brought myself out of my daydream. I knew I was rambling and I was speaking of me own emotions. I felt Will gazing at me as if he knew. As if he knew, I too, loved Elizabeth Swann.

Far over the seas the thunder cracked and the Pearl pitched from side to side.

"I think we will have to drop the canvass and hold out the storm. The wind is picking up and the seas are angry tonight. Stay with Elizabeth a bit longer Will and when I get the crew and The Pearl settled I will come relieve you. Savvy? It is going to be a long journey to Port Royal. From what you have told me Will, me thinks Miss Swann will not want to see her father nor her so called husband, Commodore Norington."

Elizabeth remained ill for two weeks slipping in and out of consciousness. Finally after three and a half weeks she showed some improvement. She was very pale and her face was drawn.

I felt uneasy being in the room alone with her. I knew this girl's heart belonged to William. It had been weeks since I kissed her so tenderly and she had asked me to stay with her. I tried to put it in the back of me mind. She was delirious and I was exhausted. That was my only explanation for that evening. I had no claims on this treasure. I was here to help a friend. Two friends, William and Elizabeth.

It was late in the evening and I was watching over Elizabeth while I let William rest. I sat in a rather uncomfortably chair in order to keep meself awake. Mandy lay curled up on a rug beside Elizabeth. The dog's breathing was in sink with the sway of the Pearl and it almost put me to sleep in spite of the painful chair. I had a lone candle lit so if she woke she would see me there. I did not want a repeat performance and maybe loose a limb.

I was about to nod off when Elizabeth started tossing and thrashing in her sleep. I immediately went to her bedside when she started to yell. Her eyes were wide open but she did not see me. She stared into the shadows and stopped shouting. She became eerily silent. She cleared her throat. She swallowed hard and her voice broke the silence.

"Please, please don't shoot me. Spare my life and my daughter's. She is but young and only a month old. She is innocent. Her father, Captain Jack Sparrow, may be your enemy but do not hold that against us. Do not hold that against her. I love her and you cannot have her. Why would a pirate like you want her? No!! No!! Give her back. **GIVE HER BACK!!!! NO! NO! NO!"**

Elizabeth started yelling so loud it would wake the dead. It did wake William and he came running.

Jack! What is wrong? What is going on here?"

As Will, entered the room I was in a state of shock. Did I really hear what Miss Swann said? Did she actually say she has a baby? A little girl? My daughter? No, this cannot be true.

Will was yelling at me but I was not listening. He shoved me aside and knelt beside Elizabeth.

"Please Elizabeth, wake up! It is only a dream a bad, horrible dream. Nobody will hurt you. Nobody will shoot you."

Will, looked up at me rather annoyed and asked, "Jack, what is wrong with you? What is wrong with her? Please do something. She is hysterical and incoherent."

I went over to the bedside and slapped Elizabeth as hard as I could across the face. I raised me hand to hit her again when Will jumped at me and took me to the floor. Will pinned me down and shouted in me face. I could feel his warm breathe on me skin.

"Jack, stop it! How can you hit a woman? Why are you striking Elizabeth when she is sick and so weak? What are you a barbarian?"

I pushed Will off of me and sat up quickly in order to keep him from pinning me down again.

"Lad, you don't want to cross fists with me. Ya asked me ta help. This is the second time boy that you have asked for help and then threatened me. I hit Miss Swann to help her. That is the only way I know of to chase the demons and to bring her back to reality. She should be okay. The fever has broken and she is remembering things. Things we _may_ or _may not_ want to hear. You may get your answers now. As far as the answer to your question of what am I son? I am your friend and I am a pirate."

I slowly rubbed my poor arm and got up off the floor.

Elizabeth did stop her shrieking and curled up into the corner of the bed. Mandy had jumped up on the bed to comfort her and Elizabeth threw her arms around the dog's large furry neck and began to sob. Her whole body was shaking. She was crying as if her heart was just taken from her chest and smashed into a million pieces.

"Mr. Turner, you should not be rolling with me on the floor. Take care of Elizabeth and get your answers. Please do us a favor and don't do anything stupid."

I reached for me hat and headed for the door.

"William, Miss Swann, I will leave the two of you alone. Mandy my dear, come. Our presence I am sure is not needed nor wanted."

Elizabeth would not let go of the dog. Mandy remained still and did not come to me. I went over to release the dog and Elizabeth grabbed me dirt-covered hands. She looked up into my kohl-framed eyes. She talked slowly, quietly and very directly.

"Jack…Jack, please tell me everything's going to be fine. Tell, me when you saved me, you saved our daughter. Please tell me you killed Barbossa's son and got our daughter Katheryn out of his possession. He will kill her. I know he will. Please tell me where is Kat? Where is our baby girl?"

I tried to step back from the bed. My ears were not playing tricks on me. I had heard what Elizabeth said earlier. She grabbed me even harder and would not let go.

Will stood frozen behind me. I'm not sure Elizabeth even knew he was there.

"Well, Captain Sparrow. **WE** obviously got **our** answers. Have **you** ever given **me** a reason **not** to trust you? I would say indeed you have. If I were not standing here in front of Elizabeth and in your quarters, I would grab my sword and run you through. You are the one whom disgraced my Elizabeth. You are the reason she left Port Royal and that is why she is not my wife today. **YOU**, are the one who ruined my life. You **MY FRIEND**—**HA!!** Captain Jack Sparrow, you have made a big mistake. I now have a hole in my heart. I now have a scar I can talk about. How could you? **Damn it Jack! How could you!!!**

Will looked at me with anger and hurt in his dark coal eyes. I believed he would run me through if it were not for Elizabeth in the room.

Elizabeth sat sobbing; all had heard her words and all knew the truth now.

I stood there in pure misery. Elizabeth hanging onto me hands. My best friend wounded by my actions of long ago. I did not ask for this. I am a bloody pirate, a scaly wag. Some things you just can't see coming. Some things in this world you just can't change.

**A/N** Thank you for your reviews. I can't answer all but to Black Jack 22. I am sorry I made you cry. I guess that means you liked it? Please keep the reviews coming and enjoy.


	9. Pirate

**Pirate**

Disclaimer: Please Disney, just give me Jack Sparrow..sob

The Pearl raced through the clear waters of the Caribbean towards Port Royal. We were making good time and the landmass of Jamaica would soon appear on the horizon in a couple of days. I was looking forward to reaching Port Royal and ridding the Pearl of me cargo. I could only assume William, would not be sailing under my command at voyage's end.

I have had enough. I can withstand ghostly pirates, I can take blood stained timbers, and I can take swords to the stomach and pistols to the head. **Ha!** I can even take a bullet in the chest, maybe even two and survive, as I passed me hand over the scars on me chest.

But when it comes to women! Women are a curse in their own right. I have to agree with Gibbs. Women are _frightful bad luck on board a ship_. They just do not belong!

I knew I would have to square with Mr. Turner and Miss. Swann sooner or later. Later looked good to me. **Never**, looked even better. I did not wish to spend time with them, nor they with me. Or at least, William did not. Mandy was all the company I needed. She never talked back and she usually obeyed my orders.

Mandy and I spent a lot of time on the deck together. The crew really liked her and they taught her several tricks. She already knew the roll over and the play dead tricks. They taught her how to jump from barrel to barrel on the deck and she never missed a beat. They taught her how to catch things when thrown at her. She fetched very well, and when the crew threw her ropes she would catch them and hold them until someone tied them down. Her bad habits are also enjoyable. Sneaking up behind mates and knocking them down to cadge food was one of them. If she did not get anything she would just stand and bark at them. She would continue this until they threw her some salted meat or a piece of fruit. Mandy also loves to get down on her belly and crawl up to you. Her tail wags ever so slowly and her eyes remain on you at all times. If you jump at her she bounces back and starts again. If you ignore her she creeps all the way up and lies on your boots. She rolls over on her back and starts to moan. This is quite annoying, she reminds me of Giselle and Scarlet. No, not laying on the boots but moaning. They do the same thing when you ignore them. Mandy has also become very proficient at delivering bottles of rum. I of course, taught her that one. Her new antic is running between the crewmembers legs and knocking them over. It is like having a bloody horse run between your legs but she is not tall enough to sit on. Of course this is a wonderful trick after one has been drinking.

Mandy never seems to miss a meal. She always shows up in the galley when Gibbs is dulling out the grub. Of course the best thing about this mutt is that she is always there when I need her. I can count on her to watch me back. I used to think that way about young Mr. Turner.

Will has not spoken to me since that disastrous night Elizabeth had her out-cry. He takes his orders from Gibbs and AnaMaria. He eats alone and spends endless hours gazing at the open seas. I do not exist in his mind. In truth, that is probably good. The Pearl is a wonderful ship but she isn't all that big. William will come face to face with me soon. I suspect, in due time, he will challenge me and I will have to fight him. He most likely will wish to defend Miss. Swann's honor. He is a fine swordsman and he just may win. I may just have to cheat a little, only a little. Knowing he does not believe a thing I say, cheating would not bother me. I am a dishonest man and being dishonest, I can always be trusted to be so. _Pirate_.

William is my friend and I had no intentions of taking his woman. I guess Elizabeth was right about rum being a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Not saying I am respectable, but I'm not a scoundrel either, or at least I don't think so. I would explain this to Will, but he was being so bloody stubborn.

I would tell him.

_"Will, my son. When Elizabeth and I were on that island together, my intentions were misguided indeed, but the company was infamously better then the last time I was there and the scenery was much improved. Elizabeth however, had other plans. All she could do was talk about **you**__. How we had to go save **you**__. If we did not save **you**__ we were condemning you to certain death. She continued to wail on and on about how you risked your life to save ours. She even burned me rum for you lad. Her crown and glory however, was when she agreed to marry Norrington in order for him to come save **you**. If that's not love mate, then I don't know what is?"_

HA! Just thinking back on that day boils me blood. Why the rum? Why the rum?

Elizabeth had been asking for me for several days and I have been refusing to see her. In the back of me mind I figured if I refused, William would tend to her needs. It was I he was mad at not her.

****

Since I would not go to Elizabeth, she had to come search for me. I was not hard to find. She asked AnaMaria to help her to the deck. Elizabeth was still weak but she was mending well and needed a change of surroundings. She had borrowed some of AnaMaria's clothing and came up on the deck, unnoticed by me. She sat on the barrels enjoying the warm sun and the balmy breeze as it flowed through her hair and wafted over her pale skin.

Elizabeth sat in silence and just watched as I stood at the helm, my gaze settled on the horizon and my right hand rested on the wheel, while the left one gently pet me dog. I stood there talking to Mandy knowing I would not get any answers or augments. At least I wasn't talking to meself, as I have been known to do.

"You know AnaMaria, Jack Sparrow is very handsome looking. His face is so tanned from being in the sun. I wonder how far the tan reaches?"

Elizabeth's voice made AnaMaria jump, and then she laughed at Elizabeth's remark. Rather surprised it came from her.

"Aye he is tan and the tan goes farther than you would like to venture girl. Or would you?"

AnaMaria winked at Elizabeth and made motions of unbuttoning her trousers.

"Do you want me to tell the Captain you are hear?"

AnaMaria asked sarcastically, wanting to get back to her duties. She was uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going.

Elizabeth blushed, but then continued to speak.

"His face is weathered but not in a bad way mind you. It shows his adventures and his experiences. He is just so alluring, so captivating. And his eyes the way the kohl accents them. They show the depth and darkness of Jack's being. His hair is wild and tangled just like him. And the way he wears his hat tilted on his head. Just enough to keep the sun out of his eyes but not enough to hide his beautiful features. And then his, smile. His sly, golden, charming smile. Yes, AnaMaria he is very attractive."

AnaMaria rolled her eyes. She took a good long look at Elizabeth's object of lust.

"Aye mate, that he is, very attractive. You my dear, have it bad. Jack Sparrow is not one to settle down. His love is the sea and the Black Pearl. You best get that in your pretty little head right now or you will be sinking into the cold blue ocean fast."

I eventually saw the women. The way they were staring at me made me blood tingle. This cannot be good. I knew the time had come. I could not avoid Elizabeth anymore. I had to find out about our daughter. If indeed, Barbossa's son did take her, the child was most likely dead. It is a pirate's life and it is a rough one. I called out to Gibbs for him to take the wheel.

"Gibbs, the time has come that I must face me consequences. Remember everyman for himself or woman as the case may be."

I flinched, as I looked over towards Elizabeth. I would rather be facing a man-eating shark than this wounded woman.

"Wish me luck mate. Wish me luck!"

Gibbs took the helm and patted me on the shoulder.

"Jack my boy, I am sure you will do the right thing. You are no fool, except when it comes to matters of the heart. We would not be here with you if we did not trust you my friend. But I, like you, would not want to be walking into the lion's den. Mandy my girl, you may want to follow ye master. He may need some extra teeth."

I sauntered across the deck to where Elizabeth was sitting. Mandy followed close behind me. She could sense I was apprehensive. I was wondering how to approach said subject of our miss deed on the island and of the child.

_"Alright Luv, I'm sorry, I know I took advantage of you on the island, during your time of turmoil over bloody Will. I ruined yours and Mr. Turner's future. I have put me mark on you. I made love to you lass and it was beautiful. Grant it, we were both drunk and delirious. I felt something different that night. I know you did too. The dark clouds parted and the bright sunshine flooded into me life. Yes Elizabeth we shared something special, you are my treasure. I have no regrets Lizzy and you shouldn't either Luv. You are not a tart. You are Captain Sparrow's woman."_

That is what was going through me mind but **no**, I stood in front of her with me hands on me hips, I gave her a crooked smile and said.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged out. I am assuming you want words with me missy, or you would not be sitting on me deck? So Elizabeth, Miss Swann, are you going to ask Will's forgiveness, or just make a new life for yourself Luv?" 

Elizabeth looked at me is disbelief. I guess I could have chosen me words better.

"It is not I who should beg his forgiveness Captain Sparrow." 

Elizabeth looked away from me. She climbed off the barrel and knelt down beside Mandy and hid her face in her fur. She looked up at me, then diverter her gaze up into the deep blue sky. My gaze followed hers and I sat next to her staring off into the horizon for what felt like an eternity.

"Jack." Elizabeth whispered. "I do love William, with all my heart. When I discovered I was pregnant I was devastated. Jack I had never been with anyone but you. I was saving myself for my love, for Will. I let my guard down when I was with you. I made the mistake to trust you.

William asked me to marry him and I said yes. Of course when he offered he did not know I was carrying your child. Our child. When I found out I was expecting, I could not marry Will, I had to come find you. I can't believe I am here. I suppose I got a romantic image in my head when I came searching for you. I want an exciting life, full of adventure. I am usually very good at solving problems but my father's snap decision to send me away forced my hand. I had to leave Port Royal. I cannot and will not marry James Norrington." 

She looked at me with her soft brown eyes. They looked as if they were about to well up with tears.

"Jack, would you ever give up the life of a pirate? Make me feel clean again Jack, make me your wife." 

My eyes shot open. My chin dropped a foot. I looked at her as if she had gone nuts.

"Give up me life on the Black Pearl! Give up me life on the sea! No Elizabeth, I could not do that. I will not do that. You know what the sea means to me, Luv. You know the Black Pearl is not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails. That missy is what me ship needs, to be a ship. No, my Pearl, she is me **freedom**, she is me first love.

As far as marriage, that is out of the question. I am a pirate, a scaly wag. You my dear are the Governor's daughter. If Commodore Norrington, or your said father caught us, I would be hung in the gallows. You would be without a husband and a child. Elizabeth, Luv. I am not ready to be a husband or a father and I am sure said child is not ready to have me as one."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and began to weep. She had heard these words before. She was hoping I would take her with me. We would travel the seas forgetting she was a noble lady. She now truly did understand the way I felt and she realized there was no future for us. The thought of being free with me, faded from her mind.

"Elizabeth in all honesty, do you think we could be together?" I couldn't believe I was having second thoughts.

I could see the hurt in her eyes. I brushed me hand across her cheek to wipe the tears away. She pulled away from me, grabbing my wrist tightly. She had a rather tight grasp for a girl and it began to hurt. She opened her mouth to say something but then she stopped. Releasing me she stood up and walked over to the rail, and continued to stare at the sea. Mandy stood up and followed her. She could sense the girl was distraught.

"Elizabeth, if possible tell me about our daughter Katheryn, Kat as you call her. Tell me of Barbossa's son and how he took over the Jamaican Queen. You see Luv, when me crew and I attacked the ship there were quite a few pirates left on it, but there was no other ship present. Barbossa was not there and neither was our child."

I wanted to go comfort her and I finally gave in to me urges. I stood up and walked over to the rail. She turned to me and threw herself in me arms. She started to breath in my scent of rum, salt air and the other ship smells. I knew she wanted me to get our daughter back. I just **wanted** her. She began to cry her heart out once again. Before I could register what I was doing I pressed me lips against hers hungry with passion and yearning. My rough hands trailed over her body, taking in every curve. Her hands found themselves running down my body. Then she gasped and pulled away.

"Elizabeth, Luv, I am sorry. I gave her a toothy, charming grin. "I do have honorable intention towards you …just they are honorable intention of a pirate and not a noble man. Savvy?

With that she slapped me across the face. Yes, I deserved that and probably a whole lot more. Before she could strike me again I heard William's voice behind me.

"Don't you dare touch Elizabeth again, Sparrow. I suppose you think only doing it once makes it all right? Was it only once? Don't answer that. For all I know you two could have been carrying on for a while." 

Elizabeth looked at Will in horror. How could he think this about her?

"Well if it is not the infamous, Mr. Turner? There must be something of grave importance you require, or you would not be speaking to me. What is it Whelp? Are you going to ask me to help Elizabeth _again_? And then slice me down _again_? Aye, the third time is the charm I've been told Lad."

Will was not amused.

"You Sparrow have a sick mind. Keep your distance from me and from Elizabeth. Are you going to tell me you love Elizabeth? Elizabeth, how do you feel for him?"

I could tell by the way Will looked at Elizabeth he did not really want an answer. The fact that Will was actually talking to me seemed to be a good sign.

"Will, me son, I can't deny me attraction to the fair Miss Swann, but I know she is yours and I will leave her to you. As for her desires, she will have to convey them to you. I will leave the two of you alone to work out the details. Savvy?

"Jack don't call me your son, and don't call me your friend."

"Or what Mr. Turner? Do you plan to drive your sword though me now? Let us drop the small talk and the politeness. Let's just have it out on the deck for everyone to witness."

I stroked me rough hand over Elizabeth's check again and laughed. "Missy, maybe you should tell him what you asked of me."

Will suddenly flipped his sword from his belt and leveled it at my chest.

"Damn it Will, you really don't want to fight me. Put it away!"

"I told you not to touch her." Will looked me over from head to toe. "You have asked for a fight you will always remember, Captain."

Elizabeth jumped in between us and begged us not to fight. Will pulled her aside and kissed her on the cheek.

"Elizabeth, I love you and I would never hurt you. I can't live without you, so what am I suppose to do? I am doing this for you, for us!"

Will raised his sword in order to attack.

I tossed me hat and coat to AnaMaria. "Watch me effects Luv. I'll be gathering them after I wipe the decks with the Whelp."

I grabbed my sword and dodged Will as he lunged at me. The two of us squared off as we parried back and forth. The sound of the clashing metal echoed over the deck. We fought furiously. We did draw the attention of the rest of the crew. We thrust and cut at each other with lightning speed. Will was keeping up with every move I made. I circled Will, and then he circled me. He backed me into the railing. I threw me sword towards him and it flew into his thigh. Will winced but he did not stand down. He pulled the sword out of his leg and threw it off the ship. Dark rich blood gushed down his leg but this did not stop him.

"Now Jack, you have no weapon." Will was getting cocky.

Will thought he had trapped me but I had a plan. I precariously jumped up on the railing and flipped meself over him, and then I grabbed some of the loose rigging and twisted it around his sword. I yanked the sword from his hands and it fell to the deck.

"You see boy, you can't beat me, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." I said as I threw my arms open, squinted me eyes and grinned.

Will froze, he looked at me and then he looked down at the sword.

"So what now Jack Sparrow, are you going to surrender?"

"Me? Now why should I lad? We are both unarmed. Let us call it a truce. Let us put this all behind us."

"Yes, but you cheated."

"Ay lad I did. What do you expect from a **pirate**?"

And with that last statement, Will dived for the sword, he grabbed it and stood up swiftly. He then drove the sword into me chest.

"Ay Captain Jack Sparrow, I am a **pirate** too. What do you expect? I guess the third time is the charm. May you go straight to hell."

I gasped and staggered backwards. I saw the blood pouring from me wound. Blood ran like a stream down me shirt and trousers. Blood started to cover the deck. Oh lord it was my blood. I looked at Will and stared at him in shock and disbelief.

"This is wrong! This is oh so wrong!" Elizabeth screamed.

The crew all stood in silence. AnaMaria dropped me effects and came running to me side. She wrapped her arms around me to give me support.

"Jack? Jack Can you hear me?" She lowered me gently to the deck.

"Captain, you'll be okay." AnaMaria held me in her arms. She pushed me hair out of me eyes. Her voice was soft and she had tears running down her face.

"Gibbs! Cotton! Someone! Jack needs help."

Mandy came to me side. She nuzzled me hair with its odd assortments of beads. They tapped against each other like wind chimes. I gave a small groan and she licked me face. She had to make sure I was still alive. She turned away from me and glared up at Will. She bared her teeth and then attacked him.

Will was not expecting the dog to take revenge. Will was standing in shock also at what he had done. He could not believe the amount of blood either.

"How could this have happened? How did we get to this point? Jack please…"

Mandy rushed at Will and hit him so hard he was knocked off balance and they both went over the railing and flying into the sea.

"Gibbs." I said while I was gasping for air. "Promise me….promise me, you will pull the dog out….let the boy drown…." My breathing was getting shallow and that was the last order I gave before numbness spread throughout my body and everything went black.

**A/N** Have you ever had one of those days where things start out right and then you wonder why you ever got out of bed? I'm sure Jack is wondering now. I know I have. Will seems out of control in this chapter, but he has always been rash. He has been looking to pick a fight with Jack for some time now. Mr. Turner will always defend Miss. Swann's honor. That is just the way he is. (R/R) 


	10. Forgive Me

**Forgive Me?**

Disclaimer: Ah if only Will and Jack were my creation and not Disney's.

For the first time in AnaMaria's life she panicked. The quantity of blood pouring from me chest was making her half sick to her stomach. She had seen a good many men die from losing half the amount of blood that surrounded her now and it was still coming. Trying to stay calm but loosing it fast, she yelled.

"Where the bloody hell is Cotton! I need help! Jack needs help!"

Cotton and Gibbs came to her side. Gibbs was moving slowly. He could not believe the whole scene that fell before him. Gibbs and I go back a long way and he knows that Will and I have a volatile friendship, but we are as close as brothers. Will always looks up to me and is always asking for help. I would always give into his requests but I would tell him _I never do anything unless there's something in it for me_. I would make sure there was. Gibbs also knows, not that I would ever admit it, that I depend on Will. Will is the best swordsman on the Black Pearl, or he was the best one. You would not want to fight against Mr. Turner. Being his enemy is not a good idea. Obviously, I found out the hard way.

Gibbs caught a glimmer of the past. Will was so like his father, Bootstraps Bill. Good old Bill, he also had a short fuse, especially when someone messed with his woman. Bill, like William, was quick with the sword and he too took me down when I made a move on his girl or should I say wife. I swear, someday I will learn from me mistakes. Will had saved my neck many a time, and now he strikes me down.

Cotton and AnaMaria carried me to my cabin and placed me on the bed. Gibbs remained on deck ordering the men to maintain the ship. He was going to do anything he could to occupy their minds.

"You Rogers, go pull that bloody dog and boy out of the water." Gibbs bellowed as he pointed to a large portly pirate.

"But sir, the Captain said.."

"I know what the Captain said, and I said pull them **both** out. Mr. Turner did what any pirate would do. Jack did not engage in a fair fight and though I love Jack as me own son, we cannot condemn Mr. Turner to the fate of sharks. Mr. Turner is cursed by the burdens of his life. He never knew his father and Jack teases him unmercifully. The captain had no doubts on Mr. Turner's seamanship but he did on piracy. I'd be willing to wager those doubts are gone. Now do as I say Rogers."

Rogers without delay went to retrieve Amanda and Will.

Elizabeth approached Gibbs and put her arms around his neck. "Mr. Gibbs, thank you."

"Don't be thanking me yet missy. When the Captain finds your Mr. Turner is on board, there will be hell to pay. Ya know this wouldn't have happened if you had just kept your distance. Woman and dogs are frightful bad luck on board a ship."

"Mr. Gibbs, if I may so kindly enlighten you. It was your Captain that saved me from the Jamaican Queen. It was your Captain that approached me and it was your Captain that plied me with that vile alcohol, called rum and impregnated me."

"Jack?"

"Aye Mr. Gibbs, the one and only. The lone thing I want from Captain Sparrow is for him to get my daughter back. Now, thanks to Will that may not happen. Barbossa's son, Jeffery came aboard the Jamaican Queen and pillaged the vessel. Jeffery is the splitting image of his father. He has the same wicked laugh and a retched monkey on his shoulder.

Capitan Thornway knew he was not going to win the battle when the pirates started firing on us. He told me to take cover and to hide Katheryn and myself. The screams from the crew were blood curdling. The shots from the long guns were deafening. When I ran into the Captains quarters, Barbossa was standing there. He grabbed the child from my arms and slapped me down. I begged him to spare my child and me. I was so terrified I told him the child was Captain Jack Sparrows. Oh Gibbs, you should have seen the evil grin that spread across his face. At that moment I realized my mistake. He looked at me and then at Katheryn and said:

"So you are the offspring of a daft bird. Not even a strong one at that. Well, if Sparrow wants to see you again my wee lass, he will have to give me his treasure. Aye not all treasure is silver and gold. Not all treasure can be bartered for either. He will have to give me The Black Pearl in exchange for you."

"I ran at him Gibbs. I wanted my daughter back and that is when he shot me. On his way out I heard him say to one of his crew. _You may have command of this ship. I will be sailing on. If Sparrow wants his treasure he will know where to find me._

I was on the Jamaican Queen, heading for England. I left Port Royal to have my baby in secrecy and not to disgrace my father. He wanted me to abandon the child and return to Jamaica to marry the Commodore. I could not forsake my sweet daughter and I would not marry the Commodore. Will, my true love, asked me to marry him but he did not know of my condition and I could not let Will be the father of Jack's child. As your Captain so eloquently put it, _he marked me for life_. I am an unwed mother. A strumpet an undesirable."

Elizabeth tried to keep a stiff upper lip but her lips started to quiver and the tears came streaming down her face.

Gibbs put his arm around her and then stepped back. Sensing he best stay away from this woman.

"Come, come Miss Elizabeth, you are not all that. Now take yourself below and tend to Mr. Turner. I am sure Rogers has pulled the lad out of the sea by now and he will need you. It is his ears that should be hearing this, not mine. I shall be down shortly."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I fought the swirling torrent of darkness that was trying to drag me down. I would not let it get the best of me. Somehow the single thought of not letting go pervaded my thoughts. I must stay alive. The stab. Yes, the stab had come from nowhere. The fight had reached its end it was over. I could dimly remember standing in front of Mr. Turner and grinning at him. He was standing there and then. I cried out in agony.

Cotton had removed the sword. The wound was deep and the pain was shooting through me. My whole chest was on fire and there was no amount of water that could put it out.

Medical supplies were virtually nil aboard the Pearl. I had used them on Elizabeth and Gibbs had used them on Mandy. Cotton used some relatively clean strips of coarse linen from the bed covers. Tearing the cloth into strips, he soaked them in clean, salted water and bound me chest. I howled as the salt stung me wound. Cotton claimed the salt would clear up any infection.

"Ugh! Bloody Hell! What are you trying to do kill me?"

AnaMaria had been sitting and watching Cotton as he removed the sword from my chest. She came and stood over me and stroked my hair. My red scarf was gone and my black hair was disheveled more than usual and it hung in a tangled mass sweeping down my shoulders. The matted braids were damp and dreadlocks were twisted amide the beads and blood. I had sheens of perspiration on my face and chest. The bandages Cotton had wrapped around me clung to my body as if soaked from swimming.

"No Jack, Cotton is here to help you. It is Mr. Turner who tried to kill you."

"Ah yes, the blacksmith. Surprising speed he has. So he did not kill me? I'm not dead?" I put my hand in front of my face to make sure I was still with the living.

"No Jack, you're not dead, but you won't get well if we don't get you proper medical attention. We are less than a days sail from Port Royal and we will get you help."

"Help in Port Royal? HA! They would watch me hang before they help me."

I attempted to get up but I dropped down on the bed. I was trembling all over and felt as if I were going to hurl.

The deep wound was still flowing and showed not signs of slowing down. AnaMaria found that she had to change the bandages, as they were so soaked. She was getting more worried by the minute. I seemed to have a fever along with the wound.

"It's bloody freezing in here. Bring me some rum lots of rum and then bring me Mr. Turner."

AnaMaria looked at Cotton and then back at me.

"Jack you have a fever and that is why you are cold." She placed some blankets on me to stop me from shivering so. "No amount of rum will take care of that. As far as Mr. Turner, you gave orders to let him drown."

The sweat was dripping into me eyes and I started to breath faster and more labored. My skin was scalding hot but I was freezing cold. I looked at AnaMaria perplexed and murmured.

"And you scurvy dogs listened to me?"

AnaMaria did not bother to acknowledge my last words. She turned to Cotton and in a low whisper she said. "I will go get Gibbs. Please give him his rum and get him to rest."

My eyes closed wearily and then I shifted restlessly against the mattress and yelled again.

"Cotton bring me the bloody rum! AnaMaria bring me the Whelp!"

My head rolled again and I either went to sleep or unconscious. Either way I never did get the rum.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gibbs weighed anchor in a small hidden cove, about two miles from the main bay of Port Royal.

Elizabeth and Will felt the ship slow to a stop as the anchor was dropped. She had been so engrossed with talking to Will and tending to his wound that she took little notice as to where she was. She went up on to the deck to seek out Gibbs.

"Ah Miss Swann, your looking better. You should gather your things and prepare to go to shore. You are home."

"Home?"

"Aye, Port Royal" he shifted back and forth avoiding her look.

What? Why? Dammit Mr. Gibbs, Why?

"The Captain set this course before he became injured. He wanted you to be cared for properly. He wanted to take you home."

"I can't go back Gibbs, I just can't."

"You will go back Elizabeth. You will go back and face your father. You will tell him everything you told me. I will even go with you and support you." Will's soothing voice came from behind her.

Elizabeth turned around and looked into Will's deep brown, sensitive eyes. She could see the love he had for her. She could tell he would follow her to the ends of the earth. This man really did love her.

"Elizabeth." Will pulled her closer to him, taking in every inch of her face. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Let us not waste any more time."

"Oh Will, I'm so sorry, I let you down." Elizabeth tentatively stepped back and brushed a strand of hair from his face. "Your love means everything to me."

"You didn't let me down. I have loved you from the first time I saw you. I still want you to be my wife. As Jack said, when you find true love you should fight for it. The world is a cold place without love and it is a very cold place without you."

"Will, I should have come to you sooner. I should have…."

Will interrupted Elizabeth by pressing his lips on hers. Relief clearly showed on her face and her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest.

"Are we going to be alright?" She hesitantly asked.

"You love me?" He smiled, brushing his lips against hers again, until they both felt dizzy from lack of air.

"I love you Will."

Elizabeth returned the kiss then broke it off, as Gibbs interrupted them with a discreet cough. Elizabeth then lay her head on Will's chest.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you cannot go ashore with Miss Swann, Mr. Turner. Jack wants words with you."

"I don't understand. Why does Jack want to see me? Please tell me he is not looking for another fight? Does he want to be defeated again?"

"I don't know." Gibbs said, frowning at Will. "He sounded weary and defeated. When he started asking to see you we didn't know what else to do. We told him we were not that far from Port Royal. We will be pulling into the harbor soon."

"As for you Miss Swann, there is a boat waiting for you and Rogers will take you ashore." Gibbs pointed the way to the boat.

Will held Elizabeth close to him and buried his face into her loose hair. Kissing her neck, her face and then her lips.

"Go Elizabeth, I will come later. I will go speak with Jack." Will's jaw clenched, torn between anger and frustration. "It is the least I can do."

Gibbs offered Will his flask and made a hasty escape with Elizabeth.

She climbed down to the waiting boat, which contained Rogers and various other crewmembers. She sat in the back of the boat. She looked about the familiar harbor noting the naval ships were in port. 'Lucky me,' she thought.

Her mind wandered and a smile appeared across her face. She held the image of Will, as she closed her eyes. She could see her and Will sailing across the open waters setting sights for new and far exotic places. She imagined how he would hold her in his arms and kiss her. William did want her. He still loved her. She came out of her daydream as the long boat reached the dock.

Elizabeth walked in silence along the cobbled streets of Port Royal, heading for her home. Then she heard the distinctive voice of James Norrington.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth is that really you?"

Norrington hurried over to Elizabeth, not believing his eyes. She was wearing an oversized shirt; brown breeches and her feet were bare. She looked pale and weak but happy.

"Oh my God it is you. Where have you been?"

Elizabeth's mouth went dry. Why did he have to be around? She forced a smile. "James, it's good to see you again." She embraced him as he pulled her close to him.

"How did you arrive here?" The Commodore looked at her with concern and then towards the harbor. He saw no new ships anchored in the harbor. "Come let me get you home safely. Your father will be glad to see you. He has become very ill; the doctor fears it is his heart."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Will glanced toward the captain's cabin. "He in there, AnaMaria?"

"Yes, and tending him ain't been easy. You'll see for yourself. You'll see how he is."

"What more do I need to know? This whole thing seems like a nightmare." Will swallowed hard and went to the cabin.

There was a lantern lit in one corner of the cabin and candles on the table. In the dim light I know I must have looked like a ghost. My breathing was loud and I could tell Will was assessing my condition.

"I didn't think you'd come." I spoke softly.

Will glanced briefly at AnaMaria, and then back at me. "Of course I'd come."

"As you can see I'm not dead. Come here, I have something I must confide in ya."

Will came over and I put me hand on his arm. Will drew back in shock.

"My God Jack your on fire! AnaMaria he needs a doctor and he needs one now."

"Will did ye bring any rum?" I moaned

Will spotting a glass of water on the table, picked it up and knelt beside me.

"This will be better for you." He lifted the glass to me lips and I sipped. I immediately pushed the glass away and spit the water out.

"What are you trying to do kill me again? Do not give me any more of that rotgut."

Will frowned. "What is it you wanted to see me about Jack?"

"I wanted to say I'm….I'm sorry."

I raised a limp hand and curled my burning fingers around Will's arm.

"My fault innit? If I'd stayed away from your woman this wouldn't have happened."

I coughed and the pain went riveting through me. Will could see that the bandages were once again saturated with blood.

"Shhh." Will was almost to choked to speak. "It's alright Jack. I accept your apology." Brushing back the dark, damp hair from my brow, he looked at me with deep concern. "Close your eyes and rest for a bit."

"AnaMaria." Will called softly. "Tell Gibbs to bring water for Jack's bathing cask. The water should be tepid not hot. We most soak him to break the fever before it burns him alive."

AnaMaria followed Will's request. She turned and rushed to go get Gibbs. Will turned back into the room.

I kept a close eye on him. I did not totally trust him. "And how…how are you, Will?"

"I've been better Jack, but it is you I am concerned about now." Behind him AnaMaria and Gibbs were pouring bucket after bucket into the bathing cask.

AnaMaria stood by Will's side. "It's done."

"Help me get him into the water." Will said as he gathered me off the bed.

"What about his clothes?" Asked AnaMaria.

"They're already soaked. We'll worry about them later." Together they lifted me up one on each side and placed me in the tub. My eyes shot open as I was going into convulsions.

"Bloody hell" I cried.

"Shhh, its alright." AnaMaria said soothing. "Just be still."

Her worried eyes held fast on my face. "Your very sick, Jack." She stroked my face and carefully sponged the cool water over me. "Be easy now and let me take care of you."

I did relax. I laid my head back against the rim of the tub. My breathing deepened as I fell asleep.

AnaMaria and Will concentrated on bathing me and coaxing the heat from my body. Will finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. I can only blame this on my rash temper. I never imagined…"

AnaMaria put her hand over Will's mouth. "Mr. Turner, I know. Jack has his faults too. You do not know Captain Jack Sparrow the way I do, he has a very sorted past."

Will frowned. "AnaMaria, my father was Jack's friend and now I think I am? Jack is probably the closest thing I'll ever have to a …to a brother.

He looked up into AnaMaria eyes begging for her understanding. "I don't think he's as tough as he pretends. I did not want to hurt him."

"He's my captain, Will. He is also my friend and I will make no secret that I would like to have more than friendship between us." AnaMaria said with a cynical smile.

After my fever had broken, Will and AnaMaria had removed my wet clothing. They had dried me off, carried me to the bed and redressed my wound. Then they piled warm blankets on me.

The trinkets had been removed from my hair and the dreadlocks combed out, the kohl around my eyes removed and the braid from my beard trimmed. It gave me an innocent and younger look.

I woke up during the early morning hours to see Will slumped in a chair beside me. He had settled himself there to watch over my condition. He had fallen asleep in the chair and lying beside him was my trusted dog.

"What are you doing there, Whelp?" I asked Mandy in a hoarse, weary voice.

"Taking care of you Jack. Will smiled, only slight, unwilling to show how relieved he was that I was back. Will's face told me everything. He had never seen me looking so bad.

**A/N** Yes, Will and Jack are the best of friends. When all is said and done, Will, Gibbs AnaMaria and Mandy are all loyal comrades. Enjoy this chapter and send reviews.

. 


	11. The Grim Reaper

Disclaimer: I still don't own Jack or William.

**The Grim Reaper**

Commodore Norrington escorted Elizabeth to her home. The curtains were drawn and the house looked cold and forgotten by time.

"James, I want to thank you for seeing me home but you can take your leave now. My father and I will have a lot to discuss."

James bowed and turned to go and then thought better of it.

"Elizabeth I should warn you. Your father is dying. My dear, he has had doctors tending to him day and night. Perhaps I should go in with you."

"No James, I will be okay. He will be okay. My father is a strong man and I know the minute he sees me the life will come back to him."

"Elizabeth, your father was often found awake at night walking up and down the streets into the small hours. I would find him sometimes and take him back home."

James reached for Elizabeth's hands and continued.

"I know you and your father had a falling out, I can only assume it was over the Blacksmith, William Turner. He told me that you and Mr. Turner had gone separate ways and you were heading to England to visit your Aunt. On your return from England you were going to do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Norrington. I must say I was pleased. No, not to hear of yours and Mr. Turner's misfortunes but that you accepted my proposal. I must say I was taken by surprise but also very happy. Of course Elizabeth, I would like to hear the news from your own lips."

Elizabeth looked into James's eyes and saw the warmth he held for her.

"Elizabeth, several months ago your father came to me asking for my help. He was informed you never reached England. He practically ordered me to take the fleet out to find you. He was sick with worry that pirates had abducted you. Especially that infamous _Captain Jack Sparrow_.

"Really Commodore, my father can come up with some elaborate stories. I did travel to England. As you can tell from my appearance, I never did make it, but thanks to Captain Thornway and the crew of the Jamaican Queen I have arrived home safely."

Norrington raised his eyebrow and questioned her last remark.

"Elizabeth, I did not see The Queen in the harbor when I found you and not to be critical of what you select to wear, you are dressed as a _pirate_. Did you go off with Captain Jack Sparrow? I felt your heart belonged to Mr. Turner but you did save that scoundrel pirate."

Norrington slapped his hand to his forehead. "Oh! How could I have been so stupid? Did he hurt you? I will find that Mr. Sparrow and hang him. I will hang him until he is dead and then I will let his body hang in the harbor as a symbol of what I will do to all pirates. I will rid all pirates from these waters."

Elizabeth pulled her hands away from Norrington.

"Really James, don't jump to such conclusions. Now I must go see my father."

The large door creaked as she opened it. A blast of warm air hit her in the face and she saw many candles lit and a nurse running up the stairs. The doctor's voice came booming from the master bedroom.

"Nurse you may want to get his family and friends. His time is close."

Elizabeth stood in horror looking into Norrington's eyes. "No, he can't die. I must talk to him. There is so much I have to tell him. I must…"

She turned from the Commodore and raced up the stairs. She stopped at the bedroom door and stood motionless, listening to her father's breathing. The doctor had stopped talking and everyone was silent. The clock on the mantel started to chime. As the clock rang it's last stroke the Governor heard his daughter's footsteps. She now stood thirty steps away from him and he called out her name.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth? Is that my little girl?"

The moon shone full on her face. He raised his arms to her and called her to his bedside. The air in the room was like the breath of a furnace. The full moon shone in through the open window, laying a white square of light upon the floor. Elizabeth walked directly through the light to her gaunt father.

Elizabeth leaned towards her father; he ran his hands down her tear-streaked face.

"Oh my precious Elizabeth. Is it really you? Your face was once round and rosy and now it is thin, pinched and haggard. Are you sick my dear?"

She knelt beside his bed and held his hands in hers. She looked into his aged face. He looked so much older then she remembered.

"Father, it is not I who needs caring for. Let me take care of you. Let me come home. Please forgive me, please don't die."

Norrington had softly closed the front doors behind him and followed Elizabeth up the stairs. He stood outside the door in order to give father and daughter private time together. As he stood silently in the shadowed hall he could hear Elizabeth and the Governor's every word.

"Now Elizabeth, let a father worry about his daughter. It should not be the other way around. I will be fine now that you are here. I have had hard times since you left. The winter passed, spring had passed and summer had come and I heard nothing from you or about you."

Tears sprang to Elizabeth's eyes remembering her troubles.

"Did you go off with Mr. Turner?" He asked in a low but abrupt voice.

"Father! NO, I did not go off with William Turner. I dare not tell you where I have been and what has happened to me or you would hunt…Father, let us speak of this later. You must get your rest."

"Elizabeth my dear, there will be no tomorrow for me. The kind doctor has done everything he can for me but my heart is failing. Please my dearest; tell me where you have been. Tell me you are no longer burdened."

Father, I am no longer pregnant if that is what you ask. If I tell you something will you promise on your oath not to breathe a word to any living soul?"

Her father nodded and the doctor unhurriedly left the room.

Elizabeth slowly looked around the room wanting to make sure she and her father were alone.

"Then I'll tell you, but if Norrington finds out he'll murder him as sure as I'm standing here. Come nigher, I've got to whisper it." She raised her lips to her father's ear and whispered. She told him everything. She started from the day Jack and she took their first drink of rum on the small island.

Elizabeth rose from the floor and walked over to the open window. She was looking out into the harbor in hopes to see Will. She knew he wanted to be with her but she feared Jack had other plans. She turned back towards her father.

"Father it was the most terrible and the most wonderful thing in my life. Your granddaughter is beautiful. She has her father's coloring and her hair is raven black. Her eyes are round and full of wonder and charm. Her lips are pursed like a rose bud. I named her Katheryn after mother. You could not ask for a dearer, sweeter, prettier child then my Kat.

Don't worry about Captain Sparrow. If you only knew what I know about him. You wouldn't ask anything about him. He may be a pirate but he is truly a good man."

Elizabeth went back over to her father and lie on the bed beside him. He gave a small groan and he put his arm around her. He was happy to have his daughter back. Elizabeth fell asleep next to her father, cuddled up in his arms. Her final thought as she drifted off was where was her daughter. She should also be cuddled up in her father's warm loving arms.

The doctor said he died peacefully in his sleep, heart attack for all he could tell. Elizabeth locked herself in her room and threw herself on her bed and sobbed into the pillows. Feeling an ache deep inside she was certain it was her heart truly breaking in half.

"Why?" She wept softly. "Why?"

Norrington knew better. The Governor had died of a broken heart. How could the Governor's daughter, father the child of a pirate? How could she let the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow get that close to her, and soil her being? It may have been the rum; it may have been the heat from the sun or even the longing for Mr. Turner and Sparrow was there. It did not matter to James Norrington. The thought of Jack Sparrow caressing his dirty hands over Elizabeth's beautiful body made his skin crawl. He took an oath to rid the sea of all pirates and he was going to stand by it. He was bound by the law to serve others not only himself and he was going to make sure he followed this law.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

I knew it was going to be a long road to recovery. AnaMaria and Will hadn't left my bedside since they soaked me in the bath. I heard Will tell AnaMaria to get her rest but she always objected. I even heard her say, _I must stay because if he dies I want to be there with him_. Yea, that made me feel real good. Did she really think I was going to die? Gibbs and Cotton had offered to sit with me, but she declined. She slept in a chair by my bed holding my hand. I wanted to respond but I could not move. She forced that wretched water down my throat to keep me alive hoping eventually I would show some sign of recovery.

The bleeding just would not stop and the bandages were continually soaked. I knew I was probably delusional at times and I would thrash about and fight off my invisible demons and mutter things only I would understand.

I was loosing a lot of blood and I could feel myself getting weaker.

AnaMaria was sitting there watching my chest rise and fall as I slept. She shot off the chair as I moaned and rolled over in my sleep.

Jack? Jack? She stood over me and stroked my forehead. She was relieved to feel my temperature was normal. I opened one eye and looked up at her languidly.

"The Pearl?"

"She is fine Jack. Mr. Gibbs has held her position."

"Aye Mr. Gibbs. His a good mate. Why?"

"Why what Jack?"

"Why bother…can't give up… not allowed…" My mumbled words came out distorted and haltingly.

"Why not? Why not? I continued to ramble. "I should just let go and none of it will matter any more. None of it will hurt anymore."

I felt drained and exhausted the black numbness was creeping back into my limbs, making its way to my heart. It would be so easy to stop breathing and to take away the fiery pain. Yes, so easy.

"Jack!!!!"

AnaMaria's scream of grief traveled all over the ship. By the time Will, Gibbs, Cotton and the rest of the crew reached the cabin they found AnaMaria draped over my body, sobbing. Careful not to disturb her, Will lent over and felt for a pulse. **Nothing**. AnaMaria raised her head and there were tears running down her face. Her eyes met Will's.

"How could this happen? He…He…He is Captain Jack Sparrow. He can't die."

She looked at me one last time. I was lying there so still, she felt that if only she could lean over and give me a shake or a slap I would wake up. My lax features and still chest belied her wishful thoughts. Her heart finally accepted what her mind already knew.

"Jack is not coming back."

Looking past her tear-streaked face Will would not accept that. He came over to me, and he quaked the life back into me.

"Jack! Jack! You cannot do this to us. You must fight!! Stop resting and fight!! Don't let go." Will picked up my body and shook me. He shook me so hard I felt I was taking a journey from heaven to hell.

I don't know if I should have thanked him or killed him. The numbness and peace I was experiencing was replaced with blinding streaks of fiery pain that were racking my chest again.

Gibbs approached Will from behind and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Mr. Turner, Jack is going to need a doctor. You and I both know that. We will have to take the Pearl into the harbor and take Jack ashore."

Will turned and faced Gibbs, knowing what he said was right but it was a fool's errand.

"Mr. Gibbs, that would be just like taking Jack to the gallows. He himself told you they would rather hang him then help him."

"We can't let Jack die Mr. Turner!" AnaMaria looked as if she was on her last legs as she pleaded with him. "You must help him. You are his only hope. You know the town. You know the doctors."

Will looked at both Gibbs and AnaMaria. They both looked so forlorn and lost. They truly believed he was Jack's only hope.

"You are right. Jack needs a doctor and we must take the Pearl into port. Prepare to sail in Mr. Gibbs and load the cannons. I have a plan."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Morning was quite different in Port Royal. There became a large commotion when The Black Pearl appeared, sailing gracefully in the harbor amid cheers and whistles from all the pirates present. The anchors splashed down into the water and The Pearl fired a lone cannon by way of greeting.

The Royal Navy greeted them of course. Gibbs stepped on the deck and addressed Norrington.

"Ye might as well let us dock. Captain Sparrow is dead."

Norrington stood shocked at the news and then a smile spread across his face.

"Well Mr. Gibbs I would be lying if I told you I am sorry to hear the news. How he died is of no interest to me. I am sure Mr. Sparrow just does not die. Did he meet his end in the heat of some massive battle or even in a great storm, claimed by the ocean? Or maybe he wasted away from a fever caused by a wayward bullet. A dishonor, it wasn't mine. No, I am sure however Mr. Sparrow died it was quite extraordinary. Jack Sparrow is similar to all the other pirates and rogues of the sea and he will soon be forgotten. But Mr. Gibbs, if indeed your Captain is deceased, I still don't understand why you are here and why I shouldn't hang the lot of you?"

Gibbs stood his ground and the crew became restless behind him.

"Commodore, the crew of the Pearl and I are here to see Mr. Turner and Miss Swann. Jack said he wanted to be buried on land, even though he lived for the sea. His closest friends are Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann and they are to bury him for us."

"Indeed Mr. Gibbs. That is the most preposterous story I have every heard. Take your ship, your crew and your dead captain and put your rudder to our port."

Norrington locked eyes with Gibbs.

"For your information Mr. Gibbs." Norrington added. "Mr. Turner no longer lives in Port Royal. He has strayed like the rest of you miscreants and has followed his father's footsteps I presume. Perhaps you can find him on the high seas and he and his friend, Jack, can be buried together, or become fish food. Either way I do not wish to be bothered by you or your crew anymore. Set sail immediately or surrender to the gallows. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

AnaMaria approached Gibbs's side and looked Norrington over from head to toe. She sniffed and wiped a tear from her face.

"Commodore, if you are one of the finest representatives of _Her Majesty's Royal Navy_ could you not show us some compassion. I do not see what harm it would be to have a word with Miss Swann. There is nothing I can do to help my captain now, except abide to his last wishes."

Norrington was taken back that an unfamiliar pirate was questioning him. He was also amazed the particular pirate was a woman and she was covered with dark rich blood. He could only assume it was the blood of Jack Sparrow.

"Very well Miss?"

"AnaMaria."

"Very well than AnaMaria. I will have my men take you to see Miss. Swann. You may have words with her but don't expect them to be kind. If she will abide the _captain's_ final wishes, that will be between you and her. Her father has passed away and I am sure she will not want to have any dealing with the likes of you. The rest of you heathens will stay on The Pearl. If you dare to come on land I will order my men to shoot. Do we have an agreement?

"We do." AnaMaria and Gibbs said in unison.

"Very well then, you will stay here until my men come to gather you."

Norrington turned and walked very slowly for several paces and then turned towards AnaMaria.

"My sympathies to you, Miss AnaMaria."

Evening came and Norrington was true to his word. AnaMaria was delivered to the governor's mansion. She had her words with Elizabeth and was then returned to The Pearl. She immediately reported to Will and told him the plan was in motion.

"Yes Mr. Turner, Elizabeth will be waiting for you. Her heart is heavy with grief and she needs you now. Remember Jack needs you also and so do we. Good luck!"

AnaMaria hugged Will around the neck and he accepted it graciously. She then placed a kiss on his lips and told him to give it to Jack.

The town was very active with soldiers everywhere. Will knew he had to be careful. The sun was sinking low on the horizon and the ensuing dusk made it easy for him to take the back roads to the governor's mansion and carry his dying friend.

Elizabeth did get a doctor, as AnaMaria had instructed her to do. The doctor could not believe how deep the wound was and that I was still alive. He tended to the wound but he gave me slim to no chance of surviving. He told them to keep me cool as possible and make sure the wound didn't re-open. He even told Will and Elizabeth that if I didn't improve soon I would die.

Norrington was told that Miss Swann wanted nothing to do with the pirates. She wanted to be left alone in her time of grief and she had to straighten out her affairs.

Mr. Gibbs weighed anchor in the small hidden cove once again. AnaMaria under the cover of night rowed herself and Mandy to shore to join Will and myself at Elizabeth's home.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

For the first time in over a month I woke up knowing where I was and who was with me. I looked over to my side and noticed AnaMaria and Mandy asleep on the floor next to my bed.

"AnaMaria, I called to her hoarsely. Now what're doin down there? Come an keep ol' Jack warm." I patted the mattress beside me.

"I've been keeping you warm for a while Jack Sparrow. You stay right where you are and don't move. I'll fetch you something to eat first then you can think about getting up."

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow if yer please missy"

AnaMaria smiled and then laughed lightly. "I'll go fetch that Mr. Turner also."

"Bossy Las" I retorted, a grin coming across my face as I lay my head down on the soft pillows.

Will entered the room. He looked rested and happy. Obviously he and the bonnie Miss Swann have struck an accord. He came over and touched my shoulder.

"You'll be alright Jack. AnaMaria has already told me you propositioned her."

"Aye mate, you can't keep a good man down." I said this with a sly grin on my face, which faded fast. "Will, I'll be honest with you. I was shocked but I can't blame ya lad. I'll leave you two alone. I know yer don't understand why I did it, but yer didn't know what it was liked fer me."

Will stood and fixed his eyes on my face.

"Maybe I do understand you Jack and that is what scares me. Jack I have changed and I know I am not the same Will Turner that left Port Royal more than a year ago. I have grown ruthless. I have become a pirate."

"D'ya mean it lad?" I said to him as I attempted to get comfortable.

Will frowned; he was unsure where this conversation was going.

"I think I do Jack, but it will take time for me to come to terms with what happened and with what you did. There is one thing I can promise you. I'll never draw my sword or pistol on you again."

"Aye, it was so unlike you William." I looked tenderly at Will wishing I could do more to take away his guilt. I squeezed his arm gently in thanks.

AnaMaria watched the scene, smiling to herself.

Over the next few weeks I got out and about the house and wanted to go to my ship. I did go and I was doing fine. Occasionally I felt faint but I had been having those feelings a lot over the past weeks. When I tried to do the rigging I collapsed. This came to no surprise to anyone. I wanted to get back on the sea but physically I was not ready yet.

Will watched over me and cursed himself for not making sure I was in better health before he let me go back to The Black Pearl. As the weeks past, AnaMaria and Elizabeth also watched me like a hawk. They made me eat and drink with them. They bathed me the pampered me. I knew I possessed a devilishly smile and I could get use to being treated so well. But I also knew there was a reason Elizabeth was nursing me back to health and in the back of my mind I knew what I had to do.

It was late in the evening and I was in my cabin stretched out on the bed with AnaMaria. Will remained up on deck with Elizabeth enjoying the balmy air blowing off the bay.

"AnaMaria?" I winked at her. "Please do me the favor of fetching Mr. Turner away from Miss. Swann. There is some urgent business I must discuss with him."

"Jack I would rather do other favors." She looked at me longingly.

I ran my hand up and down her dark, slender, and bare back knowing what she was offering and then smacked her on her thigh. "Not now Luv, there will be plenty of time for that later. Please, do as I request. Go now."

She got up complaining all the way. "I don't know what you are up to Jack Sparrow but I can tell it must be something good if you are turning me away from your bed."

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow Luv, and aye, it is good. You to Mandy." I glanced over at my furry friend lying on a rug. "Get yer mangy tail up on deck, what I have to say is between Mr. Turner and me."

Will came down to the cabin and found me sitting at my desk. I brought out two bottles of rum and asked Will to join me.

"Will, listen I want ya ter be on me crew again. Yer the best man fer the job I have in mind."

Jack are you sure?

"Are ya questioning me already?"

"No, no of course I'm not Jack."

"I am going to leave this here place day after tomorrow. I am well now or well enough and I am going after Barbossa and getting Elizabeth's, Katheryn. To my calculations she must be six to seven months of age. Are we together lad?

"Yes Jack, I will tell Elizabeth. She will want to come with us." Will stood up abruptly and headed for the door.

**"William NO!"** My voice sounded harsher than I expected it to be.

"No lad, Miss Swann will not be joining us. Aye, She will be disappointed but mate that's the way it goes sometimes. We could go all the way and come back empty handed or we will come across Barbossa and the treasure. Either way Katheryn is in danger and why should we place Elizabeth in danger. Savvy? That's my life Will, dangerous and unexpected."

"So why do you choose it?" Will looked at me quizzically as he returned back to the desk.

"Freedom Will, Yes I'm a pirate and you are too. We both have different goals mate and we both have different treasures. What I value more than anything is me freedom and me ship she is important to me because **SHE** is my freedom. All the riches in the world are no good if ya don't have the freedom ter enjoy em?"

I stood up and faced Will. I looked deep into his eyes as he did mine.

"Do we have an accord Mr. Turner?"

"Agreed" Will answered as he hoisted his rum bottle.

"Agreed" I replied as I held up mine.

"**_Take what you can_**," I said squinting my eyes. "**_Give nothing back_**." Will countered, as he thought of how Elizabeth was going to handle this turn of events.

Will and I both hit our rum bottles together and the sound gave an eerie reverberation through the cabin.

**A/N** Well another chapter finished. As you can see William's plan to save Jack did work. Now the question is will Jack's plan to save Katheryn work. I guess you will just have to wait for an update. Please read and review. I want to thank all my loyal reviewers and say hello to my new ones.


	12. Can Do and Can't Do

Disclaimer: It's the same story. Jack and Will are still under contract with Disney.

**Can Do and Can't Do!**

The early dusk of the cloudy evening was settling fast and the sky was leaden and threatening. Will had told Elizabeth that the weather was turning bad and he thought it would be wise for her to spend the evening off The Black Pearl. She finally agreed after Will promised to come up to the house with her. As Will was walking Elizabeth to her home he realized it would be hard to say just what was on his mind. I had told him he had two days to inform Elizabeth and the opportune time had come. Will figured he could tell her we were leaving and **I** did not want her company, it would be too bloody dangerous for her. He also contemplated about taking the coward's way out and just leave in the middle of the night without saying a word. I warned him that would merit a mighty cold welcome home.

"Elizabeth, are you alright, are you happy to be home, here in Port Royal?" He shifted uneasily avoiding her stare.

"I am content to be where every you are Will. My father is dead and there is nothing here in Port Royal for me except you. I know it will be difficult now that my father is gone and I will have to move out of the mansion. Why do you ask, especially now, tonight?" She looked up into Will's worried face. "What is troubling you so? I know it can't be the weather even though it does look ominous." She looked up at the threatening clouds. "Do you think a hurricane is approaching?"

Will continued walking and squeezing her hand ever so gently. He sensed Elizabeth tensing up and he stopped; he pulled her to him giving her a kiss on her lips and looking into her spellbinding eyes. She was so alluring and it was proving difficult not to take advantage of this beautiful woman. Her simple little touches could manipulate him to do what ever she wanted. Luckily for him, she did not know she held such power.

"Elizabeth you do know that I love you with all my heart and with all my being."

"Yes Will, I do know that and I hope you also know I love you. I will always love you. William Turner, do you question that?" She asked laughing and then realized Will was being serious. "You seem so distant so lost tonight. What is really on your mind my love? You are scaring me. Has Jack asked you to do something for him?"

Will looked down into her questioning eyes and then looked down at the cobble-stoned street and walked on. The two figures passed slowly along the gray of the roadway in the gloom. Will's arm was now wrapped around her waist and he was whispering into her ear. He could not have chosen a more opportune time to confirm his own undoing.

They stopped upon the side of the road just beyond a grove of trees where a gentleman stood in the shadows. Neither William, nor Elizabeth noticed the man for they were deep in conversation.

"Jack has asked me to join his crew. We are going after Barbossa and your daughter."

"That is wonderful news." Elizabeth squealed and flung her arms around Will's neck. "I knew Jack would want to save her. When are we leaving?"

"We. We are not leaving." Will squeezed his eyes closed and gritted his teeth waiting for the verbal abuse he knew was coming.

"If you and"

"No, Elizabeth not I, Jack."

"OH…. If Jack Sparrow, thinks that I am going to remain in Port Royal while you and he sail off to rescue my daughter…his daughter, he is crazier than I could have ever imagined." Elizabeth was now yelling at the top of her lungs and pushing Will away from her.

"Please Luv, there is no reason to insult him."

"Will listen to yourself. You are even talking like Jack. Please reconsider." She stopped pushing him and started pleading with him. "Let me come with you. Take me back to The Pearl, to Jack I must speak with him."

Norrington stood as still and as breathless as possible. His eyes never left the two figures standing at the side of the road having an argument. One was Elizabeth Swann the other was indeed William Turner. _So mister Turner decided to come home. Why am I not surprised?_ As they talked together in low voices, their words now and then reaching his ears. The silent, breathless listener did hear the name, Captain Jack Sparrow, and heard the mention of The Black Pearl. _So Sparrow is not dead and he has come back too._

"Will please listen to me. Port Royal holds nothing for me. My life is with you and with Katheryn. My daughter is in the barbaric custody of Jeffery Barbossa and I don't know if I will ever see her again. My life and my future are in yours and Captain Sparrow's hands. This makes me feel very unsure of my destiny, to say the least. If anything should happen to you Will, I could not continue to live. Will I love you and I want to be with you. I **have** to be with you. Jack just doesn't understand and doesn't even know where to start looking for Katheryn. He has no idea what she looks like."

"Elizabeth you told Mr. Gibbs that Barbossa claimed, _if Sparrow wants his treasure he will know where to find him_, did you not?"

"Yes and I also told him that Barbossa wants The Black Pearl and you know Jack won't surrender his ship. Barbossa will not barter, those are his terms."

"Elizabeth, Jack is not a stupid man. I am sure he has something planed. You are correct in saying he would never give up The Pearl, she is his FREEDOM, and we are all clear on that point."

"Please Will, I must go back to the ship with you. I must speak to Jack."

"NO! Elizabeth, I will not and cannot take you with me. We are doing this for you. If anything should happen to you I would never forgive Jack or myself. Please, please stay here. Remain in Port Royal where it is safe. Where you have the protection of the Royal Navy and Commodore Norrington. Your father would want you to do this." The minute those words came out of his mouth Will knew he made a mistake.

"How can you ask me to do that **Mr. Turner**?" Elizabeth's face was growing red with anger and the way she pronounced his name stung his ears.

"Elizabeth I am asking you to do this because it is the best for all concerned. When I return with yours and …Ja- Ja- Jack's child," Will stumbled over his words. "We can then discuss getting married."

She flung her hand and slapped Will straight across the face. "How dare you! You can't even mention my child's father's name, you try to bribe me with marriage, you use my father's memory and you don't even know **IF** you will be returning. You tell Jack Sparrow if I ever see his face again, I'll…I'll…I'll kill him." The next second she was gone. She was trying not to cry. Walking swiftly and silently down the road she unknowingly past Norrington and did not look back.

Will stood looking after her until she was gone; "Yes, Elizabeth." He mumbled to himself. "I will tell Jack, but it seems to me I already tried to kill him and it didn't work." He put his hand to his face where the slap was still stinging then he turned and walked back towards the dock and the rest of the crew who were on a mission of gathering supplies.

Elizabeth arrived home and she could not stop the tears from spilling down her cheeks. The thought of The Black Pearl leaving without her was unbearable. Why had Jack and Will turned against her? "_For my own good, oh those bloody bastards!_" She yelled as she threw a heavy ornate, silver candelabrum across the foyer. That was the first and only thing she could find to throw. She walked into the parlor and went straight to her father's large mahogany desk. He always kept a bottle of Whisky or some vile alcohol in the bottom draw. She pulled the draw open with such force it fell on the floor and splintered. She retrieved the bottle out of the shards of wood and pulled the cork out with her teeth. Spitting the cork to the floor and placing the bottle up to her lips she said. _"Here's to you William Turner and Captain Jack Sparrow. Damn the both of you! I will not let either one of you tell me what I **can** and **cannot do**."_

She took a long drink and managed a weak smile when she noticed James Norrington standing in the doorway.

"Elizabeth, you are looking rather upset, I would even go as far as saying you are not looking well at all. What is disturbing you my dear? Must you destroy perfectly good furniture?" Norrington asked with an alarmed look on his face as Elizabeth withdrew the bottle from her mouth.

Elizabeth eyed him suspiciously and tried to hide the bottle. "Why James, you startled me. Are you here on business or as a friend?"

"I'm here as a friend or should I say as your fiancé? I have not seen much of you since your father's death. I have arranged a servant to take care of you and the household chores until it is time for you to move out and come live with me. I will have your things sent to my house and we can set the date for our wedding."

James walked over to Elizabeth and pulled her close to him. He looked into her eyes to see if he could see any deceit in them.

"I….erm." Elizabeth looked frantically around the room and then bit her lip to prevent from screaming out loud. She pulled away from James and started to busy herself by moving things around on the desk. "James you leave me speechless, but I really do not need a servant or a companion right now. I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

"Nonsense my dear. That is why I am here, to make life easier for you. I have asked Sarah to get a nice warm bath drawn up for you. I'm sure you could do with some rest and spoiling."

Norrington approached Elizabeth again and this time he removed the bottle from her hand that she was hiding behind her back. He slammed it on the desk. It hit the wood harder then James had intended but it made both Elizabeth and him look at the alcohol for several seconds. Norrington raised an eyebrow and looked sternly at Elizabeth.

"Miss Swann, I am sure you are aware of the effects of alcohol. Also my dear, it is not healthy to be drinking alone." Norrington glanced around the room making sure they were alone. "Please my dear, Sarah is waiting for you."

He led her out of the large room and up the long curving staircase to her bedroom. Sarah was already preparing the bath for her. Elizabeth stopped James from entering her room.

"James, thank you for caring but you can leave now. I will be better in the morning. I promise you, I will enjoy my bath and get some rest."

"Yes Elizabeth, I know you will. You see I have arranged for my men to watch the house. I have been informed that there are pirates in the harbor."

Elizabeth eyes widened, wondering if pirates were really in the harbor. She went over to the window and stood on her tiptoes. Straining to see the harbor and The Black Pearl. She saw nothing, just the dark foreboding clouds and the masts of the Naval ships that were anchored there all day.

"James, who ever informed you must have been mistaken. Please take your leave, I insist and please don't fuss over me so." She said this with urgency in her voice.

"Think again Miss Swann." Norrington could sense she wanted him to leave. "We will be married soon and I will make sure my bride-to-be is treated well."

"Gillette." Norrington called as he turned from the open door and faced the staircase. "Please post a guard at the front door for Miss Swann. I wish her to get the rest she so deservingly needs." He turned back toward Elizabeth with an evil smirk on his face. "Sleep well my dear, I will be here before the sun rises tomorrow and we can pack your belongings." He gave her a tender kiss on her lips and caressed her soft shoulders. As his hands lie on her shoulders he started to grasp her tightly and Elizabeth winced away.

"James please you are hurting me."

He truly had deep feeling for this woman and the thought of Jack Sparrow handling her made him enraged. "I'm sorry, please accept my apology. Until tomorrow." James kissed her once more on the forehead and swiftly left the room, closing the door behind him.

Elizabeth felt a rush of relief come over her as she watched the door shut. "Sarah, thank you for preparing the bath but I will not need your services any more for this evening. The Commodore is right I must get some rest."

Forgetting her manors she hurried Sarah out of the room. She closed the door and placed her back up against it. She slid down the door and sat on the floor with her head in her hands. As she sat in her silence, she heard the tumble of the lock turn. Someone had locked her in the room. Then she heard Norrington's harsh voice.

"Gillette, keep a close watch on Miss Swann. I want to know where she goes and whom she talks to. Do I make myself perfectly clear? I will return shortly. Carry on." All went silent and Elizabeth's vision blurred with fury.

"I will be damned if I let Norrington or any man lock me up. She stripped off her long gown and all her undergarments and replaced them with the oversized shirt and brown breeches she had received from AnaMaria. She found comfortable shoes in her trunk and pulled her long flowing hair up into an old droopy hat her father had given her years ago to keep the sun off her face. With saddened eyes she looked around the room for one last time. This would be the final time she would ever step foot in this house or this room. Throwing open the large French doors leading out to the balcony she climbed down as quickly as possible and disappeared into the darkness.

The docks and the harbor would be bustling with The Royal Navy and the towns people in general. She made her way to the high cliffs in hopes to find an escape. It wasn't long before she spotted The Black Pearl out in the cove. Now her problem was how to get to it. The cliffs were high and whichever way she looked, there didn't seem any way down to the sea. She peered over the cliff's edge at the sheer drop of 200 feet. She felt faint, and diverted her eyes back to the cove and The Black Pearl. Panic went through her body when she saw The Pearl was moving.

I can't believe I am seriously thinking of jumping. It's suicide I know, but there is no other way down. I have to jump. I have to save my baby. As Jack once said the only rules that really matter are what a man **can do** and what a man **can't do** and I know I can do this. Even though I am a woman!

Elizabeth looked out at the ship for a long time, wishing the cliff would suddenly drop to sea level. With a last look behind her and knowing what she was leaving, she held her breath and took a running jump off the edge of the cliff, trying not to scream as she plummeted. The shock of hitting the water forced the air from her lungs and she flailed wildly before calming down enough to start kicking upwards. She emerged spluttering and choking looking around for The Pearl. She spotted the ship and it was heading right towards her.

XXXXXXXXX

I was striding about the deck, ordering the men to maintain and load the ship. I made my way from the foredeck and stood with Gibbs. My eyes were scanning the bay and the shoreline. I was getting an uneasy feeling that something terribly wrong was going to occur.

"Did everyone make it back from town Gibbs? I cannot afford to lose any crew. Savvy?"

"Aye Cap'n and we stocked up as much as we could." Gibbs answered cheerfully as he took a swig from his flask. He was glad to be heading out to sea.

"How about Mr. Turner, is he on board?" I looked about the deck to see if I could spy him.

"Aye Captain, and he is alone."

"Good, then we will set sail."

I went to the helm and started yelling out orders.

"On deck, you scabrous dogs! Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Hands to braces! Let down the haul to run free." I opened up my compass and looked out at the sea. "Now, bring me that horizon."

As I said this Gibbs frowned and looked at me as if I had told him to kick me in the groin. I was about to question him when he spoke up and directed my attention towards the harbor.

"Captain. The Dauntless is sailing towards us sir and she has her cannons ready."

I stood on the ship's bow, and looked through my spyglass. "Haul on the main brace! Make ready the guns! Raise our colors and blast those men to carcasses." I shouted at the top of my voice.

The Dauntless fired on us first and we returned the fire. "Keep us steady and Fire All! We have to make a stand and we will win this fight or I am not Captain Jack Sparrow!"

**"FIRE!!" **

The cannons from The Pearl echoed over the dark, rough waters and they tore through the Dauntless as if she was made of paper. There was a terrific crack as if thunder had fallen upon us. Wood was flying and then there was a brilliant globe of light floating in the sky above our heads. The cannons must have hit the master powder kegs boarded on the Dauntless and there must have been a tremendous amount on her. The Dauntless had been hit and she was going down.

I looked at Gibbs and the rest of the crew; my eyes were wide with excitement and disbelief at what a wonderful shot we had gotten off. "We have no need to plunder that ship and we do not want to burden ourselves with prisoners. We will let them pick themselves out of the sea. I am sure they would do us the same favor. Bring her around."

I looked across the murky waters and I spotted Norrington. He was in a rage. He was yelling and swearing and throwing his hands up it the air.

I took my hat off and waved it in the air. "Thank you Commodore for coming out to see us and making sure we were ready to make way. We'd have had an easier time of it by ourselves. If I had known you wanted to see me I would ave stayed longer mate. As ye can see, me funeral was short lived. Just to inform you, I intend to see anyman who sails under the _British Flag_ and wears a red or blue coat gets what he deserves." I tossed by black hair back, squinted into the glorious blaze and smiled a wide golden grin.

"Commodore, this is the day you will always remember as the day **Captain** Jack Sparrow blew up the Dauntless!"

Looking back at the crew and placing me hat back on me head I laughed.

"Aye Gibbs we have had a victory today. Now we will set our bearings to Isla de Muerta."

Gibbs once again stopped in his tracks, frozen like an iceberg. "Captain did you say Isla de Muerta?"

"Yes Gibbs, don't question me. I know the cursed treasure of Cortez is still there and that is where our beloved friend Hector Barbossa died." I said with a sneer and the rolling of my eyes. "But mate it is also a bloody good place ter store treasure and that is where I will find mine. Savvy?"

XXXXXXXXX

When Elizabeth reached The Pearl she climbed the side and hoisted herself over the rail and onto the deck. She was aware of a lot of activity and she hid herself behind barrels of supplies that had not yet been stored. When the coast was clear she quickly made her way down to the brig cursing under her breath.

She lay blissfully on the cold damp wood, grateful that she had survived the jump and the swim. Exhaustion overcame her and she curled up in one of the empty cells, knowing nobody would be coming down and finding her. She slept for more than an hour.

The Black Pearl rocked and pitched the farther we went out into the open ocean. I was struggling to keep hold of the wheel and stay on course. The waves started climbing higher and higher until they reached the upper gun deck and poured through the ports that had been forced open by the sea until the crew fastened it shut again and turned their attention to the next open port. I knew we were heading into bad weather and we should have left sooner.

Elizabeth was awakened with cold salt water splashing her in the face. She started watching the waves through a small hole in the outer wall of the cell with a certain amount of fascination and a slight queasiness in her stomach. She wasn't sure if it was the sea upsetting her stomach or the fact that she was starving. She clung on to the bars of the cell as the ship pitched violently and it seemed to carry on down for an age, before righting herself again. She began to worry that the ship was going to tip over and the men on deck especially Will, might be taken overboard. She had to fight the urge to go up and check. If anybody saw her she would have a lot of explaining to do and she just was not ready for that confrontation yet, especially with me.

Elizabeth's stomach got the better of her and she made her way to the galley where she saw Rogers trying to re-light the galley stove. She stood hesitantly in the doorway, not knowing whether to stay or go.

She made up her mind to leave when Rogers cursed under his breath and yelled, "AnaMaria, just don't stand there, ya can get this fire breathing dragon going. The Captain will be bloody angry if he knows it went out."

"Aye I'm coming."

Elizabeth pulled her hat down over her forehead and went to tend to the stove. Luckily with little effort on her part the wood finally caught light and a smile came across her face. _Ah success_. There was a sound behind her and it caused her to panic and she threw herself beneath a large table situated in a dark corner of the galley.

Rogers looked around and noted that the girl was gone but William and Mandy were standing in the doorway.

Will looked at Roger's and then at the blazing fire. "Well now, that's a sight fer sore eyes. He walked slowly toward the flame peeling off his wet vest and shirt and dropping them near the heat. "I never knew the waters of the Caribbean could be so cold."

Will went over to the stove to get a cup of hot coffee and to his disappointment there wasn't any. Mandy wandered over to the table, which Elizabeth was hiding under. Elizabeth pulled herself back as far as possible and tried to shoo the dog away. Mandy just stared at her and then went under the table. Her warm tongue licked her cheek and she huddled close to her. As the dog curled up in her lap Elizabeth could sense the dog did not like the rough seas and she was looking for some refuge. She decided to let the dog stay with her, pleased to have a friend.

At that moment I came into the galley. "Aye, Sir William the waves are not as high now and The Pearl, she is not rolling so violently but I still need your help on deck." I glanced around the galley and noted Will had made himself comfortable in front of the fire.

"Well, I guess we can both warm ourselves and dry out just a little. Being Captain should ave some privileges aye?"

I slapped Will on the back and also removed my wet hat, coat and shirt. Then I shook my tangled mane like a dog and sat down next to Will putting me feet up on the table.

"Jack you really don't hold any manners." Will groaned as he attempted to avoid the water I was spewing from my hair.

I overlooked his sarcastic comment and looked about the room. "What did ya do with that mangy cowardly dog of mine? Poor wretch she seemed ready to take off and bolt."

When Mandy heard my voice she began to whimper. Elizabeth's eyes filled with horror and stroked Mandy's head to silence her.

Will looked around not noting where the dog had gone and was about to get up and look when I placed me hand on his arm.

"Stay put Whelp, we must talk. Rogers, fetch Mr. Turner and meself a bottle of rum and two mugs if ya please." I could tell Rogers was not at all pleased.

With an approach of annoyance Rogers did as he was ordered. When he opened the cupboard, which housed the rum a large wharf rat jumped out and ran around the galley and then ran straight towards Will.

Before Will could move a very fat but quick, black and white animal leaped out from under the warm stove.

"Aye Tommy me boy." Roger's yelled. "Get that varmint or we'll be eating you fer dinner. Do you hear me?"

Will was so shocked he fell over backwards and hit his head hard on the planked floor. The rat ran across his chest followed by the giant cat.

I myself almost fell out of my chair and I was also amazed at what was taking place. I could not hold in my laughter. I looked at Roger's and then down at Will. He was still on the floor rubbing the back of his head and keeping a sharp eye on the cat.

"Aye mate, I thought old Tommy had gone to see Old Hob's. I can't believe you still have that old blind thing. I have to say I'm glad his still with us."

The rat and the cat ran under the table where Elizabeth and Mandy were hidden. Elizabeth gasped, Mandy growled and then the rat squealed as Tommy pounced it. Tommy stood two feet away from Elizabeth with the rat in his mouth. He looked at Elizabeth and Mandy and moved his mouth slightly. Elizabeth could see the rat squirming trying to escape certain death. The tail of the rat was hanging out and there was blood dripping from the cat's old yellow teeth. He almost dropped it and she was about to scream. Tommy gave a look as if she was stupid and he was insulted. He turned around and took the rat to his master.

Mandy was curious to see where the cat went and she attempted to get up. Elizabeth looked warningly at the dog and held a finger to her tight-shut lips. Mandy licked her hand, as if she understood and she laid back down and remained silent.

By this time Rogers had delivered a bottle and two mugs to me. William had picked himself up off the floor but continued to stare at Tommy.

"Lad, take it easy that bloody old tom cat has been on The Black Pearl almost as long as I have. Savvy?"

I poured the rum into the mugs and handed one to Will. I was taken back when I saw his hand was shaking and he was looking pale.

Will seized the mug and emptied it in one swig. "Jack, I hate rats! I truly despise and loathe rats!" He took the bottle from me and proceeded to fill his mug again. Downing the second faster than the first.

I could tell Will was not going to be doing me any good up on deck. Thanks to the bloody rat. I took the bottle from him and thought better of it and handed it back.

I sat back to drink my rations, I was feeling a warm glow come over me and I was settling right in. "You know mate our breeches are wet too, we may as well just get ourselves completely dry. It's just you, me Rogers and Old Tommy."

"No Sir, it is not just Mr. Turner, Rogers, you and Old Tommy." AnaMaria spoke up as she entered the galley with a look of disapproval and disbelief.

"Sorry to interrupt your good times gentlemen." AnaMaria said in a huff as she pushed my feet off the table. "But there's a fair bit o'water in the bilges. I've got a team pumping it out but thought you would like to know Captain."

"Aye Las, I'm coming." I rolled my eyes at William and gathered up me belongings off the floor. "I guess I'll be drying my breeches elsewhere." I said with a toothy grin and a sly glance at AnaMaria. "Get back to your duties son, when you think you are ready. Aye, and when ya find the mangy hound just put her in me quarters. Savvy?"

I then put on my damp garments and followed AnaMaria down the corridor.

**A/N** Anyone who has a cat should appreciate them. Tommy is for real. He is a big beautiful cat and when he lays on you, you bloody well know it.


	13. Too Many Rats

Disclaimer: I was writing and realized I bought the rights to POTC the other day and didn't need it. I'm just kidding. I don't own them. I just wish I did.

**Too Many Rats**

The Black Pearl had persisted through the storm, I could see the edge of it and we would soon be out of the rain, thunder and lightening and I could relax. I was conjuring up some ideas of how I planed to do that. I stared at the ridge of light where the storm ended and the calm of the ocean began. As I looked I could see a ship perched on the horizon. Yes, I was heading for Isla de Muerta and I had set my bearings with all good intentions of retrieving my daughter, but this ship seemed to call to me. To my good fortune the crew was behind me. On their behalf I knew they would enjoy plundering a ship, and whom am I to stand in their way? Their Captain! We could always use extra supplies and I knew the thrill of a raid would put the men into high spirits.

"Jack." Will called out from above. He had positioned himself in the crow's nest. This suited him well it kept his mind off of Elizabeth and kept him away from giant rats. "Have you spotted her, Jack? There is a ship on the horizon."

"Aye Lad, and its Captain!" _Why do you have a hard time remembering this_ I mumbled to myself? "I have indeed seen her. She has been shadowing us for some time now. I believe she is trying to make way out of the storm just as we are. Can you make out her name?"

Gibbs yelled from across the deck. "Yes **Captain**, she is a merchant ship, it is The Good Faith. She is known to be carrying at least 40 men and she has twenty-six guns."

"Gibbs if you are certain she is a merchant ship and not one of our own, lets take her." I shouted over the sounds of the wind and the sails.

"All men on deck make ready the guns. Raise the flag. Remember you scabrous dogs, don't shoot until I give the order."

I spun the wheel around and I headed straight for The Good Faith. As we neared her I could see she was only under half sail. There were signs of men running around upon the deck. The ship appeared to be in distress and was not moving. She had run a ground on a sand bar. This was good for us meaning she was very heavy and overloaded with supplies and hopefully treasure. They were trying to push themselves off with the sweeps. The captain of The Good Faith looked down into the water and then over at us as we were approaching. His men were crouching down along the low rails and there was a tense quietness of expectation.

**"Captain Sparrow!"** Will was now standing two feet behind me as he shouted in my ear wearing a childish grin on his face, pleased that he had made me jump and also that he remembered to say Captain. He had swung down on to the deck and was urgently pointing down into the water.

"There's less than a fathom of water here, Captain." As he spoke there was a sudden soft jar and jerk.

"Push her off to the lee. Let go the sheets." I spun the wheel around as I spoke.

The captain from The Good Faith saw that we had stopped. From where he stood he could see myself, Mr. Turner and Mr. Gibbs looking at them. I was wondering what the bloody hell he was doing.

They were plunging their sweeps into the water but they only sank, into the mud and the ship was not moving. The sails had fallen and they were flapping, thumping and clapping in the wind. The captain yelled over to us. "Who are you? What do you seek here? What D'ya mean, coming down on us this way?"

One of the Captain's men looked up in horror and said. "That's Captain Jack Sparrow himself and that is The Black Pearl."

The Captain looked with great interest and then yelled out again. "We're only peaceful merchantmen. What authority have you got to come down upon us? If you come aboard I will have to shoot you."

"Peaceful you say? With 26 guns aboard?" I glanced at Will and over to Gibbs. "Everybody's thinking it, I'm just saying it."

"If you come aboard we will shoot into you. You have no authority to board us." The captain of The Good Faith yelled with confidence.

"Gentlemen, ya here that? We have no AUTHORITY. Aye, mate we heed you're warning and we will undertake you at our **own** risk. Savvy?" I threw my hands up in the air and rolled my eyes.

"Captain Longfellow." Crewman Jackson spoke up. "If The Black Pearl were to fire on us they'd smash us to pieces."

"They won't fire on us. They wouldn't dare." Longfellow turned his back on The Pearl and urged his men to keep pushing the ship. It was beginning to move and they would soon be free.

"Captain Longfellow!" Jackson yelled. "They are going to hit us broadside"—before the words were out there came a loud and deafening crash and then instantly another and a third. The cannon balls flew into the side of The Good Faith. There were sounds of crackling and rending as the wood broke around them. Splinters were flying everywhere. The merchantmen fell violently against eachother. There were groans and shouts as men were falling and lying face down upon the deck.

There were sounds of yelling, cheering and shouting from The Pearl. We rushed about upon the decks. We pulled the cannons back and readied them again. They could hear the thud and punch of our rammers and they knew we were going to shoot again.

"Men stand fast and FIRE!" I yelled. There was another loud and deafening crash of cannons, one, two, three-four the last two almost together.

"Men prepare to board." I swaggered along the upper deck shouting over the cannon fire and delivering orders to my crew. "Once we get close enough, we will take all prisoners and put them in the brig." I gave a wide grin and then added. "Or maybe they'll appreciate a nice dip in the Caribbean."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Captain Longfellow, the pirates are coming aboard!" Jackson yelled out with alarm.

Drifting out from the clouds of smoke that enveloped The Black Pearl, we were looming up larger and larger as we came upon The Good Faith. She had gotten herself free from the sandbar and the jolts from our cannons helped a lot. Several dark figures jumped over the rail and more were following. We ran forward through the smoke, with our pistols out and our cutlass's unsheathed. Men were coming from everywhere swarming from above and below. There was a sudden stunning sound of a pistol and then another. There were screams and yells and I could hear the bodies falling and hitting the hard wood of the deck. Captain Longfellow was in the midst of the gunpowder when suddenly I was standing before him. I stood there grinning at him showing all of my golden teeth, my shaggy black hair was falling over me shoulders and I most likely looked like a demon fresh from the pit by the frantic look I saw on his face.

"Aye sir, Captain Longfellow is it? I am Captain Jack Sparrow" I gave a slight bow. "We are here to take over your ship. Savvy?"

Almost with the blindness of instinct he thrust out his pistol, firing it as he did so. I staggered back I also held a pistol in my hand which I had also shot. There was a stream of blood running down his ribs. Suddenly the mouth of my pistol was pointed at his head.

"Now that's not very friendly mate." I sneered at him and noted the blood.

Longfellow ducked instinctively striking upward with his cutlass as he did. I saw the flash of his sword and flung up his guard, meeting the crash of the descending blade with mine. AnaMaria shot her gun from behind him and at the same moment I saw someone else strike him with a blade. Longfellow staggered this time. There was a great gash upon his neck. He struck again blindly at me with his cutlass. As he swung his sword it was directed straight at me heart. Before Longfellow's sword could reach my chest Will bought his blade down and detached Longfellow's arm from his body. The sword and arm landed on the deck with a resounding thud and then so did Longfellow. The pool of blood was spreading and running out from under him. He raised himself with his remaining arm and saw that I was still pointing a pistol at him. His elbow gave way and he fell down upon his face. Will raised his sword again and decapitated him. His head went rolling. I looked at Will, astonished at what the Whelp had done and then back at the headless body.

"Now why did you want to do that?" I asked Will, as I was flinching backwards and had my eyes wide open, staring at the head.

"Pirate?" Will looked at me with his innocent doe brown eyes. He rolled his eyes and suppressed a smile. "Captain I think you owe me a thank you." He mockingly saluted me then turned his attention to secure the prisoners.

There was a loud splash as men were jumping overboard. I looked down at my hand and saw for the first time there was a great gash across the back of it. My arm and shirtsleeve were wet with blood. I went to the helm of the ship holding my wrist and with a quavering laugh and still wondering about Will, I shouted.

"I didn't know there was so much fight in these peaceful merchants but the fight is over men and the ship is ours."

I loud cheer resonated over the ship. Yes, there would be a party tonight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elizabeth jumped as she heard the cannons go off. Was it day or night? She had made her way back to the brig after she had filled her stomach with food from the galley. She could only hope Rogers did not count every morsel of food that came onto the ship. There was a tiny patch of light that came through the crack of the cell. She went over and looked out. She could see we had approached another vessel. The ship was tossing with the swells of the waves and she was fighting to keep the contents of her stomach in now.

Laying her head down on a bag of old clothes she had found in the galley she ran her fingers through her short brown hair. She had spent some time clipping all her beautiful locks off to make for a more masculine look. She knew it was cut uneven but she was a pirate boy now. She also knew she should go find something else to eat to retain her strength but the thought of food sickened her. Just then the ship pitched. The grappling hooks were still attached and it was as if The Good Faith and The Black Pearl were fighting one another. As the ship rocked she started retching. Once she'd emptied her stomach she felt better but the compartment stunk something awful.

Breathing through her mouth, she could ignore the smell easier. Just then she heard the yells and cheers of victory. She figured the ship had been under attack. She jumped as she heard pounding and thumping all around on the deck and she had heard the battle raging. Silence had fallen upon the ship and she heard Will's voice.

"Captain! The men who have not jumped have been tied and I will escort them to The Black Pearl's brig. The other crewmembers are loading the booty from The Good Faith to The Black Pearl."

"Will, take two men with you. Make sure the prisoners are safely in the brig so they can be deposited into the sea…I may let them have a couple of lifeboats." I looked at one young sailor who could not take his eyes off of me. "Ya see mate, I'm not all that bad and you'd survive longer that way. Aye?" I gave him a devilish smile and then he spit in my face. "Aw son that was uncalled for." I raised my hand and he coward back. I wiped me face and sneered at him. "Lad, merchants vessels come heavily armed. A lot of good it does them when they do battle with The Black Pearl." I squinted at him and gave him a slight smile. "I wish you to live so you can recount the tail of, Captain Jack Sparrow."

I then directed my attention else where "Gibbs, Cotton, AnaMaria, you just have to love merchant ships. Lets clean out the food supply and treasures below, we can sell them when we dock. This haul should keep us stocked for months. You know Gibbs?" I smiled broadly as I looked over at Will. "That boy is going to become quite a pirate. If I'm not careful he will be better than me."

**XXXXXXXXXX **

Getting her wits about her Elizabeth knew Will would be coming down to the brig and bringing prisoners. She had to hide.

As Will, Samuel and Joe were taking the prisoners down the stairs that lead below deck something made Samuel stop.

The smell of the vomit and the bilge water accosted the men's senses.

"How can anyone survive down here?" Samuel commented as he looked down into the dim dank belly of the ship.

"Mate, I don't know, but the rats must love it." Will said as he saw two of them dive into a dark corner.

At the far right of the stairs, hidden in shadows Samuel saw something move. There was a small indentation than a gap in the wood. There was a scrap of wood about three feet tall and three feet wide. He thought he saw the wood move.

"Rats you say Mr. Turner?" He moved away from Will and Joe and went to investigate.

There was enough of a gap in between the deck and this stray piece of wood that he realized there was a hidden compartment there. He heard a slight noise and he noted that there was something or someone in there. He went over to the secret door and dug his nails into the wood and pulled. He flew back on his butt as the wood flew open and immediately exposed the compartment. Elizabeth's eyes went wide when she saw this. She held her breath hoping the person would not see her in the dark. There was silence for a moment. She vowed to herself she was not going down without a fight. Samuel called out to Will and Joe as the door flung open. She felt the best thing she could do was to leap out of the hole and catch the intruder by surprise. With her nails extended to draw blood she flung herself at her assailant. She also had a pistol hidden in her boot that she had found in the galley along with the bag of clothing.

Samuel was caught off guard and he yelled as a person leaped out at him. He grabbed her wrists as her nails went for his throat. She pulled away, armed herself with the pistol and shot Samuel in the chest. She then dropped the gun and ran up the stairs. The deck was filled with loot, supplies and the crew. All the men were either drunk or otherwise occupied and she blended herself in with them. It was easy to disappear and she was hoping she could continue the charade.

Within minutes William and Joe, were on deck. "Jack! Jack!" Will was yelling over the noise and the singing. I was enjoying the victory celebration and drinking my fair share of the rum. "It's Captain! Captain Jack lad."

**"Captain!"** Samuel has been murdered. He has been shot in the chest at close range by a single bullet and it came from this weapon." Will tossed me the pistol. "You must come below with me, there is something you must see."

**XXXXXXXXXX **

Several days had past since the raid on The Good Faith and Samuel's death. I know it sounds cold and uncaring but his death passed and hardly anyone noticed. That's a pirate's life. _We pillage we plunder we rifle and loot. We kidnap and ravage we don't give a hoot._ He was just another man who desired to live on the sea and have an adventure robbing and plundering. Due to his misfortunes his life was cut short, the cause being dishonesty between a mate and possibly even theft among one of us. I did not know and probably would never find out. However, I felt uneasy knowing there was one who did pull a weapon on a crewmate. The fact he, the killer, felt he had to conceal himself concerned me even more. What was he hiding?

"Gibbs." I pulled him aside and made sure nobody was in earshot. "I want you to overlook the crew, and keep a sharp eye on the new members. You know them far better than I. Have them make an account of their behavior and location the day of the raid. If they were like me I'd bet they were drinking, carousing and just being merry. I'd say one dog, however, drank a little to strong and became heated. In his drunken state he killed the unsuspecting scallywag, Samuel. The question is what was this man hiding that he had to kill Samuel over?" I twisted my fingers in the beads of my beard and looked at Gibbs in a quizzical way.

"Jack, we did take on some new blood from Port Royal. They be young boys and eager to go to sea. They seem tough and ruthless and skilled in navigation and seamanship but none of them seem capable enough of such a savage and cowardly act as murder among the ranks."

"Gibbs you surprise me. You must be getting soft in ya old age. It's the young ones we must watch out for. I am sure they are everything you describe and a whole lot more. They most likely have foul language, prolonged bouts of drinking and frequently quarrel and display fits of violence. Hey mate, don't we all? I'd be willing to wager they come to me ship for the attraction and lure of plunder and the desire for an easy life, plus the whores and the extra attention." I slapped Gibbs on the back. "Well, they will be rudely awakened. There will be no easy lives on me ship. Savvy? Bring them to me quarters. It is time we met."

Gibbs turned from me and I heard him grumbling while he drank from his flask. Little did I know Gibbs was not certain at how many new men he signed on and exactly who they were. Usually I would have assembled them sooner but my health prevented the proper introductions.

"Aye Captain I'll get them for you, but it will take awhile. I have the younger ones fixing the rigging. There is one in particular who enjoys the heights, likes to pass his time of day away up there. I have the older ones tending to our cargo and chasing the rats. The rats are bad Captain."

"Gibbs I don't need an account of what they are doing and send Tommy down after the rats. Just bring the men to me. Especially the one who enjoys heights. It seems to me this young lad may like it up there so he is not noticed down here.

Within the hour there were five young men standing in me quarters. They were all dressed in loose trousers, loose shirts, jackets and scarfs. Two of them were wearing large brown limp hats.

"Lads, I am sure you are all aware of who I am. I am the Captain Of The Black Pearl. The last real pirate ship in The Caribbean. My name, Captain Jack Sparrow, I am sure you have all heard of me." I looked about squinting my eyes at them, waiting for someone to speak. The silence was tranquil. "You are all acquainted with Mr. Gibbs, he is me first mate and the crew's representative. His job is to settle minor disputes and to bring them to my attention. He does have the power to set punishments but it is I who will carry them out. Savvy?"

Once again there was no reply. I was truly beginning to wonder about this lot of men Gibbs had recruited. I sauntered past each one of them several times. I would stop and occasional back up to look intently into the young men's eyes. I knew I was making them nervous but that was my intention.

By now I could tell I had every young mans attention. Their eyes were on me as mine were on them. I was looking each one over very carefully. Trying to determine if any of these men were ruthless enough to kill a crewmember and what the bloody hell they could be hiding.

"Very well, I will get on with it so you all may return to your duties. There is a code of conduct on this ship that applies to every man. Aye?"

"Aye!" They all said in unison. This was good.

"Now I will inform you of the code and you will all live by it. Aye?"

"Aye!"

"**One**, every man has a vote in all affairs. You may not agree with what goes on and you do have a say, so use your voice. Savvy?" I looked at the young man at the end wearing a brown hat. He looked vaguely familiar.

"**Two**, every man has a right to defend himself. If you are accused of a misdeed it is up to you to clear your name. If a man attacks you with a gun or sword you may do like wise, yet this goes against the next code. **Three**, there will be no striking of one another on board. Every man's quarrels should be ended on shore with pistol or at sword point."

I put me hand on my chest realizing I myself went against that code, but they are more like, _guidelines_. Will was the one who had challenged me. I shook my head becoming conscious that I had stopped speaking. I looked at the next young gentleman also wearing a decrepit hat.

"**Four**, no man will steal from another. If you do and you are found guilty you will loose an ear a nose or a tongue." I grabbed the ear of the young man in the middle who had a flock of red hair and a million freckles. It seemed to me the Caribbean Sun was going to be rough on his skin.

"**Five**." I let go of the young man's ear and I pulled me cutlass out and swung it through the air. "You are to keep your pistols and cutlass fit for service. If you do not have one see Mr. Gibbs when I am finished with you." I replaced me sword and approached a very small but sturdy boy. "You mate will want to see him. I note you lack both."

"**Six**, if you desert the ship or your post while in battle you will be punished by death. **Seven**, every man gets a fair share in the loot. That is, every man who is alive and does not run in the face of certain death. **Eight**, any man who falls behind is left behind and last but not least. **Nine**. No boys under the age of twelve or women are allowed among us. If any of you are found seducing any of the latter sex, and you carry her to sea, you will suffer death. If you are a woman on board and you disguise yourselves you will suffer death. This is to prevent divisions and quarrels among the crew. The only exception is AnaMaria. Aye, AnaMaria, she is a fine lass and you all will steer clear of her. If you have not met her yet you will soon have the privilege, but she is to be treated like the rest of the crew. She has been a crewmember for a long time and I owed her a ship. That mate is another story for another time." I smiled as I remembered the way I borrowed AnaMaria's boat. She always accused me of stealing it but I did give her a bigger and better boat. Thanks to William. "Some of you look mighty young and your bodies look fragile. I have to ask. Are any of you female?"

I cocked my head and gave the slightest grin towards the two pirates wearing the hats. I then looked at all the young faces. I really was not expecting an answer. I went up to the young lad at the head of the line. "You boy. What's your name?"

"Charles sir." He stood at attention and looked into my kohl-rimmed eyes.

"Aye Charlie. Do you understand all the rules?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you have any questions?"

"No sir."

I looked at the short boy next to Charlie and backed up some, just to give him a little distance. "Your name and same questions."

"Ben Sir."

"Short for Benjamin I presume?"

"Yes sir."

"And the questions Benjamin?"

"Yes and No sir." Ben was a man of very little words.

Next was my red headed sailor. "You mate, what do they call you?" I could not help but stare at his red hair and complexion.

"James sir."

"Fine strong name. Named after your father I presume? I'll call you Jim. Nothing against the name James mind ya but I know to many of them."

I approached the boy in the floppy hat and pulled it off his head. "And you, you look very young. I eyed him up and down. You're not a Eunuch are you?"

He surprised me with his arrogance. He pulled the hat out of my hand and put it back on his head. He glared into me eyes and answered tersely. "No sir I am not, I understand the rules, I have no questions and my name is William but I am called Billy. Bad Boy Billy. Savvy?"

I stepped back knowing I had offended him. I held up my hands and wiggled my fingers in his direction. "Sorry mate take it easy. A sufficient yes or no would suffice."

"And you son, what be your name." I asked of the last thin lad standing at the end of the line. He seemed timid and gave me the impression he would rather be any place then standing in front of me right now.

"E-E-Edward."

"E-E-Edward you say." I pulled his hat up but did not pull it off. "Have we crossed paths before E-E-Edward?"

"No, sir my father made it a point to keep me away from pirates."

"Aye E-E, he was probably a wise man." I continued to stare at him. His look was so familiar but it was hard to place. His face was smudged with dirt and his hair was cut in a way I had never seen before. Of course it was difficult to sum him up with the old dilapidated brown frock he had upon his head. His eyes looked to honest and kind, he looked thin and in my opinion he looked very feminine. Since I had already insulted Billy Boy I figured I would step down and not ask him the same question. "Lad I think you need a new hat, one with a feather."

He looked at me and gave me the strangest smile. I raised my head and squinted my eyes in his direction. "Lad, are you sure we have never crossed paths. I would hate to have a man on me crew in which I have already left a mark on."

"Captain sir, as I told you before, I have had no dealing with pirates and I have never met you before in my life. In all honesty sir, and don't take offence, I have never heard of you or your ship. If you are going to hold this against me, you may let me off at the next port." Ed bent his head down so the hat would cover his features and he was hoping the questioning would stop.

I was still uncertain and I was approaching Ed to pull off his hat when a knock came at the door. "Sorry Captain, but there's a fight in the galley," came AnaMaria's voice.

I sighed, wearily "AnaMaria, Gibbs can sort out the fight can he not?"

"Jack!"

I turned immediately and glared at her. I could not believe she was being so familiar with me in front of the new buccaneers. "What the bloody hell is it?"

"Captain! Gibbs started the fight." Her eyes were throwing daggers at me and I could tell she was in no mood for my antics.

"Very well men, back to work and remember I will not tolerate laziness or monstrous behavior on me ship. I know there is one man among us who has slain a mate and he knows of whom I speak. If any man comes forth and tells me his name I will make it worth your troubles. You are all men of the sea and you are **now** aware of the codes. If you cannot square with them, ya best speak now."

I picked my hat up off my desk. Placed it on my head and walked ever so slowly over towards AnaMaria and the door. I knew she wanted me to come immediately but I was not about to let the new men see me take orders from her.

I turned towards them and looked them over one more time. "Off to work you scabrous dogs. What are ya waiting for?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX **

Night was falling and I stood at the helm watching the colorful sunset. I stared at the calm waters and the tranquil weather before me. AnaMaria came up behind me and placed her hands on my shoulders. She started to rub my shoulder blades and my neck. She continued down my back and if there weren't so many men on deck I probably would have started to moan. "Are you coming to bed tonight." She murmured, her voice was low so only I could hear her." "Aye Luv, if ya want me." "When have I ever, not wanted you Jack?" "Oh I can think of a few times Luv, but that is behind us. D'ya want ter go to bed now?" I asked with a mischievous gleam in my eyes.

As she turned away from me she gave me a playful hit. "Aye let me go get Gibbs or Turner to take the helm and I will meet you in your quarters."

I could see a look of uneasiness and jealously in the new crewmembers eyes especially Bad Boy Billy's.

"Men, it's late go below and gets your rest. The sun will wait for no man and you will all be up with it. Now go and stop gawking. She is seducing me, not the other way around. I owe you Whelps no explanations but I like you follow the code. Savvy? If you have problems take it up with Gibbs."

The men did go below and Ed could not believe that she was sleeping with the crew. She could not stand the loud snoring and the belching. When all the men had settled down she took her pillow and blanket up on the deck and made herself a nice bed under the stars. Luckily the night was clear and warm.

She was almost asleep when a loud clamor of iron aroused her. She saw William Turner standing in the moonlight with his sword drawn and he was talking to himself. She watched as he lunged and pulled back. He was so graceful, so handsome. She wanted to run up to him and press her lips on his. She wanted to hold him close to her breast and never let him go.

"All right you varmint. I have had enough of you. This is the last time you will ever step foot on The Pearl." He lunged forward and as he did Ed heard a squeal that made her blood run cold. Will pulled his sword up and held it in the moonlight. Skewered on the end of it was a rat. It looked even larger than the one she had seen under the table.

"Aye, now you see why I practice three hours a day. So I can kill rats like you."

Ed watched with fascination and almost broke out in laughter when Will fell over some loose riggings while he was admiring his kill.

"Well, I hope this makes you happy, I'm giving you a nice show."

Ed sat in silence. Did Will know she was there watching all along. To her relief she saw that Will was talking to old Tom. He was sitting on the deck about five feet from him. Will tossed the dying rat to Tommy and the cat immediately disappeared with it.

"No need for thanks Tommy, just make sure you get the next one." He raised a bottle of rum to his lips and drained it. "I really do despise and loathe those creatures there are too many rats in this world."

Elizabeth sat in silence watching the man she so adored and then began to wonder. Do I really know this man? It's not in Will's nature to be vicious. She had heard the story of the decapitation. Jack was bragging on Will's skill and about how very proud he was of _his_ young Whelp, as he referred to him so dearly.

"He has changed so much. He has become a pirate." Elizabeth sighed to herself and went to sleep.

**A/N** Pirates did follow a code. They would gather on board the ship before embarking on a voyage and decide what provisions they would need and agree on what they would raid and how the plunder was divided. There was not a set code between pirates, it was determine by the crew and the ship/voyage. When the rules were all agreed on, each man had to sign.


	14. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: Not all the characters belong to Disney just the ones I really want. Figures.

**Happy Birthday**

The sun was just about to rise and the clouds held the beautiful crimson and amethyst hues only the Caribbean sky can behold. The fog was still lying like a sheet on the sea and as it was lifting it looked like spirits going up to the heavens. Ay, all the lost souls suspended between the two worlds. Trying to find their way home.

The waves were softly lapping on the side of the ship. The Black Pearl, she is such a large ghostly beautiful ship with billowing black sails yet she has a chilly deserted atmosphere in the early dawn light. There is not a soul about and the creaking of the wood tells stories of the past, present and future. The sails create shadows that would make most men very uneasy. Not I, morning is my favorite time. I have always been an early riser and I love to walk the ship before the rest of the crew comes up to start their duties. Today something new caught my eye.

I looked down to where Mandy was curled up on the deck and Ed was sprawled out right next to her using the dog's body as a pillow. I shouted down at the young lad to get his attention and lightly kicked his boot to wake him up.

"What're ya doing there?" Ed opened one eye and looked up at me standing over her with my arms folded.

"Answer me lad." I stood looking at Ed, his face cast into the shadows by his hat. "Why are you sleeping outside?"

Ed opened her eyes wider and she wiped the sleep from them. The darkness that had surrounded her was now speckled with sun light. At first she forgot where she was. She looked about her and she jumped when her eyes once again met with two deep pools of brown that were looking down at her. I was grinning at her one of my charming toothy smiles.

"I asked you a question lad. Why are you here?"

"Trying to get some sleep, now if you don't mind"…then she turned to her side, facing away from me.

"Ah, but I do mind, now get up. You too Mandy, get your mangy butt out of here."

Mandy got up obediently and came to my side and sat next to me wagging her tail and eager to please.

Ed grabbed her pillow and curled up with it. I bent down and stripped the blanket off of her and then I yanked the pillow out from under her head. Ed winced, as her head hit the deck but she stayed where she was.

"Fine, I'll sleep like this then." She put her arm under her head and curled up into a ball, ignoring the tapping from my foot.

"If you don't get up ya sleep out here tonight and ya sleep out here fer the rest of the voyage. Savvy?" I glared down at her, I was getting angry.

Ed felt a lump in her throat and her eyes were tearing but she held the tears back. She was trying to act tough and did not want me to see through her disguise.

"No skin of my nose Jack!"

"Ya mean Captain Jack lad. And too put it in simpler terms for you it is Captain Sparrow. Savvy?" I leaned in real close and squinted at her. "Just remember one thing, boy. I'm the captain of this ship and I'll be giving the orders and disposing of insubordinate crewmembers and whatever else I feel like doing. I smiled at her mischievously.

"You mate will sleep with the rats and the crew tonight and that is final."

Her eyes searched my face trying to decide whether to tell me the truth or not. She shrugged her shoulder and sat up straight and innocently said, "I thought I would keep watch for you Captain. I did not realize I was breaking any rules of the code."

I looked at her defiantly. "Do we have a problem E-E-Ed?"

"No sir, I do not. Can I ask the same question of you, Captain Jack Sparrow?" The name rolled off her tongue bitterly.

I kicked him again and this time it was not light. "Get up and get your breakfast. You will be mending the sails today." I strode across the deck and Mandy did not follow. I turned around and noted Ed was petting the animal and talking to her ever so softly. I am not a paranoid individual but I assumed he was giving my dog an earful. Ed immediately jumped up and headed for the hatch when she saw my fierce look. Mandy started to follow and I yelled at her.

"Your place is beside me, now get over here." I gave her a hoarse gruff order.

She cocked her head and then looked at Ed. I did not see the fascination, I rolled my eyes at the dog as she was totally taking my air of authority away. Mandy usually obeyed better than that unless she could sense there was something wrong or she had a strong bond towards the person. She was quite fond of AnaMaria, William and myself, I thought. She also had a soft spot for Miss Swann but she was miles away.

"Now you Damn Dog! I don't have all morning!" I pointed at her and then motioned her to come to me. Mandy turned and looked pleadingly at Ed.

"You don't have to scold the poor thing." Ed said as she walked over to Mandy and scratched her behind her ears glaring at me.

"Aye Ed, I see you sleep with me dog and you think you own her. Well it doesn't work like that. I'll throw her over the rail after I toss you. Of course I know she can swim. Can you?"

I made a move forward when I felt a hand land hard on my shoulder. Will was standing behind me. He most have heard our raised voices and he gallantly came to Ed and Mandy's rescue.

"Captain, there is breakfast in the galley and hot coffee. Ed you may want to grab some food before you start your day's work. Mandy my Luv, you too, let us go get some food."

Mandy's ears perked up and she ran over to Will. She licked his hand, grabbed his sleeve and then attempted to pull him over to Ed. "Yes, girl I'm coming, hold up." He pulled his sleeve from the dog's mouth and stroked her on her head.

I was taken aback that Mandy ran so fast to Will and was trying to drag him over to Ed. I raised an eyebrow and attempted to say something and finally I just yelled.

"GET **THAT** OUT OF HERE!"

Confusion was written on Will's face but he shrugged and took my arm and started to pull me away. I pulled out of his grasp. "What the bloody hell are you doing Turner?"

Ed was now standing in the full sunlight as it shone down on him. He had tears of laughter in his eyes and he was holding his sides.

"Mr. Turner, the Captain said **THAT"** as she pointed at Mandy. "Not Jack, but I have to say I would prefer if you took Jack."

"The dog." I bluntly said giving Will a look that I found him as dumb as the dog. "Why would I speak of myself in such a manner, Mr. Turner? I will eat at the helm. You may go and take Mandy with you." I did not wish to eat with the crew. I figured the way my demeanor was I would probably bite every body's head off.

"Edward. As for you lad, it is Captain not Jack and you better not slip again. After you eat, forget the sails you will be spending the day in the brig cleaning up after the prisoners and repeating to yourself, honor thy Captain. Savvy?"

I gave her a look that would kill a cockroach and I did not wait for an answer. I sneered at Will and attempted to smack the dog. Mandy was too quick however. As my hand was swinging towards her head she ducked and I hit me hand on a boat hook, which caused a mighty fine wound. I flinched and glared at the beast.

"Damn you to bloody…"

Realizing I was taking my anger out on the dog when it should be directed at Ed I grasped my hand and just mumbled under my breath as I headed for the wheel.

"Not good. This is not good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Will and Ed went down to the galley. The crew was dining and they were eating in a very disorderly manner. They were eating like a kennel of hounds. They were snatching and catching food from one another. It was very revolting to Ed and she could tell Will was also disgusted.

"William is it?"

Ed was still trying to keep up her act and trying not to be to familiar with him. That is what probably got her in trouble with Jack. However, maybe she was seeing the real Jack Sparrow for the first time.

"Yes Ed." Will answered timidly as he looked over the drunken and disheveled crew.

"Are they always this uncivilized and display such uncouth behavior at meal times? I mean it is morning and they are drunk, they are using coarse language, they are threatening each other and they are just obnoxious." Ed stepped backwards not wanting to enter into the room.

"Aye Ed. I can see your father did keep you well-protected and away from pirates."

He turned and stared at her. Fortunately for her the large brown hat was concealing her face. "You know Ed, you don't seem the pirate type. This is the manner in which they pass there time. In this all male regime they have to cultivate their macho image and obviously they can only express it when they are drunk."

"Obviously." Ed commented and just shook her head in disgust.

"I'll let you get some food. I best report this to Jack. He will not be pleased to find the crew is drunk so early in the day."

"I don't think anything will please Captain Sparrow today." Ed walked over to get a tray of food only because she was starving and did not know when she would get another chance to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

There is little privacy on board the ship, which makes life very hard for a woman pretending to be a man. Ed knew there were many dark corners in the badly lit areas below deck and she was eager to go find one. She stank to high heaven and she wanted to bathe. She had complied with the Captain's wishes or orders and cleaned the brig. It was the worst thing she had ever been subjected too. The prisoners had defecated and vomited everywhere. There stomachs must have been just as sensitive as hers. She could not believe the conditions they had been forced to endure and too her horror she found out that Jack had thrown the prisoners into the Caribbean and ten minutes after they hit the water he let some boats down claiming he did have a heart.

The Black Pearl is constructed of wood and has a confusing jumble of tarred rope, mildewed sails, spare masts and spars, muddy anchor cables, hen coops, hammocks, seamen's chests, wooden crates of various sizes and numerous barrels containing water, beer, salt pork and gunpowder. This was all kept in the haul and Ed figured she could find a quiet and secluded place down there to clean.

Ed had gone to the galley and confiscated a large bucket and filled it with warm water. She was also lucky enough to find some soap. She then went below and did find a nice dark area to bathe. She was glad to have the company of Mandy with her. The environment of the haul was gloomy and dank. She was well aware there were rats everywhere. She started to remove her clothing when Mandy started to growl menacingly.

Ed stopped undressing and looked around the crates that were concealing her. Not seeing anything she put her finger to her lip. "Quiet Mandy. I know this is not the best conditions and there are rats about but in order to live with myself I have to do this." She removed her undergarments and picked up a large rough rag. Dipping it into the warm water and running it over her naked body. She moaned out loud as she rubbed the soap over her aching muscles and then let the warm water trickled over her skin. The water felt so soothing and she lingered in the warmth.

Billy was stalking in the shadows. He had seen Ed take the bucket and go downstairs. He had been watching every move Ed made. He slowly crept closer and closer toward her until he was mere inches away from the barrels she was behind. He was quite curious and he wanted to know what Ed was doing.

Mandy sensed the change in the air and quickly leapt in front of Ed. He fell backwards on his butt, as she seemed to come from nowhere. He was amazed to see the dog standing in front of him. Her hackles were raised and her teeth were bared. He removed his pistol from his sash with in a blink of an eye and hit her as hard as he could on her head. She dropped to the floor and blood started to ooze from the wound.

"Mandy what is it girl? Did you catch the rat?" Ed called out while she was humming to herself.

Billy slinked around the barrels and he almost fell over again. He could not believe his eyes. There was a beautiful woman standing in front of him. She was glistening with soap and water. She was totally enjoying herself and she was completely naked.

He slowly removed his hat and bandana. He came up from behind her and placed his hand over her mouth. He pushed her forward and with his strong body he pinned her to one of the crates. She tried to scream and wiggle from his grasp but it was useless.

"Well, look what we have here." Billy said as he tied his bandana tightly around her eyes. "Now I can see you but you won't know me."

He turned her around and looked at every enchanting and alluring inch of her body. He leant down and started licking her neck. He pushed her backwards, locking his lips to hers. She could feel his body against hers. He smelled of rum and she was having a hard time breathing. She then raised her knee and hit him in the groin. He doubled over with pain but he still kept his grip on her.

"You are new at this game ain't ya?" He asked rhetorically, knowing the answer. "Your no whore are you? What are you doing here? Are you one of the Captain's girls too?"

He took off his shirt and continued to kiss her forcefully. She tried to step backwards because of the pressure he was putting on her but she could not move, he had pinned her up against the crate. His rough hands were roaming over her body and he ripped the rag away from her.

He pushed her down and he was about to climb on top of her when he heard the click of a pistol behind him. He turned around to see my pistol pointed at him.

"I'm terribly sorry mate, but I don't think you want to be doing that? It's a fine goal to be sure of but it seems to me that it's not a fair match. I have one shot in me gun Bad Boy Billy and when someone has one shot it can mean one of two things. One, I am a very good shot and I never miss or two I'm low on bullets. You mate can take your pick."

Ed had removed the bandana pulled herself off the floor and retrieved her clothes. She was observing me as I stood a few feet in front of Billy. She noted the large amount of blood pouring down my thigh and my breeches were torn and stained. She turned from the both of us and ran for the door. I gave her a moment and then a single shot rang out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Ed had run up the stairs and not knowing where to go or what to do she ran to my quarters. The cabin was beautiful and it was lit by candles and she could see it for all its glory. There was a double bed with deep red hangings, beautiful dark cupboards and drawers that seem perfect even though she could see they were tarnished with scratches. There were maps and charts strewn out on the desk. The curtains were made of the same deep red fabric. She went over and unlocked the windows that over looked the back of the ship. She sat in silence taking in gulps of fresh air and taking in the beauty of the sea. The moon was full and its light danced and glistened on the smooth waters that just yesterday were so violent. She laid her head against the window. _I can only imagine what Jack Sparrow is going to say when he finds me. _

What was I thinking? What am I going to do? Did Jack shoot Billy? All these thoughts were running through her head when she heard someone coming. She tossed herself on the bed and pulled the covers up over her.

AnaMaria entered the cabin and with her was Will and Mandy. "The Captain says to find Ed. He was telling me that he is a she and for her safety plus the safety of the crew its best we find her as soon as possible. Jack is in no mood to be toyed with."

Looking down at Mandy she shook her head. "Mr. Turner did you see what she did to Jack?"

"No, I was tending to the sails when I heard him yell but I understand this here dog was attempting to get his attention and he in his typical manner waved his hands in her direction and ignored her. When she could get no satisfaction she sprang at him and took a bite out of his leg."

Aye, not just a bite she sunk her teeth in deep and took a chunk. The dog meant business. I have seen her angered at men and at other animals but this dog, she was desperate. She was not displaying rage she was asking for help. She had run onto the deck and barked incisively. There was blood coming from her head and Jack just dismissed it as a fight with the parrot or the cat. He made some comment that The Pearl was becoming a zoo and he was waiting for the monkeys and the hyenas.

AnaMaria knelt down and gently examined Mandy and looked back at Will. "She will be fine, there is a large lump but the wound is not deep. Ya know Mandy; it's good ya have a hard head. I'd say someone owes you a mighty large thank you."

Looking back up at Will, she began to snicker. "It's a shame you missed it. When she lunged at Jack he was completely taken by surprise. She had been running around him and barking non-stop. He told her to jump in the ocean or go play with her new friend Ed. He actually took an axe and a hammer and tossed them at her. Gibbs had told me once that Jack detested dogs. He claims they are slobbery and furry and demand too much attention. Of course this was before she saved his life."

AnaMaria looked up at the open window and went to close it. "Anyway, when Mandy leaped at Jack she took him down. He fell down and hit his head hard on the wheel. The sound was deafening I'm surprised he was still conscious. Sitting up and holding his head he cursed at the dog and said something like, _I see ya hold grudges well, Amanda me love I won't attempt to smack ya again. I'll do it next time._ This is when she pounced on him and bit him hard. I could not believe it. I mean any higher and…

Will cringed just thinking of it. "Well, I guess Jack should consider himself lucky."

"Aye, Mandy should. She took half his thigh in her mouth and ran. I have never seen an animal go so fast. To my amazement Jack was right behind her and he had his gun out. Gibbs, half the crew and myself were yelling for Mandy. I don't know what got into her but I have to admit Jack's been in a foul mood lately and I felt for the dog."

"You always have had a soft spot Luv." I said to AnaMaria as I entered the room followed by Gibbs and Cotton.

"Where is she? Where is that bloody woman? When I find her I will have my hands so tight around her neck she won't be able to explain herself. I am down two men because of her and I told ya before Gibbs I need all the men I have. Blasted woman. Did I not ask if any of those young men were women? They thought I was joking. Well, the joke was on me wasn't it? Me and poor Samuel and that bloody Bad Boy Billy."

Gibbs handed me his flask as I sat down to examine my leg. "Captain it looks bad, I think you should have Cotton tend to it."

"Gibbs don't worry about me just find me that woman and bring her here!"

He shrugged and took his flask back. "Aye sir, find the woman. I told ya woman are bad luck but nobody seems to want to listen."

AnaMaria took umbrage to that remark and threw a book that was lying on the desk straight at Gibbs's head. It hit with force and she was proud of it. He stumbled back in a daze.

I looked at her and then back at him wincing for him cause I knew it had to have hurt. "Aye mate you deserved that." And you, I looked over at Mandy. "There has to be a better way to fetch my attention Luv. You do not bite the hand that feeds you."

"Jack, she didn't bite your hand." Will looked at me with an evil grin.

I knew he couldn't be that stupid so he was evidently trying to be funny. "Mr. Turner it would suit you well to go find Ed. I have a sickening felling we know him or her or what ever. If you don't find her first and I do, I fear there will be blood spilled."

I removed my hat, pistol and sword and tossed them on the bed. "Mandy come here lass." She came immediately and gently put her head on my good leg. I also examined her head then motioned her to jump on the bed. She did this with no coaxing at all.

"Jack, from what I have heard Mandy tried everything she could." Will spoke covering his mouth to hide the fact he was still smiling. "I know if the dog had bitten me the way she did you I would have chased her all over the damn ship too. Lucky for Ed or whoever?" Will looked directly in my eyes with regards to what I had said. "Mandy was willing to take your abuse. You know Jack that's called unconditional love. You should value that. Not many of us have that. That alone is a treasure."

Before I could make a comment to Will's profound statement. Mandy started to leap and jump all over the bed. She started to bark and make a lot of commotion. Finally Elizabeth couldn't take it any longer and she gave herself away. She screamed at Mandy as she tossed her off the bed. She instantly felt remorseful knowing that it was Mandy who had saved her from Billy.

I stood up from my chair and limped over to the bed. I was waiting for this moment to come and I still wasn't sure if I was prepared for it at all. I looked about the room trying to find something to settle my gaze on and calm my turbulent thoughts.

She quickly pulled the bed covering up around her and she backed up on the bed with sheer fright in her eyes.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here on my ship and in my bed?" I turned and glared at Will and Gibbs. "You!" I directed my eyes at William. "I told you to leave her behind. And you!" I darted my dark stare at Gibbs. "You said he was alone. If I find out either of you have been in on this charade I will flog you till your skin is flayed off and then I will throw brine into your wounds and add plenty of salt to the brine to increase the pain. Savvy?"

I backed away from the bed to gather my thoughts. I couldn't think standing so close to her. "I need some rum." I literally dove into the liquor cabinet and pulled out two bottles. I took a long swing from one and my hand was trembling I was so furious. I looked at Gibbs, Will, Cotton and AnaMaria. I was losing my composure and I was angry with myself for letting it happen.

"All of you get back to your work. Ed has evidently been found and I will deal with her in my own way. There is a code to be followed and I am to administer the punishment."

"Jack you wouldn't you couldn't. You can't kill her." Will stepped forward and put himself between her and me.

"Can't I Mr. Turner. Just watch me!" I threw the rum bottle to the floor and I approached Will. All right lad but you best be a man to your word. You may stay to keep my hands from throttling her neck but don't you dare pull your blade or gun. The rest of ya leave." I didn't have to say it again. The cabin was emptied and the silence was eerie.

"Listen love and listen good. Many think Jack Sparrow doesn't have a heart but he does. So you better speak now and tell me what you are doing here before my heart turns hard and you find your pretty little bodice and what ever else you have on in the ocean."

Pulling her knees up against her chest she licked her lips. "Jack there is nothing for me in Port Royal. I felt I had to come with you to save our daughter. Stop treating me like a child. I am Katheryn's mother and she needs me."

"Miss Swann, I will treat you as I see fit and you appear to be very childish at the moment. Katheryn if she is still alive, has been getting along without you for months. Believe me lass when and if we ever get her back my intentions were to take her immediately to you.

"Jack! William and Katheryn are all I have left. There was no point or purpose for me to stay behind. Also you have no idea what your daughter looks like. You need my help."

"HA!" I pushed Will aside and leaped at the bed. Leaning in on her my face was just inches from hers. "Missy that is where you are wrong. I need no help from you. I recruited William and other able hands. My objectives were to keep you out of harms way, but no you have to be so bloody stubborn and stowaway on me boat and then have the gall to be a man. You know lass if Billy had not found you out someone else would have. What kind of a dangerous pastime do ya think ya playing? This is not a game love, this is life. It is a pirate's life."

I backed away and glanced at Will. He just stood in silence making sure I did not strike Elizabeth. I am sure if I did Will would have to break his promise.

"Answer me this Miss Swann. How many babies do you think Barbossa has? I truly doubt the man is running a nursery. I am searching for a baby girl and I'd bet you you're pretty little neck that he only has one. I'd also think I'd be safe to say that the child is about a year old and a girl."

I went and sat down in my chair. I looked at William then put my hands to my face, wiped the sweat from my brow and pulled on me beard. "Turner, tell Gibbs to reset our bearings. We will be heading back to Port Royal. I will not be responsible for Miss Swann. We are on a mission to save a child. If anything were to happen to her mother said child would be an orphan."

Elizabeth leaped out of the bed and approached the chair. "Captain Sparrow if you take me back I will find passage another way. I am not your responsibility as you so clearly have put it. I will watch over myself. You are neither my father nor husband and you sir cannot tell me what I can and cannot do." She then acknowledged William. "And the same words apply to you."

Will backed up and raised his eyebrows, being the smart man he is he said nothing. I myself couldn't resist.

"Aye Lizzy I'm not your father and will never be your husband but I am the father of your child. Technically I cannot tell you what to do but I can get rid of you. Now take yourself out of me quarters. I don't wish to see you until we reach Port Royal and then the only thing I wish to see is your back."

I got up from the chair and went over to a large chest. I opened it and tossed Elizabeth her blanket and pillow. "E-E-Elizabeth." I said with a wide golden smirk. "You will be sleeping out on the deck again. I have no provisions for women.

She took the blanket and pillow and she cursed me under her breath. Calling me names that she had never even heard of before until she set foot on The Black Pearl.

"Miss Swann that will be enough." I rolled me eyes at her and then turned to Will. "Mr. Turner please take her away with you. What you do with her I care not. Just keep her away from me and me men. She is dangerous to say the least. You may also inform the men there will be no more rum rations fer anyone until we reach Port Royal. As long as we have a woman of fine standards on me ship." I coughed into my hand pretending to clear my throat. "I must keep them sober. We do not want another episode such as Gibbs had to deal with."

William had been quit for such a long time when I heard his voice it startled me. "I'm sorry Captain, I had not heard of the troubles Gibbs has been having."

You weren't privy to the fight between Charlie and Gibbs. I sat back and rolled my hands in the air as I told William of the fight. "Charlie drank a little too much and he caused the topsail ter break from its ropes because he did not secure it properly. That mate could have been a disaster fer all of us if we had been hit by hurricane wind. Fer this he will receive 10 lashings. Neither I, nor Mr. Gibbs will have a drunken sailor on deck. One must be sober to report to duty or at least give the resemblance of being so. Savvy?"

I picked up another bottle of rum and placed it to me lips. "I give the resemblance of being so." I looked at William and then Elizabeth. Relief ran though my whole body as I turned the bottle upside down, if anything had happened to her…. I just could not fathom what I would have done and this is why she has to go. I killed a man because of her and I endured a painful bite from me own dog due to her. I was furious at the Lass, but me feelings for her ran deeper. I loved her. I truly loved the girl, but she belongs to Will and that is the way it shall stay. I knew I had to squelch these felling because the man she was to marry and the one she loved was my best friend. I would never admit my feelings to anyone. I would remain in my own private hell.

"Tell Gibbs to change the bearings and let AnaMaria know I would like to speak to her. Don't take all night about it." I placed my feet on my desk and I put my hat on my head and covered my eyes. It was a sure sign I was finished with them and they should leave. I heard the door close and when I looked up I was alone.

When AnaMaria arrived to my cabin I was waiting for her. The light was low and soft. I asked her to close the door behind her. AnaMaria reached up and removed my hat from its jaunty position on my head. Placing it on her own she smiled as it slipped forward covering her eyes slightly. I reached over and tipped it back for her allowing her to get a proper chance to see my face.

"What is it you want Captain?" She asked while turning to secure the door.

She approached me and slowly started kissing every inch of revealed skin. I nodded immediately and surrendered myself to her as she started to remove my clothing. Reaching out I tugged her shirt off and threw it onto the discarded pile of clothes that were forming beside the bed. I helped her undo the ties on my trousers and allowed her to pull them off wincing as she caressed the dog's bite. Her eyes passed over my naked body and she ran her hands down my firm, tanned and scarred chest. Her gaze went lower. I smiled gently at her and kissed her softly. I reached out and slowly and teasingly removed the rest of her clothes. I lowered my lips to hers, running my tongue lightly over them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Elizabeth had made herself a bed on the deck. The Caribbean breezes were warm and comforting. The moon was full and the stars stretched out through the heavens. She placed her head on the feathered pillow and stared up into the sky. Will had delivered all his messages and then returned to her. Looking down at her his emotions were running wild. Why had she defied Jack, why and how did she get here? There were so many questions and he wanted the answers, he needed the answers.

"Elizabeth, may I lay with you and keep you warm?" He asked tentatively prepared to accept the answer of yes or no.

"Will I would like that very much." Elizabeth answered faintly. "I would feel safer with you beside me. I know you and Jack do not understand my actions or me but I must follow my yearnings. I know Katheryn needs me I know she loves me and the Lord knows I love her." She turned to her side, pulled the blanket about her shoulders and softly cried into the pillow.

Will lie down beside her and wrapped his arm about her as she sobbed. "Elizabeth please don't cry. I will talk to Jack in the morning. We are too close to turn back now. If we back track we most likely will never save your daughter."

The moon slowly sank down over the horizon. Will had listened to Elizabeth's tales of jumping from the cliff and Norrington's affections. Sleep eventually overcame the both of them. Will was sound asleep dreaming of the day he and Elizabeth would be together. He pulled the shared blanket over him and realized he was alone. He turned to see Elizabeth standing at the railing staring out at the sea and then noticed she was not alone. Feigning sleep he lie there and listened.

"Lizzy my Love, I am sorry I was so harsh with you earlier but you must understand, I am doing this fer you and our daughter." I placed my hand around her shoulder noticing she was trembling from the cold or was it from me. "You must go back fer yourself and fer her. You want her to have a fine an proper life. Luv, I will be honest with yer, which is difficult since we both know I am the most dishonest man around. We will save Katheryn if she is still of this world but I cannot guarantee the lives of meself, your Mr. Turner or me crew and since I have no assurance I cannot place you into the line of fire. Savvy? You mean too much to mm….Mr. Turner and to our daughter."

Elizabeth looked up at me with her tear filled eyes. "Why Mr. Sparrow I believe you do have a heart. You will see that you are wrong if you turn this ship around. You will be wasting precious time. With each day that passes Kat grows older and she learns from Barbossa." She threw her arms around me neck and buried her face into my matted hair. I could feel her body rocking against mine as she sobbed. The sobbing lasted for an eternity then she let go of me neck and gazed up at the stars.

"Happy Birthday my dear sweet daughter. I hope you remember me. Happy Birthday." She turned and looked into my deep brown eyes. I felt as if she were looking into my soul. Looking for understanding why she was here. "She is a year old today Jack, yes our little girl is one and all I want in this wretched world is to be with her. That is all I wanted." She turned away and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Captain I will get my daughter back whether I'm with you or not. You claim she will be an orphan if I die. I say she will be a pirate. Yes a pirate. Like her father, just like you."

**A/N **Thank you for all the fine reviews. Keep them coming because that is what makes me continue my story. Yes, there is a lot more to come. I know the pirates seem nasty at times but we all know they are not nice people. Sure Jack and Will are pleasing to the eye but they do have their problems. Don't we all.


	15. The Messenger

Disclaimer: William Turner, Caption Jack Sparrow and The Black Pearl are all under siege by Disney. If me sword were long enough and I me pistol was loaded I would try to own them. Alas, me fortunes don't allow it.

**The Messenger**

It was about midnight as I stood at the helm. The pleasant breeze was blowing full and strong which set the sails to rattling and clattering continually against the starlit sky. The moon being almost full shone every now and then through the high cirrus clouds. The moons rays looked as if they were blades of steel striking the body and soul of mother earth. The moon caught the edges of the waves and the ocean seemed to be ablaze with dancing lights. I could hear the waves splashing up against the ship ever so softly. I was staring off into the horizon listening to the sounds of the waves and the rhythm of Mandy's snoring as she lay at me feet. The sights and the sounds were soothing yet I still felt on edge. I felt it was the calm before the storm but there was no squall on the horizon.

I decided to let the crew take it easy and told them all to head to their bunks. I even said they could have a swig of rum but to go light on it. I mean we still have Elizabeth Swann on board, however I didn't invite her and neither did they. So why should we all be punished for her misdoings. Yes, Miss Swann burned me and I harbored ill feelings. I just wanted to be alone. I had a lot of thinking to do.

I was humming to meself trying to calm my feelings about Elizabeth and Katheryn. _Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me. Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads, Drink up, me hearties, yo ho_.

I still had not made up me mind what to do with the Lass. Any other captain would have flogged her and thrown her in the brig. Of course I am not any other captain, I am Captain Jack Sparrow and I have a soft spot for the bloody girl. Why me?

She had gone against all my rules, broken the code and made me look like a fool and according to some of the crew that was not difficult. Yet, even though she played me the fool, got herself attacked and me dog ate me leg I had given up my quarters to her and young William. When I had offered it I did not truly think they would accept. Of course it was not my idea. Oh no, it was the **OTHER** woman. AnaMaria had seen how angered and yet concerned I was about Elizabeth. It was her idea for me to give up me bed. I argued with her and gave her some smart retorts of why I should not bow to the wretched woman. After a few carefully placed slaps and a few choice words, AnaMaria convinced me that if I did not let Lizzy commandeer my cabin she would be sleeping on or below deck and another crew mate would attempt the same dastardly task. I hate it when AnaMaria is right.

As she put it_: If it weren't Bad Boy Billy it would be Charley, or Roberts or even you, Captain. Aye, I may be a pirate but I am also a woman. I do know what goes on in the minds of yer lot. You are all scallywags and yer all cads with one-track minds._ _Sleeping with the lot of said pirates is no proper place for a lady like Miss Swann. The crew may have honorable intentions, but it is still no place for her and it is not fair to them. They don't bother me, as you know. I sleep down below with the crew and I can kick anyone's ass if they so much as look at me funny. There is only one man or should I say pirate that can look at me without losing something. _

After AnaMaria's tirade I felt it would be much safer for Elizabeth to sleep in me quarters and much to my chagrin I finally agreed with AnaMaria and I found myself sleeping with the crew. I had to agree with Elizabeth and I too found it difficult to sleep below. I now understood why she chose to sleep on deck. I could tolerate the crew and the snoring and the disgusting odors. I could also accept the rats just fine when they were scurrying around the deck. I usually paid no notice to them but when I was woken up from a deep sleep to the loud screeching of a rat sitting on my chest and staring in my face that was the last straw. Especially since it had happened twice in one night. What did these rats find so fascinating anyway? I told Rogers to stop feeding Tommy. That old tomcat better start earning his keep or I will string him up on the riggings and get The Pearl a new cat. I could truly sympathize with Will now. I totally loath said creatures also and I gave the men permission to shot, stab, drown, do anything, just get rid of them rats.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I did not notice the small rowboat that came up suddenly out of the night and pulled up to the port side of The Pearl. Four men boarded me ship before I could even take note. Without saying a word among themselves they gathered near-by.

They might have been standing there about five minutes when by and by I started getting a feeling I was being observed. I turned my attention to Mandy who was now looking at me and yarning. Then I heard the unforgettable sound. The sound of the flintlock being pulled back.

I immediately ducked and went for my sword, only to have my arm slashed and then hearing a voice call out. I could only assume it was the leader of the party.

"Well well, me mate." The intruder walked closer to me now as he put his sword away. "Won't you come and drink a dram of rum with me?"

"Why no." I answered very civilly while rubbing me arm, "I have drunk enough already and any more will only heat my blood. I'm terribly sorry but you and your men do not merit an invitation to stay on me ship or to have a drink. Savvy?" I was glancing around to see if me fortunes had changed and perhaps one of me hearty crew were about. No such luck.

"All the same." Answered the stranger, also looking about for the crew. "I think you will come and drink with me for unless I am mistaking and I don't make mistakes, you are Captain Jack Sparrow, true? And I have come all this way to tell you something or should I say give you a little something."

I could see an evil glint in the stranger's eyes and his laugh was menacing. It sounded so familiar but coming from an unfamiliar source. He stood directly in front of me now and pulled from his pocket a very small golden box. I could see the jewels glistening on it and I recognized it. This particular jewel chest was horded with some of my other precious treasures in the cave at Isla de Muerta.

"Where did you get that?" I lowered my eyes on the box and then looked into the man's face.

"Now come Captain Sparrow where are your manners? Let us go sit down and drink some rum and possible eat some apples. What I have to tell you will be of great interest and then yes, my men and I will leave you alone. That is if you want us too."

"Well Mr.?... Obviously I do not have the privilege of knowing how to address you. You apparently know of me. You have heard my name and you know my ship. I do not drink with enemies let alone eat apples with them." I sneered at him and glanced down at Mandy. "Now if you'd be so very kind give me your message and the trinket and be gone with you or I will have me crew square with you miscreants and toss you into the shark infested waters."

I moved slightly away from the helm to clear myself from any objects that would get in the way. I was going to make a second attempt for me sword and I wanted to make sure my aim was not encumbered. I gave a slight grunt to get Mandy's attention.

"Well if that is the way you want it Captain Sparrow. I won't wait for your invitation." With lightening speed he and his men rushed Mandy and me. Before I knew it Mandy was going over board and I was being brutally attacked by the three quite observers. I was certain they were going to kill me or leave me totally maimed. They had already stripped me of me sword and me gun so all I had left were my fists. I pulled away and threw up my hands to ward off their fists and feet.

Backing away slowly and knowing I was trapped I stared at my assailants. "Well gentlemen, I knew I would warm up to you. If all you want is a drink and some conversation by all means it is a fine goal to be sure of so yes, join me. Come.." I barely got the words out when I received a blow to my stomach and I was being carried downstairs.

They took me below to the galley and pushed me into a most uncomfortable straight back wooden chair and then tied me to it. The young man that had been doing all the talking picked up a large log and was getting ready to throw it into the cook stove. He deliberately swung it at me head just missing me by inches as he threw the log on to the existing flames and giving a bone chilling evil laugh he glanced at me.

"Jack-Jack, you didn't even flinch, I guess ya accustomed to people taking a swing at ya." He then continued to warm his hands from the heat of the fire. Then proceeded to fill up two mugs with rum sliding one down the table to me and drinking the other. Looking at me very curiously and then shaking his head.

I squinted at him and nodded toward the knots that bound me. "I confess mate it was my intention on having a drink with ya. One can only hope you will untie me."

"Well Jack, I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request, that means **NO**. I will indeed enjoy my drink since you were so kind as to ask me. But you my Jack, my Captain Jack Sparrow will have to wait."

He walked over to me and ran his hot hands down my face, my neck and to my chest. I glared at him with contempt. He then picked up the glass and poured the rum down me throat.

"How is that Luv?" He ran his slender fingers over my lips and then licked the rum from them. "They say good things come to those who wait." He tugged on me braids and gazed deeply into me dark rimmed eyes. "Yes, I call you by your name to show you that I know you and you don't know me. I am glad to see that you are man enough to know when you are beaten and realize you should listen to me before I kill you and your kin."

At the mention of kin he had my full attention.

"Aye yes, this shows me that you are well deserving of the fortune that is to befall you TONIGHT! I have come to talk to you since it seemed to me you were not seeking Jeffery Barbossa out. I have come to seek you."

The young man walked to the other side of the table. He turned abruptly and banged the table with his fist and walked towards the firelight. He grabbed two candles off the shelf and lit them. He very carefully placed them on the table between him and myself. He nodded at the other three gentlemen and they left the room. I knew they were standing guard and heaven help any of my crew who woke up early.

The candles illuminated his features. The wavering light of the blaze shined upon his extremely high cheekbones, cutting sharp on his nose and twinkling in his glassy black eyes. Suddenly his face cracked and broadened and a grin spread out under his nose. His swart complexion was tanned to an Indian copper. On one side of his face was a curious discoloration in the skin and a long crooked, cruel scar that ran diagonally across his forehead and temple and down his cheek like a white, jagged seam. I could not keep my eyes from this white scar. His face was young and rather attractive yet the scar is what held me attention.

There was an odd sort of incongruity in his dress. A pair of heavy gold earrings and a dirty red handkerchief knotted loosely around his neck. He appeared young but very bony. He wore a coat that had once been of fine plum color now stained and seemed too large for his lean length. The coat was furbished with tarnished lace. Dirty cambric cuffs hung at his wrists and on his fingers were half a dozen and more rings, set with stones that shone and glistened and twinkled in the light of the fire. The hair at either temple was twisted into braids and he had a long plait hanging halfway down his back.

Taking another swig of rum the man wiped his lips and glared at me.

"So Sparrow you like my scar? He ran his long delicate fingers down his face. "You know I can give you one to match it."

He pulled his cutlass out from his sheath and sat it in the fire. Looking back and winking at me as he was doing so. This did not give me an easy feeling. I tried to look at him with pleading deep dark brown puppy dog eyes.

"It's Captain, Captain Sparrow mate. And please, please don't put yourself out on me account. We need no troubles and we need not share the same scar. Not that yours is bad mind you lad, I just don't think it would be suiting for me. I'm sure you will agree with me boy. I must say yours is quite unique and there should only be one of that sort. Aye-just one. Savvy?" I continued to work with the ropes hoping beyond hope they would release as I was rambling.

He sauntered back over to me. He ripped my bandana from me head and taking with it various beads and hair.

"Ouch!" I winced as he tugged with such force wishing I had not given him the satisfaction. He then started running his finger across my forehead and down the left side of me face and neck.

"You know Sparrow you talk to much. Way to much." He stood back and looked me over, I found his glances very disconcerting and just wanted him out of me face. Fearing he may decide to take me tongue I remained quite. He then ran his right hand over me right cheek and ran his fingers through me hair twisting the ends around his fingers.

"I thought you were dead. It took ya long enough to come out this way ta get your property. I guess ya just not so eager to get the little lass, or is it you don't want to give up your pretty boat, or should I say ship. I must say Captain, your daughter, she's a pretty little strumpet. I'd say she images her father. Aye her father, he too is beautiful, yes beautiful in every way." Releasing my hair he leaned forward, with palms spread out and rubbing them slowly together. He thrust his hands into his coat pocket and brought out a pipe, which he proceeded to fill of tobacco. He lit it ever so carefully and then blew the pungent smoke into me face.

Pulling my head back and keeping an eye on his movements I sneered and retorted. "No not dead-not dead by odds. I play many a close games with old Davy Jones, but he hasn't won yet. As fer me daughter she better have no harm come to her. There better not be a hair on her precious head out of place."

I looked longing at the door with thoughts of help coming. I couldn't believe I was actually talking about my daughter, a young baby girl that I have never seen, to this total wretched stranger. It made me sick to my stomach to know this bastard had been so near to my daughter and he could describe her so well.

"Now mate apparently there is something you wish of me and I'm sure you haven't camped in my galley to talk about me health or how I curl my hair. Tell me what you came to deliver and get the hell off me ship. Savvy?"

The young rouge looked at me and grabbed the candle closest to him. "Listen to me Sparrow and listen well. I will talk when I am ready and I take no orders from you or any man. He held the candle close to my cheek and I could feel the fire burning my skin. I flinched back looking at the candle and then him. He started speaking in a low tone of voice so there would be no danger of any others hearing the words. "Well Captain Sparrow, for I shall call you by your name. I am here to give you a small gift. I have it here safe and sound."

He once again held up the jeweled box and let it shine in the light. "So without any more ado mate what will you give me for it?"

I immediately began reading his face. "Sir, I do believe you said it was a gift for me from Barbossa and you do not merit such extravagance. You mate are not either Barbossa nor myself so why should you receive a thing?"

With this statement his black piercing eyes glared at me. He pulled his cutlass from the fire and placed the hot red steel on my cheek. The pain was excruciating and the smell of burning skin and hair overwhelmed the room. Tears of pain filled me eyes as I kicked the chair backwards banging my head on the wall. I had to get away from the burning metal. I yelled out in pain and shock.

"Damn it you bloody son of bitch! Give me the damn message and then let me be."

"Why Captain what makes you think that wasn't the message? Why it is such a shame to scar so a beautiful face." He lay the blade down on the table and forged in the steel was the letter **B**. He grabbed my chin with his free hand and forced me to look into his black eyes. "You know Captain you moved to soon and the brand didn't take. I'm dreadfully sorry but I will have to do it again. Aye it is a shame to scar such a pretty face." He then picked up the blade and put it back into the fire.

"As I said earlier Sparrow, this shows me that you are well deserving of the fortune that is to befall you TONIGHT! One of your fortunes is to be branded. The other one is to lose a finger to join your daughters, in this particular box." He once again handled the box and placed it on the table.

"You wouldn't, you couldn't. You lying bastard! She is only a baby and you-you…" I knew now was not the opportune moment to lose neither my mind nor my control. I had to keep my head.

"And you-you, I have misjudged. To you sir I'll give you a treasure. One from me cabin. A beautiful sword I commandeered from a fine British Officer. The blade is folded steel and there is gold filigree laid into the handle. It is perfectly balanced and the tang is nearly the full width of the blade. Mate, it is absolutely stunning. The sword however is in me quarters and not on me person. Send your three monkeys to get it and they can have what ever else they take a fancy too."

He looked at me and then towards the door. "Men" he yelled towards the door. "Go to the captain's quarters and plunder it's guts out. Take everything and leave nothing. Go with haste. I'll deliver the rest of the message. Now go and don't take all night."

"Aye Jem, we will go but be careful the ship is waking up."

When I heard this I was relieved and taken aback. The crew would be up soon but to my amazement my attacker was a woman. Jem, short for Jemima. What an appropriate name. Now I knew whom the stranger was. Barbossa's only daughter. I had heard of her. If the tales were true she was said to be ruthless as well as beautiful. She was said to be worse then her father so I could only assume worse then her brother.

"Now, I'll tell you what I came to say. I guess the games are over and it is time to get down to business Love. If you're man enough to take your life in your own hands and to go with me in my rowboat. Say yes, and we'll start away without wasting more time, for the devil is ashore and you don't want to keep him waiting. Say No, and I will go away and I promise you I shall never trouble you again in this sort. So now speak up plain, Captain Jack Sparrow. Tell me what is your pleasure?" She winked again rather seductively. "Do you venture or do you not?"

As she spoke she pulled the hot instrument once again out of the fire. She approached me and grabbed a hank of me hair pulling my head back with such force I felt my neck crack with pain. I could not avoid looking into her coal black eyes and seeing the red hot glistening brand just inches from me own eyes. She bought the blade down towards me forehead.

I am not sure how long I hesitated. It could not have been long. Maybe my courage wavered for a moment but if it did I was unaware. When I spoke up it was with a strong steady voice yet my eyes were wide open with fear, anticipating where this blade was going to land.

"Jem, I had hoped we had past all this." I looked pleading into the young females face giving her one of my charming Jack Sparrow smiles. "There be no need to brand me Lass. To be sure Love, I am man enough to go with you. If you mean me any harm I can look out for myself and if I can't why I am not Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Aye I know who you are." She slapped me on the back of me head and looked at me as if I were an idiot. "And you now know who I am." She lifted up the flap of her coat pocket and showed me her pistol. "I like your spirit Jack. She placed the blade on me arm and the pain riddled through me. Once again the smell of burning flesh overcame the room and I was now yelling at the top of me lungs. She snapped her pistol out of her sash and struck me across the head.

"Sparrow I thought you were smarter than that? You don't want to wake your hearty crew now do ya mate? I'll kill them just as I will you." My head was swimming and I felt the rope loosen around me body as she untied the knots. My arm was still stinging but the blow to my head seemed to dull the pain of my arm. I found some strength to stay erect and refused to go down to the floor. I was hoping by now the three quite men had reached me quarters and were introduced to my young friend, Mr. Turner, my sword, my treasure. If I ever needed anybody's skill, help and wit it was now and it was indeed, Mr. William Turner.

As I stood up to go with her I heard the outcries of a fight on deck. I had no doubt William was winning and I would be released from this demon soon. Jem obviously realized I had double-crossed her. She lunged at me with her knife and I managed to disarm her. We were on the floor fighting with our fists and she was using her teeth. I know by the time the fight was over if she looked as bad or felt as bad as I did then there was justice in the world. I would never know this for a fact because the bloody woman hit me on the head so hard the stars took over and the next thing I could remember was AnaMaria's face looking down at me. The messenger stole away in the night leaving behind three dead mates and one jeweled box.

I sat up and I groaned as the pain shot through my head. I tried to stand but my legs gave out and I collapsed. To my good fortunes, which I had very little, William was now standing beside me and caught me before I went down.

"Elizabeth, where is…?" Panic coursed through my body which gave me enough strength to haul myself up and over to the table. I stopped for a moment to try and get my breath back but even breathing hurt. I pulled my shirt out of my breeches and inspected my torso. Wincing as I saw a mass of bruises covering nearly every part of my body. "Oh bloody hell." I groaned in disgust. I delicately touched my ribs and made myself yelp. I had to confirm my suspicions that Barbossa's messenger had broken some of them. "**B**loody **B**looming **H**ell!"

Will looked at AnaMaria and then at me. "What happened here Jack? How did Barbossa's men get on the ship?"

Gibbs ran in and stopped short. "Mother's love, Jack! What the hell has happened to you? Where is Mandy and what is… that?"

Everyone's attention went to the small-jeweled box lying in the middle of the table surrounded by the two-lit candlesticks. The jewels glistened in the flickering light, as I knew what I would behold in the box. How in the bloody world was I going to tell Elizabeth when I couldn't square with it meself?

"That is a gift for me from Barbossa." I hissed as I reached for the box. AnaMaria seeing I was in pain came over to me so I could lean on her. "Get me ter me quarters love." I sagged in her embrace as she looked at me with worry. "Get me there now."

"Jack? Why would Barbossa's men do this?"

"I Dunno. Maybe they were bored and didn't have anything better to do so they took to beating up Captain Jack Sparrow." I gasped and held me ribs, wanting to go faster and cursing my broken body.

"What is in the box Jack?"

AnaMaria asked in a harsh tone knowing that I was lying to her. She knew that I knew exactly why Barbossa's men attacked me and that I knew what was in the box.

"None of your business Lass. Now help me and stop asking so many bloody questions."

XXXXXXXXX 

I sat in my cabin alone; grateful I had a swordsman with such skill as Will on me ship. I had dismissed AnaMaria. She was asking too many questions for her own good or maybe my own. I knew eventually she would find out the truth of the child and the fact I have put me whole crew in jeopardy because of not just Elizabeth's baby but also mine.

I had all the windows open and the wind was blowing gently through the cabin. I had to clear my head and make my move. By the dim light the candle gave off I sat staring over my maps.

My thoughts were running ramped. So the messenger, Jem, said the devil was waiting on land. Aye, **he** grows impatient or… does **she**? I should have guessed the messenger was Barbossa. No not his son Jeffery but his only daughter Jemima. I fear she is playing a dangerous game and I have fallen into her web. Does she plan to double-cross her brother by using my daughter and me? She says he wants me ship but in truth it is she who wants it. Well, they can both think again.

Knowing our location I knew I was close to the caves of Isle De Muerta and I would be a fool to turn around and take Elizabeth to safety. It would also be detrimental to Katheryn. Looking over me own body I figured Lizzy could probably take care of herself better than I. She is a feisty woman and one to be dealt with later. Much later. If indeed her sweet Kat was one year old she would surly be influenced by Barbossa now. She could be a demon herself, heaven forbid she could even love monkeys. Barbossa I know wants me ship but does he also intend to turn my own flesh and blood against me? Obviously I am now paying for my sins of long ago. I always said I would face the consequences but I never thought I'd be living out me own bloody words.

It was not quit eleven o'clock. I ran my fingers through me hair slowly and hesitantly, remembering the way Jem stocked me hair. I heard the cabin door beyond open and shut. I listen to the noise of footsteps crossing the floor and the scraping of a chair dragging across the wood. I folded the maps and smoothing down my mustache I rose and took a lone candle over to my inviting bed. I had to ask William and Elizabeth to find other quarters. I could not sleep with the crew tonight; I was to fatigued and beaten. I removed me shirt and lie gently on the bed.

"Come Love you can take care of old Jack like nobody else can. I wouldn't admit this to everyone but I'm felling me age."

I looked over to the chair and attempted to give a toothy grin. To my surprise it was not AnaMaria sitting in the chair it was William.

"Jack. I promise I won't tell anyone you are old." Will looked at me with a slight smile and concern in his eyes. "Elizabeth is afraid for our safety and that of Katheryn's. She wanted to come to you but under the circumstances I figured you would not be willing to entertain her questions. I can only assume since Barbossa's men came to deliver a message we must be close. I speculate we can take it as a good sign that your daughter, I mean, Elizabeth's daughter is still alive."

Will unfolded the maps I had left on the desk and perused over them. He then spotted the golden-jeweled box.

"Jack?" Will picked it up and cradled it in his hand. "Please tell me what is in it."

I sighed and tried to get off the bed but then I lay back down as spasms of pain darted through me. "William, I have been told the finger of me daughter is in that box. I have not yet looked. If Barbossa has harmed a hair on my innocent child I will kill him with my bare hands." I looked up at the billowing red curtains as they blew in the balmy breeze coming through the windows. "Or should I say, I'll have you kill the bastard."

Will was still cribbing the box in his hand. I could see he was hesitant to open it. I closed me eyes hoping he would open it to alleviate my curiosity and the sick feeling I had in the pit of me stomach.

He looked over at me. "Jack are you not well, do you want me to leave?"

I opened me eyes observing the box was still closed. "No, lad I'll be fine. Stay, I could use the company, help yourself to a bottle." I lifted up a limp arm and pointed to the cabinet.

Will got up and placing the box on top of the maps he helped himself to the liquor. He then walked over to the windows and looked out at the sea. "I've had a lot of time to think about things Jack."

Oh no here it comes. Will was going to confide in me. He was most likely going to land in on me about the child and what my intentions are. I was not ready for this but I knew I was literal stuck and he had my attention. "So you say Will. You have been thinking?"

"It occurred to me that you knew my father far longer then I did and much better than I ever did." Will took a long swig and glanced over at me.

I shrugged "What brings this on boy? You could have asked this question months ago. Why wait till now?"

"I want to find out where I come from. Who I come from. I want more from my father than just a name, Jack."

"Aye Lad you have been talking to that lovely Miss Swann. I can imagine the things she has been putting into your young mind. Pirating may be in your blood, Will Turner but it's not what makes you who you are. Lad your father was a kind and gentle man. He was a man with a good enough heart to care for a lovely woman and give her his name. Aye, your mum, may she rest in peace, she was the love of his life. You William are just like him. When our voyage is over and we are in safe quarters I would recommend you take the opportune moment and ask that Lass to be your wife." I smiled warmly at him. "I would wager you three gold rings and one bejeweled with a large diamond she will say yes."

Will approached the desk again and put his empty bottle down. "Thank you Jack. That actually means a lot to me hearing you say that. I will go now and let you rest. I'll have to say it looks as if you could use some healing slumber." He walked towards the door and turned to face me. "Gibbs and I have been searching the waters for Mandy but we have yet to find her. I'll send AnaMaria to you to take care of your needs." Will gave me a childish grin. "And I'll keep you posted on any new developments."

"No Will. Please don't go. I do have a favor to ask of you." I propped myself up on my elbows and cocked me head towards the desk. "Son, will you please open the box and tell me what is in it?"

Will glanced at the desk and hesitantly went and picked up the jeweled present. "Are you sure you want me to do this Captain?" He eyed the box and then looked ever so slowly at me.

"Yes Will, we all have to face our demons someday and today I think I will face one of mine. Please help me and open it. Then bring it to me."

Will stood in silence; the breeze had stopped the heavy curtains dangled across the windows preventing the moonlight to dapple across the room. There was just a slight flicker from the candlelight as Will opened the box.

My eyes remained on his face as he removed the lid. I watched his eyes. I knew I would be able to see everything in William's eyes. What is it that Barbossa has sent me?

"My God Jack." Will gasp as he looked in the box and then at me.

"Bloody Hell, he has harmed her." I yelled and jumped from the bed. I felt the bile coming up from the pit of me stomach. "What's the damage? I vow I will kill him."

"No, Jack. He has not. This is beautiful this is really beautiful."

He bought the box over to me and handed it over as if it would be the last treasure I ever received. Lying in the golden box framed by blood-red velvet lay the most beautiful thing I'd ever set me eyes upon. It was a lock of raven hair that shone up at me, looking far to fine to be surrounded by such a gaudy box. It stretched out the whole length of the container. The hair was shiny and dark just like mine. The lock of hair was far to precious to be in such an ornamental piece of junk. Even from a distance I could tell it was softer and finer than silk. But the most alluring thing about it was the perfectly formed curl. I could let it flawlessly circle my pinky. I almost let it. I had never seen such a beautiful curl and I did not want to disturb perfection. Yes, this was perfection it was like a dream. I did eventual pick it up and held it in my rough dirty hands. I let it curl around me finger. It was soft, it was hers she was now wrapped around me finger and though I did not know her she was forever wrapped around me heart. I guess that is what a daughter does to a father. I would protect her till the day she died. I shook my head to prevent the tears from forming in me eyes. Ignoring the pain wracking through me body. I looked upon the curl again.

I went over to the window and threw open the curtains. I nodded toward the horizon.

"William. Barbossa is playing a dangerous game and all I know is my daughter is on his ship. I intend ter get her back. Then I will deal with Barbossa."

**A/N** I want to thank all my loyal readers. I hope you are all enjoying the story. Just wait to see what happens in chapter 16. 

**Katrina**: I always appreciate your wit and questions. Of course Kat's birthday is October 1. It sounds like a great date to me that is actually my dog's birthday. I have to agree anyone who strikes a dog is bad. _Bad Bad Jack_. Nobody should hit an animal and if they do they should pay for it dearly.

Princess Morning: you are so correct when you say AnaMaria does not know Jack is the father. You will just have to wait to see what befalls. Seabiscuit: I am so glad you like my descriptions. I have to say I am not Jack and I guess that is good or I would be one bruised puppy. Poor Jack. 

**Fanfiction Fanatic**: It is always good to hear from you I am glad you are enjoying.

**Johnny Pal**: Thanks for the encouraging words and I'm glad you like my character descriptions.

**Dr. Peaches**: It is always a pleasure hearing from you. Thanks for your input. I agree with your comments and it is hard to correct. I'll try too without jeopardizing the story.

**Black Jack 22**: Keep enjoying the story. I'm glad some parts make you laugh.

**Jessica, VindiGirl, rebelm, iamAJ and Avenger: **keep on reading and enjoying. There is much more to come.


	16. The Attack

**Disclaimer:** You know the same old thing. Jack and Will are still under the Disney contract.

**The Attack**

Morning had come and I sat at me desk holding the silky, raven lock of hair in me hand. I received no sleep last night tossing from pain and bad dreams. The sun was the last thing I wanted to contend with and I was of ill temper when I saw her rise. I could not help but continue to think of my daughter and of Jem. Indeed, Jem might have made good her escape with at most only a shot or two and a couple of bruises. I could only hope she received battle scars, as I placed me hand on my burnt arm. I knew at this moment her brother and crew were near and so was my daughter. Will Jem attempt to come back again? I wonder. I glanced up and stared out the windows. By now the sun had risen full and round and the clouds appeared white as snow against the royal blue heavens. I sat wondering if Katheryn was also watching the sun slowly make it's path across the turquoise seas while the light rays kissed the waves.

"Jack." I jumped and turned around seeing AnaMaria standing at the door with a worried frown. "The Vengeance, Barbossa's ship is heading this way on our starboard side. What do you want us to do?"

I signed, placing the hair back into the box I up got out of the chair and tried to shake the feeling of being an object for somebody else's game. Knowing I was not in the best of condition too go into battle I should leave this to Gibbs and the rest of the crew but I had too much at stake. I ignored the pain of me ribs and put on me well worn calf boots and me hat. I quickly tied on my belt and placed me sword along with my loaded gun into place. Securing my hat I glanced at AnaMaria and chucked her chin with my rough hand.

"We can't avoid em. I should have realized they were so close. With these currents and being so close to the islands there is no way we can out run them or make it to open ocean."

I glanced around me room wondering what would befall on this day. Who would win? The Pearl or The Vengeance? Is this the day they would seize me ship? Is this the day I would catch sight of my daughter? I knew this day would come but I wanted it to be on my terms and now I felt trapped. They were breathing down me neck and I had to make a move.

"Come AnaMaria we shall ready the guns? We must prepare ourselves for battle. I fear it will be a bloody day for someone. This battle is one we must win."

I gave her a toothy smile trying to convey incredible confidences. I had to save Katheryn and I couldn't lose The Pearl.

"AnaMaria, tell the crew to make ready the guns but do not open fire. Savvy? I do not want to sink The Vengeance and I do not want to blow her up. There are some treasures on that ship I must get off first."

"Aye Captain." AnaMaria exchanged me a nervous glance then left the cabin bellowing orders as soon as the door was shut.

I approached Gibbs on the main deck. I looked at him and then The Vengeance. "They're flying the black Gibbs."

Gibbs swore under his breath and shrugged his shoulders. Looking at me and then at the helm where Will stood. "At least they're not be flying a red."

"No I suppose we should be thankful for small mercies. It does make you wonder though. I guess they are not looking for a battle."

I pulled out my spyglass and observed the approaching ship.

I mumbled under my breath. "_Oh better far to live and die/Under the brave black flag they fly"._

Gibbs looked at me oddly. "What did you say Jack?"

I turned quickly to him. "Beware it could be a false flag and they are leading us into the gates of deception. I do not have the knowledge that they are more superior in firepower nor in number of men. We can only assume we are equal." AnaMaria I yelled. "Run up the flag o'truce. I want no firing unless I give the order is that clear?"

"Aye Captain. It is indeed very clear."

The two ships approached each other, very cautiously. The gun ports on both ships were open in readiness but for once I told the crew of The Black Pearl we do not want to fight. I wanted to get my daughter off the ship and make way back to Port Royal.

I sauntered to the helm and stood by William. "Keep your hands steady on the helm lad. We may need to be moving fast."

Will looked at me with his eyes wide in astonishment. "Do you wish to take the helm Jack? She is your ship."

I gave Will a stern look. "Aye she is mine and she is under calm and capable hands. Keep a sharp eye and take care of her." I put my arm around his shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze. I had all the confidence in the world, William Turner could handle anything. He was young, strong and intelligent.

Will took my spyglass from me hand and gazed at The Vengeance. He immediately put it down and looked grimly at me. What he had seen through it gave him a bad feeling. "Jack did you see her? Did you see him?"

"Aye lad, you have yet to meet Jemima, or should I say Jem. Standing next to her is her illustrious brother, Jeffery. Elizabeth has made his acquaintance; I have not had the pleasure myself.

Jem is the daughter of a pirate, yes Hector's daughter. Her small frame is curvy and well-built as you can see and could easily please a man." I nudged will in the ribs. "Yet there is something about the young pirate that many men and pirate's fear." I waved my hands and arms in the air. "Her temper and her tongue. Her tongue is sharper than her sword and not many dare to cross either."

Will put the spyglass back up and observed Barbossa's offspring. He had not had the delight of meeting her yet and he was not sure he wanted too. The young woman at the helm had long rich chestnut brown hair falling to her waist. It was blowing in the soft Caribbean breeze only secured by a red and white piece of cloth. Standing next to her was a strong and robust figure. One who was evidently of a seafaring habit. He had a gold braid upon his hat and ribbons and fobs dangling from it. He had a strong and powerful build with his head set close to his shoulders. He wore a black cravat, loosely tied into a knot; a red waistcoat elaborately trimmed with gold braid, a leather belt with a brass buckle and huge sea boots. The belt held his sword and gun. His complexion was stained by constant exposure to the sun and wind. His color was that of newly polished mahogany.

Will then handed me the spyglass. "Jack, yes you are correct in saying I have yet to meet either one but you and I have met their dog. Jack please observe. What is it you see between Jem and Jeffery?"

I grabbed the instrument from Williams's hand and sure enough standing in between Jem and Jeffery Barbossa was my Mandy.

"Bloody hell Will, now they have my child and my dog."

As I said that I could not believe my eyes. For what I saw next was a vision. Katheryn, my little girl was also between them. I almost dropped the spyglass and I was having a hard time breathing. She was small and petite. I could not see her face. She had her arms wrapped around Mandy and her face was hidden in the dog's neck. I saw a full head of raven black curly hair. She was dressed in a long velvet blue gown that reached the ground and it was trimmed with lace. She looked like a doll. She looked like a little princess.

"My God Will, she is beautiful. I am in love. William, now I know what love really is. Yes I would die for her I would give her my last breathe of life. I have to get her."

Will placed his hand on my shoulder. "Jack. Captain? I know you are upset over losing your dog. She was a fine mate and a beautiful animal, note, ANIMAL. Has it occurred to you she belongs to Jem? She made no sounds when Jem came aboard. The dog looks content. I fear she is with her owner."

Will not being sure that I was listening pulled the eyepiece from my face, cocked his head and looked at me weirdly. "Sir, it is not healthy to love an animal as you would a woman. You really do have to find your self a girl."

I glared at Will, and tossed him the spyglass. "Will sometimes I really do wonder about you. I may have spent a lot of time in the sun and my brains could well be fried but have a look for yourself. My affections are neither towards the dog nor Jem. It is MY KATHERYN! MY KAT! I can only hope Mandy takes good care of her. Mandy is **my** dog; she is worthy of my love and obviously of Kat's. Will, Mandy is a smart dog and I know in my heart she would not double cross me. She would not cross Captain Jack Sparrow. I named her, I claimed her I welcomed her into my life and she welcomed me into hers. She is mine and she is there to help me. She is there to watch over Katheryn. I know it."

I stood in silence remembering what AnaMaria had said to me. _This dog could provide meaning and purpose to your life. _Oh how AnaMaria was so right.

"Stand by!" I ordered, adrenaline coursing through my body, as we got closer to the other ship.

Suddenly I was flying through the air as The Pearl rocked violently from a broadside hit from The Vengeance. I screamed for the men to return fire but there were very few men or cannons that were ready to respond. I felt the ship lurching more than she should have been and I looked in terror as William Turner lie on the deck beneath the remains of the main mast that had been snapped cleanly in half by a chain shot. I staggered to my feet and hurried toward him. I looked at the helm and noted it was still in tack apart from a few broken spindles.

"Gibbs grab the helm." It was spinning violently. " Rogers, Charles, Jim, Ben help me get the mast off William." I ordered all nearby crewmen who were not injured to lift the shattered mast off of Will.

Will was struggling against the blackness threatening to overpower him. "Jack I can't breath, the pain, it's sharp, it's as the edge of a cutlass is going through me." He was gasping and a thin stream of blood was flowing past his lips.

"Jack, I cannot go down without a fight. Your ship I cannot let go of the helm. I do not want to let you down. I need too---"

"To ell with the ship." I growled. "To ell with me. I have made a stupid choice to help Elizabeth and Katheryn. We should not be here tearing apart each other's ships and waging a war. I have fallen into Barbossa's trap and now you are paying for it. AnaMaria! Cotton!" I yelled over the cannons. "Come we must get Will below." The blood was now covering me shirt and breaches as I tried to comfort Will.

The air seemed full of the hiss and screaming of crew and cannons. As the shots hit The Pearl the sound was magnified into ten times it magnitude. Each crash that was delivered to the starboard side was loud and splinters were cast up into the sunlight.

Elizabeth came running across the deck as fast as she could shrieking at full volume.

"Will! Will! Please god don't be dead!" Cannon fire shattered the rail next to her and I feared for her now.

"Elizabeth, get the ell down. Go below! Get out of the bloody line of fire!" Her face turned as pale as bone when she saw I was holding Will in my lap pressing my hands against his chest to stop the flow of blood.

"Charlie take Elizabeth below and do it now!" I ordered with out looking at either of them.

As Charley approached flying debris knocked him down. He was now sprawled across the deck. As he rose to get up Elizabeth and I saw that his hand was gone from his wrist and the shirtsleeve was red with blood. At this sight all the strength fell away from Elizabeth, knowing that could have been her. She threw herself next to William and me.

"Those bastards!" I yelled.

"Jack help him." Elizabeth asked pleadingly. "Will, my love, don't give up."

"Elizabeth, darling." I said sarcastically. "The mast has fallen on him. He has many broken bones and he has been run through with the broken shards of wood. I need you to stay calm. I need you to stay out of my way. Go get me some sheets, and help Charley. I must pull the wood from Will's chest and the blood will come in torrents. Go and make haste." My fingers were already stained crimson and Will's breath was growing ever shorter.

"Will don't give up." Elizabeth said shapely while clasping her hands on his.

I took my bloodstained hands and pushed her from him knocking her on her butt. "Elizabeth go now! Get away from Will and myself. He is just resting a moment." I rolled my eyes after I said that, I wouldn't believe that either. "He does not need you to hold his hand. What he needs is your help. For God's sake woman will you at least listen to me for once in your life?"

Elizabeth rose she went over to Charley who was now clutching his arm and wailing in agony. To my amazement she actually did as she was told.

Will forced his eyes open, only to see me covered with his blood. I looked down on him and he could see the look of concern in me eyes. "Bloody hell, Will." I sighed. "What have I gotten us into?" He just looked up at me and did not speak.

"Can you stand?" I asked him in a determined voice. " I must get you below."

"Not a chance." He wheezed. He coughed once then twice and the pain racked his body. He started choking on blood and his chest was heaving. I gently dabbed the blood from his face with the sleeve of me shirt. But it did no good. A steady river of scarlet trickled from his mouth and there was no stopping it.

"Will, don't speak I'll take care of you lad. You will be fine. You are under the command of Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" I was trying to make light of a serious situation. Hoping Will would believe me.

Elizabeth came back with the sheets. She was weeping softly.

"Will, I can barely hear you breathing." I checked his pulse to make sure he was still alive. "I must remove the wood from your chest. The Black Pearl needs you. Elizabeth needs you. I need you!"

By now Elizabeth was sobbing. Tears were running down her face. "Elizabeth, rip the sheet into strips and then you can hold his hand." I looked at her with sympathy and shaking my head letting her know it was bad and I felt William was about to die. " I'm sorry Will I shall…"

"You needn't say anything more, mate… I know."

Will coughed abruptly as he was drowning on his own blood. He caught the grief in my kohl rimmed brown eyes as I touched his brow and pushed the hair back from his face. I then reached for the wood.

"It shall be done." I retrieved the wood with both me hands on it and pulled with all my might. The pain stabbed through William like the bite of a dagger. Bearing swiftly down on the open wound with the torn sheets I tried to stop the blood as it flooded out over the deck and me. I wrapped him up as swiftly and as tightly as I could. Hoping the pressure would stem the bleeding and hold the broken bones.

"Cotton if you please I could use your assistance. NOW!" I yelled over the shots of gunfire and cries of the crew. Will's body went limp and I was not sure if he was dead or alive.

"Jack! Jack! No, Not Will! Oh god please Jack not Will!" Elizabeth was going into hysterics.

"It's alright." I whispered to Elizabeth. " He can keep his eyes open no longer. The pain was too great." I moved me hand over his eyes.

"Elizabeth, in spite of everything Love, remember Will has lost himself in you and loves you with all his heart too his last breath. He asked for nothing more and nothing less. He loves you. He is young, very young. He fell on the deck of me ship with black sails and freedom. If he leaves us he will know that. Nothing more and nothing less Love, just remember that."

The bright glare of the sun was in me eyes, and caused them to tear. Remember Captain Jack Sparrow does not cry. I felt weightless, like a cloud settling over the harbor. I knew the pain would be unbearable for William. Cutting him, slitting him, killing him? I hoped not. I looked at Elizabeth as she wept over Will.

"This just isn't right Love. My blade is sharp and my pistol has shot to spare. I should be fighting alongside Will shouting orders to my crew, taking our child from the bloody likes of Barbossa."

At that moment the boat being now so full of water suddenly tilted to one side as though she was going to sink beneath us. The air was thick with smoke and it was hard to distinguish who was standing and who was down. I yelled at the shadows of men. " Go below quickly you scabrous dogs, man the pumps. The Pearl she is sinking. We are taking in water. I myself am not ready to visit Davey Jones's Locker."

All hands within hearing distance went scrambling below, without further orders.

"Elizabeth" I raised my eyes onto her face. " I must confess love, I was shocked to hear of Katheryn and that she is mine but I did want this one last adventure with your young Mr. Turner. One last battle. One last horizon. I needed his skill as a swordsman in order to get our daughter back and I knew he would do it for you, not for me."

I looked at the broken mast and where it had landed. "However, I did not need him at the helm. It should be me laying here not Will. Alas his sword will not be in his hand. His pistol will be tucked in his belt and the sunset will not be on his face. Lass, we shall go and live our lives quickly and before we realize it we will all be dead."

I wiped the blood from Will's lips again as I looked upon his face. "Elizabeth this is the last thing I know Will's father would want for his son. Hell, it's the last think I wanted. William Turner, son of Bootstraps Bill, drenched in blood in the arms of his captain, his friend. Aye, his friend. I have tried with all my might to convey this to you." I looked into her eyes and made sure I held her gaze. "This is a pirate's life. William knew the risks. William picked this life. So darling if this is the end of William Turner, know he died trying to save your child. Trying to please the woman he loves. The woman he told me long-long ago that he would die for."

As I watched the tears fall from Elizabeth's eyes. I noticed all was quite around me. The Vengeance had stopped attacking and she was pulling away.

AnaMaria and Cotton finally arrived at my side. I stood up cradling Will in my arms and helped Cotton gather William's limp body. "Cotton take care of him. Please carry William down below to join the other half dozen injured or dead."

I took Elizabeth in my arms and I pulled her close to me. I hugged her and she also embraced me. Her small frame shook in my arms as she laid her head on my shoulder and wept. It felt like an eternity we were both hurting. We would miss our friend.

"Elizabeth." I whispered and moved back from her. "Please follow Cotton. The deck is no place for you at the moment." I looked upon the death and destruction that conquered The Pearl. I went over to the helm where Gibbs was doing his bloody best to keep the ship afloat.

"What the bloody hell were they doing?" I yelled up at the heavens. I looked towards Gibbs and shook me head. "The bloody Vengeance opened fire on us and I had run up the flag of truce. Those bastards." I glared at Gibbs and then at the rudder of The Vengeance.

"What's the damage? Apart from the obvious." I yelled at AnaMaria who was just returning to the quarterdeck.

"I haven't had a chance to find out yet. But I expect most of the starboard gun deck to be badly hit." She replied as she started taking in the damage.

I went over to Gibbs and took the helm. "Concentrate the men on repairing the mast. Once that is mended we can make for the closest island and carry out proper repairs. We will have to beach her in some secluded estuary or bay. I know this will be a major operation and it will be hard running her ashore. She is heavy and we are down many men."

I leaned heavily against the wheel suddenly feeling every one of my odd years.

"I will kill you Barbossa! I will kill the both of you."

AnaMaria came up from behind me and I could tell just by her stance she was furious at me. "What the hell are they shooting at us for Jack. What is it they want? Why did they fire on us? Why aren't they chasing us?"

"God only knows Love. I can only assume they want to put me ship out of commission so they can take her easily. That is why we must find a secluded place to mend her. Barbossa knows I won't just hand over me ship to him, but he thinks I will give it up for Katheryn.

"Jack, why would you give your ship to Barbossa in exchange for Elizabeth Swann's baby?" She glared at me waiting for an answer. "I know you are not daft Captain even though you give that impression quite often. Everyone knows you would not part with The Black Pearl. She is your freedom."

"Aye Lass, you know I wouldn't give up me ship. But do you know me? You may know my body Love, but you don't know my soul. AnaMaria I know Elizabeth Swann's daughter is on that ship and my daughter is also on that ship." I nodded to the Vengeance as she was sailing away.

"That ship? Your daughter?" AnaMaria shook her head in disbelief.

"Aye Love, my daughter, and I intend ter get her back or I'm not Captain Jack Sparrow."

AnaMaria looked at me as if I had just thrust a sword into her heart. What do you mean your-your daughter? You and Miss Swann? Oh, this is precious we are being attacked by Barbossa because-because he now has something you want. He wants The Pearl in exchange for your daughter? Jack how could you? How could you put your crew into such a foul web? There is no way we can win. You must know he will just take the ship and you will still not have your child. You Captain are-are."

She raised her hand and slapped my face with such retribution I fell back from the helm. Aye I did deserve it and probably more. She then raised her hand again and I grabbed it.

"Think before you strike me again mate. Aye, I should ave told you. You knew we were after Lizzi's child. No one asked who the father was and to be direct it doesn't really matter."

"OH you say that with such conviction. You know bloody hell it matters. You would not be here if it were young Williams child or said Commodore Norrington. No we are here sinking to the depths of hell because of you and your-your goods. Everything you do you do it for a profit.

"Aye Love, you got it right, if I see no profit in it for me I would not be here." I released her hand.

"I should have known. You would do anything for Miss Swann wouldn't you? I told her you were married to the sea and you would never be true to one woman. Was I wrong?"

She looked at me as if she really wanted an answer. I remained silent feeling it would be better for my face. Realizing she was not going to get an answer she spit at me and then continued.

"Does Mr. Turner know you are the father of his fianc's child?"

Looking at her as if she had given me the ultimate insult I wiped the spit from my check. I raised my right hand and extended my forefinger and pinky in the air I grinned knowing what I was going to say next was not going to be taken lightly.

"Fiancé you say, ah that is good to hear. So the young Whelp has asked her." I gave AnaMaria a crooked smile and just waited for a second slap. I figured I was on a roll.

"Well, captain maybe you did not know this, but I would have done anything for you. I'd fight for you. I'd lie for you. I would have even died for you sir, but not now. You have deceived our crew and me. Take your damn past; damn body, damn soul, damn child, damn Lizzy and your DAMN- FREEDOM."

She glared at me through eyes that were about to brim over with tears. I could see I hurt her and I was so insensitive I never knew how she felt about me. She then slapped me again this time harder than the first.

"AnaMaria my dear, that is an awful lot of damns." I mumbled as I flinched back and put my hand to my check.

"Captain I did think again before I struck you and I tell you I hope Barbossa strikes you even worse." She turned to go and I grabbed her arm and yanked her back, hard. I pulled her close to me. I knew she could feel my hot breath on her brow. I narrowed my eyes and I talked slowly and in a sinister way.

"AnaMaria. I owe you no explanations. Just because we occasionally share a bed, hold our warm bodies together and caress our pains away. Just because we share some very good and some very bad times Love, does not mean I owe you anything. We can give each other pleasure but that is where my commitment ends. I am your Captain not you Lover. I give you my deepest apologizes if I have given you other thoughts. My interest to you was nothing else but to take care of my own egotistical needs. Savvy? Now if you feel you should be privy to other information I will tell you. William and Gibbs both know the truth. As for the crew, I said before they are behind me. They know the mission is to save a child and to plunder what ever we may befall. There was no cause to bring up the child's paternal half. If you have a problem with this AnaMaria you may be dismissed of your duties at the next port but as of now you are on my ship, you are under my command and you will do as you are told."

I released my grip and as she pulled her arm back I could see a bruise forming. "Perhaps I should have told you. Perhaps it slipped my mind. As far as deceiving anyone I don't do that and you Lass best not charge me of doing it again. Savvy?"

Trying to keep a stiff upper lip and rubbing her wrist AnaMaria answered me back. "Fine captain. No skin off my nose. Have it your way you always do. I'll go report to Gibbs. When we get to the next port I will let you know my decision, Captain." She strode across the deck and down the hatch.

XXXXXXXXXXXX 

As we approached the small sheltered bay the tide was running strong. The low point of land I was heading towards had a great long row of coconut palms and they began to loom up out of the milky dimness of the moonlight. No one spoke a single word as to our destination or what was the business we had at hand. We were now close to the shore the air was heavy with the smell of mud and marsh. The whiteness of the moonlight with a few stars pricking out here and there in the sky gave this cove a strange, silent and mysterious atmosphere. I almost felt as if I were in a dream. I felt so alone. Will was not by my side, I had alienated AnaMaria and Mandy was gone.

"Gibbs, mate. This will be the spot we take care of The Pearl. It is well hidden from the open sea and hopefully The Vengeance will not find us while we are vulnerable."

"Aye, Captain." Gibbs replied as the ambiance of the cove also engulfed him.

Now beaching a ship is a major operation and I knew it was going to take a lot of manpower and precious time. We had to run The Black Pearl ashore heaving her over with the aid of blocks and tackle made fast to what was left of the mast. While she was being repaired we also careened her. Scraping and burning off the seaweed and barnacles, caulking and replacing rotten and broken planks, and then applying a mixture of tallow, oil and brimstone as a form of antifouling. The warm water of the Caribbean and the Indian Ocean aid in the build up of seaweed on the bottom of ships and drastically affect the speed. Speed will be essential for our voyage. I allowed the ship's carpenters to take charge of the whole operation.

The days past slowly and in this tropical climate the work was hot and tedious. While we were on shore I did send some men to go gather wood for the galley stove and to fetch fresh water for cooking and drinking.

"Come men as you know this spit of land is not large but I have found a plentitude of fresh water. I have found a freshwater spring. Let us fill up the barrels and get prepared for the day we leave here." I had gathered up some of the crew and we filled the barrels and then rolled them back to the ship.

During our stay we ate quite well. We caught sea turtles, which made for fine eating. The flesh looks and tastes much like choice veal but the fat is of a green color, very luscious and sweet. The liver is likewise green, very wholesome. We also shot some birds for the cooking pot and found a plunder of fresh fish, oysters and snakes to eat.

When the careening and the repairs to the masts and spars were finished we once again had the laborious duty of getting The Black Pearl back into the water. When we had her out to where she was safe, we loaded her up with our provisions.

"Men you have all earned your weight in gold over these tedious weeks. I wish I had more to offer you than my gratitude. I promise each and every one of you we will plunder a great merchant ship and our pockets will be jingling. All I can offer you now is some rum. All men fill up your mugs but only one. There is still a devil out on the ocean waiting for us. I fear he is very close. I can feel him under my skin." As I talked I placed my hand on the mark that Jem had given me. Yes, the **B** had scarred me skin and I kept it well covered.

As we were sailing out of the cove I was feeling rather good about the whole situation. My spirits really soared when Gibbs came to me.

"Captain. I have good news for you sir. Young Mr. Turner is now conscious and he has been asking for you."

"Yes, there is a heaven." I looked at Gibbs and I gave him a golden smile that I had forgotten I had. "Tell the young whelp I will be there shortly. I must get The Pearl into the open ocean and make sure we are out of harm's way. Gibbs I feel our fortunes are changing. Mr. Turner will once again be at my side."

Gibbs placed his hands on me shoulder and talked to me as if I were his son. "Jack, don't get to attached to the lad. You know he will marry said Miss. Swann and will no longer sail with us. He will no longer be a pirate."

I pulled away, not wanting to listen to him. "No mate that is where you are wrong. Yes, pirate is in his blood but that is not what makes him who he is and that is not what will keep him on the seas. No Gibbs, Will is Bootstraps son and he is so much like him. He is strong, smart and skilled. That is why I know he will stay with me; he will stay with The Black Pearl and with the sea. He does not belong to Miss Swann yet."

I glanced out at the sea and then at the horizon. Will had been in a coma for several weeks and his condition had been deteriorating. I really feared I had lost him. I would make inquiries on his condition every passing day and night and the news was always poor. Elizabeth stayed at his side tending to his wounds, broken bones and tremendous fever. Elizabeth felt responsible for Will's injuries. My words to her filled her with guilt. She knew I was right about him. He was only here to help her get Katheryn back. He surly would die for her. He almost did. I also felt responsible. I had asked him to join me. To this day I have no regrets. Of course I would have if he had died. William Turner is a good man, a good pirate and a great friend.

**A/N** Now AnaMaria knows Jack's and Elizabeth's secret. I know for all those of you who love Will, you are glad I did not kill him. I love him too, I couldn't do it. Where does his loyalty lie with Elizabeth or Jack? Where do Mandy's loyalties lie? You will have to read on to find out. Enjoy!


	17. Eavesdropping

**Disclaimer:** I am still very rich since I have not been able to purchase Jack Sparrow and William Turner.

**Eavesdropping **

We were approaching Isla De Muerta. The Black Pearl was tossing and bowling along before a fine humming breeze that sent white caps all over the sea. With nothing to do but sit and look at the blue sea and the bright sky overhead my thoughts went to William, Elizabeth and AnaMaria. Indeed the young whelp did ask Lizzie to become his wife and she said yes but time would tell if they would truly become man and wife.

I ran my hand down the smooth wood of the helm and then my thoughts took me back to the week just past.

Lizzie had been showing Will much attention since the accident or should I say blatant attack from The Vengeance. Never the less she has been giving and he has been accepting every advance. To be cared for by such a fine lady and to refuse her would be detrimental I am sure. Yes, I wonder about the lad but I know he isn't stupid. For when a brisk lively young man of three and twenty and a sweet beautiful miss of one and twenty are thrown together day after day for weeks on end the opportunities are infinite. I can just imagine how endless they can be.

Ah those days when a man is young and whether wisely or not falls in love. I know Will is hopelessly in love and it will be his downfall. I will mark my words. I think to myself how often during this voyage I'd lie awake in my berth at night, tossing this way and that without sleep. Not that I wanted to sleep but I would rather sleep then lie awake thinking about her and staring into the darkness. Aye, I realized I was a fool and I realized Miss Elizabeth was not in my future. There was no profit in it for me to woo said maiden and destroy my friendship with Will. What was I thinking she wouldn't go with me, I have already told her over and over again that things could not work out between us. I knew inescapably Will would ask Elizabeth to marry him and he did. I even wagered rings on the union. As of right now she has a beautiful diamond on her left hand. It was the least I could do for William after he so gallantly tried to save me ship. It was just sitting around in my loot and I had no better place for it so I felt William could place it on Lizzy fine finger. I am truly joyous for the both of them. I think? I do want them both to be happy. I think? Well, I know for a fact I believe William fits in on The Black Pearl he belongs with me. As I said before, time will tell. I will let the young whelp make his own choice. Hopefully he will be like his father in this aspect of his life. Of course I love weddings, Drinks all around I always say.

Things were going along very smooth and pleasant, until one evening five days past, when all came to a sudden end. Woo! I should have seen the storm coming.

_In thinking back, I am just as wide off the mark as AnaMaria in the fact I was concealing myself and saying nothing. It was a nice calm evening and the sun was low in the sky. I had a nice spot to sit and I was minding me own business. I knew_ _I should have said something but no I am dishonest and I can be trusted to be dishonest, so I stayed._

_Elizabeth and Will were together, leaning over the rail and looking out across the water through the dusk toward the west, where the sky was of a lingering brightness. They both held a mug of rum and she had her head on his shoulder. It was such a lovely and romantic scene. His arm was wrapped around her small waist. She had been mighty quiet all that day but all of a sudden she began without any preface to tell William everything that was on her mind. In my opinion that was her big misfortune. She started with that fine night of long long ago on the deserted island. Yes, the night or our torrid affair. She told him how the rum intoxicated her and how I was so charming._

_I must admit I had tried to be quite charismatic. I knew Elizabeth's words were not meant for my ears but I had to listen intently. _Pirate!_ She told him of how we sang and danced and how she felt so thriving. Aye I do remember, she felt quite alive in my arms. That was one opportune moment I could not have passed. _

_While sitting in the shadows enjoying the sea and the entertainment, I was beginning to wonder how much the Lass had to drink. Will had removed his hand from her waist and I could tell by the look in his eyes he was somewhat annoyed. But she continued, she told Will that she confided in her father before he died. She had told him that she had the child and that Captain Jack Sparrow was the father. She wanted Will to know that her father did not die thinking that he had wronged her. Oh how noble of her I thought, as I smiled thinking otherwise._

_Then I think this is what really sent the poor Whelp whirling. She told him she wanted him to raise Katheryn as his daughter and that she would give the child the name of Turner. The rage that burnt in Will's eyes was that of his father's when I had told him how I felt about his wife. WOO! When I heard Lizzy say that, I too was taken by surprise but I sat back and just observed. I knew that this was going to be quite a show. In my evil devilish mind I thought. _Aye Lizzy keep on digging your grave, the deeper it gets for you the better it is for me. William just may stay on The Pearl.

_Me-thinks when she began to speak about Katheryn and I, William knew what was coming. But now that she had told him, he just stood there staring across the ocean. His breath was coming hot and dry as if there were ashes in his throat. Elizabeth the poor girl went on and on. Why she didn't stop I will never know. She spoke in a very low voice to William and I could not believe she said such words. My ears were burning._

_"Will I must admit I have liked Jack Sparrow from the very first moment I had seen him. He is intriguing and alluring and I could tell Norrington and my father were against him from the start. I mean he did save my life and just because he is a pirate doesn't mean he should hang. I will always think of Jack as a dear friend who has been very kind to me, who has so little pleasure in his life and so I know will always remember me."_

_Will had finally found his tongue. I'm surprised he held it that long. _

_"You mean to tell me you actually had or should I say have feelings for Jack? You want him to remember you for always? In what way my dear? Do you want him to remember you as a woman, as the mother of his child, as a friend, or as the strumpet he got drunk with on the beach? Really Elizabeth are you listening to yourself? You do know that he does or should I say did love you in his own idiosyncratic way? Well, I too, love you and it has always **just** been you, nobody else. I have to say your words hurt. I feel you have stabbed me in my heart. Jack and I have fought over you and I thought I won. I know he is a man of his word and has stayed away from you and now you tell me you had or have feelings for him. You mean to tell me it was not just the vile alcohol and the spellbinding fire that sent you to Jack's loins. You were, as you said fascinated by him? Lord Elizabeth, Jack is my friend and you are my fiancé. I want to trust you. I want to trust him. I think I can trust Jack but I am having a hard time trusting you now."_

_He repeated. "I really do love you with all my heart, but if you hold any feeling for Jack Sparrow you best look deep into your soul now, and as far as raising Katheryn I will not even discuss that. That is between you and Jack and that is the only thing that should be between you and Jack." _

_It was at that tragic moment I felt Will was mine and Elizabeth had lost. Then I perceived AnaMaria had been hiding nigh and she suddenly moved. I know she did not witness me or she would not have done what she did. She had over heard all that was said I am sure since my ears were privy to all also._

_Will looked at Elizabeth and informed her he would give her time to think. He would not hold her to the engagement if she felt she could not be true to him. His parting words were filled with emotion and I agreed with them. _

_"If I will not accept yours and Jack's child as mine obviously we will not be wed. You can think on this my Love. I will marry you and **yes** raise Katheryn but **no** she will not be a Turner. She is a Sparrow. She is Jack's. If we marry we will have our own children. I will not share a child with Jack." _

_He gave an icy cold look at her and then to my astonishment he said. **"Savvy?"**_

_Ah! That's my boy. I said to meself with a smirk on my face and laughter in me head._

_He went straight to his cabin leaving Elizabeth alone on the deck, so he thought. She stood in silence looking after him, feeling that now indeed the last drop of bitterness had been added to his troubles. _

_Elizabeth did not see AnaMaria creeping up behind her. She had turned and continued leaning over the rail. AnaMaria came out of the dark shadows and startled her. _

_"You hussy!" She came up close to Elizabeth but she used a loud voice that all on deck could hear her. "How could young Mr. Turner be so cursed to have such a wretch as you?" She spoke and waved a boat hook in her hand. Back and forth she swung it as though she would have struck the young woman who was now shrinking back against the rail and crouched as though to escape a blow._

_With fury in her eyes AnaMaria continued._

_"You have a man whom truly loves you and you ask him to take another man's baby? You have the impudence to tell him of how you feel about Captain Sparrow. You girl, are not fit for a gentleman or a pirate, especially the likes of young Mr. Turner. You are worse then a whore. You play both men off of each other. Will almost killed Jack because of you. I also remember the way you were lusting after Jack. You couldn't keep your eyes off his beautiful features and his golden tan body. You went as far as telling me you found him rather attractive. His golden smile intrigued you and you even asked him to make you his wife. Now I know why. Do your interests only lie in him cause he is your dear child's father or do you truly harbor feelings for him? Is your ego so large that you think he will always remember you? Yes, I know Will wants to know these answers and I do also. I told you Jack Sparrow was not you're kind and out of your class so what do you do? You turn from Jack and you go to your long time childhood friend whom you know will love you to the end of time. Now you go and break young Will's heart? You have turned his love into anger. You are a fool an idiot. You are not fit to be on this ship let alone with William or Jack."_

Sitting here at the helm and thinking back I realized what AnaMaria was going though. I am not AnaMaria but I could sense the bout of passion that was placed into her words. Her brains were whirling and she was melting down fast what with despair and love and anger as she addressed Elizabeth. I believe she had scarcely gone mad and I could not hold her accountable for her actions at that very moment. Yes, just thinking of what she did next still amazes me.

_AnaMaria put her free hand against Elizabeth's breast and thrust her violently back, crying out and beating upon her. In a great, loud, hoarse voice she accused Elizabeth of taking her Love away (_meaningme_), and having a child with a man she does not love (_yes me again_). Of losing her dignity and tumbling in the hay with the wrong man (_What can I say?

_AnaMaria was yelling at the top of her lungs. "You are just a strumpet and you wouldn't know what to do when the right man came along. Hopefully for Mr. Turner, he has seen your true colors and he will run. He will run so fast and so far to get away from you and your cursed ways." _

_Elizabeth went staggering back and almost fell over the rail with the push AnaMaria gave her, but she caught herself. Then with unexpected violence AnaMaria whirled the boat hook about and I do believe would have struck her. God knows than what might have happened had Gibbs not caught her and held her back. _

_"Keep back! Gibbs. " Cried AnaMaria. " I want to strike her; I want to fling her overboard!"_

_What with the sound of loud voices and the stamping of feet some of the crew came hurrying to see if Gibbs needed help. William also came from out of his cabin and I blended in with the crew as well as I could. Making quite sure they had not seen where I had appeared. I felt it would be best it they did not know I saw and heard everything._

_By this time Elizabeth had her back up and she was glaring at AnaMaria. "And who are you, anyhow?" She cried out. "To threaten me, strike me and insult me. You dare not strike me AnaMaria! I know you very well, you are a pirate you are the bane of the ocean, you are a thief a murderer. You plund_e_r and raid and you don't care whom you hurt or kill. I know who you are, what you are and whom you want."_

_By this time AnaMaria had ceased to endeavor to strike her. She stood stock-still. Her eyes were bulging as though they would pop out of her head._

_I figured it was time for me to say something. I could not let this continue for the sake of AnaMaria, Elizabeth or the rest of the crew._

_"What's all this?" I interrupted. "What does all this mean?" I looked at Lizzy then AnaMaria. I attempted to take the boat hook from AnaMaria's hand. Needless to say I was not triumphant. _

_Elizabeth shrieked and looked at me for help. "That damned girl insulted me and attacked me with that." She pointed at the boat hook AnaMaria was still swinging around._

_AnaMaria struggled to get away from Gibbs and succeeded._

_"Captain that bitch insulted all of us. She is a blight to us all. She has put us all in danger. She is a curse to all men and to The Black Pearl. She speaks ill of pirates, she speaks ill of you and Mr. Turner. She even speaks ill of her child who is half pirate whether she likes it or not. Sure as Hell I don't!" _

_AnaMaria cried out panting in the extremity of her passion. Then she glared at me and threatened to strike me with the hook. I jumped back fast and I was rather alarmed at her swiftness. Then I clapped my hands upon her shoulders and fell to shaking her so that she could scarcely stand. She dropped the hook and it just missed her foot. _

_"AnaMaria you are a pirate you know the code and you know not to attack your mates, let alone quarrel with a passenger and attack your Captain." As I spoke I looked down on the deck where the lethal hook lie._

_"I'm asking you Love, not ordering you. Will you please go straight to my cabin and stay there till I come to you. Savvy?" _

_"No Captain!" AnaMaria glowered at me as she broke away from my grip. "She is a threat to us and I won't stand for it."_

_"AnaMaria I will have no such rioting aboard my ship. **Now**, I am ordering. **Go!** Don't put it past me I will use the cat of nine tails if you push me." I lowered my dark brooding eyes on her and she knew I meant what I said._

_She stood in the light of a lantern and her face had gone ashen and I do believer if a look could kill, the dreadful malevolent stare she fixed upon me would have slain me were I stood._

_Gibbs grabbed AnaMaria by her arm and looked upon me. "I have told you over and over again Jack, it is bad luck to have a woman on board and we are twice cursed, we bloody have two". He then took AnaMaria below. _

_Elizabeth was trembling with fear and anger. She threw herself at me and almost knocked me over. She put her arms around my neck and nuzzled into my tangled hair and sighed with relief. I almost fell into her trap and raised my hands to stroke her short chopped hair and to let her know I would let no harm come to her. Then I caught sight of William. I grabbed her arms and pulled her off me neck. I looked into her eyes and whispered ever so softly so she could only hear me. "Easy on the goods love. This is not the time or place." I pushed her towards William. "Go to your fiancé dear he waits for you." I made quite sure Will saw my actions and heard my words. _

_"William please take care of Elizabeth. It seems AnaMaria wishes her harm." I then smiled at Elizabeth. "Lizzy, William is here to take care of you. Remember Love, he is the one you should turn to not me. Now I must go attend to AnaMaria." I pulled my hat down over my face and sauntered off. I was not looking forward to face the wrath of AnaMaria._

_I took me time going down to me quarters to check on AnaMaria. The poor woman was at her wits end. She had gone to my cabin as I bid and she shut the door, flung herself down on my berth and yielded herself to tears, humiliation and despair. _

_I entered me cabin with caution not knowing what was to befall. I had no intentions of being wounded by her. For all I knew she could be waiting behind the door with a sword or dagger or perhaps she was trashing me cabin. Better yet, she could possibly be drinking herself to oblivion. I had no idea._

_When I went into the room it was pitch black and I heard her sobbing. I went over to the lantern on me desk. I lit it, which gave the cabin a low yellow eerie glow and I slowly turned to face AnaMaria._

_I could see her slight form lying on the bed and just trembling up and down as she cried. I could see I had broken this poor girls heart. I had no intentions of ever hurting her I had no comprehension of how she felt for me. I knew I was her Captain. I knew I stole her boat, I owed her a boat, I gave her a boat, and actually I gave her a ship, The_ _Interceptor to be precise. Grant it the ship did get blown up due to me indirectly and then when I did get pulled onto The Black Pearl she was at the helm and she handed the helm over to me. Since that day she stayed with the crew and me._

_"AnaMaria." I said. " I have always told the crew that me ship is the most important thing to me. AnaMaria my dear, you know this. I try not to let anything or anyone else become important to me. Aye, I did let Mandy into my heart and I felt the pain when I thought she had died. Katheryn is also, now in my heart. She is my child. I cannot deny that truth and I won't. She has to be saved and I am the only one who can do it. Elizabeth is no longer a desire for my affections and she never was. _(Grant it that was a lie but AnaMaria did not have to know this). _Lizzy has always belonged to William and will always be his."_

_I was beginning to feel a little uneasy not knowing what was the right thing to say to AnaMaria. I wanted to approach the bed but I did not want to give her mixed signals._

_"AnaMaria, I had no idea how you felt and how far you would fight for me. You darling can do better than the likes of Captain Jack Sparrow. I am not worthy of the kind of love you offer. I will not ask you to die for me or for my child. Are you listening to me?"_

_I finally did give into my stubbornness and walked over to the bed; I sat next to her prone body as she quivered from her weeping. I stroked her long glossy hair with my rough callused hand as she hid her face in my feathered pillow._

_"AnaMaria, I am sorry. I really did not know. I really thought you--you did know me. I try to keep my heart closed Love; I try to keep my head clear and my life simple. You yourself once told, dare I say, Miss. Swann; I am not one to settle down. My love is the sea, it is The Black Pearl. Nothing has changed Love, nothing."_

_She looked up from the soaked pillow with her dark amber eyes meeting my deep brown ones. _

_"Captain why do you have to be so tempting, enticing, captivating, beautiful? I do know how you feel and I guess I have always known. I just hoped it could be different. I wanted more than your company. I wanted your heart. Yes, you have always been straightforward with me, I cannot fault you that. Now I am being honest with you and you now know of how I feel. Captain I do ask if I can stay on The Black Pearl and remain under your command. I will understand if you say no and ask me to leave. I will also understand if you flog me. I have attacked Miss. Swann and you."_

_I pulled her up from the bed and wiped the tears from her eyes and ran my hands across her wet checks. She threw herself into my arms and started to sob. She laid in me arms and soaked the warmth of my body._

_"Jack just hold me in your arms tonight. I won't ask anything more. I just want to be with you. I want to be close to you."_

_"AnaMaria, I would never throw you off me ship. You have permission to stay Love. Stay as long as you want."_

_I sat with her in my arms for I know not how long, staring into the darkness until by and by in spite of her despair she dozed off into a loosed sleep. I lay her down on the deep red velvet spread and went to the desk and turned down the lamp putting her back into her pitch-dark world. I headed for the door and as I was closing it I heard her say._

_"Jack, you don't have to ask me to do anything for you because I just would. I would die for you Captain Sparrow. I love you Jack. Yes, I love you."_

I was deep in thought thinking of AnaMaria's words. They had been haunting me ever since I heard them. I came to the conclusion I would not ask her to fight for me for the fear she really would die for me. I truly was not worthy of her affections. I jumped when a voice came from behind me.

"Captain, I know not where your head is but the look on your face may give you away. I can only assume you have been watching the horizon and can see the storm developing." William pointed to the large billowing clouds building up as if they were snowcapped mountains. The blue skies had gone to a dark dismal grey and the sea was getting rough.

"Shall we drop the canvass and anchor over in the Cove?"

Will's presence had startled me. I did not want to admit that I had not noticed the change in the weather conditions so I pulled on me beard and eyed the hovering clouds.

"Aye William, the climate has changed and you are right we should drop anchor."

I veered the ship towards the large jaunting cliffs knowing that a hidden cove was behind them. As I maneuvered the helm I looked upon Will for quite awhile watching his moves as he walked along the deck gazing at the rocky landform before us.

"It is good to see you doing so well. I am glad you are mending. I trust we must thank Miss Swann for that?" I smirked at Will trying to get a reaction. I was searching for information from him but I did not want to appear eager. Not knowing where he and the fair Miss Swann stood in matters of the heart.

William did not answer my question. He just looked at me as if he knew I was fishing and he would not give me the satisfaction.

"Jack?" Will gave me a concerned look. "If I am not mistaken have we not arrived at our location? Isla De Muerta?"

"Boy, you have a keen eye and yes you are correct. There are several small isle and caves in this area. You have had the privilege to be in the largest cavern. We will pull into that small-secluded cove and I will take a select group of men to the cave. Not knowing what I will find, we will go with caution. Remember this is the choice spot Jeffery Barbossa has picked for our meeting. We will remain hidden until I am ready.

As I sailed The Black Pearl around the pointed cliffs into the safe harbor of land my calm thoughts vanished as I saw in front of me, The Vengeance. She was already anchored in **my** cove. I saw her outlined against the darkness of the land behind her. She was standing motionless as a stature in the midst of the grey waters.

"William it is entirely impossible for us to sail the Pearl into this cove. I am not ready to make an attack and the crew isn't either. Therefore if anything is to be accomplished we must undertake by some subtle design rather than by open-handed boldness. We shall sail to the next inlet, in hopes the weather co-operates and then we shall get our revenge. Savvy? Tell, the men to make way. We have a lot of work to do."

**XXXXXXXXXX **

After finding a suitable place to anchor I gathered the crew to the deck. The sun was just dropping below the water and the rains had held off.

"Men I myself will go to The Vengeance under the mask of night. I propose to take one of the ship's boats and pay a visit to the vessel that attempted to destroy mine. I have seen her today and she is close, to close. I am trusting for some opportune moment to occur to aid me in the accomplishment of my aims. The weather may just help. My goal is to gain further information hence I will not go in on a full-scale attack. I invite any who dare to do so to volunteer for this expedition. I'll tell you plainly that I will not force any man to go against his will. For those who do come I will award you for your loyalty and achievements with considerably booty."

Nearly every man desired to be taken. I was rather surprised and now I had to decide who would accompany me. I chose eleven asking the others to stay on The Pearl and watch over her. If need be I even ordered them to sail her out of the cove and back into open seas. My goal was to protect the ship, she is my leverage, so Barbossa may think.

To their disappointment I selected to leave William and AnaMaria behind. William in my opinion was not well enough to wield a sword let alone row a boat. AnaMaria was too emotionally and physically drained. I needed every member with me to have a cool head.

I arranged to have two boats, six in each. One I would lead and the other would follow. Those in the second boat would not be boarding The Vengeance unless they were given the command. Each armed with a pistol in one hand and a cutlass in the other I arranged the boats to be hoisted out and we made our way across and around the inlet to the neighboring cove.

We rowed in perfect silence for the best part of an hour. I was directing the course of the boat and we were now going straight across the waterfront to the starboard side of The Vengeance. Indeed I knew what my destination was and I did not want to be caught.

To my surprise I saw another boat in the distance. It was full of men whom appeared to be armed for even in the darkness the shine of the moonlight glimmered sharply on the barrels of their guns. I ordered the crew to stop rowing and to be as quite as the dead. I noted it was half past midnight and this boat was leaving The Vengeance heading towards the shore. I heard a man yell. "Cease rowing!" They lie on their oars while he stood up and surveyed the water and then the coastline. The moonlight was now shining full upon him. Yes it was Jeffery Barbossa, a large man wearing a fine red waistcoat trimmed with gold braid. I pulled out my spyglass as we sat in silence. I wanted to assess the situation also and I was hoping they would not spot us. To our good fortune the moon was swallowed by a passing cloud and we were now just part of the water. Before the light dwindled I noted sitting in the boat with Barbossa a very small figure. I could only assume it was my Katheryn.

We all sat still as stone, and then at last Barbossa's boat having regained its wits continued towards land. As the boat went away into the night with the tide I grinned. The moon had come back out and moonlight glittered on my gold teeth.

"Ah so Barbossa is taking said Katheryn off his ship. Well now this makes the game more interesting."

Ben looked out at the boat and then at me. "Where shall we go now? To the Vengeance or to shore?"

"Go? Where shall we go? We shall go to the devil himself. We shall go ashore."

**A/N** I hope you all enjoy and understand that all the italics were necessary for you to know it was in the past. Thanks for all your reviews and yes, I agree Jack can be a dumb ass but hey he is human, he is a pirate! I think I need say no more, I still love him.


	18. Stick To The Code

**Disclaimer:** Every chapter I can wish to own Jack and Will but it will never happen.

**Stick To The Code**

We rowed into the still waters of the cave, where the air was moist and thick. On the walls hung lanterns and there were skeletons of pirates long ago lying in the sand. The walls of the cave were shimmering from the thousands of gold coins that were lying in the water reflecting the lantern lights. As we drifted by the poor blighters Ben leaned in close to me and asked me a question.

"What if the worst should happen Captain?"

"We keep to the code. You know that. Any man who falls behind is left behind." I replied.

We silently rowed to a landing where Barbossa's pirates had moored their longboats. I hopped out while Ben pulled the boat ashore. Rogers and the other boat followed suit. Carefully I climbed the rocks and looked into a vast cavern. The entire cavern was filled with the most spectacular treasures. Glittering in the torchlight were bars of silver and gold, gold boxes set with diamonds, rings with sparking jewels, rubies large and small, great long strings of pearls, brightly colored silks, piles of coins and at the center of the cave sat Katheryn with Mandy.

"We must wait for the opportune moment." I whispered to the men. "I do not wish to put Katheryn's life any more at stake then it is."

Mandy suddenly looked up but then swiveled her head around when Jeffery spoke.

"You know the first thing I'm going to do after I get rid of this Sparrow?"

Jeffery grinned at Jem, whom I had not seen until now. She was standing next to the Aztec Stone Chest, which was off in a dark corner. Torches and shafts of moonlight lighted the cave yet it still was very dim.

"No Jeffery." Jem replied after a moment since nobody else spoke up. "I have no idea and I truly don't give a damn. I count the days, hours and minutes for you to take the Black Pearl from Captain Sparrow so I can have The Vengeance to myself."

Jem was now standing in the beams of moonlight shining through the cave. Her long auburn hair was glistening from the light as if gold was laced in each strain. Her perfect features were captivating. How Hector could have such a beautiful daughter was beyond my imagination.

"You know dear brother." Jem spoke sharply. " I'll tell you a secret. I even risked my life just for you. I stole upon The Black Pearl and captured said Captain Jack Sparrow on his own ship. I even shared a dram of rum with him. I most say it was entertaining while it lasted until he decided he didn't like my games and he broke up the party. Never the less, I told him you were tired of waiting for him. The night I found him and confronted him I knew trouble was on the horizon. He may appear daft and quite stuck on himself but he does have a head on his shoulders and he is an object we must reason with. Remember, he did kill our father and as he would say, _I'm Captain Jack Sparrow_." She spoke with such conviction and she threw her auburn hair over her left shoulder so it flowed down over her cheek to cover her scar.

"Yes it was a few days after my adventure you spotted The Pearl for yourself. I knew exactly where she and Sparrow were. They were coming to you. Of course I have always been more observant than you and I can't imagine why I didn't inform you."

She looked towards a young buccaneer and motioned him to follow her. "Oh I will never know why I didn't tell you." She rolled her eyes and stroked the scar upon her check.

"It is a shame father never realized that I have the brains and the beauty and lord knows what you have. But yes, you true as form played the fool and wanted to sink The Black Pearl. Why you would want to sink The Pearl was beyond me but in your haste you would have destroyed the last real pirate ship of the Caribbean and you would not have gotten your ship nor revenge for our father. You claim you are the worst, meanest or should I say the best pirate of the Caribbean? Yes you are the apple of father's eye, a pirate. Cold, calculating and uncaring. Curses, you are nothing like our father. You are weak, vain and like a mouse. You hide when trouble arises and expect me to clean up your messes. You need me. I know you do. The sad fact is you know you do, but you are not man enough to admit it. Your not man enough for anything or anyone. You are nothing without me." She glanced around at the crew and then set her eyes on Mandy.

"I am a cat. I pounce on our enemies. I'll attack and leave all dead. The only thing left will be the stain of blood on the deck. Remember Jeffery that is what father always told us. The Black Pearl is black because she is stained with the blood of pirates from the past and of all the battles she has endured. I'll eat my pray tail and all, will you?" She then transfixed her eyes on him.

"I am counting the days my dear simple sibling. I want you out of my life. I cannot wait for the day you are gone and The Vengeance is mine. Oh, but silly me I had to promise mother I would take care of her baby boy. Well mate I have paid my dues. I know I can't kill you. That's against the code and I will not go to hell because of you. I do fear for you my dear dear Jeffery. I know getting The Black Pearl will not be easy and you think Sparrow will hand over his ship for that Lass." She glanced at Katheryn and then straight back at him.

"You don't know Sparrow. You have never set eyes on him. He can be cunning and quite enchanting, easy on the eyes I must say but he is also ruthless and plays dirty tricks. That is why we are down three men. They or should I say I fell into his trap? Well that bird won't catch this cat again. No I know better and I won't let him or any man get the better of me. But alas my dear brother, you will have to find your own crew for I know these mates will stay with me. Then my dear you will have to keep a sharp eye to make sure I'm not behind you. For I do hate you and I will sink your ship. Your precious Pearl and take all your treasures."

She looked at him oddly and gave a sinful laugh.

"Ah brother you know that I jest. I will always be your poppet for the rest of my life and I will sail under your fleet because I am your loyal loving sister. I couldn't harm you for you know I would never go against the code." She tossed several bars of gold to a young man standing beside her and gave him a very seductive grin. "You know me so well Jeffery. I will follow you to ends of the world." Then she gave him a half salute.

She climbed over rocks and waded through the water towards Mandy and Kat. Kat stood up and walked over to her with her arms outstretched.

"Jem-Jem, up up!" The little girl spoke and almost fell into the water as she toddled over to the female pirate.

My god my daughter can walk and talk. I was spell bond as I watched this scene and smiled to myself. Wondering what Elizabeth would think. Katheryn obviously looks to Jem as a mother figure. Jem picked her up and cradled her in her arms. ****

Jeffery looked at Jem with contempt and then raised his gun. Pointing it at Katheryn.

"I'm going to kill that child and chop her into pieces. I will have sparrow fricassee. I am sure sparrow taste very similar to chicken or maybe even turkey. **Jem! **Put the damn child down. Now!"

She took her hand and ran it over Katheryn's soft curly head. The child was so still and quite. I couldn't believe it. She was beautiful. She looked so like her mother. Her features were faultless. Her eyes were dark like mine and so was her hair but her nose, mouth and cheekbones were that of her mothers. Jeffery laughed as he raised his gun and watched Jem jump.

"No, you are not to harm the child." Jem said as she reclaimed her composure. "That was not in the deal and once again you would be throwing your future away." She looked down at Katheryn and whispered in her ear. "He is stupid. Very very stupid."

Kat looked up into Jem's face with her melting brown eyes and giggled. The sound filled the cavern. It was a sound I had never heard before. It was a happy noise. It was music to my ears.

Jem put her finger to her lips. "Shhh we don't' want to make the stupid man mad." She then looked again at Jeffery with a wide genuine beautiful smile. "You said you wanted The Pearl. Well, if you harm this child you will never get it. You must know that or you are dafter then I imagined. Father would never have hurt a child. Aye but you are nothing like Hector Barbossa, you are a fool."

"Jem, I am not a fool and you best stop saying it or I will scar your other check and throw your dog off the ship again making sure there is a bullet in her head before she goes." He glowered at Mandy and she growled back at him.

"I will not kill the little bird but I can think of it." Jeffery grumbled. "I will compromise and just harm her. Just a little and do some damage."

He placed his gun back into his sash and pulled out his dagger.

"Jem, your problem is you are to soft. That is why I am the captain of The Vengeance and you are not. You see I don't like the way that child looks at me. She reminds me so much of-of your damn dog. All sweet and loving one minute and then she turns into a ball or fury and teeth the next. They are both unpredictable and should both be put out of their misery."

He approached Jem and placed his dagger near her face. "Now put the little Sparrow down or I will hurt you along with her."

Mandy immediately stood up and every muscle in the dog's body was twitching. She was going to jump and take Jeffery down. He pulled his gun and pointed it at her.

"No, stand down Amber!" Jem commanded. "It will be alright girl, stand down!"

Jem turned and with the silent swiftness of an owl she knocked the gun out of Jeffery's hand and kicked him in the stomach. The blow surprised him and he buckled for a second but only a second for he raised his dagger and drove it into her shoulder, just missing Katheryn. He pulled it out and headed towards Mandy.

Jem cried out in pain and flinched away from Jeffery. "Amber run, go now!"

The dog did not obey she stood her ground and bared her teeth. Amber was not a coward and she was going to stand up to Jeffery.

I snatched my pistol out of my belt, and resting it for an instant across my arm, fired at Jeffery. My aim was excellent and I hit his hand and the dagger. He yelled as the bullet tore through his flesh and the knife went tumbling to the floor.

At the sound of the shot and the fall of the knife the crew scattered upon all sides, yelling and screaming, and clearing the center of the cave.

The blood was now trickling down Jem's shoulder and her arm. The dark red stream was now flowing over Katheryn but the sight did not disturb the small girl. Though Jem was in pain she didn't even attempt to put the child down. She was protecting her from Jeffery's wrath.

He looked at her. "How dare you pull a gun on me. You challenge to shoot your Captain!" As he spoke he realized she did not have her gun drawn and she too was looking around in wonder too where the shot had come from.

She then gazed upon him and spit in his direction. "You know Captain, you should not attack your crew, let alone family. Let me guess the pirates codes are basically guide lines for you?" She continued to scan the cave to see where the shot came from. "I don't know where that stray shot came from but I only wish it had hit your heart instead of your hand. I guess maybe you don't have a heart so the bullet could not find the way. Either way Jeffery, stay away from **my** dog, and **This Sparrow!** The day will come mate that you will need my help and I will just stand there and watch you die. There is no rule against that."

He stood wrapping his hand with his bandana. Looking at her and then the crew who were now cowering around the perimeter of the cave he let out a long and loud laugh. "You talk big Jemima but I am not afraid of you or anybody. I will kill your dog, that bird and then you."

Holding Kat in her hurt arm she took her good hand and pulled her dagger from its sheath. She threw it with tremendous accuracy and it went into his left thigh just inches from his groin. He gave out a yell worse then the first time.

"Bloody hell girl. I will get you and I will scar you worse then you are."

By this time my men were behind me. All eleven of them gathered close. My weapon still lie resting on me arm smoking in my hand. I tensed to see what would happen. I pulled my pistol up again but I did not shoot yet. I turned to them and spoke quietly yet swiftly.

"I cannot sit here and watch this any more. That man gives us pirates a bad name. He torments a child and his own sister. I want the five of you to watch my back. Be prepared to attack when I give the order. Rogers I want you to go back to The Black Pearl and inform William to bring her around. Prepare the cannons and prepare to blow The Vengeance out of the water. Now I will make my move. Go now, make haste, time is of the essence."

Rogers took his men with him and they departed quickly and quietly. I stood up from my perch and made my way down into the cave.

"Excuse me." Came my voice. "Pardon me beg pardon."

Barbossa froze as he saw me making my way towards him through the cowering crew.

Gritting his teeth he stared at me and then at the crew. Barbossa pointed his knife he had just pulled out of his leg, at Katheryn and Jem giving Jem a threatening look.

"Sparrow I can only presume?" He looked at me quizzically. "So you are the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow? The captain of The Black Pearl?"

"Ay mate." I bowed at him and gave him one of my golden smirks. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow and I don't think you want to be doing that." I said calmly.

Barbossa clenched his fist and nodded at Jem to stand alert and be prepared to fight. He watched her roll her eyes as if she had no intentions of doing anything. He then turned back to me. "Now why don't I want to do this Sparrow?"

"Because The Black Pearl, the last real pirate ship, is floating right offshore waiting for you. But if **I** don't leave this cave alive mate with said child your ship The Vengeance and The Black Pearl will both be destroyed. Savvy? Now you see you can have the makings of your very own fleet or you can have nothing."

"Sparrow if I don't get your ship you don't get the Lass."

"Aye mate, and if I don't get the Lass you don't get the ship. Remarkable how those two traits coincide. That mate is why I am here. The Pearl is indeed my ship and if you want her you must do as I say."

I had Barbossa's full attention now. I smiled as I strolled over to the Aztec Chest and ran my fingers over the stone lid and kicked the lid off.

"So this is the blessed treasure that cursed your father and his crew. And this is the cave he died in is it not?" I ran my fingers through the gold coins and looked about the cavern as if it were my first time. "I trust one of you gathered your father's body and tossed it out to sea or do his bones lay here with the rest of these poor miscreants."

Jeffery glared at me. "You know damn well it is Sparrow. You were the one to kill my father and you took his ship from him."

"It's Captain, Captain Sparrow and I did not take his ship, I took **my** ship. You should get your facts straight mate and you should respect those older and wiser than you. I must ask you to address me as Captain Sparrow. Now if you don't mind." I meandered over to Jem.

"I'll be taken the wee bird off your hands."

For the very first time I noticed Katheryn was observing me. I stood perfectly still not wanting to alarm her. She clung onto Jem's neck and then hid her tiny face in Jem's long silky hair. She appeared so small and delicate but she seemed to have a strong spirit. I saw no fear in her eyes while she was watching me. She was content in Jem's arms even though she was splattered with blood.

"Think again Sparrow." Jem looked at me as if I were nuts. "Why would I just hand over the child? As you can see she is quite attached to me." As she spoke she was trying to release the little girls tight grip around her neck. She was holding fast and tight and looked to be choking her.

"No, Captain Sparrow I don't think you will be taking her anywhere. You are a traitor and a liar. You disobeyed the Pirate's Code by taking a fellow pirate's life for a reason other than wealth or women and it seems to me you owe my brother a ship. You see you give him The Black Pearl then I'll get The Vengeance and then you get your daughter and then we shall be square. Do we have an accord?" She smiled at me but did not extend her hand.

I forced a smile on my face. "Miss Barbossa, I mean Jem. Yes, I did kill your father but why you are so upset about his death I don't exactly know. Can it be possible you loved him? Aye, do you want me to say I am humbly sorry and that he was a charming man? Well Love, I can but you have already accused me of being a liar and that my pet would be one. Now in all honesty Lass he tried to kill me, for I couldn't kill him he was cursed." I said flatly.

"Captain Sparrow you may find this hard to believe but yes, I did love my father. I am in fact Captain Barbossa's only daughter. He met my mother eons ago and let's just say they became involved. For some years she never left his side and even became a pirate wench just to be with him. She was desperately in love with him and he with her. Eventually from this passionate union, my brother and I were born. We lived on the ocean and on land; wherever was convenient for the time being. Nevertheless, when he was given the offer to be permanent first mate of the Black Pearl, he couldn't refuse. He left when I was a child, and my mother and I saw him occasionally, whenever the Pearl came into port." Jem ran her fingers through Kat's hair looking into her sweet, beautiful face.

"Anyhow, time passed and my father became Captain of The Black Pearl roughly twelve years ago after an act of mutiny. Fair mutiny, might I add?"

"You may add." I interrupted. "But fair is not the word I would use. You see Love I had an honest streak in me back then. Your father claimed everything should be an equal share so I should tell him the location of the treasure we were seeking. I like an idiot gave up the bearings and on that night there was a mutiny. Yes, your father marooned me on an island and left me to die. Fair you say? HA!"

"If I said fair that is what I meant." She yelled back at me. "I told you once, I don't make mistakes. As you can tell my brother and I grew up but my wonderful mother died a few years back, leaving us in this world with nothing." She looked over at Jeffery and he sneered back.

"Jem, I am sure the captain is not interested in our life story." Jeffery spoke up while rubbing his leg and glaring at her. "To make it short and sweet Sparrow, after mother died we never saw our father again. There was too much pain and memories for him, supposedly. For the past years since her death, we have traveled far and wide, doing whatever we needed in order to survive. We would do anything for a shilling that is how bad it got. One day we heard of our father's death from an old seaman. He claimed Barbossa had died, but no not by old age, by murder. He had died at the gun of Jack Sparrow. Everyone I asked supported the man's story and so we decided to seek revenge. By the way Sparrow what ever I want I get. We have searched the waters for you and now you will die."

I now looked at Jeffery. "Yes the story of Barbossa's death is indeed true. I did kill him. Yes, I was there but we both had a score to settle. He took The Black Pearl from me and the one thing you best know about me mate is the only damn thing I probably care about in this world is my ship. So yes, I claimed revenge on your father and it took me ten years to get my bloody ship back."

Jem then spoke up. "Yes, but according to the Pirates code a pirate can only take another pirate's life for wealth and women not a ship. Also the code clearly states that a crew may indeed maroon their captain if the reasons call for it, as my father did to you."

"Aye miss, that is exactly right **if the reasons call for it** and take it from me they did not! But you must also understand I was ending the curse and a battle between the two of us. As I stated before, the both of you should get your facts straight and perhaps forget the bloody code **after** today. They are just guidelines! And now knowing the truth and knowing the bloody code so well, just pass the child over and we can part our ways."

Jeffery walked over to Jem and yanked the little girl out of her arms. Kat was now screaming and kicking at him. He smiled slowly and dangerously and smacked her with his hand and then whispered at me. "I wouldn't count on it, Captain." Putting his dagger to her throat.

I stepped back, took out my pistol and fired. Knowing my aim would not hit Katheryn. Jeffery went down with the blow of the bullet. He dropped Katheryn onto the cave floor and before she realized she was free Jem snatched her back. I drew my sword on her.

"Hand her over to me now! I will kill you."

Slipping her pistol from her sash she stopped when we both heard a pistol fire and it was so close to her head she stood like one stunned. Then another pistol shot rang out so deafening as it went echoing through the cave. There wasn't much left of my hearing after that. All I could hear was the ringing of the shots.

To Jeffery's surprise my crew stepped out of the shadows and to my surprise William was standing there brandishing his pistol and had it pointed at Jem.

"Put the child down or the next shot will be between you eyes." Will said holding the gun straight and steady at his target.

She immediately placed the child down but all along Katheryn was complaining. She wanted to stay in the arms of Jem. Crying and not wanting to let go. "Please Jem, stay…stay."

Jem with love in her eyes looked at her pleading "Little Bird you can't stay. Run. Run to the back of the cave and wait for me." Kat did as she was told. She picked herself up off the floor and started to run and Mandy was right behind her. I couldn't believe it the child did as she was told.

"Will." I yelled. "Grab the babe and make for the ship and do it now."

"No!" Cried Jem. "Let her go! He will kill her."

Suddenly I drew my sword and I charged at Jem. The two of us squared off, sliding over the treasure. I was fighting a personal battle with her. She had taken advantage of my hospitality and me. She had branded me and she had taken over my daughter. The sound of clashing metal echoed through the cave as we fought furiously.

There was a prodigious uproar of combat. Knives flashed everywhere, and pistols were being shot. Hearing some one crying out in a muffled voice, but not knowing whether it was a friend or a foe who had been shot both Jem and I turned. To our horror little Katheryn lay in a pool of water and it was gradually turning red.

I dropped me sword and ran for my daughter. There was a lump in my throat I could not get rid off. I tried to call out but no sound came. I picked up her small body, as she lay limp in my arms. The blood was pouring from her back. The poor thing had no idea what hit her. Rage and panic ran through me body. Who would do this? I turned to face the fight and by this time the whole cave was full of gunpowder smoke, and there was the sound of blows and oaths and out crying and the clashing of knives.

Then I saw him. I slowly placed Katheryn down as I saw the glimmer of Jeffery's smoking gun pointed at me head. "Yes, Captain I took your daughter and now I will take you and then your ship."

Not caring if he pulled his trigger or not. I leaped at him and took him to the ground. I punched him several times and then gave him a dozen blows with my fist. He fought back and hit me with the butt of his gun. We were both in a daze but we kept on fighting. I was fighting for my daughter he was fighting for his life.

At that moment he raised his gun and fired it at me. I staggered back and I shot him straight threw the eyes. "Aye mate you said you always get what you want. You have been asking for this and I am glad to deliver."

I watched Jeffery's gun fall to the ground and he lie at my feet gurgling as blood trickled from his mouth. Sounding as if he was taking his last breath. I stood there holding my stomach and watched the blood seep through my fingers. Before I knew it there were more men attacking me. I looked around desperately for a weapon since I had just shot my last bullet. To my surprise Jem suddenly flipped a beautiful sword off the floor into my hands. She watched as I clashed swords with two of her men at once and I believe she was marveling at my skill while on the other part she was screaming at her men not to do anything stupid.

"William." Jem yelled over the clashing. "Is that your name? You take this little bird. Take her now and save her. She picked up the small tiny body and shoved her unceremoniously towards my friend, then turned yelling at her crew. Don't harm this man let him get back to his ship. Go now William and take your crew with you. But you will leave Jack Sparrow. Now go. Get back to The Pearl and leave The Vengeance alone. Mark my words William. Leave The Vengeance alone or I will not leave your captain alone.

Will looked around the cave and our eyes met. Not knowing what transpired between Jem and William but I did see he held my daughter in his arms. She looked lifeless and the blood was soaked though her garments and dripping down Will's arm.

"Will take her. Go! Remember the code. Take her and go! The rest of yer go too. Go that is an order!

Little did I know it would be my final order for a while as I slashed at the other pirates and scrambled to get away from their advances.

Will did obey me; he gathered up Katheryn and made for the boats. The crew followed behind him. They pushed off the landing and Will was yelling. Row! Row as fast as you can back to The Pearl.

"Mr. Turner." One-handed Charlie bellowed. "We can't leave Jack, we can't leave the Captain." Rogers and Ben wailed above the din of the battle also.

Will let out a long, deep breath not wanting to leave me there either.

"These are Jack's orders." He said sternly. "We must go on it's too dangerous for us to stay here and I must get help for Katheryn the little bird."

Will held her close to him felling her small fragile heartbeat. She was now fighting for her life. "This is what Jack wants. Remember the code men. Any man who falls behind is left behind. Jack fell behind." Exchanging a grim glance with all those in the boat. "Yes, Jack fell behind for her." Will's words were soft and lost in the sounds of the oars as they beat on the water.

Inside the cave still skirmishing for my sanity and not knowing weather my beloved Katheryn was dead or alive. I noticed Jem had put her weapons away and was now standing over her brother's body. As the pirates were advancing on me Jem looked over at them and yelled. "Don't kill him. Put your weapons away."

"Sparrow drop your weapon and come here or I will just change my mind and have them kill you where you stand."

"No pet, I'll stay hear and take my chances." Looking at the ravaged faces in front of me and then at her I figured I could recover my strength. My shirt was now soaked with sweat and blood that was now escaping profusely from the bullet wound. I placed me hand on the wound trying to stop the flow and realizing it was quite useless. As I stood on the rocks surveying the men in front of me and looking down at Jem I could feel the pain in my gut and lowered me sword.

"I'll cease if you call your men off Lass, but I will not drop my weapon."

She looked toward her men and they backed away. I made my way over to her and placed my sword in it's sheath. I stood beside her and looked down upon her brother's body.

I turned the body over upon its back and I could perceive at a glance that the man was stone dead. I am sure she knew this before I even touched him. Indeed it must have been a dreadful sight for her since she knew it was my bullet that killed her father and now her brother. She stood rooted in her spot for I know not how long, staring down at the dead face with twitching fingers and shuddering limbs. Meantime the crew was gathering about us.

She knelt down and cradled her brother's head in her lap. "This poor bastard didn't know what hit him. I told him you would get him. I told him I wouldn't save him. He has made my life pure misery and now thanks to you Captain Sparrow he is gone. He has tortured me for the last time. To this day I vow I will never take an order from a man again and I am now captain of The Vengeance."

She looked at the crew and up at me. Her piercing black eyes showed no remorse that I had killed him. "Captain Jack Sparrow I will never forgive you for killing my father but I owe you for ridding me of Jeffery. I do hope Little Bird will live and your friend William will take her to safety. You though Luv must stay with me. You are my leverage to keep me and my ship safe." As she spoke two of her men grabbed me from behind and removed my weapons. One pressed his hands so hard into me stomach I cried out and almost lost consciousness. "Easy mate, I didn't deserve that!"

She once again looked upon her brother as she spoke to her men. "Don't hurt the Captain. Bound him up tightly. He is now mine, until I say otherwise. Don't damage the merchandise. I want to make sure he is treated well. Treated very well."

She then went about her work with the utmost coolness and deliberation imaginable, unbuttoning her brother's waistcoat and his shirt. She undressed the man I had murdered with her delicate fingers that neither twitched nor shook. There was a gold cross and a bunch of silver medals that hung by a whipcord about his neck. Jem reached and yanked all the baubles from his neck and then nerveless handed them to Tom, the kind young boy who tied me up.

"Place these over Captain Sparrow's neck. They can be his trophy's for killing Jeffery."

She then reached her hands into the breast pocket of Jeffery's jacket that had already been removed and pulled out a wallet, which was full of papers. She examined the papers one by one, and finding them to her satisfaction, tied them up again and slipped the wallet and its contents into her own pocket.

She stood up and gazed into my eyes. I could see something there and it scared me. I can usually read people through their actions or their eyes give them away. The eyes are the portals to the soul but I was beginning to think she did not have one. Was it hate I saw in her look, was it thanks or was it lust. She stood close to me. A little to close for my comfort. I could feel her breath on my face and the warmth of her body against mine. She then placed her hand between my legs but never removed her eyes from mine. I gave her a meek smile and then raised an eyebrow. Feeling like the cat caught the bird now.

"Aye you are a man. A man that has to be reckoned with." She spoke as she stroked my groin with her hand. "I would say you are much more of a man then my brother ever was."

I remained still knowing if I moved or said anything wise assed I would get beat unconscious by her goons or she would have my family jewels permanently damaged.

"Love." I spoke softly to her deciding if I broke the silence then maybe she would remove her hand. "With out prying methinks that the wild beast, your brother has so crushed your spirit by his tyranny and his violence that nothing that happened here today has really effected you."

She stopped her stroking and tightened her grip looking at me sharply. Needless to say my eyes opened wide. "Easy on the goods Love." I yelped.

She smiled at me and clutched even tighter. "Don't you go assuming what influences me Sparrow? Your right in saying, I am not like ordinary sort and it does take a lot to faze me. But don't you dare try to read me or figure me out because you never will."

She removed her hand from my groin but she kept staring in my eyes. I wanted to break the stare but I was not going to be the first to turn away.

"You know Sparrow I believe your daughter has a lot of you in her. She will also fight to the end. I do regret she got hurt today. She and I do have a unique and exclusive bond and I would not let Jeffery hurt her. If you hadn't attacked me she wouldn't be hurt now." She turned and walked to the pool of water where Katheryn had been laying.

Comforted that she had stepped away I answered. "No, if your brother hadn't have taken her from Miss Swann she wouldn't be hurt."

"Yes Jack, it was…."

"Captain if you please." I smirked and then received a blow from good old Tom who was still holding me in his death grip.

"As I was saying **Jack**." She gave me an evil smile. " It was that dim-witted girl, Miss. Swann that started all this. If she had not told Jeffery the child was yours when he took down The Jamaican Queen he would not have had any leverage on you. Yes, we would still have come looking for you but it would have ended differently."

She walked past the piles of gold, silver and silk and approached the Aztec Chest. Only for a little while she stood there staring at the chest and then replaced the lid.

I was now felling somewhat numb and dizzy. I was also dazed with what had happen here. My daughter **if** alive was now safe. She would be in her mother's arms in no time.

I began to think that Jem Barbossa might not be as bad as I have heard. She did hand me a weapon. She aided Will with Kat and ordered her men not to attack him. She truly cared for Katheryn. Mandy or should I say Amber seems to obey and adore Jem and my daughter Katheryn or is it Little Bird seems to possess an odd love for her. I have always felt that the only creatures that are evolved enough to convey pure love are dogs and infants and maybe if they can convey it the can sense it also.

As I watched Jem examine the cave. Amber joined her. They were walking side by side as the moonlight streaked through the shafts. Jem now aware I was watching her spoke.

"You know Jack you….

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow if you plea----." I didn't get to finish. Tom punched me so hard in the stomach, I doubled over and my world was dark.

**A/N** Well Jack was true to his word. He saved Kat and he spared his crew and ship. William got the honors of taking Elizabeth her child and now mother and daughter are together again. This is what Elizabeth wanted but how about Katheryn. We all know Jeffery did not get what he wanted. R&R.


	19. Is There A Difference between Nice and G...

Disclaimer: Jack still has a contract with Disney.

**Is there a difference between Nice and Good?**

I was lying in a semi conscious state. I could feel the pain in my stomach and I could hear voices fading in and out. I felt something soft under me head and body. I could only assume I was lying on a bed. I could hear the voices more clear now and I could feel hands touching me but I could not get me eyes open or my mouth open to speak. Then I heard the familiar voice of Jem. I wanted to open my eyes so bad and to get away from her but the harder I tried to move the more convinced I was that I was going nowhere.

"You know I told you both not to damage the merchandise. You will both be punished for this and it won't do ya any good to hide unless you choose to jump ship now." I felt Jem's touch on my stomach. "By looking over Captain Sparrow, I would say he has seen many a battle. It is a shame such a beautiful body such as his has so many scars and wounds and Jeffery had to add to the mix." I could fell her fingers probing for the bullet and then she stopped.

"You, Tom and Matthew, get out of here and take Jeffery's garbage with you. Throw his personal belonging over board but leave the treasures here. As you can see he couldn't be trusted." She was gazing on several chests of silver and gold coins and even more chests full of jewels. "Look at all this loot he has stashed in here plus the enormous amount of food, clothing and rum. I'd say he had no intentions of sharing any of this booty with the crew. I'm surprised we don't have rats in here. He was a despicable being let alone Captain." I heard a lot of loud noises and I could only conclude she was throwing things around the room. Then it became quiet as someone new came into the room.

"Maggie you simple girl, where have you been? Tend to Captain Sparrow's wound. Remove the bullet and clean it up well. I don't want him dying on me. I have big plans for him and I don't want any funny business from you. Do you understand?"

I heard another female voice, which appeared to have a thick accent. "Yes, Miss Barbossa. I will take care of Mr. Sparrow in the custom you want me to and I won't do anything else Miss Barbossa."

"That is Captain. Captain Barbossa if you please." I couldn't believe I heard her say that. I remember she slapped me when I said it to her. Before Maggie could get to me Jem spoke again and I heard the sounds of people moving.

"First of all let me see what **other** treasures Captain Sparrow may possess before I leave ya alone. She ran her delicate hands over my chest and unfastened my jacket and shirt. Slipping off the tattered blood stained garments and checking the pockets before dropping them to the floor. I then felt her gently stroking my cheek as she was removing the beads from my hair. She brushed her hands down my bare arms and I could feel her run her fingers over the B she branded in me arm. The touch of her hand sent shivers through my body.

While she continued removing the trinkets I heard her say. "Aye, I think he likes this, he responds to my touch. I have to say with those impossible dark black lined eyes, wild hair and muscular body of his, he does look dangerous does he not?" She laughed out loud and continued with her task of searching me.

"It's a good thing I'm feeling generous today eh darling. This could be the day I almost seduced Captain Jack Sparrow but I will wait until you are fit." She brushed her lips against mine then retreated.

"Shake a leg you dog I aint got all day." Jem snapped and then turned away and walked out of the room leaving me alone with Maggie to tend to my wound.

Maggie's touch was not as gentle as Jem's. Obviously when Jem said no funny business she meant it. This girl dug into my stomach and removed the bullet. She did get a response for I yelled out. It bloody hurt and I struck out and hit her. I'd say I most likely knocked her to the floor with my thrashing. I have no idea how long I was out or if she had stayed in the room. When I did awake all was quiet. There was nothing but blackness. Then I felt the pain in my gut return. It was throbbing incessantly.

I eventually opened my eyes and I was greeted by the stabbing sunlight. I immediately closed them again. I became aware of movement and realized I was at sea. The familiar gentle rocking motion of a ship usually comforts me but I was quite tense at the moment. I found myself remembering the cave, Jeffery, Will, Kat and then Jem.

I opened my eyes again and looked about the room. My eyes got wider and wider as I looked upon the quarters. It was a large room and I assumed it was Jeffery's from the conversation I barely remembered. It had dark wood panels and large frosted windows. There were large pieces of mahogany furniture and candles everywhere, which were partially burnt and standing ready for the evening hours. I gazed around the room and I saw all sorts of maps, clothing, bottles, half eaten food strewn all around and then chests and chests of treasure. Why in the world would Jeffery keep such a multitude of treasure in his cabin? I could see for my own eyes how right Jem was about her brother. I attempted to rise off the bed but the pain overtook me and then I heard footsteps. I lie down and closed my eyes feigning I was still unconscious.

I must have dozed off for when I awoke the room was dark and the candles were lit. I remained still for a while and then I sensed the bed move beside me. I felt Jem's warm body snuggle against mine as she pushed the covers off her body. The room was warm and my skin was covered with perspiration. I attempted to move but the pain was still there so I halted. Jem's head was on me shoulder and her slender leg was wrapped around mine. Her left arm was draped across my abdomen and her hand rested upon the bandages, which still appeared rather bloody. I guess when she said she was going to take care of me she meant it. Now I was beginning to wonder. If she wants me alive there must be something else she is playing for.

Her breathing was steady and peaceful so I could only assume she was asleep. As she shifted her position her silky hair tickled my chest. I peered at her in the dim light and realized she had removed all the covers and she only wore a light shift. My eyes roved up and down her petite body. I raised my right hand since she had conveniently put the left side of my body asleep by lying upon it. I let my hand hover over her for a while. I was reaching for her neck. I wrestled with the urge to strangle her while she slept or to grab her from behind her head and pull her closer to me and give her a deep passionate kiss that she would surly remember. It might be better for my situation if I used my charm on her. But I would certainly deserve a slap for it so I changed me mind. I reluctantly moved my hand away. With a lingering look at her I slowly just lifted her arm from me chest laid it to her side then I carefully slid my leg out from under hers. Remembering her wrath and knowing she did not wish to be ruled by any man, I figured my best bet was to get up and out. You know the old saying it is best to let a sleeping dog lie.

I sat up and the room was spinning about me. After several minutes my vision cleared and my head did not feel so detached. I proceeded to swing my legs off the bed and my bare feet came upon something soft and warm. Mandy was lying on the floor right next to the bed. She looked up at me and wagged her tail. She sat up and put her large golden head in my lap.

"Well Las, are you hear as a friend or foe?" I whispered. "Are you my prison guard too?" I asked her as I looked over my shoulder at Jem. "I will have to say she is prettier then the guards I've had to deal with in the past. As for you." I looked back upon the dog. " I don't like the company you've been keeping but it's good to see ya mate."

I looked around the room as the candles flickered and cast shadows on the walls. I spotted my torn bloody garments lying in a heap near the desk, which was still strewn with food, bottles and other sundries. I quietly got off the bed to make my way across the room when Mandy gave a slight growl. I looked at her and then at Jem whom still appeared sleeping.

"Now, Mandy Luv, please be kind to old Jack and don't give me away. I won't hurt the Lass if that is what you fear. I'm just taken care of meself. Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" I rolled my eyes and looked down at her. I scratched her behind the ears and looked at her pleadingly. "Never mind that question Luv. I just wish to get dressed and go up on the deck. I need some air and I need to know where I am. Savvy?"

Mandy did remain quiet and I made my way to the desk. Painfully I dressed myself then I went to look at the maps laying on the desk trying to sort out where the hell I was. As I perused the maps I found some bottles that were half full and helped myself to the rum. I had also looked for a weapon but to my misfortunes there were none to be found.

I started rummaging through the open chests of jewels and gold. I placed some of the rings on me fingers and stashed some rubies and emeralds into me pockets. I then made my way over to the door only to find that it was locked. "Bloody hell the girl is sound asleep and she has locked me in too boot." I mumbled at Mandy half expecting her to answer back. At that opportune movement my temper got the best of me and through experience I should know never to let that happen. I strode back over to the desk and I picked up a rather ornate yet very empty bottle and smashed it on the side of the furniture leaving a rather lethal weapon in me hand.

I didn't hear the sounds of the footsteps behind me so the voice so close behind took me by surprise.

"What the hell are you doing?"

I whirled around so fast I lost my balance and fell into her arms. Yes, Jem was standing right behind me and now I was in her arms.

"Wooh! Careful my pet. There is no need to throw yourself at me just yet." Jem laughed.

Jem smiled sarcastically at me as she balanced me and herself and then her smile changed to a frown when she saw I held a jagged piece of glass in her direction.

"Well Luv." I said uneasily as I was steadying myself. "I found I couldn't get the last drop out so I had to break the bottle."

"Now, Jack I see you have more bloody fight in you than I anticipated. Well I have more blood and strength in me than you do in your little finger, so don't do anything stupid." Her face lightened up again as she stepped back from me.

"So Jack do you think you can stand on your own and take me on with a broken bottle?" She had a playful glint in her eye.

"It is Captain. Captain Sparrow." I retorted.

"No, it is not! You are no longer on your ship and you are no longer Captain. I will call you Sparrow or Jack or any damn thing I want too but it will not be Captain. This is my ship. Take a good look. She is not yours. Yet if you do as I say I will take you to yours when the time is right. You see Mate I am not all that bad, if you play along with me and follow the rules."

"Aye yes, how could I forget you are one whom follows rules but the rest of the world goes my guidelines?" I smirked as I lowered the bottle but did not drop it.

"You know if you promise to be a good boy I'll let you have freedom o'me ship. I'll bet you're always a good boy aren't ya Jack? Now put the glass down and show me how good you can be." She gave me a very seductive look and reached for me.

I once again held up the jagged glass. "Just stay where you are. I have not promised to be good yet and we have not made an accord. Savvy? I will cut you missy if you dare advance on me. I am not fond of your games or your rules. Now tell me what it is you want from me?"

"Now Jack, ya have a choice because if you misbehave like you are doing now you will spend the voyage in the brig. It is dark, cold, damp and quiet down there. I would say in your condition you would become deathly ill with fever and freeze from the waters that love to linger in the bottom of my boat. The only sounds you will hear are the rats squeaking as they scurry about looking for food and they won't find any cause you won't have any to give them so they will have to nibble on you.

"Ha!" I laughed. "From the looks of this place Lass there would be no rats down there. They could have a picnic in your brothers waste." I tossed a plate of half eaten molded food to the floor.

I leaned on the desk and lowered the broken bottle to my side. I noticed she was standing there unarmed and still just wearing her undergarments. My body tensed as I fought to keep control. Was I going to stand here and listen to her or take my chances and attack her with the broken bottle?

She backed away from me and swung the keys to the door on her little finger. Wandering around the cabin and staring at the jewels and gems that were strewn about she looked back at me. "You see Mr. Sparrow if you help me in my quest, then I will help you. In all fairness however, and I know you do not find me just. I have already helped you. Your daughter is safe, your ship is safe and you are safe."

"Well my lady. I will have to trust your word on that now won't I?" I kept a keen eye on her as she danced around the cabin.

"Will you for once just shut up and listen?" She glanced at me in annoyance. "Why does everything have to be so serious with you? You know Luv you should let your guard down and enjoy the finer things of life. Do you ever take pleasure in the things you steal or do you just take them and barter them away for booze and woman. Oh, how could I forget?" She placed her right hand upon her heart. "The only thing that means anything to you is your precious Black Pearl."

She sauntered over to one of the open chests and picked up a heavy gold chain with a huge emerald teardrop hanging from it. She placed it around her neck and admired herself in a hand mirror. She then put on a pair of diamond and pearl drop earrings. They were so long they brushed against her shoulders as she moved her head. She looked around the rest of the haul and enjoying herself thoroughly and gasping with delight she spotted a strand of black pearls so long that she wrapped it around her waist and knotted it, so the strand hung down her leg. She then picked up a pair of diamond-studded combs and put her hair up roughly with them. She began dancing around the cabin listening to music that must have been playing in her head because I certainly wasn't hearing anything. She wasn't even watching me. She was in her own little world having fun with the loot. She went over to a large rather ugly cabinet. The carving on it was that of a serpent eating a rabbit. You could see the serpent's long fangs going into the animal's neck and the terror in the tiny animals eyes. She unlocked the heavy doors and pulled out a fresh bottle of liquor and then continued to dance. "You see my pet, I know how to enjoy myself. I do not need my brother or father to rule over me. I can take care of my crew and myself. Now do we or do we not have an accord?"

I was in a trance watching this young woman dance so provocative around me while the jewels that adorned her curved body were glistening in the candlelight. Her actions were should I say odd but I found them rather alluring. As I watched her I noted that the unlocked cabinet contained several swords and daggers. My eyes grew wider and hoping she had not noticed I diverted my stare. I waited until she came close to me as she was whirling around the cabin. I grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her on the desk. I threw her down with such force she yelled and dropped her bottle. She then laughed then caught her breath as she saw the look of pure lust in my eyes.

I heard Mandy growling behind me and I just ignored her.

I pushed myself against Jem and kissed her roughly. "Call your dog off or we will have no accord. Savvy?" I looked into her eyes and I was holding the broken bottle under her chin.

"I'm not playing games now pet. I do want me freedom and me ship so tell me what it is that I must do to get this. You know I could kill you now but there would be no profit in it for me. I know I would never get off this ship alive. So what are the terms and you Mate better be true to your word."

Mandy was still growling but she had not attacked yet. I was grateful for I didn't want to hurt the dog. She had been a good friend to Kat and to me. I truly believe her loyalties were mixed. I am sure in Jem's defense she never struck at the animal and she probably always gave her the time and attention she desired.

Jem was pushing back and the anger was flashing in her eyes. I pinned her arms to her side making it impossible for her to move. "Now Luv, that ain't nice. Believe me, you'll'' like me once ya get to know me and I have been getting the distinct feeling you want to know me."

I brushed my lips against hers then I gently nibbled on one of her earlobes. I then ripped the earring from her ear and spit it to the floor. The more she struggled the more I pressed against her.

"Don't forget Luv ya wanted me to promise you I would be nice. The nicer you are to me. The nicer I'll be to you. Savvy?"

I got up off of her and extended me hand. "Do we or do we not have an accord?" Before I had a chance to think of the foolishness of my action, she leaped for the bed and she grabbed a sword from under the mattress. Quick as a flash I grabbed the sword I saw in the chest.

"Just what do you think you are doing Luv?" I questioned her. "Do you think this is wise? I am Captain Jack Sparrow and you won't win."

"Mr. Sparrow you have gone too far. Do we have an accord? I can't say we ever shook on it or that you agreed to my terms. You just threatened me with a bottle and now you try to bully me with your strength. You claim you are playing nice but I did not ask for you to be nice. I asked for you to be good. You see pet there is a difference. As far as being wise crossing blades with you? Why yes Luv, cause you are not the one whom will win. You seem to forget I am Captain Barbossa and I make no mistakes. I will unarm you and then throw you in the brig."

She lifted her sword and lunged. We parried and the swords clashed together again and again. Jem moved backwards, then she lunged forwards, thrusting the blade toward me and making me dodge. She was superior. She was very skilled.

"Where the hell did you learn to sword fight?" I blocked again then leaped forward at her, waving my free arm about theatrically and grinning as I snagged the rope of pearls from her waist and they flew around the room. "Good aren't I Luv?"

Jem rolled her eyes and clashed her sword hard upon mine. "I was taught by my mother if it is any concern to you? She was an excellent swordsman and since you ask. You are good I suppose." Jem dodged around a heavy beam in the room, blocking my sword as I swung it around.

The duel went on for a few more minutes until my wound started to ache and my sword was getting heavier. I lunged at her once more but she was too quick and slapped the flat of her blade on my hand causing me to drop the sword.

She then lowered her blade and started to applaud. "Well done Jack Sparrow, I wouldn't have expected anything less of you. You have a keen eye and you move quickly but not quick enough. Now get back into the bed and mend yourself, you'll just become ill if I send you to the brig. The rats really are bad. I will be putting you to work soon so take me up on me offer now and rest your pretty self."

She turned from me and immediately just dismissed me. She quickly dressed and advanced over to the door and unlocked it. I was not at all pleased with her attitude. She took it as if she had won the fight. I was inclined to disagree. She stopped when she felt the tip of my sword at her back.

Stopping dead when she felt the point in her back she turned to me. "Bloody hell Sparrow, don't you know when you are beaten?"

"I did not yield Miss Barbossa. You haven't beaten me until I yield."

"Sparrow why do you have to be so bloody stubborn. You didn't yield and I didn't kill you. Is that what you want? You want me to kill you?" All right then if you want a fight, I'll give you one. You want to yield I'll let you. I just wanted to leave you some dignity Luv that's all."

"To hell with dignity make ready your sword!" I spit at her.

Drawing our swords once more we moved forward, while clashing. I hit my blade hard against hers and cornered her into the room. I fought her as hard as I would fight any man and she kept coming back. She reminded me of a tenacious dog hanging on to a bone and her skill was excellent. I could tell she was getting somewhat exhausted which made me feel better about myself of course this may have been wishful thinking on my part. To my surprise she did drop her sword and bent down quickly to pick it up, but was not quick enough. She winced as I placed the tip of my sword against her neck. "Now Darling who is not quick enough. Do you yield to me now Luv?" My voice was soft as velvet as I spoke into her ear.

"Yes I yield Sparrow." She looked at me shaking her head. "If that is what it will take for you to stop fighting me and just listen? Now put the bloody weapon down grab yourself a drink and pull up a chair." She stood up straight and left the sword lying on the floor. She pushed my point away from her neck. "Remember Mr. Sparrow I yield to you in this duel but you will not have me so easy." She looked deep into my eyes, placed her lips on mine ran her fingers over my face and whispered. "It just wouldn't be proper for me to take advangtad over you CAPTAIN since you are wounded." She took the sword from my hand walked to the desk and pulled two chairs up.

"Sit Sparrow and have some rum." She offered it and I declined not quite trusting her. She then fished into her pocket and pulled out the packet of papers she had removed from Jeffery's coat the day he had died.

I sauntered over to her now interested in what she had to say. I sat down placed my feet on the desk and made myself comfortable.

"All right Lass what is it you think I can do for you?" Looking at the papers she was now unfolding. "And if you don't mind my pet, I've changed me mind about the drink."

By this time several crewmembers had come into the room. They had obviously heard the raucous of the fight.

"Jem." Tom spoke up. Looking at her to make sure she was unharmed. He picked the sword up off the floor and approached us.

"Are you in need of any assistance Captain?" Tom spoke as he fondled the weapon and glanced from me to her.

"No, I think I can pour my own drink thank you Mate." I replied. I then looked at Jem. "My apologizes Luv." I put my hands together as if I were praying and bowed my head. "My deepest apologizes he most likely was talking to you?"

She stood up slapped me across the face and turned to Tom. "Take him to the brig!" She put the papers back into her pocket and headed for the door.

"Why? I thought we had an accord Luv and now you are backing out? Typical female thing to do." I tossed my non-drink hand up in the air. "We were just getting along. We finished our play and now we were getting down to business."

Tom yanked me from the chair causing me to drop my drink and ever so roughly he placed ankle fetters and handcuffs on me. I looked at Jem with disbelief in my eyes while I stood feeling the sting of her slap on my face.

"Nobody draws a sword on me MY PET! Especially not on my ship. If your memory is playing tricks on you please let me enlighten you. We have not shaken on anything. You keep on pulling a sword or some other form of weapon and continue to speak out of turn. You are an arrogant bastard and I have just about had enough of you for one day. I have had enough of you for two to three days." She tossed her hair over her left shoulder and looked at Tom. "Now take him to the brig so he can cool off or should I say so I can cool off." She picked up a bottle of rum. Took a long drag off of it and then threw the bottle at me. I dodged it and it hit Tom smack in the nose.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt Mate." I glanced at him sideways and rolled my eyes down. "I've learned from experience you gotta be quick around her. She is good but she doesn't play very nice. Savvy?"

Tom not being amused pushed me towards the door and jabbed me with the sword he was still holding.

Jem came over and picked the bottle up off the floor and then glared at me. "Jack Sparrow when you can tell me or show me the difference between good and nice then we shall talk." She looked at Tom. "Sorry for the blow Lad you know that wasn't meant for you. But, do not harm him. Just lock him up." She then took the sword from his hand and headed for the helm.

The men grabbed me with tremendous force and took me down to the brig and shoved me none to gently into the cell, chuckling as I stumbled and fell on the floor.

I'd say Mr. Sparrow your fortunes have gone from bad to worse. You start out in the captain's quarters and in her bed. For some unknown reason to us she takes you under her wing. Now you attack her with a sword and you are down here to rot. You'll be lucky if you see daylight for at least three days."

"Worry about you own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers and I am neither so I think I shall survive whatever Miss Barbossa hands me. Savvy?

XXXXXXXXXX 

I sat down in the brig for a long time. I estimated two days had gone by and I hadn't seen a soul. I was sure somebody would be coming down to bring me food and water. Jem was correct in saying it was cold, dank and very lonely except for the rats. I huddled in the corner of the cell, trying to stay warm and keep my spirits up. I wasn't successful at either one. I was beginning to wonder if they had forgotten me. I was also very curious as to what Jem had laid out on the table and how I fit into her scheme. If she did indeed need my help I figured I wouldn't be sitting here long.

I pressed my eye to the small crack in the ship's hull to watch the waves crash against the side of the ship and to see the position of the sun. From where I peered I could not see the sun and there appeared to be quite a storm brewing on the horizon. I was hoping beyond hope Jem knew how to sail into a storm let alone a hurricane.

During the evening hours the storm turned nasty. I could hear the driving rain on the ship and I heard a crewmember yelling the visibility was bad. Rain and seawater were seeping into the brig, adding yet more water to the couple of inches already slopping around, while the walls were dripping with moisture. There were strong easterly winds pushing on The Vengeance. The winds sprang up, and they were sweeping in from the Atlantic and building up to gale forces. I sure hoped Jem knew how to read the weather and that she was aware we were heading straight into a hurricane because I sure did. I heard Jem yell.

"Cut down the masts to reduce the strain on the hull."

"No! Not good! Not good!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as another wave crashed over the bow and the water came seeping in. Normally I did not mind storms unless they came up unexpectedly and this one had. Also I wanted to take control of The Vengeance cause I knew I would not sink her and I was leery of this crew. "Bloody hell let me out of here. I can sail you to safety. I can take care of you!"

The ship rocked violently and she felt as if she were going to go over. The winds and the waves were simply driving the vessel all over the ocean. Nausea and chills over came me and I had to retch even though my stomach was empty. They needed somebody who could handle the helm. They needed me. Then I heard Jem's voice yell over the pounding rain and whipping winds.

"Battened down in the hold and tie yourselves in. Tie anything down that can and will move. These mountainous waves will overcome us."

I slumped down against my prison wall fearing all I could do was watch the water pour in and wait for The Vengeance to sink. Then I heard someone approaching the brig. It had been more than two days since I had seen anybody. I gathered myself up as fast as I could to my feet and stood at the bars, waiting to see who would appear. I was not surprised to see a dripping wet Jem and she was swinging the keys to the brig in her hand.

"Aye are you to behave now Jack?" Her voice was somewhat sarcastic but I knew she was going to let me out no matter what I said. I knew she did not want to loose her ship and she knew I could sail it. "Cause if you don't Sparrow, you'll be right back in the brig again."

Leaning on the bars now trying not to get sick on her or myself I spoke. "Do I have a choice?" Not waiting for a reply I continued. "Jem, what are the bearings? We must get out of the fury of this storm and head for a sheltered cove. You most throw some stuff overboard and lighten the ship. The waves are too large for this ship and the winds will over come her."

"Alright Sparrow I will let you out and if you get us to safety you can have freedom on my ship."

She sprung the door open and removed the shackles from me legs and arms. She stood in the doorway watching me closely then moved back slightly and nodded for me to head up to the deck.

I immediately ran up the stairs and went to the helm.

"Tom is it? Step aside Lad and hand over the helm. Your captain has asked for my help and I will abide to her wishes this time. I find it very profitable to me and those around me. You go down below and tie yourself down. It is going to get worse before it gets better."

I had to struggle with the helm for the seas were raging. Trying to keep The Vengeance on course, all the while and hoping there were no rocks between the ship and the cove was my only thought. Jem had given me the bearings and I knew the area well.

"There is an island due south of us with a few sheltered coves. If we can make it that far we should survive." I shouted towards Jem as another wave washed over the deck and almost took the both of us down.

"Jem get your men down there to work the pumps and also use buckets to bail out the water. I know you debated whether to cut away the masts and I'm happy to see you decided against it. Rig some preventer shrouds to secure the mainmast and lay up the other tack till the storm is over." I just kept shouting out orders and Jem did as I said.

It took hours to cover the distance. Jem was standing beside me looking through her spyglass hoping to see the inlet and yelling out orders to her men. Struggling to make myself heard over the gale winds I hollered to Jem.

"Jem would you please take the helm. Hold her steady and don't let go. I must go check on our location the visibility is just not good here. What ever you do, don't let go and stay on this course."

Jem without hesitation handed me the spyglass and gripped onto the wheel. I made my way to the crow's nest and scanned the horizon searching for any sign of other ships, rocks and coral reefs. Grinning broadly as I saw several ships on the verge of wreckage and knowing after the storm and after we made our repairs they would be in need of great help and we could go plunder them. I made my way back to the helm and I once again took control of the ship.

"Jem my dear, if you want to make your crew happy I have a suggestion for you. Note I suggest and I am not ordering. There are at least three ships out there that will not weather the storm. I suggest when you are ready we go raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer our weasely black guts out. Savvy?" I smiled at her as I wiped my face along my sleeve desperately tying to clear the rain and salt water from my eyes.

As we reached our destination and the wind died down to a stiff breeze and the sea had flattened out some. I sat down on the deck; exhausted and grateful that Jem had let me sail us into safety.

Jem looked at me as I sat leaning against the wheel. "Thank you Captain Sparrow."

"I accept your thanks graciously. If I were you Luv and looking at your beautiful self and then at me I do know the difference so I won't take any liberties, yet I would order the crew to check on the ship for damages." I laid my head back on the wheel and closed my eyes, while another verge of nausea over came me.

"I will go do that. You keep a sharp eye on the helm. We will be dropping the canvas soon and the anchor." Jem left but she was not gone for more than twenty minutes. During her absence I remained seated on the deck. Hunger and fatigue were consuming me body. All I could manage was to lay my head back and close my eyes. I sensed someone standing over me and I opened my eyes slowly. When I realized it was Jem I gave her a golden smile. "Ello Luv, now what can I do for you?"

Jem looked down on me with those same soft eyes and genuine smile I had seen her give Kat. She had a bottle of rum, which she handed to me. I took it from her out stretched hand and swallowed hard and long.

Feeling quite pleased with myself when she reported only minor damage I could not hold me tongue.

"See Luv, I told you I would be a good boy." I raised my hand and I stroked the wheel tenderly then hauled myself to my feet and ordered the men to carry out the repairs. "Sorry Lass, I'll let you give the orders." I then stood next to Jem and pulled out her spyglass. I showed her the ships that were listing on the horizon and I could tell she was impressed with the way I thought.

The winds picked up again and I started to shiver violently. I was chilled to my bones, I was exhausted and hungry. I tried to stop my shivering and I did not want Jem to notice. But it was impossible. My teeth chattered, clashing together hard. To my surprise Jem removed her jacket and placed it over me shoulders.

"Mathew. Sparrow has done himself proud and has gotten us to safety. Please take over the helm. Get us further inland and then drop the canvas and anchor. We will stay here until the storm has passed. We are in the eye right now."

She then put her arms around me to try to prevent my shivering so. My skin felt as if pins were pricking at me and my teeth felt as if they would shatter.

"Jack. Please come with me. You have exerted yourself and you must get warm and rest." I had no problems following her to her quarters. I savored the warmth of her coat and her warm body through my wet clothes. "C'mon I know you will promise to behave." She said, as she looked kindly upon me. "I promise I will be nice."

I went to her quarters and sat down in one of two very large and comfortable chairs. Realizing I was aching all over and coming to the conclusion my stint in the brig didn't do me health any good. I pulled off my boots and took off my battered jacket, which was soaked all the way through. I then untied my wet bandana and allowed my long wet hair to fall forward over my shoulders and shook my head like I had seem Mandy do after her swims in the ocean. Forgetting where I was I started to remove me shirt then I caught Jem watching me.

"Aye forgive me love, I am getting a little carried away I dare not take such liberties in your cabin. It's just that I am wet and dreadfully cold and for my health it is best to get rid of these wet trappings."

Her face was quite enchanting and she smirked at me. "Carry on Jack I won't stop you."

She walked over to the bed and pulled the large quilt off of it. She came over and draped it over me shoulders. "This should keep you warm Jack Sparrow." She then walked over to the table and once again placed the papers from her pocket on it. Looking at me and then at the cabinet behind me she went and got a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Here you go Jack." She had poured out two glasses of wine and handed me one. Her eyes were showing some concern. "Just take a little sip. You do not look well Luv. Your lips are a fine shade of plum and your skin is ashen."

"Very well then Luv, I mean Jem-Captain. We won't toast to me health. Aye we can wish fer fair weather and lots of heavily laden vessels to plunder. We can do our bloody best to be fair and honest with our fellow pirates. We can drink to freedom. We can drink to The Black Pearl. We could shake and have an accord."

She put her glass down and walked over to me and extending her right hand out to me. I looked up into her deep dark eyes and extended my hand to her.

"Do we have an accord then Captain Barbossa? I will help you in your quest and you will take me to The Black Pearl."

"We have an accord Captain Sparrow. Agreed."

"Agreed." I repeated and held on to her hand tightly not wanting to let go, as I looked deep into her eyes. This time I could see a soul. I did trust her and I knew someday she would be taking me to my ship.

"Jack lay your head upon the table and rest or go over to the bed a lay down." Before I could object she had pulled her hand away from mine and forced my head down onto the table. She gathered up my hair put it over my shoulder and out of the way and then gently started rubbing my back. Her long, flexible fingers worked at all the knots that had invaded me muscles. I felt to tired to resist and I gratefully accepted her ministration. My eyes felt heavy and I couldn't keep them open.

"Now this is nice… or should I say this is good?"

**A/N** I hope everyone is enjoying the story. For those of you whom do not have children I wish to enlighten you. I do have a beautiful daughter, actually two beautiful daughters. One is named Katheryn and she is a very talented, fine-looking young girl. She was walking at the age of 10 months and was talking a blue streak at 18 months. Obviously Jack's daughter is just as talented as mine. Of course she could never be as beautiful. Kathy is my daughter and she gives me life, just like Jack's daughter does for him. Yes, isn't it strange how these two traits coincide? **R/R**


	20. Not My Jem

Disclaimer: I have to love Disney and I'd love them more if they gave me The Pirates Of The Caribbean, yes all of them.

**NOT MY JEM**

I was in a deep sleep. I felt as if I was falling into soft feathers and I was immersed with such heat. I was warm, comfortable and pain free. I couldn't remember the last time I felt no pain. I felt there was something new on the horizon for me and I was filled with the sense of trepidation yet also adventure. I opened my eyes ever so slowly hoping to find I would still be warm and comfortable and I wouldn't find meself in a dream. I was amazed to discover at least three heavy quilts lying on top of me and feather pillows everywhere. I was no longer shivering and the nausea had past. Ah yes, the last thing I remembered was the wine and the rub down. Little did Jem know she had such power over me or maybe to my detriment she did know? I have never met anybody like her. She is so infuriating yet amazingly astounding. She is a different breed from should I say AnaMaria and the fair Miss Swann. I've never met a woman quite like her. Thinking of Jem my body begin to shiver and it was not due to cold.

I could not believe I was partaking in a romantic fantasy. There most be a fever inside me and my inner voice was so foreign I could not understand it. The romantic aspiration must be dashed and thrown over board. I began to think of my prospects as I lay there and turned my head to view the room.

The cabin was illuminated by it seemed a million candles. The interior was sumptuous now. It was clean and exquisite. The candles sparkled like stars in chandeliers of crystal. The illumination flittered in prismatic fragments with all the varied colors of the rainbow and the radiance filled the entire cabin. A polished mirror of a spotless clearness hung on the wall just opposite of me and it was framed in gold. I saw a hint of motion then I saw her. Her image was reflected in the mirror, as Jem sat at the desk deep in thought looking over what it appeared to me to be maps.

She was dressed in a long white silk robe that fluttered against her skin. She was once again adorned with jewels about her neck, each finger had a ring on it and a diamond tiara sat upon her head. Obviously she was still having fun with the jewelry. Her hair was lying soft on her shoulders and the shining whiteness of the moonlight reflected on it giving it the look of warm melting chocolate. She sat ever so still then she glanced around the room. She stood up and admired herself in the mirror and curtsied as if she were asked to dance. As she rose from her position she put her hands out as if she were dancing with a male partner. She glided along like a silent bird. Her motions were flowing. This young girl was full of life and was looking for something but what? She seemed so distant. She was in a world of her own. She spun around as if her partner was twirling her and then the tiara fell to the floor. She knelt down and picked it up and then began to cry. She glanced over at Amber who was lying near the window. "Amber if only mother could have had the finer things in life. She always told me to love deeper, to speak sweeter and live each day as if it were my last. To not be afraid of anything and just live life." She wiped the tears from her eyes and once again looked upon the tiara. "Amber, I think I will do that. I will live my life now and I will enjoy every minute and you my dear, dear friend will share it with me." She went over to the dog and placed the tiara on her head. "There you go my lady." She bent down and kissed her then went back to the desk. She smoothed out her robes and tossed her hair ever so gently over her left shoulder, always covering her scar.

Another urge overcame me and all I wanted to do was drink in her warmth and taste the chocolate. She said she needed me. All I could comprehend right now is that she confused me. The question is, do I need her? No, there is no way I need her. I placed me head down on the pillow and fought off my desire to leap at her. No I don't need her. I may want her but I don't need her. It would be nice if my head and my body could agree on something but that alas was asking too much.

The large cabin windows were open and the curtains were being blown by the cool and balmy air of the night. I could hear the sound of merry voices laughing and talking and I heard song accompanied by the sound of music. Obviously Jem's crew had some talented musicians. There was a brightness and warmth of the night together with all these unusual sights and sounds. Should I dare move and break my peace? The last time I remember hearing happy sounds was the sound of my daughters laugh as she was held in the arms of Jem. I remember Jem's face and that of my daughter. Ah, my daughter, so pure, so free hopefully unaffected by the harsh world that I live in. How different is my world to Jem's? I looked through the silken curtains that hung from the bed that separated me from Jem. Yes, they were the only things that divided me from my world and hers at the moment. How similar were our lives or are they opposite? Maybe she is right. Maybe I should let my guard down and enjoy life a little. Am I too serious? I never thought I was. I pulled the covers up over me. They washed over me as a wave crashing to the shore. I was tying to suppress what lies beneath the surf and I did not wish to stir up the foamy delight of lust and romantic thoughts again. Taking pleasure in the warmth I moaned out loud forgetting where I was and took up my old bad habit of talking to myself.

"Lord Jack where are your senses don't lust after her. She is a mystery to be solved and you can't do it. She is trouble. She is a Barbossa. Aye she is a beauty and she consumes your thoughts day and night. Just stop it." I felt within me the torment, a burning wound a yearning combined with the most indescribable bliss. Then my wave was taken away.

"Well I am glad to see you have decided to join the world of the living Jack." Jem spoke to me as she pulled the blankets off me head. She stroked my hair and put her hand upon my forehead. "You my pet took a chill and you've been out of commission for three days. I'm glad to see the fever is gone, or is it?"

She wiped the perspiration from me forehead and smiled. "On a good night Luv I get six hours of sleep you have had a good twenty-four. I'd say the first forty eight you tossed and turned and said things I am sure you would not want me to repeat." She sat on the bed and poured me out a glass of water.

"Not wishing to be unappreciative but I'd rather some rum." I managed to find my voice even though my throat was dry.

"As you wish." She got up and went over to the cabinet and brought out two bottles. She then went over to the cabin door and opened it. She talked low to someone on the other side then closed it and came over to me, handing me the bottle but did not sit. "You my Pet missed the other half of the storm. The seas got rough and we took on some water and minor damage but we are doing well now. With your gentle care, talent and dare I say skill you got us through the worst of it." She knelt beside the bed and put her elbows on the mattress and held her face ever so close to mine.

"Is that why I merit such fine surroundings and treatment of a king and find myself once again in your bed?" I glanced at her but did not look at her directly knowing she had to have heard what I said.

"Sir." She said. "You are in doubt and you are vastly surprised to find yourself once again in my room. I most inform you I am now better acquainted with you and by my observations on how you handled yourself on deck I am in your debt, but not too far in my Pet. No not too far."

I now propped myself up on my elbows. Her dark eyes were now locked onto mine and her hair was sweeping over her cheeks. Her lips were as red as strawberries and I had to fight all my drive not to take her in my arms. I dropped myself back down on the pillow and letting out a slight moan remembering we have an accord. I did not want to over step my welcome. I did not want to do anything stupid.

Then she spoke and totally blew me away. "So Jack, you are lusting after a Barbossa are you? Is it anyone I know? A mystery you say?" She smiled and brushed her lips over mine. She then stood up and walked back over to her desk.

I looked at her in horror and my eyes were wide open. "Begging your pardon Captain. Was there anything else I said that was inappropriate or better yet just tell me what I have divulged about myself?

"Now Jack don't worry my Luv, your secrets are safe with me. Now are you going to get out of that bed or would you like to have some fun under the covers?"

I looked at her quizzically. Lord what did I say in the past seventy-two hours? This girl is full of surprises and I have to admit I like her playful side to some extent. The moonlight appeared across her face and her smile was way too alluring I had to look away.

Before I could give her an answer there was a knock upon the door.

"One minute." She replied. She then looked at me. "I am sure by now you must have a hearty appetite Jack Sparrow and I will satisfy it for you. I have asked for some food to be brought to you and prepared entirely in your honor. You will need your strength so I recommend you get your lovely body out of my bed and join me for some supper. I will return in ten minutes giving you your privacy to dress, not that I haven't seen it all anyway."

I guess any normal man would have blushed at that comment but I just smiled. Pirate. "So I take it ya liked what ya saw?" I mumbled.

She did not answer but I knew she heard me due to her smile. "You will find your clothes dried and mended laying on said chest. You will also find a gun and sword. I will need your skill beside me. I trust you will not use it against me and I will only give you one warning. You cross me Jack and you will wish you were dead, but don't worry Luv, I won't kill you. I will be taking you back to your Pearl as I promised."

I pulled the covers back over my head and replied. "Luv I stand warned. If you're good to me I'll be good to you. Yes, you can trust me." I heard the door close and I peered once again around the room. I got out of the bed and dressed myself.

She was true to her word and came back in ten minutes followed by several crewmembers carrying in plates of food. They placed it all upon a table that had already been arranged. "Please Sparrow sit." She pointed over to the finely set table. It was covered with a snow-white cloth and embellished with silver and crystal ornaments of every description.

"Jem-Luv, I do have a first name."

She glared at me and then dismissed her men. As the door closed she returned her glance at me. "Don't you go using pet names with me in front of my men. When they are around I am called Captain. Do you understand?"

Having seated myself in a chair opposite her. I raised my hands as if I were surrendering. "My apologizes Luv, I mean Captain. I will keep all informal names to meself."

The supper was wonderful and wine further enhanced it along with cordials and the fruits after. When we had gotten to the dessert I removed myself from the chair and sat on the large plush Oriental rug that covered the hard wooden floor. Jem followed me to the floor after tossing some pillows down and deliberately hitting me with them.

We now sat on the floor in the mellow light. I was waiting for her to make a move. I did not wish to merit a slap nor loose my tongue so I remained quiet and motionless as I drank and observed my surroundings. I noted lavish paintings that hung against the paneling but my eyes kept going back to Jem. I don't know why but the only thing that held my gaze was the soft light I saw in her eyes.

The room was filled with aromas of alcohol and we were both rather drunk. I would say I had enough alcohol in me that I decided to give into me urges and I smoothed me mustache tugged on me beard and slowly approached her on the rug. When I got close enough to reach her she caught me by the arm and instantly drew me into her arms.

"Jack Sparrow, I am not a weak person nor timid in disposition. I have no warrant to be afraid of you or anyone. Indeed I know if you have a mind to escape you will try and I might inevitably have to use some drastic measures." She held me in her arms and looked down into my face. "Are you afraid?"

I looked into her dark penetrating eyes and all I really wanted to do was melt in her embrace but knowing she required an answer I obliged. "Why no Luv. Should I be? I told you I would help you and I have given you my word. That is if you are a woman of yours and you will take me back to my ship The Black Pearl."

"Tell me are you willing to assist a Barbossa a poor defenseless female in her hour of trial, Mr. Sparrow? Tell me you will not take advantage over me in any way. I am the captain of The Vengeance and I will remain the captain until the end of this voyage."

"Indeed miss you are far from any of that. I mean far from being defenseless. As for being captain aye, if that is what you want that is what you will remain. Now if you don't mind Lass either kiss the living hell out of me or release your grip."

She released me to my surprise and disappointment and got up off the floor. She went and locked the door and looked around the cabin to make sure all was secure and with an extremely wary and cunning expression and apparently having satisfied herself that we were quite alone she went to the desk and she beckoned to me to draw near. She stared into my eyes and the silence was creepy. She looked about with the suggestiveness of the most extravagant secrecy.

"Aye, my appearance must be extremely comely to your eyes. I am glad to satisfy your curiosity and exhibit to you how I want to trust you. I have a hard time with trust Jack you do have to earn it. Should you accept my trust, I will accept yours and we will both receive rewards and infinite adventures. Are you ready to take a journey with me Captain Jack Sparrow?"

She now placed the papers in me hand. "You sit and look upon these." She pointed towards the chairs we sat in earlier. "What ever you do don't mention this to the crew. This will be between you and I only. I, unlike my father feel not everything should be shared."

"Why Captain Barbossa." I looked upon the papers and then at her. "Where did you get these?" I looked at her with dark ominous eyes. "Do you not know what this is? Do you really have no idea what horror you have placed in my hands? Must you hear this from me?" I looked at her in disbelief and stood up from the chair. "You truly have no idea do you?"

"Jack I know they are papers of long ago. They are written in Portuguese and they are in your father's handwriting. They are from his old logbooks and evidently tell of captured prizes. I myself cannot read them and I have found no one who can. It appears to be in a strange script and I have a distinct feeling you can read it and by your reaction I am correct."

"Aye my pet you are correct but you really don't want me to read this to you. The treasure you be seeking is cursed. It is worse than the Aztec Gold. My father had his reasons for washing his hands of it and you my Luv really should just let it lie. I do not need to read this. I know where the treasure lies and I know why."

"Yes, so you admit you have heard of the treasure and you can take me to it from these papers? I guess Jeffery wasn't all wrong? He told me you could do it and he was right." She grabbed my hands and spun me around the room. She released herself and flung herself on the bed. "Yes, my fortunes have changed and it is all because of you."

I stood there in total shock at her reaction and her actions. "Aye Lass have you not been listening? It is cursed. I've heard of it, I have seen it and it be cursed. Listen to me and listen good Jem. I can translate this for you yes; it is indeed my father's hand. Most likely Barbossa took these from my father's logs and held it for many years. Hector knew of the curse and he too would have stayed away. Your brother Jeffery, being the idiot we all know some how got possession of these papers and in his own sick mind felt he could get this treasure. Luv, you don't want them. If they were going to him I would say yes, let him have at it, but no my dear you do not want to pursue this. It is cursed, it will bring you bad luck, if not death. I have known of these treasures for most of me life and I have stayed away for good reason. I have often wondered what became of these pages torn from my father's book and I came to the conclusion he burnt them. My father bless his soul was a smart man and a good pirate and captain. He would not deliberately lead his crew into doom or his family. But he did. This treasure was his downfall. It will send a man mad. It did. My father was consumed with it. He killed me mother and he lost his life. This treasure my Luv is not a treasure. It caused me to kill my father. Yes, my father got rid of the treasure he buried it and hoped it would never be found but it lingered in his blood. It called to him constantly. It possessed him and he went mad and he attempted to kill his only son. Yes, he attempted to kill me so I had to take his life. My father died way before his time and I had not had a chance to say my farewells for he was out of his mind. Because of my sword he is dead and I became Captain of The Black Pearl and your father me first mate." I went over to the bed that she had flung herself upon and sat next to her.

"As I told you before I was a fool and believed your father that I should share all information with the crew. I did as he suggested and I told him of the treasure and the curse and I can only come to the conclusion over the ten years he was captain of The Pearl he rummaged through me father's belongings and tore the pages from his journal and sent it on to you and your family." I stood up and walked over to the window and looked out onto the placid water and thinking of the past.

"Aye Captain, you are correct. It was a gift from me dad and he did say it would drive a man mad but as I am sure you have noticed, I am not a man. He sent it to me mother and me but as you know she had already passed. He claimed the treasure was for me and not for Jeffery. He gave strict instructions for me to seek it out alone for he knew Jeffery was how to put it delicately, he was different. Yes he was a born with a sick mind and was never quite right. He was slightly retarded. But my brother took charge of the papers the day my mother died. He knew my mum and I kept a secret and he found out. We had a horrendous fight. He took me down and knocked me out cold. Many told me that I should be glad to be alive. Jeffery scarred my face and he beat me bad. He beat me so bad it took months for my bones to heal. He told me if I refused to sail with him he would kill my dog and me. Yes, Amber is mine and she is the only true thing I have ever loved and trusted in besides my mum. I have a hard time trusting anyone. I told my mum I would take care of Jeffery but as you can see I have failed and don't get me wrong, I have no remorse. I can honestly say I did not kill him. You see now Jack, why I have a hard time with trust. The only one I can trust is Amber and maybe your daughter. Yes, she I can trust. She is small, innocent and untouched."

I turned to her. "Luv, I know trust is hard to come by but please trust me when I tell you this is not a gift. It is a curse! If your father truly loved your mother and you as you claim he would not have sent this to you. These papers belong in Davey Jones locker. Luv, let me toss them for you and spare you the tragedy you do not need."

"Sparrow don't you dare toss that. Come sit down and tell me what it says and where do we set our bearings to."

Reluctantly I did go to her and I handed her the papers.

"Jem, I will take you to the treasure and I will also keep to secrecy but I will not touch the ball of Inez Garibaldi Santiago. It is evil and it brings out malignant passions to those who possess it. I am told you can see the future in it. Is that what you want? It appears to be of little worth yet it does have extreme value to some. You see it is nothing but a curiosity that anyone who is interested in such an item might possess this."

I grasped her with both my hands and pulled her up off the bed and held her tight. I pulled her towards me as the moonshine was coming in through the partly open curtains. We now stood in the sole patch of light that shone upon the floor. My eyes penetrated into hers and I whispered.

"I have to ask you this one thing? Will you be willing to take charge of this and guard it with the utmost care and fidelity and even lose your life if need be?"

"Captain Sparrow. I have told you what I want. You, my Luv, sound as if you are afraid of ghosts. I have told you before I can take care of myself. You hold up your end of the bargain and don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

I released my grip threw my hands up in the air. "Oh, good no worries then." I threw meself on the floor and proceeded to drink my black weasely guts out.

Jem gave me a long and curious look but said nothing. She went about the cabin and doused all the candles but one. She proceeded over to the bed gatherer up some of the blankets and tossed them at me. "I trust you can make yourself comfortable Jack." She then dropped her robe to the floor and climbed into the bed. "Tomorrow will be a new day, get some rest Luv. There is always something new on the horizon waiting for us."

"Aye Luv, you have no idea. You just don't know and you bloody won't listen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Morning came and sun was now dappling through the windows. I pulled the covers up around me and snuggled deeper into the pillows when Jem rudely kicked me in the side.

"Ok sleeping beauty it's time to get up. There is work to be done."

Remembering I was on the floor I turned to see her looking down at me. She was already dressed in her work clothes and stood over me while brushing her hair and pulling it back. "Aye easy Lass you wish me to sail your ship ya better treat me nicer than that."

"Well Pet, I'd best be getting myself along to the galley before breakfast is gone. You will not be sailing my ship but you will have other duties. Remember you have full run of me ship but I'll be watching ya." She tied her sash around her waist and grabbed her weapons. "Follow me and remember no pet names"

"I'm counting on that Luv, you can watch me all day." I gave her one of my charming gold grins as I got up off the floor and went over to the basin in her room. The water was already warm so I could only assume she had been up awhile and had already cleaned up. I threw some warm water on me face and cringed when I smelt the lingering of the sweet smelling soap that was in it. I turned to see her watching me.

"Wonderful now I have to watch me tongue and smell like a harlot."

"Lord Sparrow you are impossible. Come." She led the way to the galley and told me to sit down while she ordered a crewmate to fetch two bowls of oats. Not my favorite but I was hungry and I knew to keep quiet. The mate came back and he leered at me as he handed over the bowls.

I accepted it graciously. "Thank you Mr…"

"This is Howard and those two gentleman across from you are Scott and Jonathan. You will be working with them today."

I took a spoonful of the oats and pulled a face at the taste, but carried on eating. "Tell me." As I looked at the men then her. "What am I to do on board?"

Scott and Jonathan broke out in laughter. Jem gave me a wide smile. "You're to work my pet. I don't take passengers."

Now Jem had just lit my fuse and it was short. I don't take to being teased nor laughed at. I was told no pet names and now she was playing with me in front of the crew. I refused to let anyone make me look like a fool and this was not part of our bargain.

"Work? You want me to work for passage? My Luv, if you recall I got brought aboard your ship while I was unconscious and then thrown into the brig like a common criminal. I did not ask for passage. I also recall I saved your ship and I caught a fever due to your lack of hospitality and now you expect me to bloody well work for you?"

As I spoke the three men whom were sitting with Jem and I got up from the table and backed away.

Jem smiled as the men stood back. "Yes Luv, I do. Now I suggest you eat up and then Howard will find ya something ter do." She nodded towards Howard as she continued to eat.

"And if I refuse my Pet?" I looked at Jem and gave her a sly smile.

"I'll throw ya in the brig again." She said flatly. "Now hurry along we don't have all day." Jem sneered at me clearly enjoying my situation and whispered. "Watch it Sparrow, you're on thin ice."

I pushed the bowl aside and stood up and looked at the three cowards standing at a distance. "Thank you Howard, Jonathan and if I could remember your name I am sure I could sleep at night. I have suddenly lost me appetite." I looked at Jem. "So you think you can capture Captain Jack Sparrow, have him help you, expect him to work for you and expect him to sleep with you?"

Jem now stood up from the table and the whole room got quiet. "Jack Sparrow I expect you to do as I say. We have an accord and you are supposedly a man of your word. As fer ya keeping my bunk warm, no I will not force myself on you. You can sleep with the crew or you can sleep with the dog, I care not." She placed her spoon into her porridge and I was getting ready to dodge the flying bowl. Lucky for me it never came.

"Scott I will be at the helm. Have Jack help you with the repairs on our rigging then we will go help the other vessels that did not fair well in the storm." She looked at me shook her head in disbelief and walked out of the galley.

I turned to Scott and tilted me head and gave him toothy grin. "Ah Scott, now I can sleep at night."

XXXXXXXXXXXX 

I went up to the helm with my three new best friends. I slipped a piece of paper to Jem. "Luv, this is note telling ya how sorry I am fer earlier." I winked and went about me duties. In actuality it was the new bearing for her to set sail for. I would keep my promise about secrecy and I would not let the crew know we were heading to Madagascar to where my father had buried the treasure. I doubt she knew we would have to sail half way around the world to quench her desire.

As we set sail we did pass the struggling ships and we did plunder them. The Princess Galley was a fine take. They were surprised when we pulled up beside them. She was a heavily laden merchant ship and they were unable to throw us.

Jem led the raid but she asked for me to be at her side. I had no problems with that. We swung over from The Vengeance with our pistols loaded and swords ready to brandish.

"Jem, the best way to plunder is to hit and run but there is no need to be in a rush for there are no other ships around to be of assistance when the victims call for help." I yelled at her over the gunshots and the yells of the men.

"Jack, I hear ya but lets not take all day. It seems to me you said there were other ships out there and if they are as good as this we will have a party tonight." The air was thick with gunpowder and we knew we were winning.

It took awhile to strip the ship of all her valuables. We took possession of more than fifty-four ounces of gold we seized gunpowder, pistols and guns, food, alcohol, china and silver. We removed two quarterdecks of guns. We gathered all the finery we could.

After we took the Princess we hit The Providence and then The Invictus. From those ships we got much needed food, drink, ropes and sails. We also collected lumber, pump-bolts, chandlers, candles and boxes of soap. Below in the pit of the ships we commandeered anchors, cables and carpenter tools. Of course we were delighted when we came upon the ivory, indigo and sugar. We made a major haul of tobacco, 90,000 gold moidores and a cross set with diamonds that was intend for the King of Portugal. We also came upon chains of jewels of considerable value and a cargo of silk and furs.

"Aye Captain, this is the most successful day I have ever had."

She threw a fur over her shoulders and nuzzled into it. I took great pleasure in watching her enjoy herself. As I smiled at her she draped a silk scarf over Amber.

"Jack, I love the thrill the adventure the sounds the smells! Oh and when you blew up those ships, it was such a rush. I have to say plundering ships with you is a joy. It is life. Doing anything with Jeffery was a chore he had no idea what to do. You-you are charming, you are intelligent, quick, beautiful and a wonderful fighter and-and… the crew knows they will get the bounty of this wonderful day."

She threw her arms around me neck and looked into my eyes. "Jack Sparrow I could kiss you for giving me one of the most wonderful days of my life." I could see the light and the happiness reflecting in her eyes. I was just as high as she was. It was a magnificent day.

"Well, Captain Barbossa, don't let me stop you." I said half-heartedly remembering last night and my feeling of great disappointment.

She pulled her lips up to mine and she embraced me and kissed me in a way I had never been kissed before. I then placed my left hand behind her neck and pulled her closer to me. I stroked my right hand down her check and pulled her face close so I could look into her eyes. The adrenalin was running through my veins and there was no stopping me now. I then placed my lips upon hers and the ship was spinning.

We both realized we had eyes upon us and she slowly pulled away. I myself was feeling dizzy due to lack of air, she seemed to be just fine as she flew up to the quarterdeck and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"All hands listen up, we will have a party tonight, there will be food, drink music and dance. I don't expect to have a single sober sailor on board."

The crew yelled in unison. "AYE AYE Captain."

I looked at her as the wind blew her hair back and she stood in the glow of her victorious day. Several of the crewmembers surrounded her and started toasting and drinking early. I could tell her crew did honor her and she was good and fair to them. Her attentions went to them and she never looked backed at me. Amber approached her side stood next to her. As Jem conversed with the men her hand went down and touched the dogs head gently. _Ah, to be her dog._ I shook me head and took my leave. I went to the bow of the boat. I had some thinking to do and I couldn't think standing so close to her yet not being with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Night was just falling and I was gazing at the colorful sunset. I stared at the calm waters and the tranquil weather. I couldn't believe I had gotten myself kicked out of Jem's cabin and now I had to find a place below. I really did not want to bed down with the crew and the rats. I watched the sun setting slowly and I drained the bottle of rum in my hand. I nodded to myself as I raised the rum bottle up to my lips and scowled when I realized that it was empty. How could I sleep below without a good night drink? I quickly made my way up to the galley when I heard the music and the dancing. I was about to turn around and head below when Jem grabbed my arm.

"Oh, not so fast Mr. Sparrow. This is a party for everyone including you. I have been looking for you and I desire a dance."

I glanced down on the pretty Lass. "My dear." Then I let out a heavy sigh. "I mean Captain. I myself do not partake in the merriment. I am glad to see the men have fun and I do enjoy the music but my immediate quest is to find a bottle and a nice place to hold up for the night. I am sure you can find a suitable mate to spin you around the deck."

"Aye I can and you are it." She pulled me out into the mass of drunken men whom were having an entirely wonderful time. The alcohol was everywhere along with the tobacco and hemp. The music was fast and lively. She pulled a bottle out of a crewmembers hand and gave it to me. "Now drink up Luv and I will teach you some moves you will never forget."

Jem did get me to dance and I did enjoy every minute. I decided to let me guard down and enjoy life. Yes, I would enjoy the rewards of the plunder. I would enjoy soaking up this vibrant woman. I would inhale her I would taste her. I stayed by her side and drank in her essence and danced until I felt I was going to drop but I kept on going.

The music was dying down and most of the drunken men were now lying around snoring. Jem took my hand and led me to the top deck away from the drunken crew.

"Jem, my Pet. I want to thank you. The evening was nice and you do know how to throw a high toned and fancy to do." I traced my fingers along her face and she unbuttoned my shirt. I wound my arms around her back and pulled her down to the deck, kissing her passionately. "Y'alright Luv?" I gave her a golden smile.

"I'll show you how alright I am Jack." Jem straddled me and a wicked smile came across her face.

The moon was out full and the cool air off the ocean blew against us as we lay in each other's arms afterwards, talking, kissing and just holding one another when we heard Howard yell.

"Ship Ho! Captain! Captain, you have got to see this!"

We both sprang to our feet and dressed hurriedly. Jem ran to the helm and I was right behind her. We could see two ships and we were coming upon them fast. They were both firing on each other.

"Lord, I know those guns" I pulled the spyglass from Howard. "It's The Pearl! It's The Black Pearl and she is under attack. Those damn villains, they are blowing up me ship!"

I looked at Jem and she immediately went into action. "Make ready the guns. When we get into range we will broad side them with our guns. Don't shoot until I give the order."

"Bloody Hell they are going to sink The Pearl."

I cringed as I saw me boat shake. "Jem do you trust me? Will you please help me?"

"Yes, Jack I do trust you and yes I'll help you." She stood back and gave me the helm.

I then grabbed the helm from Jem and spun the wheel as far as I could to bring us around. I leveled The Vengeance to the attacking ship, which appeared to be The Legacy; yes she was a ship of The Royal Navy. I saw several men in their uniforms and they were narrowing in on The Pearl. I looked over at Jem and winced.

"I'm sure they are coming after me for damaging The Dauntless. They are probably even coming after me knowing I have Elizabeth and she was or is betrothed to Commodore Norrington."

I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Fire. Fire all before they know we are here and they fire on us. Raise our colors and blow them out of the water."

I saw another cannon ball hit The Pearl and the main mast went down. "Oh, bloody hell, not again." I yelled. "Stop blowing holes in my ship! Gibbs! Turner! Fire back!" I knew they couldn't hear me but it made me feel better.

"I'm going to pull us close and I'm going to board The Legacy. I must stop them from attacking The Pearl. Jem please take the helm. Here ya go Lass keep her steady I'm going over. You stay here and save the last dance for me." I held on to her hand as I handed over the helm. "Give me a kiss for luck Luv, I mean Captain. We will celebrate after I blow these bastards out of the water." I surprised her and kissed her on the lips. "Thank you for trusting me." I grabbed a rigging line and swung from the Vengeance to the Legacy. Unbeknownst to me, Jem ordered several men to follow and she herself followed suit. As she swung over she told her crew to keep firing on The Legacy until the ship surrendered or was sinking down to oblivion.

I succeeded in killing the man at the helm of The Legacy, which resulted in the ship swinging into the wind with her sails aback. Every man who tried to take over the helm from me was killed and then I shot away the main sheet and brace.

I made my way from the helm dodging the bullets that were flying everywhere and then swung myself over to The Pearl. Hearing a sharp outcry I turned to see Will with his sword out and ready to attack.

"Hold it lad, I'm on your side." I reflected his blow with my blade.

"Jack, welcome back. I'm sure The Pearl is glad to have ya." Then we both turned and continued to fight.

I ran to the helm and started shouting orders I attempted to bring up the bow of The Pearl. "Shoot all the cannons shoot all the guns. Sink her and do it now or we will be at the bottom of the ocean."

I cast my eyes over the deck and despair struck me. My ears were humming and my brain swam as light as a feather. There was death everywhere. I saw James, Gibbs, Rogers and AnaMaria. They were all lying on the deck. I had no idea if they were breathing or not.

Then I saw Elizabeth and Kat, they were standing in the smoke near the hatch. "Get down you bloody fool, get down." I yelled at Elizabeth. I could feel the anger building up in me. Why would she bring the child up on deck?

I then turned my attention back to the battle. "Fire the cannons, one last time. We only have one last chance." I pulled the Pearl around as far as I could without the main mast. The cannons went off and The Legacy went up into shards. There was a violent jolt and within a couple of seconds there was a horrible crackling of wood commingling with iron, rope, sails and bodies. I could hear the yelling of men's voices. There was nothing left of our enemy but a sinking wreck, the water was dotted all over with bobbing heads and waving hands in the moonlight.

I stood at the helm looking at the carnage when out of the smoke and destruction Jem came over to me. "Jack that was great. You are amazing. The way that ship flew up into the air was spectacular. I think you are a hero, Jack Sparrow. You saved your ship and crew."

I beckoned for her to come to me. She smiled and headed toward my open arms then she fell into me. "Aye Lass now who is throwing themselves at who. I told you to stay on your ship but I'd be lying if I said I'm not glad to see you. So have you saved the last dance for me?" I bent down to kiss her.

Behind her stood Elizabeth holding the smoking gun.

Kat came out from behind her skirt and screamed.

"NO! NO! Not my Jem. Not Jem!!!"

Jem was lying in my arms and the blood seeped from her back through me fingers. She looked up at me. I saw the pain in her eyes. "I trusted you Jack. I trusted you." She went limp in my arms.

The same words were running through my head. "NO NOT MY JEM! NOT MY JEM!"

**A/N** As you can see Jack is going through many different changes. Has he found something besides his Pearl to love? Has he lost Jem's trust? Has he lost Jem? What of his crew and his daughter? I am trying to show the inner Jack Sparrow and hopefully you all can see it. R/R and enjoy.


	21. I Knew You Would Warm Up To Me

**Disclaimer:** Jem and Kat are mine I'm still working on Jack and Will.

**I Knew You Would Warm Up To Me**

The wind whipped into the sails, sending The Pearl crashing through the waves at top speed. It didn't take long for The Pearl to overtake the slower clumsier Vengeance that was sailing just ahead of us. I wanted The Pearl to be the lead ship and I wasn't going to let the crew of The Vengeance stand in my way. I knew where I was heading and I intended to make good time.

I stood with my legs braced against the motion of the ship. I continued to stare at the endless blue sea stretched before me as Jem's right hand man and first mate Tom Vickers stood at my side. He was not going to let me out of his sight for he did not trust me at all so he had chosen to remain on The Pearl with me and his captain.

The weather was perfect and a brisk breeze filled the sails sending us closer to our destination but I told no one of where we were going. I would remain true to my word. I would deliver Jem to her treasures if that is what she truly wanted and I would keep it a secret. Yes, I was going to earn her trust one way or another.

"You know Sparrow, I think it would do you good to tell me and my crew where you are taking us." Tom spoke in a rough manor.

"Aye my boy." I smiled at him and pulled out my spyglass. "If your bonnie captain has not told ya then I can only assume she don't want ya to know. Savvy?"

"Sparrow, I will only take this cocky attitude from you because the captain has taken a fancy to you. But if she dies or she gives me the order, I will take you down. I will cut out your tongue. You talk too much and I really don't like you." He growled at me and took my spyglass from me hands.

"So the lass fancy's me does she?" I smirked at him. "Well then she has fair taste and as for you mate, I am not sweet on you either so you see we agree on something." I looked him over from head to toe. "Aye Lad, you are not my type."

Tom slammed the spyglass closed and gave me a look of pure hate. "Watch it, Sparrow. I don't believe the story you and your friend have concocted and when Jem wakes you will be doing the barnacle drag. I hope you can hold your breath." He tossed my glass back to me and moved several feet away in order to disengage in conversation. It didn't work.

"Have it your way, mate. Don't loose any sleep over my ability to hold me breath. I can take care of meself. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

I knew Tom was troubled for his captain so I decided to leave him alone and sauntered away from him. I felt, however, he was showing a little more then just concern towards Jem. He always seemed to be around her and his presence disturbed me. I was also worried over Jem's condition. It took me nine grueling hours to get her into a calmed and stable state. For such a small woman she bled profusely and the bullet was deep. I had left her in my cabin, unconscious, after I dug deep into her body to remove the bullet. I could only hope she was sleeping peacefully. The only thing I could do now was to wait and that was particularly hard for me. I am not a patient man, but I am told good things come to those who wait. I don't know, I usually get good things by just taking and running like hell. I looked over me shoulder and glanced at Tom and I saw him watching me. I did not like being observed, so I went up to the crow's nest to get away from him and everyone else. I had to be alone with me thoughts.

My back was aching and my hands were stained with Jem's blood. When she had fallen in my arms I really thought she was playing with me, but when I saw the gun in Elizabeth's hands and I heard the scream of my daughter, I knew my nightmare had just begun. The worst part was the look of betrayal in Jem's eyes. That cut and that cut deep.

Jem trusted me and I wanted to keep that trust. I had called her to me. She came to me without hesitation and then that bitch! If I were a volcano I would have erupted by now and my lava would be flowing red-hot over a certain Miss Swann. I was not just infuriated, I became a raging lunatic; some would say I went insane. My words were cruel and my actions even worse. If it were not for Mr. Turner, Kat most likely would have only one parent now. As I stared out into the ocean I relived those awful hours again.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_I saw the smoking gun._

_"What the bloody hell are you doing Elizabeth!" I yelled as Jem went limp in my arms. "She trusted me. She was unarmed. You-you." My words stammered out of my mouth. _

_It is amazing how things can be going your way. Life is good and then somebody or something ruins it all. I couldn't believe Elizabeth just blew my Jem away. I could have killed Elizabeth with my bare hands. The anger in me was bubbling. _

_I looked into Jem's beautiful face. There was pain in her eyes. Her lips were stained red with blood. Her hair was draped over me arms. I lifted a shiny strand of her hair to my mouth to kiss it. It felt like the finest silk. I inhaled her scent of perfume she had drenched herself in earlier that day. I spoke to her. "You can trust me Luv, you can count on me." I then let the tresses slip through my fingers as her eyes closed ever so slowly. I felt at that moment she had lost her innocence and I had lost her trust. She had trusted me, she gave me command of her ship and she let me protect mine. I wanted that trust back. _

_Not being able to get immediate satisfaction, I settled for doing what I did next. Jem was no longer her angelic self, no longer floating free as a bird, and the body that had so much life in it was now motionless in my arms. I could feel the lump in my throat and weather it was grief, anger or insanity it did not matter. I placed the beauty down on the deck and I approached Elizabeth. _

_Kat ran to Jem and threw her arms around her torso. I can still hear the heartrending cries. I knew Elizabeth was saying something for I could see her mouth moving and her hands flying in the air but I heard nothing but the crying. I took the gun from Lizzy's hands and gave her a dark look. Sweeping her up in my strong arms, I started yelling orders over the deck and at my men who were still down from the explosions. I was in my own world, totally oblivious to the fact that my crew was nowhere around. _

_"Release the grappling hooks from The Vengeance. Bring in the boarding planks and unfurl the sails. Gibbs, set our bearings to Madagascar." As I barked these orders I strode across the deck carrying the stressed Lass._

_"In all my years, my Pet." I glared at Elizabeth. " I have never lacked self-control until today." I looked into Elizabeth's eyes and I could see confusion, but it did not stop my ranting. "My life has crossed with Jem Barbossa's and my wits are at their ends. Lust, or love, is a powerful emotion Miss Swann, you should know."_

_"Please Jack, I never intended for this to happen. Let me explain. Put me down!" Elizabeth squirmed as my arms tightened on her. "She is a pirate, a Barbossa, and she was coming to take The Pearl and harm our daughter! She has already corrupted Kat. I couldn't let her have her again and have her ruin Kat any more then she is."_

_I smacked her across the face. "Jem would never harm our daughter and as far as putting you down Luv. I will, you will be going several fathoms if I have my way."_

_"Jack please, listen to reason." Elizabeth was now whimpering, surprised I had hit her. "She has poisoned your mind. You're back with us, with me and Will and Kat. The Black Pearl is yours."_

_I glanced at her and growled. " Lizzy, for me, Captain Jack Sparrow, to fall for a woman is unheard of. Savvy? No woman poisons me. No, Captain Sparrow loves the sea, loves freedom and most of all The Black Pearl and now..." I looked over at the helm and at the beauty I left lying in a pool of blood with a sobbing child lying on her chest. I then glowered at Elizabeth. "Have I gone soft? No, she saved our daughter and our daughter loves her. Look at her. She is crying her eyes out over a mean vicious pirate who will, as you say corrupt her." I turned Elizabeth with a hard jerk forcing her to face in the direction of Jem and Kat._

_"Remember Lizzy, I am not a gentleman and I am definitely not civilized. I am a pirate, just like her. We fight to survive, to obtain riches, and to protect our loved ones who would gladly die for us. You, my pet must realize Katheryn is a pirate too." My arms tightened around her. "And now, you must pay for your wrong doings and your highfalutin attitude, which I have become very bored with. You have crossed me once too often Miss Swann. You should not be here on me ship. You should be in Port Royal. I have killed men because of you. I have lost my friendship with AnaMaria due to you. I have lost many bottles of rum but this is the worst, I have lost my Jem." _

_Elizabeth was now screaming at the top of her lungs and I held her so tightly I knew I was hurting her. She continued to kick me, bite me and pull my hair but I would not let go, then I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder, I turned and saw my good mate William Turner. _

_"Jack. What are you doing?" Will asked, while squinting his eyes and shaking his head._

_"What the bloody hell does it look like?" I answered, giving him a golden smile. "I am throwing her off me ship and you will thank me for it. If not now, I'm sure you will later."_

_"Isn't that a bit drastic?" Will was now pulling me back from the edge of the ship._

_I pulled away and gave him a wary look. "Tis no more then she deserves, unless you would rather me sever the hand that held the gun?" _

_"Cut off her hand?" Will stopped grabbing at me and looked at me with disbelief and horror in his eyes._

_"Aye." I grabbed her wrist. She squealed and I smacked her hard. "Death seems too cruel. So, for you Mr. Turner, I will have mercy on her and just take her hand."_

_"Don't Jack!" Will yelled. _

_As Will said those words, I had come to the conclusion I had seen enough blood shed for one day and I settled for throwing Elizabeth off the ship. Will ran to the edge and I grabbed him before he jumped in after her. _

_"Whelp, this incident proves that women do not belong on a pirate ship." I looked into Will's shocked brown eyes. _

_"No Jack, this proves that you are mad." Will tried to pull away so he could leap over the railing after Lizzy but I would not release him._

_"William, I do not want to listen to why she shot Jem; I do not want to face the fact that Jem could be dead. I do not want to come to grips with reality. I, my friend am out of my mind, insane, crazy, or mad if you prefer. My surroundings are in a gray fog so if I were you, Mr. Turner, stand warned and don't get in my way. Mate, if you wish to help me, follow my orders and unfurl the sails. Leave that bloody woman in the sea and let's head to Madagascar."_

_I forgot all about my stricken crew, the missing mast, the bodies floating in the water. No, the only thing that had occupied my mind was to rid myself of Elizabeth and I had. My next order of business was to stop that gut-wrenching cry the child kept making. I turned to Kat to take care of that problem when William once again stood in my way. Before I could make my move on Katheryn and he could make his on me there was a thundering of footsteps and the clattering of weapons as Jem's crew attacked William and I. We were surrounded by at least twenty pirates all with their weapons out. If it wasn't for Will, I most likely would not be alive and neither would Elizabeth._

_I pulled my sword and ordered Will to follow suit. "Mr. Turner we can't let these men kill us. We must defend The Pearl. You once promised me you would not pull your sword on me but you would fight beside me. Now is your chance to be true to your word Lad." _

_Will did draw his sword and stood with me for a moment before stepping between Tom and I. "Jack, if you loose your temper and you kill everyone around you it will not help the young lass that is now bleeding at the helm. The Pearl is in need of repairs. Your crew is weak and injured and, looking at these mates surrounding us with their cutlass out and guns drawn, we may need more repairs." He then looked at Tom. "Please, tell your men to put down their weapons. Captain Sparrow did not kill your captain. This has been one horrendous accident, and if we all remain calm we can work it out."_

_Will explained to Jem's crew what had happened and they reluctantly placed their weapons away. _

_"Mr. Turner." Tom questioned him. " I can only assume you are loyal to Jack Sparrow so why should I believe what you claim is the truth?" Tom approached Will with his hand still on the handle of his sword._

_"Mate, you can believe what you want but my proof is in the water and if you don't mind I would like to go fish her out. I will let her tell you why she shot your captain." Will placed his hand on Tom's, which was going for his weapon once more. "You do not want to pull that on me or you will be visiting the fish at the bottom of the sea yourself." He looked at me and then at Tom. "Now will either of you gentleman help me retrieve Miss Swann out of the water?"_

_I rolled my eyes at William and went to the helm and picked up Jem. Tom just remained where he stood. "Bloody pirates! Bloody damn stubborn pirates." Will yelled at the both of us and then turned his back and went to get Elizabeth. I was hoping the water was frigid and she froze to death but no such luck. _

_Tom wanted me to take Jem back to The Vengeance but I would not let him. I did, however, offer him Elizabeth, but Will would not hear of it. Yes, it was a cruel thing to do but it made me feel better. I took Jem to me quarters and cared for her. I removed the bullet and tried my best to stop the bleeding. The wound was deep and serious. Elizabeth's aim was good but, of course, she was also very close. Why Jem was not dead was beyond me. I could not get the bleeding to stop and the sheets were heavy and soaked with her deep, rich blood. Why had she come over to The Pearl? Why couldn't she have stayed on her ship? I cursed Elizabeth as I continued to tend to Jem. Her body was weak, her blood scarlet and her breath shallow. I could tell she was fighting for air. She was fighting to live. I put my forehead to her head and started praying. I could feel my warm tears on my face. Then I heard a noise behind me. I wiped me face discreetly with my sleeve and gave Jem a tender kiss on her pale lips. I was hesitant to turn around._

_"Jack, I have come to see if you need any help. The crew is asking for you and so are the members from The Vengeance." AnaMaria walked over to me and placed her hand ever so gently on my shoulder. "Are you alright?"_

_I shrugged at her touch. "Of course I am Lass, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." I stood up and looked at her, wondering if she had come in to help me or if she were just curious. _

_"AnaMaria, I have told you I would not ask you to help me and I would never put you into harms way but Lass I cannot get the bleeding to stop and I will have to stitch her."_

_She looked at me and she could see the urgency in my eyes. "Yes, Jack I'll help. Can you sew her?" _

_"I have no other choice or she will surly die. Get me some fresh water several cloths a needle and thread. You will find the latter in me desk drawer. Perhaps you should get me a bottle of rum first. You'll find that in the cabinet." _

_AnaMaria gathered all the supplies and handed me the bottle first. I drank from the bottle and then dumped some of the alcohol over the needle. I removed the soaked bandages from Jem's blood drenched back. I cringed as I looked upon the deep wound and then I spoke to Jem. "Are you ready Luv? I shall endeavor to make the stitches as neat as possible."_

_I bent over and I proceeded to sew the edges of her wound together with precise stitches. AnaMaria just stood beside me not moving not saying a word, just staring at me with an unreadable gaze. By the time I'd finished, I was sweating profusely my hand was shaking with the release of tension and my bottom lip was bleeding for I was biting on it the whole time. I sat back to study my handiwork._

_"Are you finished?" AnaMaria asked. _

_"Aye, apply some salve and bandaged her up please." With shaking hands I backed away, trying to avoid looking at either woman. "The rest is up to her." I took the bottle of rum and sat down in the closest chair I could find. I laid my head back and drained the bottle. _

_AnaMaria gathered up more wet cloths and wrapped the wound tightly in hopes to stem any blood flow. She then went and lit some candles and placed them around the room. She shook her head as she looked down upon Jem and then she looked over at me._

_"Are you hurt?" She asked me._

_"I have suffered worse, don't worry about me. Don't let the blood on me shirt concern you. Some is mine but most of it is not." I pulled my knife from its sheath and stared at the blade in the dim light. _

_"I will kill her." I got up and walked over to Jem and ran my fingers gently along her face. "If this woman dies, I will kill Elizabeth Swann, mark my words."_

_"Consider them marked." AnaMaria mumbled._

_As I looked upon Jem in the flickering light I remembered how she danced with the jewels and the affection she showed to her dog and my child. I then looked at AnaMaria. Her eyes were dark; her mouth was flat and unsmiling._

_I picked up a lone candle and held it back so I could observe AnaMaria more closely. "And you Luv, how are you fairing?"_

_AnaMaria's checks became flushed as she stepped out of the candlelight. "I will be well Captain. Mr. Gibbs and the rest of the crew are mending also. The ship has taken a beating but William Turner has proved himself a worthy pirate and seamen. As we speak, the damages are being repaired."_

_"Thank you, AnaMaria. I will stay here with Jem. Go check on the crew and please send Mr. Turner to me." I placed the candle back on the table and looked at Jem. "We have to discuss Miss Swann and I fear he is her only help or hope."_

_AnaMaria embraced me and slowly let go. "Captain, if you want Miss. Swann taken care of, you CAN ask me."_

_"No Luv, that won't be necessary. As I said earlier, if this young Lass dies, I will kill Miss Swann." I looked over my shoulder at AnaMaria and gave her a devilish smile._

_"Aye Captain. I guess you would kill for the one you love. I never thought I would see this day." She turned and walked for the door. "I will tend to my duties and send Mr. Turner to you." As she left, I heard her say. "Why couldn't I be the one to fill your heart?" _

_As she closed the door I looked at Jem. "Aye, why couldn't she be? What have you done to me?" _

_I sat back down in the chair and watched over her. The rest of the crew was recovering from their blows. Gibbs came in to see me. Tom, and most of Jem's crew would not leave me alone. I finally had to tell them to go to their own ship and I would inform them of any changes. Kat even came in with Amber. She just sat on the bed watching Jem and stroking Amber's head. I almost yelled when Amber jumped up on the bed but I knew no matter how much I objected, the dog would never listen to me and I did not want to frighten Katheryn. Amber curled up against Jem and placed her large head on her chest. Kat placed her raven locks on the dogs back and they both fell asleep. _

_I knew at that moment that if Jem were to pass away, she would be happy. She had the two most precious things in her life lying there beside her. I may have taken her father and brother from her, but she has taken my dog and, in some respects, my child. I felt no remorse for I would gladly give her both. Alas, she had also taken my heart, but this I am sure she did not know or want. I too wanted to lie beside her. I wanted to feel her breath on my skin. I wanted to hear her heart beating in my ear. I wanted our hearts to beat as one for us to become one with each other. I laid my head back on the chair and started to drift off when I heard a slight cough. I opened my eyes to find William standing over me._

_"Jack." Will had a serious look on his face. "You asked to see me? I can leave and come back at a better time."_

_"No, Will." I tossed my fantasy's aside and rubbed me eyes with my blood stained hands, feeling the warmth of the blood on my face. "You must tell me what happened while I was gone. Please, pull up a chair and grab a bottle. I have been told you are a fine sailor and an even better pirate. Of course, Lad, I had no doubts for as you know, you are every bit like your father." _

_William made himself comfortable and spent several hours talking to me while we watched over Jem, the dog, and the child as they slept. I never once asked about Elizabeth's well-being or where she was. _

_"Jack, as you know we were all concerned about Katheryn. When we arrived at The Black Pearl, Cotton and Elizabeth immediately took charge of Katheryn. The wound was not as bad as it appeared. The bullet had grazed her and the force of the blow knocked her down and took the wind out of her. She did loose a good amount of blood but she is strong. Just like her…." He looked at me and smiled. "Just like her father."_

_"As you know, you gave us orders to leave you and we did, but you never said we could not come back. Jem was true to her word. Her men and ship did not attack us, so I felt if I were to follow the code and I wanted to see you again I best not harm her ship. She told me to leave The Vengeance in one piece and she would not harm you. By looking at you Jack, you seem to be better than I remember. I can only assume she treated you better this last time around?_

_"Aye Lad, I can't complain. The Lass does know how to treat a man right when he behaves himself." I smiled at Will and twirled my mustache with my hand and gave him a sly smile._

_Will closed his eyes and shook his head. "Jack that is more than I needed to know. As you are aware, we too were pelted by the hurricane and we did take on damage. While we were making repairs, The Royal Navy decided to pay us a visit. If you had not come along, I fear The Pearl would be at the bottom of the sea. But Jack, you have taken care of them. I am sure there will be more ships coming to look for you and Norrington will not rest until he has you, Elizabeth and myself, but that is not your biggest problem. Your troubles, Jack, lie in front of you."_

_I looked over at Jem and smiled. "Aye Lad don't worry about her, she and I have an accord and if Norrington wants Elizabeth he can have her."_

_"Jack, Elizabeth is mine and don't you be getting any ideas about throwing her off the ship again." Will glared at me with brooding eyes. _

_I looked at him and sloughed off his last comment. "Lad, I am on a journey and I intend to finish it or die trying. I am a man of me word and I have Jem's trust, I think. If I do not, I will get it back for I am Captain Jack Sparrow."_

_Will rolled his eyes at me. "Jack, will you please stop talking to yourself and listen to me? Jem is not your problem. She is."_

_"Who is?"_

_"She is!" William pointed to Katheryn. "Katheryn does not abide Elizabeth at all. She will have nothing to do with her. When it comes to taking a bath the child is an animal. When it comes to eating, it's like feeding a dog. When Elizabeth puts her down for a nap she runs off and you can't find her. We have found her in the brig covered with bilge water. We have found her in the galley playing in the trash. I have told Elizabeth I know she knows better, she just won't do what is asked of her. The child needs discipline and Elizabeth is loosing her patients. Kat runs around the ship half dressed and she bites, kicks and yells at the top of her lungs. The only two she will listen to are AnaMaria and myself. Occasionally she will hang around with Gibbs, but only because she thinks he is amusing. She does have a charming laugh and a beautiful smile. I am sure I don't have to tell you this, but Elizabeth is not fond of AnaMaria yet AnaMaria is getting a charge out of this. The first intelligible word I have heard come out of your daughter's mouth was when Jem fell into your arms and she yelled. 'No, Not Jem.'"_

_Jem was lying so still and quiet on the bed while William was talking I was startled when I heard her moan. I jumped up only to find she was still unconscious but Amber and Kat were awake. I reached down to pick Kat up off the bed and I motioned for Amber to get down. Amber did as I requested and Kat stretched her small arms up into the air and let me take her into my arms. I pulled her close and hugged her. She pressed her face into the crook of my neck and hid in my long locks. Just as I had seen her do with Jem. She looked even more beautiful then she had the first time I saw her. My thoughts were scattered as I held her close. She is so angelic yet such a spitfire. Her expressive eyes were shinning with love yet also defiance. Yes, I could see why Jem saw so much of me in this child. She truly was my daughter. I turned and looked at Will._

_"Apparently, my daughter is not afraid of me." I gave her a golden smile and she giggled back as she was now pulling my hair. "I want my daughter to be happy. I want her to laugh and have all the finest things in life. I know she will suffer in my care and, though as of now I despise her mother, I can depend on her or should I say, YOU to raise her right?"_

_Will came over took Kat's little hand. To my relief she let go of my hair and I gave the warm, squirming child over to Will. I could tell she was getting a little wary in my arms and she did know Will. He smiled as he held her and then cringed as she pulled on his hair. "Jack, she is your child and it is up to you to raise her."_

_"No William. My mission, our mission, was to save her and take her to her mother. Note, take her." I rolled my eyes at Will. "If she cannot handle her then I will. I love my daughter. She gives me a reason to live. I will love her, cherish her and protect her for the rest of her live. I want the best for her. The best is not I. The best is not Elizabeth. The best, my friend, is you, or dare I say." I looked over at the bed at the sleeping beauty covered with a red velvet blanket laced with golden dog hair. "Jem."_

_I glanced back at Will. "Not being any of me business and you can tell me so but, where do you intend to live and do you intend to marry Miss Swann, if I do not kill her first?" _

_"Jack." Will looked at Jem and then me and then half-heartedly laughed. "I have no problems answering your questions but first you must answer mine. What is going on between you and her?" A wide smile came over his face. "Oh no! Can it be Captain Sparrow is falling in love?" _

_I glared at him. "No Lad, not falling. I would say I already have. She is a jewel among women, brighter than the moon and stars. See how her hair shines like newly minted gold, and her skin is as smooth and iridescent as an exquisite pearl. Her lips are lush and red, designed expressly for kissing and more erotic purposes. Her body is perfection, her skin as smooth as silk and-and she is indeed a treasure I can enjoy. Remember lad not all treasure is silver and gold. I have been told I do not enjoy my treasures." I rubbed my beard and pulled on the beads. "Will, I want her. I want her to be mine. I want her to trust me. I want her to---" I turned away and looked out the window._

"You want her to love you. Yes, I believe that is what you want Jack. You want her love." Will came over to me and placed his arm on my shoulder. "Jack, I think you should go get some rest. Take Kat to AnaMaria. As I told you, they get along and she will not harm her. You can take her to Elizabeth if you want but I feel it is best for you to stay away from her. She truly is sorry. Life has not been easy for her and Katheryn has been hard on her. I am not asking you to forgive Elizabeth, but remember you chose a pirate's life so did Jem. Elizabeth did not." Will handed Kat back to me as the child smiled up into my face. You could not help but to smile back. "Jack you have done everything you can for Jem. Please go get some fresh air, get some rest. Spend some time with Kat. I will watch over your princess and I will call you if she awakes."

_"Will, you are a good friend and I don't have many true friends." I was feeling stiff and I did need some air. "I will do as you say, but the minute she wakes up you must come get me. Jem trusts no one and if she is cornered she will hurt you. Right now she is an injured animal and she will be unpredictable." I sauntered from the cabin reluctantly. I did take Katheryn with me but I left Amber with Will and Jem. _

_"Will, call me the minutes she wakes and please keep the dog off the bed."_

**XXXXXXXXXX **

Several days had past and there had been no change in Jem's condition. I had been doing everything to keep my mind occupied. All the repairs were taken care of on both ships. The decks were full of activity. Men rushed about their duties, sewing ripped sails, working on the mainmast and clearing debris from the deck. I had ordered the men to take some of the supplies from The Vengeance. They had an abundance of extra rope, food, wood and tools that we had plundered from The Princess, The Providence and The Invictus. Tom was not pleased with my actions, but I had told him the treasures were mine also and I needed The Pearl to be ready for action. I had no fears sailing my ship to Madagascar. I wasn't sure The Vengeance could make the trip.

As I finished reliving my nightmare and taking pleasure in my solitude up in the crow's nest I noticed good old Tom had left the deck and the coast was clear. I swung myself down from the riggings and took the helm from AnaMaria.

I stood at the helm. Looking over the exceptionally blue and cloudless afternoon I was glad to be alone and not having Tom Vickers breathing down my neck. Below, I had left Will to watch over Jem once more. I had been enjoying time with my daughter, the dog and my crew. I had not seen hide nor hair of Elizabeth. Will had made sure to keep her out of my reach until Jem could, or would, speak to me. While I was enjoying the balmy breezes I heard yelling and running footsteps and then a scream of pain.

"You will do as I say, young lady. I am your mother and you will not bite me. You must take your bath and a nap." Elizabeth's voice rang over the deck but she came to an abrupt stop when she saw me. She was wrestling with Kat and holding her arm where the child had bit her.

Katheryn struggled from her arms and came running at me. She was dressed like a little lady but she looked like a wild animal. Her hair was in disarray and she had food all over her face and clothes. She was wearing in a fine long green velvet dress and even wore a petticoat. She wore small black boots that I am sure should have been laced but the strings were loose.

"What the devil is going on here?" I glared at Elizabeth as Kat ran behind me and grabbed my leg almost knocking me down. "Can't you control her?"

Elizabeth now standing in front of me holding her arm and glaring at the child pushed her now grown locks back from her face. "No more than you could, Mr. Sparrow. Our daughter is once again showing her true nature. I will not have her act like a beast and I will not have AnaMaria taking care of her. Now Jack, if you wish to help me just join right in." I could tell she was furious and I did remember what Will had told me.

I had never seen this side of Katheryn. I looked down at her and then back at Elizabeth. "Very well, I will speak with her." I gave Lizzy a sly grin.

I turned my gaze to Kat. "So my little Lass, you don't like to bathe hey? Well, ya know, if the water is warm and smells real nice it can be a treat." I smiled at her and rubbed my callused hand over her curly locks.

She looked up at me with her big chocolate eyes. "No! No Bath. Mean lady. I want Jem."

"Gibbs." I yelled. "Come take over the helm. There seems to be a little problem which it seems only the Captain can take care of."

Gibbs immediately came over and he too stroked Kat's hair and looked at Elizabeth. "You know, Miss Swann, if you would let the child be a child and not dress her like this she may take a better liking to you. Also, the food you feed her is quite disgusting and no man on this ship would touch it. Not even a dog." He pulled out his flask took a long drink and then took the helm from me as I took the flask from him and drained it.

I knelt down and my face was right next to Kat's. She gave me a wonderful smile and hugged me neck. "I want Jem. I want Jem. I want Jem." She started chanting in my ear.

"I know Lass, don't we all?" I whispered in her ear. "Do you want me to get rid of this mean woman for ya and you want to remain covered with food for the rest of ya life?"

She laughed at that idea and while she was giggling Elizabeth spoke up.

"Jack Sparrow, don't encourage the child like that. If you will not help me then just step aside and let me take her. Maggie is already preparing a bath and I intend to see she gets it."

I pulled me gun on Elizabeth. "Touché Lass, how does it feel to be at the other end of the gun? You will not touch her. It seems everything you touch goes bad. I will not let you take her while you are so angered and I will not let you ruin young William's life."

She looked at me and stepped closer. "Jack, this is not about Will. This is about Jem and our daughter. You will not listen to me so I won't even try. As for Will, he can live his own life and you should let him." She took another step forward. " I will not hurt Katheryn I love her. She has been terribly misguided, and for all I know mistreated. Now, hand her over to me. I am not afraid of you and I know you will not shoot me since you care for Will so."

"Lizzy, my dear don't put it past me. This child has not been mistreated and I don't ever want to hear you say that again. Savvy? You say you won't hurt her. HA! I've seen the way you hurt the ones you love. I do truly think you love Mr. Turner. That I have no doubt and he, I know, would die for you. I cannot understand that, but my dear, I don't want him to die for YOU. AnaMaria was right. You are cursed and Gibbs, my good friend," I looked over at him. "Was also correct in saying having women on board is terrible bad luck. In your case Luv, the bad luck is yours. Now, you step aside and I will take young miss Katheryn down to see Maggie and get her bathed. I, Captain Jack Sparrow, will bathe my own child."

As I stood up and put the gun away I looked down at Kat and gave her a wide golden smile. "Come, my Pet, you come with old Jack and I'll show you how much fun a bath can be."

Kat looked at me in horror. She turned and ran from me. I reached for her but it was too late, she flung herself overboard, hitting the icy water with a splash. Hampered by her heavy skirt and petticoat she sank beneath the water. I'm sure the last thing she heard was Elizabeth screaming. My heart nearly stopped as I watched this bundle of furry go overboard.

Elizabeth and I both got to the rail at the same time and a chill of apprehension slid down my spine as I watched the little girl slowly sink beneath the water.

"Dear God!" Elizabeth cried. "Save her Jack you must save her."

"Do you see her?" I asked Elizabeth anxiously.

"Aye there she is floating portside Captain." Gibbs yelled out. "She is sinking!"

"You cannot let her die!" Elizabeth cried.

"Trim the sails!" I yelled at the crew. "I'm going in." I pulled off my jacket and shirt and dove into the water. I swam with sure steady strokes toward the place I last saw her. I saw her head bob to the surface and then disappear. The fear that she might drown sent adrenalin surging through my body. Sucking in a lungful of air, I plunged beneath the choppy surface. Down…down…down, all I could see was fish and murky water. I swam around until my breath was gone, then spiraled upward sucked in another deep breath and dove down again. Giving up wasn't an option. Then, I saw her. She was drifting toward me her raven hair floating eerily about her face and shoulders. Grasping a long lock of hair and wrapping it around my hand I dragged her up…up…up. We broke the surface together. Gasping for air, I swam to The Pearl. Gibbs and Charlie pulled us up.

"Is she breathing?" I asked between chattering teeth.

"No, Captain." Charlie replied.

I knelt over her, more frightened than I had ever been in my life. I looked at Elizabeth. "I will not let her die. She does not deserve to die. She is an innocent pawn in our wicked game." I first turned her onto her stomach and gently pressed my palms to her back several times until water spewed from her mouth. I then turned her over, lifted her head and breathed into her mouth. A tiny gasp and a subtle breath came and then another and yet another. Her chest rose and fell in regular intervals as she began taking shallow breathes on her own.

She looked so pale and she was so still. I ripped the skirt off of Elizabeth and wrapped Kat in the dry material. I pulled her into my arms in order to share what little body warmth I had left after my frigid dip into the sea. Her little body was shivering so hard it made my body shake. I immediately ran her to Elizabeth's cabin. I stripped off her wet clothing and pulled the covers back from her bed and tucked her in. Moments later, Elizabeth rushed into the chamber, her expression grim when she saw how white Katheryn's face was.

"Jack, is this my punishment?" Elizabeth asked me as tears streaked her face.

Fury drained from me and was replaced with compassion. "No Elizabeth, please you must lay with her. Keep her warm with your body and she will be fine I will go get some furs to throw on the both of you and send in some hot tea. I imagine the worse is over. Give me credit Luv, I promised you I would not let her die."

A shiver passed through me as I looked at mother and child lying on the bed. Kat looked so small and pale but I knew she would be fine. After all she is a Sparrow. I turned and walked out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While I was busy taking a swim, Jem had woken up. The candlelight bathed the chamber in varying shades of gold. At first glance she thought she was alone then she saw a figure, lounging upon a pile of cushions scattered on the floor with her dog. Ever so slowly she climbed out of the bed and moved as quiet and smooth as a cat. She went over to the desk looking for a weapon she could use to defend herself. The washbowl and pitcher offered possibilities, as did a heavy globe sitting on the table. She also spied a letter opener in which she picked up and slipped into her pocket. She hoped there would be no need for violence but she did not trust anybody.

While she was at the far side of the cabin Will, lifted his hand and with a lazy motion stroked Amber on her head. Amber looked towards the desk alerting him that he was no longer the only person awake.

Somewhat wary, Will stood up but did not approach Jem. He ducked just in time to avoid a missile that sailed past his head and crashed to the floor. Jem had thrown the pitcher and it had just missed Will's head.

With shock and a great deal of dismay he saw the beauty standing at the desk getting ready to throw the basin.

"So, Jack, I come aboard your ship, grant it unannounced. I get myself shot in the back, I can only assume by your crew. You wrap me like a mummy, which I have to admit, is rather tight and painful. You give me the honor of your beautiful cabin and you dress me in this fine though rather thin silk robe I can only assume you got from the orient? What is your game? Did you order your men to shoot me so you can back out of our accord or am I to believe this is just a true misfortune?"

"Begging your pardon Miss. I am not Jack Sparrow." Will approached and came out of the shadow. "I am William Turner, at your service. Please don't throw anything else in my direction. I am not going to hurt you in any way and neither will Jack, or should I say Captain Sparrow."

Jem glared at Will hard, she did not trust him. She did not trust anybody. She was ready to defend herself should the need arise. Their eyes locked on each other's. Will said nothing, merely just fixed his intense gaze on her.

Jem realized that this man was quite handsome. Impossibly so, which made it harder for her to relax or trust anything he said.

He was dressed in a white flowing shirt open nearly to his navel and his baggy trousers were thrust into black leather boots. His soft brown hair was loose and rather long, just brushing his shoulders. Yet, there was a soft gleam in his brown eyes that did not look like a predator, it looked sincere.

"Who are you?" She asked, refusing to back away from him and still holding the basin. "I mean I know you are William Turner but are you a pirate? Do you sail under the command of Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Will stood staring at her, not realizing that he had been admiring her thinly clad body from her glorious head to her bare feet. His gaze swept over her. Her dark eyes had such a vibrating flicker. Her hair rippled down her shoulders like a flowing river and hung as if it were made of silk with dark rich tones in it. Her skin was tanned due to the sun yet her checks were pale, most likely due to the enormous amount of blood she had lost. Yes, the woman standing before him could definitely satisfy Captain Jack Sparrow and with good reason. Will's gaze slid over the young woman, assessing her loveliness. Finally, realizing his intent stare at this beauty before him who was only wearing a sheer robe that concealed little of her charms he turned his head.

"Yes, Jem. I am a pirate, and I do sail under the command of Captain Sparrow. He is my captain and a good friend. I have also spoken the truth, and he nor I will harm you."

Seeing Will blush, Jem began to laugh. "So, William Turner. Have you never seen a woman before?" As she placed the basin down and began to relax, she felt faint and almost hit the floor. Will grasped her before she fell and led her back over to the bed and eased her down. Then he sat down beside her and gave her a wary expression.

"Where is Jack Sparrow?" Jem asked while she was gasping for breath and trembling. The pain from the wound was great. "I would like to see him."

"Aye, and I am sure and he would like to see you." Will said as he pulled the red silk sheets up around her neck and laid some fine furs on top of her to prevent her from shaking.

"Aye, Lad, I would." I closed the door behind me and looked at Will and Jem. "Quite a beauty, is she not?"

I went over to the bed and traced my hand down her check. She pulled away from me and looked at me with animosity. "Relax, beauty, I merely wish to check on your well-being and to get out of me wet clothes.

She immediately pulled away and stabbed my hand with the letter opener she had found on the desk. "How dare you take such liberties, Mr. Sparrow, after you tried to kill me!"

"You think I tried to kill you Luv?" I yelped as I pulled my hand back from the vixen. "There are many things I wish to do to you, but killing is not one of them." I pulled the wet bandana from me head and wrapped my hand.

"Whoa! Ouch!" Will commented jumping off the bed and glaring at Jem. He himself did not wish to be assaulted next.

"Jem, you don't want to be attacking me. I am not your enemy, my pet. You are obstinate and very willful and you can believe what you want. For your own good missy, I would believe what I say to you. I am Captain Jack Sparrow and I would not lie to you. I am on your side, at the moment, Luv." I then turned my attention to Will.

"William, my lad. Thank you. Your services are not longer needed. You should go tend to Miss Swann, she needs you." I smiled at him and preceded to take my wet cold clothes off I was soaked clear through to my skin and I was freezing.

Will looked at me sternly. "What have you done?"

I smirked at him knowing I had his interest. "William, why are you looking at me like that? Have you never seen a wet man before?"

Will shook his head. "No. I mean yes! Jack you know what I mean. What have you done to her? Why are you wet? What is going on?"

"Nothing Lad, just go to her. Your Elizabeth is waiting for you and no harm has come to her. She needs you to keep her warm just as I need you." I said to Jem. "I am thinking I will join you under that fur blanket and warm myself with your body."

Will looked at her then at me. "Jack, be careful. I don't think she wants to play." He patted me on the shoulder and left the room.

My fingers fumbled with my buttons and ties as I peeled away my wet clothes. I could tell Jem tried not to stare but her fascination prevented her. She was not timid.

"My goodness Jack, you are beautiful."

I threw back my head and laughed. "Men are not beautiful Luv."

"Maybe you are right, I stand corrected this once Jack Sparrow. I meant to say magnificent."

I went over to the bed and flopped down on it and crawled beneath the covers.

"Jem, will you do me the favor of discarding the letter opener and wrap your arms around me? I need your warmth Luv." I said through chattering teeth. I pulled her warm body against mine. "Do not worry my beauty I am too cold and too tired to do you any harm tonight."

Before Jem could voice a protest I feigned I was asleep. My body was frigid against here and all I could hope was that she would forgive me for seeking her warmth. She had been warm and cozy while I had been swimming in the cold waters. She did try to get out of my grasp and the moment she moved my arm tighten around her holding her captive against my body. It took all my willpower to ignore the pleasant pressure of my chest again her back and my lower body pressed against her. Unable to move she gave in and went to sleep. I was now warm and content.

**A/N** As you can see Jack is still mad at Lizzy but he has Kat to think about. Jack also has plans for young Will and really does not want him to die due to Elizabeth's whims. Who is best for Kat? Is it Jem, Will, Elizabeth or Jack himself? Time will tell. 


	22. Don't Let Me Go

Disclaimer: The same old thing.

**Don't Let Me Go**

I woke before dawn. The candles had burned out leaving the cabin in an eerie predawn light. I was feeling refreshed and delightfully warm. The female body pressed against mine contributed to the heat slowly rising through my veins. How glorious to wake up with Jem in my arms. Her wild tangled auburn tresses spilled over the pillow. I picked up a lock of her hair, holding it, feeling the softness of it.

"Jem." I whispered against her ear. She burrowed against me but did not open her eyes.

"Jem, are you awake? Turn around, beauty." Her warm, body stirred in my arms as I nuzzled her neck.

"Shall we start our day off with a kiss? I am rested now, and since we are in bed, we should take advantage of our situation." I turned Jem onto her back. She struggled to escape as I placed my leg over hers to hold her in place. I kissed her with all the passion in my heart, until she relaxed beneath me. I had been watching over her and she had no idea how badly I wanted her. My hand stroked downward, sweeping over her shoulders. I gritted my teeth, knowing I should not divulge my true feelings to her. I drew away and searched her face.

"I must be mad to want you like this, but I cannot help myself my Pet."

Jem stroked my face and gave me a sly smile. "Are you still cold?"

I shook my head, feeling a little more confident now that she was asking me how I was. "My Luv, how can I be cold with heat rolling off of you?" I bent in to kiss her again but my lips never reached her.

Jem shoved me so hard, I fell out of the bed. My arms and legs sprawled as I hit the floor and I glared up at her. "Ouch! Why did you do that?"

"You had no right to do what you did to me." She frowned.

I picked myself up off the floor, not in the least embarrassed and gave her a golden grin.

"Perhaps not, but you cannot deny that you enjoyed it. Someday you will ask me, never to let you go."

Her chin rose. "That will be a cold day in Jamaica Luv, when I ask that. You forced me to keep you warm last night, Mr. Sparrow and as for the kiss, I could say I have had better. Remember you are my prisoner and you abide me."

I gave her a hurt look and then replied. "My Pet, you could say, you have had better, but have you?" I placed my hands on the bed and leaned down. "I thought I was your guest, I am not working for you, I am leading you to your doom. Please Luv, remember I have warned you and I have asked you to change your mind, but you are too bloody stubborn to listen."

"Jack, you can play what ever games you want but until I get the treasure and the ball of Inez Garibaldi Santiago, you are under my authority. We have an accord and you have told me over and over again you are a man of your word."

"Aye Lass, how can I forget?" I looked towards the floor and then back at her. "Now then, may I climb back under the covers, it is a might chilly out here especially without clothing." I smiled at her as I rolled my eyes.

"Jack Sparrow, I did not ask to be taken to your bed. Don't get me wrong, I am grateful you nursed me back to health but my servant, Maggie, could have done the job and I could be in my own cabin on The Vengeance. I can only believe I am here for two reasons. The first being, you felt bad, one of your men shot me. The second, let me see, oh to be your play toy, or should I say to keep you warm. That Sparrow, I will not do unless I want too. Last night I felt sorry for you. Your lips were blue and your teeth would not be silent, but don't you ever do that again. I have told you before, I will not let anyone control me! Do you understand?"

"Inescapably." I pressed my palms together and bowed my head."

Before I could say anything else there was a knock on the door.

"Jack." William entered the cabin without being invited and he was frowning. "We spotted a Royal Navy Ship, The Intrepid, and she is riding low in the water. A clear indication that her hold is full and we can only assume with gunpowder and cannon balls. She is heading this way, on our starboard side. What do you want us to do?"

"Well, Mr. Turner, good morning to you too." I gave him a sly smirk as I turned from the bed and started gathering my now dried clothes. "I guess I best be getting dressed and I will meet you on the top deck. Tell the crew to ready the guns. I have had just about enough of The Royal Navy. We both know what, or should I say who, they want."

"Yes Jack, they want Elizabeth and you can't let them have her. I won't permit you." Will stood his ground while I dressed and gathered my weapons.

"William, don't be so rash Lad. What would I gain if I gave Miss Swann to the humble crew of The Intrepid? Remember, if there is no profit in it for me you don't have to worry. Why boy, do you think I would give up said Lass?" I glanced at him and then Jem. "Now go and give the crew my orders."

William left the room and I turned to Jem. "I do believe the boy is taking on more then he can handle. He best not be telling me what I can and can't do, but this may be the chance I have been waiting for. I can finally rid myself of Elizabeth and save Mr. Turner from that wench. You know Luv; it was Elizabeth Swann who put the bullet in your back, not one of my men. I will not let her harm William, or you again."

I walked back over to the bed and looked upon Jem. "You my pet look delicious, like a rose opening its petals to the morning sun." I heaved a regretful sigh. "Unfortunately I will need your skill, so since I cannot join you in the bed, you must join me on the deck. I know I am your hostage." I gave her a wide smile. "And you do not take orders from me, but if I am dead I cannot help you." I ran my fingers through her silky hair and then made my way to the door.

Jem pulled the covers up around her and leaped off of the bed. She whipped around me and pressed herself against the door preventing me from opening it.

"Jack, why must you attack the ship? Can you not just put up the flag of truce and give them what they want? There are bound to be deaths in this attack and what if you lose?" Jem questioned me and I could see the spark back in her eyes.

I gave her an incredulous look. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow. I will not lose. My men and I have never lost a battle yet, when it concerns the Royal Navy. Jem, do you really think that young Mr. Turner would allow me to just hand over his fair lass? You heard him. He informed me that I am not 'ALLOWED TO DO THAT'. Alas my Luv, the fair Miss Swann is not all they want. They want to take yours truly and hang me in the gallows. I have eluded them once too often and they are waiting for the day they can say, 'This is the day we hung Captain Jack Sparrow.' Savvy?"

I placed my hands on her shoulders and almost pulled her towards me into a passionate embrace. Thinking better of it, I pushed her aside. I could actually see a look of concern in her eyes or was it concern she would not get her treasure?

"I will be engaging in the battle. Come as soon as you can." I ran my hand down her check and headed for the deck. "All right you scabrous dogs!" I yelled as I left the room. "Let us prepare for a battle that we will profit from." Yes, thinking to myself. I will profit from this in more ways then one.

The uproar on deck intensified and the sound of the cannons and the rounds of gunfire roared over the ocean. I was so delighted when I saw the captain of The Intrepid was none other than my buddy, Gillette, Commodore Norrington's right hand man. As the ships got close everything fell silent. Why they stopped firing on us, I had no idea, but I told the men to hold their fire.

"Jim, Charlie, AnaMaria, Gibbs, throw out the grappling hooks and haul the two ships together. I'm going aboard and I expect every able man and woman." I glanced at Jem who had now joined me on deck. "To fight with everything they have."

The Royal Navy was preparing to meet us pirates as we poured across the boarding planks and swung between the ships on ropes. I was one of the first to board The Intrepid. I had my sword out and immediately engaged in hand-to-hand combat with the soldiers. The battle was brutal but my crew was doing quite well.

While I was making my way towards Gillette, I saw a vicious attack on Will, who was fighting right along beside me. He suffered a slash high on his thigh and another man came up behind him. The navy officer would have sent William to see old Hobbs, but Jem took him down with one swift stroke of her sword. Will barley had time to smile his thanks before two burly men attacked the both of them. Elsewhere the battle raged as men struggled for their lives, the deck was running red with blood. I fought on and continued to slay men left and right. As always, Will was behind me, protecting my back, thanks to Jem. We fought with easy grace, wielding both sword and knifes. When I reached the quarterdeck, I lunged at Gillette. "Surrender your ship!" I shouted above the din of the battle.

"Never Captain Sparrow. " Gillette yelled at me as we clashed our swords together.

"What you are doing is not wise, my friend. Listen to me and abort this foolishness. There are two pirate ships to your one ship, mate. If you have not noticed, The Vengeance is sailing behind The Pearl. Surrender before you are left with no men to sail your ship back to Jamaica."

He gave me a blank look. "You intend to let me keep my ship? Why? I know how you work Sparrow. Not only do you steal cargo but you blow our ships out of the water."

I laughed, remembering the last two fights I had with the Royal Navy and he was quite right. "Not this time, Gillette, I promise. If you surrender now, your cargo will be confiscated, but your ship will be left intact to return to Jamaica. You must deliver a message for me."

"If I surrender my ship, do you promise not to slaughter my men?"

"I thought I made myself clear. You will need crewmen to sail your ship home so that you can deliver a message from me to Norrington. So, what is your answer?" I smiled as I gripped my sword in a threatening manner.

Gillette wiped blood-tinged sweat from his forehead and glared at me. He lowered his head and let his sword fall to the deck. "You win, Captain Sparrow. I surrender my ship to you. I hope your black soul burns in eternal hell."

"I won't argue that point with you mate, for hell is likely where I will end up. Now, tell your men you have surrendered the ship."

Gillette ordered his men to lay down their weapons, shouting that he had surrender to the pirates. The sound of weapons falling to the deck sounded like thunder and the battle was disengaged. A triumphant roar filled the air as my men claimed victory.

"Now Gillette, while my men are transferring the cargo I will tell you what I wish you to say to Norrington. We will speak privately in your cabin."

I grasped Gillette's arm and started to make my way to his cabin. William and Jem began to follow. I stopped and looked at them both.

"If you don't mind this will be a private conversation between me and this fine representative of Her Majesty Royal Navy." I smiled at the both of them as I hurried Gillette along.

"Captain, I do mind." Will spoke up, and it made me stop short and cringe. I really did not want William in the room with me while I was negotiating with Gillette.

"Do you not trust me lad? Do you question my authority?" I looked sternly at Will, hoping I was not going to have any troubles.

"No Jack, you know I trust you. Should I question you? I feel it would be best if I go with you, for your own protection."

Jem smiled and put her arm around Will. "Now Mister Turner, I think the captain can handle one man and if anything occurs we will be close. Come, let's go gather up the spare food and ammunition." She leaned in close to me and whispered. "You owe me one Sparrow. I know what you are planning, and you know William would not go for it."

I winked at her. "Aye Jem, I'll owe you one. Remember, I look after those I care for and Mr. Turner is one of me crew."

"He is more then one of your crew. He is your friend and I would say your best friend." Jem then took hold of Will's arm and they went into the hold.

Gillette and I stole off into his cabin.

"Gillette, your ship has suffered minimal damage, so you should have no difficulty continuing your journey to Jamaica. Sit down and listen closely while I give you the message you are to convey to Norrington. You are to say that I have his treasure and I will be more then happy to return her to him, in exchange for Mr. Turner's and my freedom. Savvy?"

Gillette frowned "Is that all?"

"Yes, tell him his treasure is safe with me and when I get word he will stop attacking me she will be in his port." I walked around the cabin and picked up several silver candleholders and lose coins lying on the desk. "And Gillete, if I do not get the words I want from Commodore Norrington, you can tell him he will find Miss Swann in his port and she will be, how should I say. DEAD!"

Gillette looked at me in horror. "You wouldn't do that. I know you are ruthless but you are not a killer. I know you would not hurt a woman let alone Miss Swann."

"Gillette, don't presume you know me and what I am capable of doing." I gave him a half salute. "I wish you fair winds and a safe journey mate."

I walked out of his cabin and did not turn back. I swung back over to The Pearl.

I looked over at Charlie and Gibbs. "When all the supplies are loaded onto our ship cut us free from The Intrepid. We have no more use for her and her crew."

I looked around for Jem and I spied her talking to her crew. She was deep in conversation and I could see Tom Vickers taking in every word she spoke. I could only figure she was planning something and I probably would not like it. I already knew I did not like Tom, let alone the rest of her crew.

I turned my attention to Will. "Mr. Turner come with me. It appears you are wounded and you will need some mending. This day has been long. We should retire and find something to eat. A bottle of rum would also be welcomed. What do ya say?"

Thank you for the concern Jack, but I will be fine. I best go check on Elizabeth and Katheryn and we will go to the galley for supper. Elizabeth is thankful that Kat is doing well and is sorry for all the troubles she has caused you. I also owe you an apology. I truly did believe you had harmed Elizabeth. I should not have jumped to such a conclusion. I was shocked when I heard about Katheryn and how you saved her from the sea and you breathed life back into her."

"William, there are no heroes among pirates. I did what I had to do. You can tell Miss Swann to take care of that young lass or I will take full responsibility of her and Miss Swann will be alone." I turned to go pull Jem away from Tom, only to find she was standing behind me and she had heard the whole conversation between Will and myself.

"Jack, I owe you an apology too. I did not realize that you almost lost Kat last night. I can see why you would be upset but I cannot see you, Captain Jack Sparrow, raising a kid like Katheryn."

I shook my head and pushed her aside. "Why does everybody question me? I can and I will raise my daughter; she will know all the parts of me ship, and she will know what is just and what is amiss. She will be just like her father."

"Great." Will interjected while I was ranting. "Jack, you need not worry over Katheryn. Elizabeth and I will raise her and she will learn appropriately. Learning from you Jack, might scare your daughter away and your ideas of right and wrong are different from other's views. Elizabeth and Katheryn will never be alone as long as I am around.

"Mr. Turner, the future is hard to predict. Please don't insult me. I care not how others view my daughter, or me. My daughter will never fear me. As far as Elizabeth being alone I am sure she won't be, and neither will you, but, you can do better. Now, I must go and tend to the helm.

Will grabbed my arm. "What do you mean I can do better? What are you up to Jack Sparrow?"

"Will, I really must go. I brushed his hand off my arm and walked towards the helm, realizing I was being followed. I turned back to face Will. "Lad, you apologized for not trusting me and---sorry Jem, I thought you were Will, but Lass, you will be glad to know we are getting close to our destination. We should see land in a few days if the winds are fair. Are you ready? I mean are you really ready?"

I grasped her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Your life Luv, will change and it will not be for the better. Since you select not to listen to me, please just leave me alone. It has been a long day and the sun is low. I am tired and hungry and I am not in the mood for small talk. Savvy?"

I walked over to the helm and took it from AnaMaria. While I stood there beside her, Jem approached. "Jack, I just wanted to tell you I will be going back over to The Vengeance and take care of my crew. They are getting restless and they did not understand the attack on the Naval ship, and why you let them go. I must do some damage control. I trust you will be true to your word. If you need help with Kat all you have to do is ask."

AnaMaria put her arm around my shoulder and then looked at Jem. "Now Captain Barbossa, I can take care of my captain and his daughter. You just go and tend to your crew."

I shrugged AnaMaria's arm off of me and rolled my eyes. "Please will you both leave? I can take care of myself, my daughter, and my ship!"

AnaMaria sneered at Jem and pushed her aside as she walked past. Jem looked at her and then at me. "As I said, I will be on my ship, but if you need me come and get me. It would appear that she has feelings for you Captain." Jem glanced at AnaMaria. "So I won't get in the way. However, I will be leaving Tom on your ship."

"Please, don't do me any favors. Do you truly not trust me that you must leave your monkey to watch over me? You know Luv, if I need to be observed you are my first choice. The Pearl is my ship and I request you take Tom with you."

With the eagerness of a child, Jem spun herself on the deck and raised her hands up into the air. You know Jack, you are just too serious and you need to laugh. She walked to the rail. The moonlight illuminated her features as she lifted her face to the warm breeze and she inhaled deeply the fresh, salt-scented air.

"Look Jack, look at the stars. See how bright they are. I can almost reach out and touch them, and look at the moon! It's magnificent."

"Aye magnificent." I replied, my gaze riveted on her face. " I too am admiring the beauty of the night, just as you are." My voice was soft and sullen. "If you must go back to The Vengeance then go. I do ask of you to leave Amber with me. Katheryn loves her so and the animal is a great comfort to her. I also know Kat would love to see you. She continues to ask for you. You are the one person in her life that is a constant. My daughter will not be happy with her mother. She runs away from me and jumps into the ocean. She adores you Luv." I pulled my hat down over me face to prevent me from gazing at her. "Aye, but don't we all love you?"

"Excuse me captain? What did you just say?" Jem questioned.

I still did not look at her. "I said take Tom with you!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Several days had past and I had not talked to Jem. I had sent Kat over to The Vengeance per Jem's request. She felt it wise to stay away from Elizabeth and I knew Miss. Swann would not be happy to know I was letting our daughter spend time with her. As Elizabeth would say I was permitting Kat to converse with '_The Enemy_'. I had also sent an invitation to Jem to join me for supper in my cabin. We had been distant since the evening she told me she was returning to her ship.

We were approximately thirty-six hours away from Madagascar, and I wanted Jem to come to me. We had to finalize our arrangements. What she had told her crew was none of my business and I didn't care. I told my crew I was fulfilling an obligation I had promised to Jem. I told them I was helping her since she showed so much love and affection to my daughter and took care of Kat, in her hours of need.

I was eager to see Jem, and I was delighted she accepted my invitation. The more time I spent with her the more intrigued I became. I was determined not to get her mad at me. Could I get her to fall in love with me? Probably not, but I could have fun trying.

A knock on the door distracted me from my thoughts. "Enter please."

Jem stepped into the room and paused. She looked radiant in the soft candlelight. I could see the astonishment in her eyes when she saw the table was already set with fine porcelain dishes, linen napkins, silver utensils and wine goblets. I could also sense her surprise when she heard the romantic music filtering in from the open window. The aroma of roasted duck and squash made my stomach rumble, and I could only assume it made hers too.

"So, you are right on time." I approached her and took her hand and lead her to the table. I held the chair out for her and she dutifully sat down. She looked into my face and smiled devilishly.

"Why Captain Sparrow, I thought you invited me here to dine. Do you have other plans?"

"Lass, I am a pirate. I will first wine and dine you and the rest will be left to fate. I do believe you still owe me a dance."

I poured wine into our goblets and then sat down across from her. "Would you like some rum sauce on your duck Luv?"

"Aye sauce would be nice." She took the ladle from my hand and helped herself. "Jack why did your daughter ask me today what my favorite color is?"

She took me by surprise and I chocked on my wine. "Did she do that? And prey tell, did you give her an answer?"

I leaned forward slightly and looked into her dark eyes: _My mind said. "Jem, I find you fascinating and I want to know all about you. Knowledge is power, and the more I know about you the easier it will be for me to---"_

But my actions were different. "Luv eat and enjoy your meal. The evening is young and good surprises may come your way. I guarantee it will not be a brand with a burning knife blade." I put my hand to me arm and rubbed my scar.

After we had our fill of the rich food, I stood up and went to my trunk and pulled out a luxurious silk purple robe and placed it in her hands.

"Jem please stay the night with me, we can steal away in our own private world together."

"Jack, this is beautiful." She ran her fingers up and down the fine material. "I see you do know my favorite color. Katheryn is a snitch. However, we will both need our wits about us. I require rest and you, obviously require other things. I am sure AnaMaria can take care of you and I will take care of myself."

She stood up and placed the robe on the chair. "I am sorry I cannot accept your gift, especially if there are strings attached. Thank you for a fine meal and I will see you tomorrow. We will tell our crews we are heading to the island to get supplies. I will take my leave now."

I watched her as she headed for the door. "Wait."

She turned around and arched her brow. "No Jack, I must go."

I stood up and approached her. "Close your eyes." I whispered.

"Are you going to kiss me?"

"Shhh." I whispered again. "Trust me?" I saw doubt in her eyes and then to my surprise, she complied. I traced the petal softness of her lips with my thumb. Aye, she was a rare beauty with fire and intelligence, the likes of which I'd never before seen.

"Think of me in your dreams tonight." I said leaning closer to her ear.

She opened her eyes and laughed. "Aye Jack, I'll think of you." Her eyes narrowed and before I could blink, she went over to the bed and grabbed a pillow; she then proceeded to whack me on the head with it. I began to laugh as she continued to pummel me with it. Seizing a pillow of my own I counter-attacked. She paused for only an instant before she renewed her attack filling my ears with her laughter. She then pulled out a knife and ripped her pillow open, showering us with goose feathers.

"Now Luv." I laughed, and hit her with my pillow. "You have no weapon. I win, do you concede?" Before I could let her answer I dropped the cushion and I pulled her against my chest and gave her the kiss I'd wanted to give her since she first came into the room. "Ah, I got you now and I will never let you go!" I yelled.

Her arms closed around me and she swung me around and tossed me on the bed. "Jack, I do not concede. I will be leaving now."

"Well, then Miss Barbossa, I mean Captain, let me escort you to your ship and to your room." I pushed myself off the bed and headed for the door.

"Jack that will not be necessary. I am a big girl and I don't need anyone to take me to my room. Please Luv, don't torture yourself. You stay here and I will see you in the morning." She met me at the door and removed my hand from the latch.

"Aye Luv, but the morning would look better with you in me arms." I gave her one of my charming smiles.

"Captain Sparrow, you best stop talking like that or I will have to throw you in the brig for insubordination." She gave me a slight kiss on the check and took her leave.

I don't know why but I felt uneasy as she left my room, so I followed her.

A half moon hung in a star-studded sky, beaming down on her as she made her way down the deck. She stopped and stared up at the heavens, and I was thinking she had never seen such a beautify sky equal to tonight's glittering display. Jem was so engrossed in gazing at the stars that she failed to hear approaching footsteps. I did, however, hear the footsteps and then I saw Tom approach her. Why was he on my ship?

Whirling her about and knocking her off balance, she went straight into the arms of Tom Vickers. He said something to her that I could not hear. She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak. He grasped her with his left hand and pushed her against the rail, stroking her hair with his free hand. I could see she was struggling against Tom's advances. The pirate was huge and muscular, easily overwhelming her. His hand left her hair and he stroked her face and neck.

He spoke again, his voice was as rough as the seas, and I could hear him now.

"Jem I have been with you since the beginning of this voyage. You said you would share the treasures with me. I am sure you have found out everything you need from Captain Sparrow. Can we not get rid of him now? You once told me it was you and I and now it is time to prove it."

Like a wild animal about to pounce on its prey, I attacked and flung Tom away from Jem. I then leaped on him and punched him until his nose bled and I knocked a tooth out. I stood up and I smiled triumphantly. I had been wanting to do that for a long time.

I then turned to Jem and saw she was gazing at me, but she was not smiling. She was furious. She was standing before me with her knife unsheathed and moving slowly towards me.

"Jack, I know how to use this. I do not need anybody to fight my battles. Tom is a member of my crew and I can take care of him. You had no right to intervene. I am his captain."

"Aye Lass, but he is on my ship." I was now totally confused. I thought Jem would have graciously accepted my help. I backed away from her and her knife. "You know Luv, you are his captain and he should not be attacking you. The question is, my dear, are you more then a captain to him?" I squinted me eyes and gave her a smirk.

She immediately slapped me across the face. "Mr. Sparrow, what I am to him is none of you concern or business. I will thank you to leave us alone and I will take care of Mr. Vickers. He accosted me not you. You have no right to strike him. Would you expect me to get involved in a fight between you and one of your crew?"

I grimaced. "You say accost Luv. I would call it an out-and-out attack. It is my right to defend you, for you are on my ship. As far as someone fighting for me, let them. The more the merrier."

"Jack, please I can take care of myself. I have told you and many other men, I do not need a man to take care of me. I can take care of myself."

"Very well Luv, accept my apologizes. Have it your way, cause I'm sure you will."

I stormed off infuriated at the girl for being mad at me instead of grateful. I started imitating Jem. "I don't need anybody to help me Jack, I don't need anybody!" I threw my hands up in the air and continued my tirade. "Well I bloody do! Women! What good are they? I don't need a woman to make me happy. No, they have been put on this earth to drive men nuts. It is probably best just to merely have one to satisfy your needs and then toss them aside. Raiding, pillaging and drinking, that makes me happy." I stopped and looked over my shoulder to see Jem pick Tom up off the deck and they both headed towards The Vengeance.

"Jem." I yelled at her. "You best make sure you punish him or I will. Oh, and a word of advice Luv, perhaps you should try to trust a man. But you better make him a good one." I glared at her and thought to myself, I do much prefer to fight with pillows.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX **

The next morning had all the markings for being just as bad as the previous night. I was awoken by the sound of rain tapping against the windows and I could feel the swells of the sea. I pushed myself out of bed, quickly dressed and headed for the helm to relieve the night watch. As I came upon the deck all was silent as the dead of night, the only sounds were the snapping of the rigging and cries of birds, which broke the sudden stillness. The hair on the back of my neck rose. This is not go. Not good at all!

While I was staring at the dark storm clouds gathering in the west, Will came on deck and came over to me. He had a wide smile on his face and he looked well rested.

"Will, this is a bad omen." I looked up at the sky. "Would you please fetch Jem for me, she is on The Vengeance? I must have words with her."

"Jack, I will be glad to go fetch her, but wouldn't you rather me take the helm and you go? I think she would prefer to see you."

I rolled my eyes. "Will, I can assure you, I am the last person she wants to see. Please, go get her, and do not take NO, for an answer."

Will looked at me and shook his head from side to side. "Jack, I must say you sure know how to pick them." He left and never returned.

The clouds were growing darker and the waves were now tossing The Pearl. "AnaMaria." I called to her over the deck. "Take the helm. I will be back before the storm hits us with its full force."

She immediately took the wheel from me and I headed below. I was looking for Will but instead I found Elizabeth and Katheryn in his quarters.

"Aye Elizabeth, why am I not surprised to find you here? Now I know why Mister Turner wore a smile on his face. Do you know where I can find him?"

Elizabeth now blushing looked at me. "No Jack, he told me he was going to fetch Jem, and that was hours ago."

I then turned to Kat and knelt down so I was on her level. "Come here my dear and give me a kiss." Katheryn ran over to me and threw herself into my arms, almost knocking me over. I stood up, holding her and squeezing her lovingly, I turned to Elizabeth.

"Very well, I will go find him. There is a storm approaching and even as we speak the crew is lashing down the cargo in the hold so it won't shift. I will warn you now while I have time. Use these ropes." I pointed to ropes hanging on the wall. "Bind yourself to something solid like the bedpost, if the storm becomes violent. Make sure you tie this beauty up too." I looked at Kat and made sure we had eye communication. "My little Lass, your mother will tie you to the bed. It is not a punishment; it is for your own good. I expect you to behave her and act accordingly. Savvy?"

She did not break eye contact and she nodded her head up and down. "That's my girl, I know I can count on you." I gave her another kiss and handed her over to Elizabeth.

"What makes you think the storm will become violent?" Elizabeth asked with worry in her voice.

"Instinct. I have seen that kind of sky often enough to know to prepare for the worst. Don't worry, The Pearl will ride it out and take us safely to our destination."

I went back up to on the deck and there was still no sign of Will or Jem. By midday the winds had begun to howl, though the weather could not yet be described as a storm. I took the helm from AnaMaria.

"AnaMaria, go make sure all is secure. This is going to be a bad one." I glanced up at the ominous clouds.

"I would call it a freshening breeze." Jem commented as she sauntered up with Will, arm in arm.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. I'm glad to see you both decided to surface." I smirked.

"Jack, I was enjoying a bath and Mister Turner, I mean Will, was kind enough to scrub my back. Then we decided to partake in a little breakfast. If you have a problem with that, take it up with The Captain." She then pulled an apple out of her pocket and proceeded to eat it.

I looked at Will and nodded my head for him to come closer to me.

He approached and looked me straight in the eye. "Jack, before you say anything. She does speak the truth. I could not pull her out of the tub. Could I? She did offer, mind you, but I convinced her to finish and she said if I assisted it would take less time. She then claimed baths make her hungry. What was I suppose to do? You told me I could not take NO, for an answer, so I had to wait for her."

I frowned at Will and then I just rolled my eyes. "Will, thank you, I can just imagine the fun she put you through." I looked at Jem and wondered if she truly just loves to torture men because she does it so well.

"Jem, call me superstitious or a coward, but this weather is not an accident. It is an omen. We should not be here and we should turn around. I can take you to another treasure. A better treasure. Yes a bigger and better treasure. What do ya say Luv?"

"I say it is best you eat before the storm hits, for no one will be thinking about food then. This will blow over and everything will be fine. Jack dear, will you please lighten up?" She reached into her pocket and tossed an apple at me. "Captain Sparrow, do you need me to hold your hand?"

I smiled at her. "Luv, that' s the best offer I have had all day."

Will left the two of us on the deck as we continued to watch the sky. We could see the sun, but it appeared to be sliding behind some peculiar looking clouds. I went below and toyed with some unappetizing food for lunch while I left her at the helm. I wasn't gone long and I rejoined her. "The storm should arrive before nightfall, mark my words."

Suppertime came and the sun had disappeared and the sky had turned an ugly shade of purple, an ominous portent of what was to come. The wind howled around us and the ship began to dip and sway front to back and side to side.

The eerie purple clouds snuffed out the light of day. A distant rumble of thunder could be heard over the wailing wind, accompanied by streaks of lightning. The temperature began to drop. I felt the chill in the air and I pulled my jacket up around my neck. Jem felt safe standing beside me even though I asked her to go below. I had asked, not order and of course she remained on deck.

The storm struck with savage fury. Thunder boomed, lightning slashed across a sky that had changed from purple to black, and the seas rose up as if trying to swallow the ship.

Elizabeth sat on her bed and clung to the bedpost, trying to ignore the waves of nausea that threaten to over whelm her. Normally she didn't suffer seasickness, but this tossing was beyond anything she had experienced in the past. She held Kat close to her and would not let her go.

The Pearl continued to pitch violently when Elizabeth realized it was time to use the ropes. Crawling from the bed, she wrapped a blanket around herself and Kat and then found the ropes. She bound herself to Kat and to the bedpost. Knotting the rope in front to her so she could release it quickly, if she needed to make a quick escape.

She had no idea how long the storm outside would be raging. Time seemed to stand still as she fought nausea and vertigo, due to the violent pitching of the ship. During those desperate hours she saw no one. It was as if she had been forgotten and the sea had swallowed the world.

I'm sure it was at her lowest point when she heard me shouting above the howling wind.

"Man overboard!"

Her first thought was that she wasn't alone on the ship for she heard my voice, but her second thought was what if Will had been swept overboard? Without Will, she had no protection. She knew she couldn't rely on anyone else. She did not want Will to die. She loved him. So, disregarding her own safety she worked free of her bonds. She retied Kat and then she inched her way toward the door. The ship made a sudden violent roll to one side. She fell, hard. Recovering quickly, she ignored her aching body and crawled to the door. Clinging to the panel, she slowly lifted herself to her feet. Gathering her strength, she pulled open the door. It was immediately taken from her by a fierce gust of wind and flung wide. The wind literally stole the breath from her and the pounding rain slashed against her skin like stinging needles. Peering through the solid curtain of water, Elizabeth saw a group of men standing near the rail. Yes, that was where the man had gone overboard.

Her heart sank when she realized that the wind would sweep her away if she stepped out from her shelter beneath the quarterdeck, but her hopes soared when she saw a line strung across the deck. If she hung on to the line, she should be able to make her way to the railing. She had to find out who had gone overboard.

Dragging in a steadying breath, she lurched toward the line, which was but a few feet from where she stood. Grasping it firmly, she inched her way across the open deck. She stumbled twice and would have been swept away if not for her deathlike grip on the slippery line. She knew she should turn back to the safety of the cabin, but she had to find William. Suddenly the ship heaved up and then down. Her feet slipped out from under her, and the worst thing that could happen did. The line snapped. Elizabeth screamed as she slid across the wet deck. The only one who saw her was Jem.

Jem knew the real fear was when a wave higher than the ship surged over the side, lifting Elizabeth and carrying her toward a watery grave. Jem said a short prayer closed her eyes and left my side to go after her. She cheated death by scat seconds before, why should this time be any different. Jem held tight to her unbroken line and grabbed Elizabeth's legs, dragging her backward against the pull of the water, inch by painful inch.

Another wave came and Jem felt the power of the water overtake her. Jem lost her grip on the line and on Elizabeth. I grasped the both of them before they went over the rail. After what seemed an eternity, I hauled Jem and Elizabeth to their feet.

I shoved Elizabeth into her cabin and then grabbed onto Jem. "I got you. I won't let go. If you go, I go." I held her trembling body close to mine and I could feel her heart racing. "You'll be alright now. Jack has you."

I pushed her wet hair back from her face. "Do you trust me?"

I looked into my eyes and she nodded her head.

"Jem, I almost lost you once, I will not loose you again. Not like this. Savvy? Life is a gamble and you must be careful. I do love the sea, but I am not ready to let her have you. You may not need a man, but you will come to realize, I am the best thing that has come into your life."

Jem was gasping for air and still trembling. "Thank you Jack, you are right, I do need you and yes, I do trust you." She buried her head into my wet tangled hair and began to weep.

"Jem, Don't---Don't you do that. No, not here, not now. You must remain strong for me, for yourself. You are an amazing woman. For all the jewels in the world, I will never understand why you would risk your life for Miss Swann, but you did. You—you." I pulled her in close to me once again.

"Jack, if I had not saved her you would have. You would not let Katheryn's mother die. I could not let her die." Her grip around my waist got even tighter.

"Jem, you must do me an honor. Promise me you will go to the helm and tie yourself to it. Don't leave it and hold The Pearl steady. Promise me Jem. Do you understand me?"

"Jack, don't let me go. Don't let me go." She stood cradled in my arms while the rain and the waves washed over us.

"Jem." I wanted to tell her I would never let her go but I needed her to go to the helm. "You're going to be alright, now please promise me you will go to the helm, I need you to do this for me. Savvy?"

"I promise Jack. I promise." She pulled away slowly. I could tell she did not want to go. She grasped the rope to find her way back. I ran my hand down her wet hair and held it all the way to the end as she turned and disappeared into the rain.

"I love you Jem. I will never let you go." The rain drowned out my words and I knew she didn't hear me.

Breathing heavy and struggling to control my temper, I went into Elizabeth's cabin. I wiped the water from my eyes and stared at her. Her trembling increased when she saw the look in my eyes. All the fury of hell was raging in them.

"Are you mad?" I shouted. "Whatever possessed you to leave the cabin?"

She swallowed hard "I feared William had gone over board."

My rage had gained momentum. "Have you lost your senses lady? There was nothing you could have done if he had gone overboard. If Jem hadn't seen you hurtling to your death, you would be food for the fish by now."

She shuddered and lowered her head. She looked at me through a fringe of lush eyelashes "Thank you for saving my life, Jack. I know I acted rashly. I do not know what I would have done if you had not saved me. It's just, I love Will so much, and I cannot loose him. I don't want to live without him."

The ship lurched up and came down hard. I was able to remain upright but Elizabeth went flying, straight into my arms. My feet were braced against the violent roll of the waves and I held Elizabeth's shivering body until the ship righted itself.

"We are going to sink!" Elizabeth whimpered. "The ship is going to be swamped."

"Nay, The Pearl is sturdily built, she won't sink." I backed away from her. "It is not me you should be thanking. You should be thanking Jem. This will be the second time that Lass, has put her fate in your hands. Now hurry, I must return to the helm, to Jem. Take off your wet clothes and climb into the bed. I'll lash you down so you can't and won't fall out."

Elizabeth hesitated. She wore nothing beneath her clothes and she couldn't bring herself to undress with me watching. Sensing her dilemma, I grasped her wet dress and ripped it off her. A few swift motions her dress was on the floor and I had her in the bed. Working against the roll of the ship I managed to bind the rope around her blanketed form and tie the loose ends to the bedpost. "Now that should hold you. I'll release you when the danger is over." Needless to say at that very moment young Mr. Turner entered the cabin.

He looked intently at the both of us for a moment. He was soaked and looked like a drowned rat.

"Jack, the men are looking for you. Jem still has the helm, the storm shows no visible sign of stopping and we need your skill to bring the ship safely through the storm." Will stood there talking to me but I could tell every nerve ending in his body was twitching, wondering what I was doing with his woman.

"Aye Lad, I know this storm still has it's teeth and I have no idea how far off course we have been blown, until I can see the stars to take a reading. I will leave you here with Miss. Swann and Katheryn. Elizabeth did something foolish, as usually." I looked at her and Kat now tied onto the bed. "She left the cabin and had it not been for Jem she would have been swept overboard."

I walked over to Will. "Fortunately, I caught them and hauled them to safety. Foolish woman." I growled. "See that she causes no more trouble."

I then pulled William closer.

"See that you also take care of her and love her. She may be foolish but she truly does adore you Lad. I feel you have someone who loves you for yourself and who will never let you go."

I patted him on the shoulder and realized I was expressing my own feelings for Jem.

"Aye Lad, never let her go."

**A/N** Yes, Jack has done it now. He knows how Elizabeth feels for William. Of course she has made this quite evident before this. Jack's plan with Gillette, will most likely backfire, but just keep reading to find out.

**Free Bird**: Thanks for your review, Yes Katrina is Kat and yes she has problems. No, she is actually a very sweet and intelligent girl, she just gets a little carried away.

Thanks to all my other readers. Keep all the reviews coming but most of all just enjoy reading.


	23. What About Tom?

**Disclaimer: **Pirates Of The Caribbean belongs to Disney SOB!

**WHAT ABOUT TOM?**

The storm was still raging as I made my way back up to the deck. There was no real light except when the lightning would flash and illuminate the sky. I could see Jem's silhouette standing strong at the helm, using all her strength to keep The Pearl steady.

She did not hear me approach and I stole up behind her. I pulled her away from the helm and kissed her hard. Shrieking in alarm, she did let go of the helm and I caught it before it spun out of control.

"What is it Lass? Why do you have to scream so loud? It is I, Jack." I looked at her and I was greatly amused.

"What is it?" She repeated. "You scared the life out of me."

I laughed and she looked at me sternly. "It's not funny Jack."

"It is from where I stand Luv."

"Fine then, I suggest you stand close to the helm and not so close to me." She stepped a few inches away from me but I could tell she wasn't going to far.

"How long do you think the storm will last?" Jem asked, as she scrutinized the dark skies above us.

"Not long, I hope. I usually like storms, but I hate this one. This is not an act of weather; it is the act of the curse. The curse of, Inez Garibaldi Santiago."

Jem, sensing I was not at ease, stepped close to me again and put her arm around my shoulders. "How long have you known Will and Elizabeth?" She asked hoping for a long story, in order to change the subject and to take our minds off the storm.

"For quite awhile now." Was all I said, I was not in a chatty mood. Then I had to ask. "How long have you known Tom Vickers?" I raised my eyebrows and looked at her as the water poured down on us and the lighting flashed.

She shrugged. "I have known him for eight, nine years. After his mother died, he spent all his time with my brother and I. He is a fine sailor. I have trusted him with a lot." She took my spyglass from my pocket as she spoke of Tom. She wanted to make sure Tom and The Vengeance were still sailing behind us.

More lightning flashed and a loud clap of thunder shook The Pearl. Jem waited for the thunder to stop before she spoke again.

"Do you want the truth about Tom, or do you want to hear a made up story?"

I shifted slightly and glanced at her. "Well child, if ya were to tell me the truth would I like it?'

She rolled her eyes. "Jack, you can't fault a flower for attracting bees. I am just charming and charismatic by nature." She smiled at me and laughed. "Tom has always been there to rescue me. He would always intervene between my brother and I. Yes, I would stop him, just the way I stopped you. He has learned the hard way; I will fight my own battles. Tom is charming, intelligent and somewhat pleasing to the eye. He is the one who saved me from Jeffery's beating and he is also the one who gave me Amber." She slid her arm off my shoulder and wrapped it around my waist. " She is the only thing in this world I truly love."

"Aye Jem, I didn't need to know all that, but I need to know the truth. Is he bloodthirsty? Is he after you and your treasure?" I gave her a quick glance and then looked out at the sea again.

"I won't lie to you Jem. I don't like him and I don't trust him." I paused and looked at The Vengeance. "When given a choice he will show no mercy, I have seen men like him before. When cornered he will draw blood and I fear it is mine he will come get."

Another flash of lightning streaked through the night, followed by a deafening roll of thunder. The ship shook violently and it felt as if it might capsize. I gripped the helm tighter and Jem grasped me tighter.

I laughed, as she grasped me. "Admit it Luv, you find me irresistible."

She loosened her grip and pushed me into the helm. "Hardly, I find you irritating. You know, that is certainly some ego you possess."

I smirked at her and I was getting ready to come back with a wise remark when the playfulness vanished from my face. "Holy mother of God." I yelled. "Jem your ship is on fire! Luv, the main sail is consumed with flames." Gritting my teeth, I cursed our luck. "There is no way to put it out. She is going to blow."

Jem panicked. "No Jack, I can't loose my ship. Jack, I must go over to her."

"Jem. No, that would be a fool's errand."

"Jack, please pull close to her, you don't understand. Amber is over there. I must get my dog. I cannot let her drown and go into a burning grave. Please get me close so I can swing over." Her eyes were looking at me severely and I could tell she was holding back tears. "You'd think in this gale my ship wouldn't burn." She continued. "Please Jack help me!"

"Very well Jem, this is against my better judgment, but I know if I don't help you, you will go get the damn dog yourself and die trying."

I turned The Pearl starboard and yelled over the wind and rain. "Charlie, Rogers, aid Jem in getting to her ship." I grabbed her arm before she left. "Tell your men to lower the rowboats in preparation for your crew to flee. Be quick; remember you have a lot of gunpowder on your ship. This is going to take down your whole ship, be quick and careful. Get Amber and get off that ship, I will pick you up from one of your rowboats."

She left my side and it became strangely quiet. No one was shouting or screaming. The whole scene played out like some strange dream. I knew the ship was going to blow up, I knew this as well as I knew the sea. I couldn't take the tension anymore.

"Gibbs, we will pick up the survivors. I don't like her crew but they are pirates and they would do the same for us."

"Captain." I turned to see Will coming towards me.

"Will take over the helm. I must go help Jem. I want you to pull The Pearl away from The Vengeance once I am over. I don't wish my ship to go up in flames. Savvy? I have to make sure Jem gets off that powder keg."

Before Will could argue, I handed him the helm and I grabbed a rope. I swung over and boarded The Vengeance. I waved my hands at Will. "Take her away, do it now. Get as far as possible The Vengeance is going to blow."

Clinging to the rail of Jem's ship, I watched as the rowboats came crashing downwards and men quickly climbed down to get into them.

Jem stood on deck next to Tom and Matthew, her face was ashen. "We must get everyone off. We only have four boats and sixty-five crewmembers. The squeeze will be tight, but there's room for everyone."

I could see Tom was trying to get her into a boat but she refused to go. I heard her arguing with him. "No, not until I know everyone is off. I am the captain and I will be the last to leave, or I will go down with my ship. Now do as I say, I must get Amber."

Her answer angered him and he pulled her towards one of the boats.

"Jem." I made my way to her. "Go with Tom." I sneered at him and made sure Jem saw me. " I will get your dog. If I know her, she is in your cabin lying on your bed. She will come to me. Go, I won't let you down. I'll get her."

I looked about the ship as the flames spread through the rigging and now they were making their way across the deck. "Clear the deck and get to the boats, I don't think you are ready to go to hell yet!"

Tom, not hesitating a beat, pulled Jem towards one of the boats and I went after Amber.

I made it to Jem's cabin and I heard Amber whimpering. "Amber come, we must get out. You saved me many a times Luv, now it's my turn."

The dog began to bark but she did not come. I could not see her threw all the thick, black smoke but I made my way toward the sound. I finally found her; she was trapped underneath a beam that had fallen due to the storm. With all my might I pushed it off of her, picked her up in my arms and ran for the deck. The ship was now engulfed by fire. I noticed all the boats were gone. Why was I not surprised? Without thinking much of it, I dove over the side with Amber.

"Jack!" Jem screamed as she realized what I had just done. Rising to her feet, she tried to see me in the water. "Sit down!" Tom snapped at her. "You'll tip us over."

"We have to go back for them." Jem ordered as she desperately searched the waves for some sign of life.

"Not bloody likely." Tom retorted as he and the others continued to row. "That ships got stores of gunpowder on her. She'll be exploding before long and the further we're from her the better off we'll all be."

"What about Amber and Jack?" She was stunned and then remembered my words to her about Tom, having it in for me.

Tom looked at her. "The captain knows how to swim and he knows how to survive."

"Tom, you start rowing back now or I will throw you overboard myself and you will have to see how well you can swim and survive."

While they were fighting I was struggling to keep my head above the water. Waves crashed all around me as I swam. Each wave seemed larger than the last, I was certain I was going to drown, then I felt Amber grab my arm. I had lost all sense of direction and could no longer see anything that gave me a clue as to where I was or where any of the boats might be. _Lord, what have I done? No one can survive this, not even Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, Jem told me the only thing she loves is Amber, so what do I do, I go save Amber. Not one of my smartest moves._

More waves crashed over us and then I noticed a rowboat within five feet of me. "Amber good girl, once again you saved old Jack."

"Jack." Jem shouted, as she grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the boat. Then we heard a loud explosion rent the air.

"Take a deep breath." I shouted.

She barley had time to comply before I dragged her off the boat and down into the water.

Jem panicked and swam back to the surface. "What are you trying to do, drown the both of us?"

She wanted to fight me, but I knew what I was doing. I pulled her down again. I had my eyes wide open and all I could see was black all around. I felt the water creeping in through my body. It was stifling and terrifying. My lungs were burning and I knew Jem's had to be too.

Just when I thought I could not stand it any more, I started to swim to the surface. Pain pounded through my throat and sides, as I struggled not to take a breath. Suddenly we broke the surface. Jem and I, both gulped in the air.

Pieces of burning wood and ship remains were scattered all around us. Just as I had predicted, the ship had exploded. I grabbed a piece of passing wood and released my grip on Jem. "Hold on to this for a second." I disappeared and I heard her yelling for me.

It seemed like forever, but I eventually returned to Jem and I had a larger piece of wood that appeared to be a portion of one of the decks. On top of the wood sat Amber. "Climb up." I said and then helped her up on top.

As soon as she was in place, I climbed out of the water and joined her on our makeshift raft. The waves continued to toss us about and threatened several times to overturn us. She pulled Amber into her arms and held on to her.

"It's alright girl. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." She gave her a tight squeeze. I couldn't help but think that hug should have been for me.

I looked at the both of them and smiled. "Well Luv, hopefully you will never have to find out." I looked over the dark waters and the flaming pieces of wood. "Someone is bound to find us in the morning."

Sometime in the middle of the night, the storm stopped. The sky was still too dark to see anything, but the waves settled down, and for a time Jem slept, using Amber as a pillow.

By morning, the sun had returned and with it came no sign of The Pearl.

I did not want to alarm Jem and I am sure she already knew it, but if there were no ship, we were without food or water and we wouldn't last long. I could see her reading my thoughts. I offered her an encouraging smile.

"They'll be looking for us. The question is will the find us?" I took a deep breath as I toyed with the edge of the raft. "Kind of makes you wish for a smaller ocean."

Jem smiled and replied. "Or a bigger raft."

I smirked at her. "Aye that would work too."

"Jack." Jem asked, while she licked her parched lips. "Have you ever been caught out like this before?"

"No." I said as I scanned the ocean around us. "This is definitely a new experience for me Luv. You know, being a pirate, I usually have a ship."

"Now Jack, I'm glad to see you have found your sense of humor."

"Well, you won't find it funny if we are not found in three days." I saw the look of horror in her eyes. "I didn't mean to say that. It was uncalled for." I pulled her against me and we laid down on the raft, watching the blue, perfect sky above us, while we traveled across the waves.

"Jack, are you scared?" She broke the silence.

"Scared Luv, no. I don't want to die, especially not like this." I leaned up on one elbow and stared into her face while I stroked her cheek. "There's really nothing to worry about, Jem. I swear to you, we are not going to die out here."

She narrowed her eyes. "How do you know?"

I hesitated before I answered. "Because Luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." I gave her a weak smile.

She gave a slight laugh and smacked me on the shoulder. "And you honestly believe that?"

"Well yes Luv I do, believe I am Captain Jack Sparrow." I smirked at her, knowing that was not what she meant. "Now my Pet, I honestly do believe, deep in my soul, that my destiny is not to die on this raft." I folded my arm under my head and continued to stare up at the sky.

"You know Jack, oddly enough I believe you." Closing her eyes she fell asleep as the water lapped against the wood.

Hours passed slowly and we drifted on in the baking sun. I slept for a short time and when I awoke I saw Jem watching me. Her face was turning a darker shade of pink from the sun.

Sitting up and raking my hands through my hair I cursed myself. " I should never have brought us here." I clenched my teeth, angered at myself.

I reached out and touched her hand. I looked up into the clear sky above and the scorching sun that was beating down on us. Jem and I didn't talk much for most of the day. We were lost in our own thoughts and sought to preserve our dry throats.

When night finally came it gave us a welcomed relief from the fierce heat of the sun. We eventually curled up together to fight the sudden chill of the sea. Needless to say, Amber's body warmth helped us immensely. Sometime after midnight we both fell asleep.

I woke first to the bright morning sun. My mouth was drier than the worst drought and my stomach rumbled for food. Through bleary, scratchy eyes I couldn't believe it. I saw trees. I jerked upright.

"Jem!" I shouted, shaking her. "Jem, there's land."

Jem sat up so quickly, we bumped heads. "Ow!" She snapped, rubbing the tender spot below her temple.

I just rubbed my head and looked in the direction of the island we were approaching. "I'll be damned." I said under my breath. "Come on, let's swim for it." I rolled off the raft and splashed into the water.

To delighted and relieved not to obey, Jem followed after me and Amber needed no coaxing. We were not that far from shore and it only took a couple of minutes to make it to the small beach.

For several minutes, we lay in the surf, allowing the water to splash over us as we enjoyed lying on something that didn't rock beneath us.

"It's land!" Jem yelled out gleefully as she stood up and started splashing the water at me. "Solid, wonderful, beautiful land." She threw herself on top of me and we both started rolling in the sand. Amber started barking and leaped over us several times. "You were right Jack Sparrow. You were not destined to die on that raft."

I finally found enough energy to rise off the sand. I could tell Jem was watching my every move. I walked up the beach and climbed the nearest coconut tree and dropped two coconuts to the ground. By this time, Jem had also gotten off of the sand and she was standing underneath the tree picking up the fruit.

She started rubbing the coarse husk on the tree. "How are we going to eat these?"

I jumped out of the tree and pulled a dagger out of my boot. "With relish." I answered, taking one from her hand and sliced it open. I handed her one half and I took the other. I drank the milk; I was too hungry and thirsty to care about the fact that I actually hated coconut. At this moment it was the best food I'd ever tasted.

In no time at all, we finished off both coconuts between the three of us. "Now Jem, all we need to find is a small stream of fresh water and some meat."

"Aye." She agreed. "Water would be wonderful." She wiped the milk from her lips and looked down at Amber. "I know dear, you would prefer the water to milk."

I lightly touched her sun burnt face. "Do you know how to dig oysters?"

"Of course I know how to dig oysters." She pulled backed startled. She did not realize I had moved closer to her.

"Good." I handed her my dagger and two-emptied coconut shells. "Go dig us up some while I find water. You can put them in this and I'll be back as soon as I can."

Taking the dagger and the shells she and Amber headed toward the beach. I, knowing exactly where I was, found the water.

We were soon sitting next to a small stream feasting on oysters, berries and small quail I managed to capture. The stream was about two hundred yards from the beach. The trees were lush and the flowers kept the area shaded and tranquil.

Jem bent over the stream and rinsed the salt water from her hair while I just lay in the grass and watched. She looked up at me and gave me a wide smile.

"What?" I asked.

"You look like a pirate. All rough and worn. All you need is a peg-leg and a patch."

I glanced at myself. My shirt was torn, my hair was in its normal mess of dreadlocks and trinkets and my skin was also darker due to the intense sun.

"Aye Luv that is what I am. A pirate. I've always been fortunate enough not to take many wounds to my face or head, so I have never needed a patch. Lorelei use to say it was a miracle; since my head was so swollen by stubbornness and vanity, she didn't know how anyone could miss hitting it." I laughed slightly and then a deep sadness came over me.

Jem twisted her hair to drain some of the water from it. "Who is Lorelei?" Combing her hair with her fingers she came over and sat next to me.

I sighed and plucked a blade of grass from the ground. Twirling it through my fingers I stared at the stream. "Lorelei was my mother. She was a beautiful woman and she died way too young. She died on this very island."

"Jack, you mean to say, this is the island where the treasure is?" She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Yes, we have arrived. I hope you are happy for I am not. I was fourteen when I was last here. I hated it then, and I hate it now. You've no idea what awaits you my dear."

I tossed the piece of grass into the stream and watched it drift away. "I admired my father and I adored my mother. They were the paragon of romance." I pulled up another blade of grass and looked into Jem's eyes. "But then he found, The Ball of Inez Garibaldi Santiago, and he was possessed by it. It changed him. Why I didn't kill him before he killed her I don't know. I must say, after he killed her, I never knew a man to get as drunk or curse the way he did. I guess I was a coward and afraid to stand up to him. I was too blind and stupid to see what the rest of the crew knew."

"What changed you?" Jem questioned as she now attempted to remove the tangles from my hair.

I tossed the second piece of grass into the stream and Amber leaped in after it, I pulled a face as I got splashed with the fresh, cold water.

"I grew up, and my father attempted to kill me. When I drew my sword on him I did not want to kill him. Yes, I was angry with him for killing Lorelei, but she was his woman and I figured he had his reasons. After all he was a pirate and the captain. I really did not want to cut his throat." I pulled away from Jem, not wanting her to play with my hair. I stood up and put my back to the closest tree and then intently looked at her.

"I couldn't believe my eyes when my father drew his sword on me. I actually thought he wore his sword just for show. It amazed me that he knew how to hold one. What struck me most at the time was, he showed no anger or emotion. He calmly walked up to me and told me, I had a choice. I could help him retrieve the ball of Santiago or I could die."

Jem now looked at me stunned. "So you killed your father, rather then help him get The Ball of Inez Garibaldi Santiago?"

"Yes, I did. You see Jem it is that evil. Bootstraps Bill, William's father, even tried to disarm my father but he struck him down. He used moves with his sword that I had never seen. The speed with which he attacked Bill and then me was amazing. It was then, that I realized what I had to do. I killed my father Jem; with one fine sweep I dragged my blade across his neck. Why his head did not fall to the ground first, before his body did, I do not know. The one thing I do know Luv, it was on that day, I became captain of The Black Pearl. Yes, that was the day Captain Jack Sparrow was born. That was the day I had to face the crew and take charge. The fine infamous day I made your father my first mate."

I closed my eyes and hit the back of my head on the tree. "I do try to appreciate things in this world Luv, other than myself, but I will never let a treasure consume me enough to kill those I love." I looked at her. "Are you sure you want this treasure?"

"Jack, I'm sorry what happened to you and to your father and mother. It is tragic but yes, I do want the treasure. My father wanted me to have it. He sent the papers to my mother and me. I did not know my father as you knew yours, but I do know he loved my mother and me. He would not harm us; he always wanted the best for us. He wanted me to have The Ball of Santiago and I shall."

She picked herself up off the ground and came over to me. She stood so close I could feel her warmth and I could see her chest moving as she breathed.

"We have an accord Captain Sparrow and I expect you to hold up your end. Once you have given me the treasure and we are off this bloody island, you can go your own way. You can return to your precious Black Pearl, your daughter and Elizabeth or is it AnaMaria?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck. "You can leave this island and never think about it again my Luv. You have a life ahead of you. The only thing I have is my dog, my long time friend, Tom if he hasn't drowned and the treasure my father wants me to have. Jack, my ship is gone, my brother, mother and father are dead. You have to take me to the treasure." She placed a kiss on my lips and looked into my eyes. "I truly am sorry you had to kill your father. Obviously you had to kill mine too."

She released my neck and stepped back. Ripping a small strip of cloth from her shirt, she tied her hair back, then extended her hand to me. "Since you are the one who knows where the treasure is buried, it is up to you to show me where it is."

"Aye Luv, I am the only one who can show you where it lies. If you still wish to hang onto your unshattered dreams and hopes. I guess I can't blame ya."

I reached out and pulled her to me. She grimaced as our body's hit hard against each other. "I will take you to the site, but stay here for just a minute. I'll be right back."

I needed time to think. I walked down the beach and glanced back towards her. I looked up into the sky and watched a single cloud drift overhead, as if an angel were flying over me. I then walked over to a small group of trees and sat next to a grave.

"Aye Lorelei, what am I to do? Life can be so wonderful and terrifying all at once. She won't listen to me. Why the hell should she? Father didn't listen to you, and he wouldn't listen to me. She has yet to be touched by the curse, but she is determined and she will be." I kissed the palms of both my hands and placed them on the dirt that has covered my mother's remains for many years.

I returned to Jem and knelt down beside her. Gritting my teeth against the urge to fall upon her, I looked into her face. "You my pet are infuriating. You are a naïve dreamer and so different from the other women I have known. If this is what you want, then come with me." I stopped and looked at her. "First you must answer a question?"

"Dearest Jack." She whispered. "That was not part of our accord but go ahead, ask."

I wanted to tell her how much she'd come to mean to me and how much the thought of her getting the treasure and leaving me would hurt, but the words lodged themselves in my throat.

"Jack?" She was now staring at me. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking we should scout around and make sure there is nobody else on this island. Perhaps some of your crew has also been washed ashore."

She paused and looked at me. "What is your question Sparrow?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Would you mind if we were stranded here for the rest of our lives?" I asked, not sure where the question came from, or why her answer suddenly seemed so important.

"I'm not sure." She put her hand to her mouth and tapped her finger on her lips. "I know I would miss my servant Maggie, I'd miss Kat's laugh and oh yes, I'd miss Tom's wonderful apple pie."

I looked at her and thought to myself…._ Don't ask…Don't ask…. and then I did._ "What about Tom?"

She looked me square in the eye. "What is it you want me to tell you?"

"I want the bloody truth."

She sighed. "If the truth you're after is whether or not I love him, then yes."

"Love." I sneered. " Love is nothing more than the lie men invented to woo women to their beds without guilt."

Jem's eyes opened wide. "Do you honestly believe that?"

"Believe it? I know it to be true. If you have not noticed madam, I am a man."

"Then more's the pity for you. A life without love Jack is an empty one. I am sure you have loved or you are in love. What about Miss Swann? AnaMaria?"

I glared at Jem. I was ready to stop this conversation but she kept edging me on. "A life without love is a happy one." I answered back.

"Jack, heaven above are you dense or are you just merely doing this to perturb me. Are you telling me you've never once known the thrill of being in love? You have never felt your heart quicken when someone special approaches you? You've never longed to spend every moment of every day with one person?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "That's called lust. L-U-S-T!"

"No Jack, it's called love. L-O-V-E, Love."

"Then yes, I've been in love countless times." I threw my hands up in the air. "In fact, I'm in love right now. For all I can think of is holding your naked body against mine."

"No Jack, now that is lust." She smiled and pulled on my hair. "Now my feelings for Tom are totally different. He is like ---"

Disappointment and fury squeezed into my chest and I could barely breathe. I didn't want to listen to her anymore and I shut my ears. What did I expect? I wanted her to say no Jack, I hate him. Tis you I love…. My jaw tensed, I pushed myself away from her.

"Aye, I suppose if given a choice you'd much rather be marooned with him.

She stood up and gave me an annoyed glare. "I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to."

Placing her hands on her hips, she faced me. "Why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry." I snapped

"Yes you are." Jem accused "You said you wanted the truth."

"And you gave it to me. With both cannons." _I froze in thought. Why couldn't she love me? Aye yes, I killed her father. What the hell? I didn't really want her to love me. No, that would be too—too. _I stormed off, heading down the beach.

"Jack, where are you going?" Jem yelled after me.

"To take you to your damn treasure."

Jem stood there with her arms crossed. "Men" she seethed. "You give them what they want and suddenly they fly off the handle. So what are you doing Captain? Are you going off to pout? What did you want me to say? Did you want me to tell you, I love you?" She laughed and then she abruptly stopped.

"Jack!" She called, chasing after me.

I was half way down the beach when she and Amber caught up to me. "Jack." She panted. "I'm----"

I just looked at her and without saying a word I pressed my fingers to my lips and motioned for her to follow. I turned and walked away, then I stopped, turned and looked back whence I had come. I stood for a little while then looking and listening, I could hear the sound of distant talking.

"Jem, we are not alone and I'd give you one guess who is here on this island with us."

Following a sudden impulse I turned grabbed Jem's arm and cut off across the sand, but keeping pretty close to the shore. My objective was to spy on the intruders, I intended to watch them from the back of the low sand hills that fronted the beach. We had gone some distance when I became aware that the voices were drawing closer. Suddenly I saw three heads appear above the sand hill so I pulled Jem down quickly into the sand and Amber flopped beside her.

The sun was glimmering on the sand and the stillness seemed to press upon us. Suddenly we heard the sound of a man's voice and it was slowly counting. "Ninety-one," the voice began, "ninety-two, ninety three."

"Jem." I whispered. "It appears your treasure is no longer a secret. Tom and his friends are trying to find it also. I'd be willing to wager the papers you claim to be so precious, are now in dear Tom's hands. Needless to say, they are in the wrong place and they will never find it. However Luv, we could use their shovels."

Tom stopped counting and I stopped talking. They stood there for a long time then started to dig.

"Bloody Hell." Tom shrieked. "We will never find it. Why did Sparrow have to take Jem with him? I can only hope he has gone to see Old Hobbs."

"Yes, but he has probably taken our captain with him." Mathew spoke up. "You know mate, I think Jem has a soft spot for Captain Sparrow. You're loosing your touch Tom."

The third man, Jonathan then chimed in. "I think Sparrow has a weakness for Jem too. Have you seen the way he is always looking at her and I understand he spent all his waking hours, while not on duty with her, when she was injured. If you listen to Sparrow's friend William Turner, you would know how he feels."

"All of you just shut up." Tom yelled in anger. "Jem is my girl. She will always be mine. You all know how she is. She loves to play games and torture those she does not like. We all know Captain Jack Sparrow is Jem's enemy. He killed her father. She loves me and if she is alive she will come back to me. Mark my words, she will come to me." He wiped the sweat from his forehead and surveyed the beach. " I will find her and we will find the treasure. Now, just be quiet. I have to think."

In the perfect stillness I could hear the washing of the little waves beating upon the distant beach, and then I heard the far-away sound of a laugh, most likely from one of those who stood by the boat. One, two, three minutes passed and then the men picked up they're stuff and left.

Just as they disappeared down the beach there was a sudden faint flash of light and intervals of muffled thunder in the distance.

"Well Luv, I have no idea what chased them off but we cannot stay here." I stood up and brushed the sand from my breeches. "Maybe they realized they are in the wrong area or the impending storm has driven them away. Come, I know where there is a cave, in which we can spend the night. I am sure they will be back tomorrow. We must commandeer their tools and boat. We have the element of surprise on our side, they think we are dead."

We crept along cautiously, stopping now and then to make sure we were alone. The sky was turning dark again and the rains were coming back.

"This small cave is hidden from the beach. Nobody will find us here." I sat down and looked up into Jem's face. She had been quiet for such a long time. She frowned and stared down at me.

"Jem, I know you still plan to go for the treasure, but do you think it is wise with your men so close? What did you tell Mister Vickers's before he joined your crew? Did you promise him riches? I can only assume he did not know everything for you have been very secretive. But," I twirled the beads in my beard and narrowed my eyes. "Did your brother tell him?"

She knelt down beside me and brushed my hair back from my face. I stared at her, wondering if she was going to slap me or get angry with me, once again.

She then sat beside me and fell silent in thought. "No Jack, I won't let Tom or my crew get the treasure. He will no doubt be angry when I scheme against him but it seems to me he and my brother must have been plotting against me all along."

Disbelief showed on my face. "Jem you told me he was loyal to you and you have feelings for him. Did you not hear him tell his friends, how devoted you are to him and how you belong to him?"

She placed her hand on my knee. "Jack, I wish I could convince you, all I want is the treasure. I do love Tom, as a brother, that is all and that is all it ever will be." She smiled at me. "I have a trusty dog who loves me and I am a survivor. Don't worry about me."

Amber attempted to lay in-between us and Jem directed her to go lay down on her opposite side. She obeyed and laid her head in Jem's lap.

Sighing, I closed my eyes. "Jem if you only knew how many strong women I've seen broken. Don't let Tom get to you. You are right, you don't need anybody, and you can take care of yourself. You certainly don't need Tom."

I reached down and took her hand into mine. "Trust no one at your back unless you want a knife in it. This be the pirate's first code, and a lesson I don't want you to learn firsthand." I gently kissed her knuckles and released her hand.

"Are you going to sleep?" She asked.

"Twas my plan." I mumbled.

Settling down she laid her head on my shoulder and started to trace small circles in the hairs on my leg.

"Jem." I whispered "If you continue to do that, neither of us will have any sleep tonight."

Balling her hand in a fist she stopped. "Sorry."

"Don't be. It was quite pleasant, I just don't want to hurt you." I smiled at the thought of what I really wanted to do.

She tucked her arm up around her waist and I could feel her eyes on me while she watched me drift off to sleep.

She reached out and ran her hand across my chest, and then she delicately caressed my stomach. Before she could move lower I grabbed her hand. "Luv, I gave you one warning and I don't usually do that. Now let us be going to sleep."

"Do you wish me to move?" She giggled.

I opened my eyes and I gave her my dazzling smile that never fails. "I wish you to stay right where you are. Savvy?" I released her hand and I closed my eyes once again.

She placed her hand on Amber's head and looked down upon her faithful friend.

"Amber, my sweet friend I have made a dreadful, frightening discovery. I think I could be falling in love. I think I am completely, utterly head over hills for, Captain Jack Sparrow."

**A/N **Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I hope this is not considered a cliffhanger. I do have to admit I do end most chapters with cliffhangers but not all of them. However, cliffhangers are fun and add suspense and hopefully make you want to read more. Enjoy. R/R


	24. The Ball Of Santiago

Disclaimer: All the characters are mine except those who belong to Disney.

**The Ball Of Santiago**

When I woke up I could see the moon filtering into the cave opening. I looked down at the auburn hair spread across my lap. Jem had made herself comfortable and laid down on top of me. She was truly beautiful. It was quite pleasant waking up with her on my lap. I liked the way her breath tickled my leg and the way her hair slid against my flesh.

Raising my left hand, I ran my finger over her soft lashes nestled on her cheek. I looked over at Amber who was now observing me. "Yes, I know girl, I am a mad man. Women bring nothing but sorrow."

I pushed the long strands of her hair aside and began to kiss her neck.

Jem stirred on my lap. She arched her back as she stretched and then stared up into my face. "Did you enjoy that Captain Sparrow?"

Suddenly I went still, realizing what I had done. "Err, do you want me to stop?"

"No." Her reply was so soft I could scarcely hear her. She looked at me with her luminous eyes. "Have you nothing to say?"

I swallowed hard. "Luv, kissing you can only lead to one thing, and we haven't time for that right now?" I smiled at her. "Or do we?"

Startled by a sound outside the cave and Amber's low growl, I frowned at Jem. "I think I just answered me own question."

Not really wanting to get up, I gave a great sigh and carefully removed Jem from my lap and made my way to the entrance. Through the cave opening I could hear voices and some sort of activities. By the sound of them, it was more then three this time and then I realized it was William, Gibbs and other members from my crew.

"Is something wrong?" Jem asked, as she came up behind me.

I paused and stared at her. Her hair was tousled about her and she looked so appealing. I knew she had asked me something but I didn't hear her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you asked."

"I asked is everything alright?" She encircled her arms around my waist and then she looked out of the entrance.

"My god Jack, we are saved. It's Will and your crew. We can get off this island now."

I reached back over my head and cupped her head in my hand. "Aye my pet, we are saved but what about your fortune? If it is all the same to you, I do not want my crew to get near it, or know anything about it. I don't want them to suffer and I pray you don't suffer for it."

I let her go and retreated back into the cave. I sat down next to Amber and stroked her fur in order to keep her quiet. "Jem, this isn't a game. As you know, according to The Pirate's Code, everything is shared equally. If they know about your quest you will have to share it."

Jem gave me a menacing glare. "Never fear for me. I have people who will watch over me. I will be fine."

"I know, Tom." I said with a sneer on my face and a hint of laughter in my voice. Then I looked toward the entrance. "It appears they are making camp right outside. I can only assume they will be looking for us come daybreak. Once we leave here your treasure is gone and I will not be able to protect you from them."

She came back over to me and knelt down and traced the line of my jaw with the back of her fingers. She was like some enchanted spell that had captured my soul. She got up off the ground and headed for the entrance.

"Jack, we cannot hide anymore and I don't need protection from your crew."

I jumped up and grasped her arm. "Where are you going?" I said sternly.

She pulled away. "I told you Jack, I will go face them."

I whirled her around to face me. "You will do no such thing Lass. I have told you I want nothing of the treasure and I want my crew unharmed. I put my face right next to hers and I lowered my brow so our eyes were locked on each other's.

"Now you listen to me and listen well, I know I am your prisoner and I told you I would help you. But you will have to do as I say or I will refuse you. Savvy?" I could feel the anger building up in me and I knew the grasp I had on her arm was going to leave a mark.

"You are not my prisoner." She winced. "You are my friend. Now if you don't mind Captain Sparrow, you are hurting me, so let me go. I will only ask you once."

I reluctantly let her go. "You sit down here with your precious dog." I pushed her down and she fell into Amber. "I'll be back. Don't yell out and don't let yourself be seen." I went to the entrance and hid myself in the shadows. I snuck out among my crew and saw they had brought supplies with them. I spied a spade leaning on some rocks only a few feet from me. I silently grabbed it and went back to Jem.

I walked up to her, grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her up quickly. I then released her and headed for the back of the cave.

"Come Jem, there is a back entrance. It is small and it will be a tight squeeze, but I think we can make it. Let us go get the treasure now. You can do with it what you want and then we can let the crew find us. I can only assume you are ready to go." I looked at her from head to toe and extended her my hand.

She refused to take my hand and she pushed passed me. The playfulness had vanished from her face. I obviously had gone too far. I was not amenable to her plans and I was not going to accept her fate without a fight.

I watched Jem as she walked passed me. I hadn't meant to be so curt with her but she brings the worst out in me. I followed her and vowed to think no more of her or the strange feeling she evoked inside me. I looked towards Amber. "Well my pet, are you coming or are you mad at me too?"

Amber approached me with her tail wagging and licked my hand. I could actually see why Jem was so fond of this animal.

We had no difficulties exiting the cave. The moon was out full and the night sky was filled with high floating clouds. Now and then there was a dull flash in the westward sky and once a muttering growl of thunder, promising another storm to come.

I walked in silence. I could hear Jem's breathing and she was mumbling something to Amber. I walked her down the beach and then I caught sight of The Pearl, just lying off shore. Her sails were glimmering pallidly in the moonlight. Just ahead of us there were boats drawn up on the beach, luckily there were no men around them. I looked at Jem.

"I tell ya, The Black Pearl, she is a pretty ship. We are lucky she is here." I continued walking down the beach and lead Jem to my mother's grave.

"Jem, will you please come over here." I gazed at her as I stood over the burial spot. I removed my compass from my pocket and took out a slip of parchment I had stuffed in it.

"I have not seen this before." Jem gazed on the lush spot.

I glanced at her. "It's my private place, it's my mother's place." I sighed and brought my hands together. "All the flowers have faded, their blossoms once were beautiful but now all that lies here are faded dreams." I bent down on one knee and ran my hand over the ground. I looked about uneasily. "Why should my feelings make any difference to you?" I looked at her to see if my words had any effect on her.

She just stood in the moonlight and stared down at the grave. She looked at me and then back at the ground. I did not want her pity; I wanted her to tell me she did not want the treasure chest and what was in it.

I knelt there for a long time looking at Jem. I could tell she was not going to move or say a word. She was waiting for me to move.

I looked back down upon my mother's grave; I bent over and kissed it, then glimpsed up at Jem. "Follow me Luv, if you dare."

I stood up slowly and started walking straight across the level opening of the sand, looking intently at the piece of paper in my hand. I stopped and stood between two palm trees. The moon shone as bright as day and it was full upon my face. I looked directly at Jem, making sure she was following. I stood perfectly motionless. Jem drew back with a start. I think I was scarring her.

I gave her one of my grins. "If fortunes smiles on us, we shall find that your men have already found the treasure and you will see what it does to them. I personally, would not fret if your mate Tom has already beat us."

She came and stood beside me. "Jack Sparrow, you said yourself, nobody would ever find it. Please stop playing your games and just take me to the treasure." Jem said with annoyance in her voice.

"Aye, if that is what you really want." I looked down and then I looked into her eyes. "You see Luv, I prefer to be your prisoner."

I turned to her and bowed. "If I were your friend, I would not do for you what you ask."

I took her hand in mine. "Could I win favorer from you lovely lady if I give you what you want?" I gave her a golden grin. "I ask nothing of you, save that you should accept me as your servant. I will serve you and I will agree to whatever the reward may be."

I kissed her knuckles. "Here I am, I am all yours and yours alone. Make your orders sincere and humble. You are not after all a bear or lion, and you will not kill me, surely even if I put myself between your hands."

I could tell I took Jem by surprise. She wasn't quite sure what to make of my outlandish display. She bit her quivering lip and arced her brow. "And what should I say to all that Captain Sparrow?"

I stood close to her and drew her eyes into mine. "Look at me, and tell me you do not enjoy being with me. Tell me you hate me."

She turned away from me and refused to raise her eyes at me.

"Look at me Jem." I lifted her chin and our gaze met.

I sighed regretfully. "You know I will grant you anything Jem." My lips pressed tightly on hers.

She pushed herself away from me. "Jack, I want nothing from you but directions to the treasure."

"Very well then." I stood back. My heart was beating heavily in my throat. I turned and started counting. I had gone almost half a mile and then stopped.

"Jem, if you please, come here." I held the shovel out to her and pointed down into the sand. "There you go Luv, dig."

She ran over to me and grabbed the shovel from my hand and started to throw the sand in all directions. She looked up at me when she had unburied a stake. It was a straight piece of oak, nearly two inches thick. It had been shaped with some care and the top of it had some markings on it, not that any of them could be read.

She shook the stake and tried to move it, but it had been driven so deeply into the sand it would not budge.

I stood over her and a slow smile spread across my face. "Now Luv, you know the papers your father gave you had a whole lot of figures. As you can see the same figures are scratched onto the wood."

"Yes, a great amount of figures, without a grain of meaning in them." Jem replied as she examined the wood.

"So far as you could tell Jem, unless they are sailing directions. You see, my father set several pegs with different marks and readings. If you can read his writing you will be lead to the treasure."

Jem looked at the peg. "Are you telling me the treasure chest is under this stake?" Before I could reply she started digging frantically.

I knew I was a fool to let myself fall in love with her. I mean can it really be true. Could she love me? I am a pirate, a man without a conscience, without a heart, a man with no soul, but in all honesty, she was a pirate too.

"Jem, this treasure tis indeed a wicked bloody treasure, and fit to bring a curse upon anybody who finds it. Tis more like it bought a curse upon the souls who buried it too." I reached down and grabbed the spade.

"Jem please stop the digging." I pulled the shovel from her hands.

"Why should I, you said it was here." Jem replied, she took the spade back and continued digging.

"I did not." I rolled my eyes at her. I began to laugh; I was rather amused at the way she was digging.

"The chest lies six feet to the West of the peg." I held up my compass and I pointed westward.

She stood up and threw her arms around my neck. "Jack! Jack! I have my fortune. With this treasure I can buy myself a ship."

I stared into Jem's excited face. "Aye Luv, of course if you would rather I could commandeer one for ya and forget all this nonsense."

She pulled away from me and gave me a playful slap on the shoulder. "Jack Sparrow, you show me where to start digging and stop all this worrying. I won't ask you to help me, just show me and I will take care of the rest."

I measured off six feet due west of the peg and Jem started to dig. An hour or so had past and I could tell she was getting tired. I knew it was wrong of me but I would not help. I sat on the sand, admiring her beauty and her stubbornness.

"Jem, perhaps someone else has found it and you should give up." I lay in the sand and closed my eyes when I heard her spade strike upon something hard. It was the treasure box and it was, The Ball of Santiago.

I leaped up off the sand and jumped down into the whole with Jem. I began scraping away the sand with my hands as though I had gone crazy. At last with some difficulty, we both tugged and hauled the chest up out of the sand to the surface, where it lay covered with grit that clung to it.

It was securely locked and fastened with a pad lock; it took a good many blows with the blade of the spade to burst the bolt but I did it.

Jem lifted the lid. "Oh my god, it's beautiful!"

I leaned forward and gazed down into the box. It was filled with jewels, diamonds, rubies and an emerald necklace.

The necklace caught Jem's eye. She reached in the chest and held it up to the moonlight. "Look at the purity of these stones." She said breathlessly as she gazed on them.

I snatched them from her hands and replaced them back into the chest. "Yes Jem, they are flawless and they are beautiful." I paused for a second and then ran my hand down her check to avert her mind from my abrupt action. "They are almost as beautiful as you." As I spoke I thought I heard something and looked around cautiously. "Remember Jem, we cannot linger to long, we must get the treasure and get off the beach."

She pulled her head away from me and continued to look into the chest. "Yes Jack, I realize we must watch our backs but you must calm down. You are seeing and hearing ghosts of the past. Can you not find yourself a bottle of rum?" She also looked up and down the beach. "As you can see Luv, we are quite alone, now please stop hovering. If you insist on driving yourself mad, take a walk and let me be."

I pulled back from her. "Alright my pet, I will relinquish any urges to drag you away. Enjoy your spoils." I rolled my eyes and admittedly, I began to pout.

We once again looked into the chest and there were canvas bags tied safely and securely with cords of string. I lifted out one of the bags; it jingled as I did so. It was full of money. I cut the string and with trembling, shaking hands, handed the bag to Jem, who in an ecstasy of wonder and dizzy with delight poured the shining silver money out. It rang and jingled as it fell in a shining heap.

Jem threw both hands up in the air. "This seems like a dream. Am I really awake? Jack look, there are over twenty two bags in this chest."

"Aye Jem, ten are full of silver money, eight of them of gold money, three are full of gold dust and one. The small bag has jewels and---"

Jem grabbed the small bag. "The Ball of Santiago!" She stood up and approached me.

I stepped back fast and glared at her hands. "Jem please stop, don't come close to me."

"Jack tis enough here to make us both rich as long as we live." She leaped at me and I moved, watching her tumble onto the sand.

"Jem I want nothing to do with it. This may be the greatest treasure to you, but not to me. The fortune you bequeathed is in your hands, you hold a priceless gem known as the Ruby of Hope, which is encased in that ball made from mother of pearl. Do not look upon the gem; it will be your final down fall."

Jem not listening to me rolled over in the sand and opened the bag pulling the ball out. It was wrapped in a piece of red silk in which she carefully unwrapped and stared on its beauty.

"You see my dear, the ruby is inside the ball you hold in your hand. It is a red stone of about the bigness of a plover's egg, and it glows like a flame with exquisite brilliancy. Long, long ago, even before my father took possession of it, Captain Spenlow, the captain of The Bloody Hand, stole it from the great ship, The Sun Of The East. On this ship was a young princess with her attendants, sailing towards her new husband to be. Needless to say, she was very wealthy and adorned with gold and jewels. Among the precious stones was this splendid Ruby. The jewel had been bestowed upon the princess at the beginning of her courtship, given to her by the prince. She wore it as the centerpiece in her crown, which encircled her forehead and brow."

I sat down in the sand next to Jem. I reached my hand out towards the ball and then drew back.

"The pirates who stole the gem had no idea the worth and value of said Ruby. After they captured this incredible prize they ravaged the ship and the women. The captain was not a nice man and he was wicked to women. Spenlow was ruthless and left the ship to sink with all on board, except the princess of course. He had put his mark on her and he was going to keep her. He desired to take her on as his, personal conquest. Which was his big mistake."

Jem sat staring at the ball then looked into my deep brown eyes. "Taking on any woman as a conquest is a mistake Jack."

I gave her a stern look and continued.

"Now, was it at that moment, or the moment he placed his dirty hands upon her untouched flesh, that she put a curse on the stone. That is unknown. What is known, however, is any man to take possession of the stone lingers in a world of delirious wandering. His brain expands, his blood surges, and his vision swims. Yes, his mind is thrown into a state of confusion and the only way to spare him is to kill him. The princess placed this curse on the gem, and set it inside this oval ball, made from mother of pearl. So you see my dear, the gem lies within the ball."

Jem rolled the ball in her hands and she found a small latch. I put my hand on her arm to stop her from opening it.

"Of course Jem, I told you the captain left no survivors but then where did this story come from you may wonder? Well, one of the princess's servants managed to escape and found herself on The Bloody Hand. She had stowed away and stayed with the princess while she was being held captive and tortured. When the princess realized she was never going to see her prince again and forever be the personal servant to Captain Spenlow, she took her life.

Spenlow handled the poor young lass once too often and she could not take it anymore. She pulled his dagger and stabbed herself. It has been said she lingered for three or four days. He did not lift a hand to help her, and the servant girl tried all she could do, without letting on she was there. The princess went through phases of unconsciousness and in many states of confusion. The servant claimed her last dying words were this."

I placed my head down into my hands. "Let me think I wish to get this correct. Aye yes." I raised my head and looked at the ball.

"Now and then you will appear calm.

Sober, self-contained in you lover's arms.

At other times you will be,

A wild beast, furious and gnashing, you'll see.

Choose to be peaceful or live in rage,

Your life is put upon a stage.

You will struggle, I tell no lies,

You my friend will surely die."

I took my hand and ran it down Jem's silky hair. "At last the poor princess died." I continued to sit there and put my head back into my hands.

Jem slowly stood up and walked a few paces away from me. I looked up and saw her standing in the moonlight. Her hair was down around her shoulder and shimmered like jewels. She looked like a princess.

I stood up and approached her. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "Please Jem, keep the treasure but throw the ball into the ocean. Let the fish have it."

"I think not." Jem said softly.

I lowered my hand to where I could feel the beating of her heart against my fingertips.

"There I said quietly. Your heart beats fast, you are afraid. Toss it out. I can sense you fear the ball just as I do." I turned her around to face me.

"Yes Jack, I fear it, but not for myself, for you."

"A little fear." I laughed at her honesty.

"I don't want you to be afraid for me or of me Jem. I want you to know that no one on board my ship will harm you. Most especially, not me."

"Jack, what do you want from me?" She asked.

Still holding her I pushed her back slightly and lowered my gaze on her. "I want you to destroy that damn ball and then I want you to kiss me."

Jem pulled out of my now tight grasp and took a step back.

"What are you afraid of Jem? That you might like it to well? That you will remember my hands, and my mouth?"

"No Jack, I am not afraid of anything and certainly not you, but I would say in a few minutes we will have company." She gazed down the beach and I turned around to see that she was speaking the truth.

"Jem we must cover up the treasure, follow my lead."

She looked in the direction of the men and then she slipped The Ball of Santiago into her pocket. "Let them come, I have no problems sharing the treasure, but I will not share the Ruby."

I went back to the chest. I had a problem sharing the treasure. I threw everything back in, but I placed the emerald necklace into my pocket, I then pushed the chest back into the whole, covering it with sand but not completely burying it. I then returned to Jem's side.

"Come on." I draped my arm over her shoulder. "Let's see who is coming to great us." I guided her down the beach and we walked towards the intruders.

"Jem. Jem!" A male voice shouted.

"Tom." Jem yelled back. She attempted to pull away from me and run towards him, but I held her back.

Tom came running up. "I can't believe it! We thought you were dead. I thought you went down with the ship."

Jem glared at me, irritated I held her back and then looked at Tom. "Well--"

I smiled at Tom and I slowly removed my arm from around Jem and interrupted her. "We did go down with the ship and we were washed ashore. What would you expect mate, after all, I am, Captain Jack Sparrow." I smirked at him and squinted my eyes. "You see we know how to swim and, oh yes, SURVIVE."

Totally ignoring me, Tom went to Jem. "Jem I am so glad to see you." He threw his arms around her and pulled her into a passionate hug. She squirmed just a little and then fell into the embrace.

"I knew I would find you Jem. We are destined to be, I love you." Tom looked at me over her shoulder and a smile spread across his face as he scooped her in his arms and swung her around. "I find you irresistible and I need you. I swear Jem, I will never loose you again."

"How now, my hearty!" A voice came booming down the beach. "How now my hearty and what's to do here?" I diverted my eyes from Tom's disgusting display and looked up to see Gibbs running down the beach. "By the blood!" He cried. "It be Jack. My first love, Jack Sparrow. We thought you were dead. Mr. Turner will be happy to see you."

Then I heard someone else calling my name. "Jack! Jack!" I saw Kat running beside Gibbs and she was running towards me. Without thinking, I knelt down and she threw her arms around me and knocked me off my feet as her full body weight hit me square in the chest. I hugged her close for only a minute before I got up off the ground and pulled her away.

"Aye my wee one, you are a sight." I threw her on top of my shoulders and I carried her over to Jem. I swooped her down in one swift motion and looked into Kat's deep brown eyes and I smiled.

"Lass it is I, Jack, and your favorite mate. Jem."

Kat began to squirm and stretched her tiny arms out to Jem. Releasing Tom, Jem turned to Kat and me.

"Jem. Jem. I love you." Kat squealed with delight.

Jem took Kat from my arms and held her tight; Tom just stood there and glared at me.

We eventually made our way down the beach. Jem continued to glance behind her, hoping the treasure was safe. Tom kept trying to get close to her, but with Kat hanging on her and myself placing my arm over her shoulder, we both made it difficult for him. By the time we met up with the rest of the crew, Tom was raging with anger and I could see the hate for me in his eyes.

Will and AnaMaria saw us coming. They stood up from the fire that they had built on the beach and came running over to us.

"Jack, we had thought we had lost you." AnaMaria cried, giving me a charming smile that I could tell Jem was not happy to see. AnaMaria then gave me a large hug. "My sweet Captain, you look dreadful." She cupped my chin in her hands and focused her gaze hungrily on me.

I removed her hand from my face. "Thank you AnaMaria. I appreciate that. What can I say? I have had a rough couple of days." I looked over at Jem and smiled.

Jem stepped toward AnaMaria and then I took Jem's arm. I gave her a warning squeeze. AnaMaria looked at Jem and her smile instantly vanished and was replaced with a glare.

"Come and sit next to the fire." AnaMaria wrapped her arm around my waist and lead me toward the flames. " I am sure you would like something to eat and we have plenty of rum."

The stars were out full and the fire was dying down to embers. I sat with Will, Elizabeth, AnaMaria and Gibbs. Elizabeth sat in-between Will's legs and leaned back on his chest. He sat talking to me and tracing his finger over her fine features. I could tell the Lad truly loved her. They both looked happy.

Kat was curled up in a small ball lying on Amber. They were both sound asleep and the dog was even snoring. Kat looked like a perfect angel.

AnaMaria sat close to me, making sure I had plenty of rum and watching my every move. She was making me a little nervous. She kept on touching me and making advances. I would nudge her away my attention was drawn on the opposite side of the fire. Jem sat with what appeared to be, the only men left from her crew, Tom, Mathew, Jonathan, Scott and Howard.

As I kept my eye on Jem, I told my close friends of the explosion, the raft and how we came upon the island. They asked me many questions but I was distracted and I only heard half of what they asked me. As I watched Jem and Tom, I could tell there was something wrong but I was not going to interrupt.

Tom came to his feet and then Jem also jumped up. His face flushed with rage, he stiffly grabbed Jem and pulled her towards him. She immediately shoved him to the ground.

"No man will ever be my master!" Jem yelled at him. "Now go away, you are drunk!"

"Drunk on your beauty. You are mine Jem. You always will be." He stood up and he pulled her close to him. I could see the anger in his eyes and pain in hers.

She raised her hand to strike him but he grasped her wrist, holding it captive above her head, he then pushed his body against hers.

It took all the control I possessed not to break eye contact with my fellow mates and to look at Jem. Taking a deep breath I finally had to take a quick look and I saw Tom's peeved expression, as he advanced on Jem and took her to the ground.

I growled low in my throat. I remembered what Jem told me, but I could not and would not listen. I had to intervene. He was attaching my girl. Whether he or she knew it, he was infringing on Jack Sparrow's territory. I got up from my comfortable position by the fire and sauntered over to them. I gave him one of my famous smiles as I looked down at him.

"Mate, I think the woman does not wish your company and if you were wise you would leave now."

Jem looked up and nodded, Tom glared. "Sparrow this does not concern…."

I ignored his words and slammed my fist straight into his jaw.

I leaned over and pulled Jem off the ground. "Jack, Tom touched the ball. What are we going to do?" Jem asked me with concern in her eyes.

I glared at her. "You shouldn't have let him get so close to you, to touch it." I shook my head. "Does he know what it is or was he just getting familiar with you?"

Jem pulled away and gave me a look that would kill. "Jack, I really don't appreciate that." She gave me a hurt look and then smiled. "I can't believe it. You're jealous. Captain Jack Sparrow is jealous of Tom Vickers."

"Yes, I am." I cupped her face in my hands and stroked her cheeks with my thumbs.

"Jack, please not now. This is not the time or place. What do we do about Tom?"

I rolled my eyes and glanced over at Will and Elizabeth. "I want you to walk over to Will and ask him to take a walk with you down the beach. Act as if there is nothing wrong. No one, other than our unconscious lump on the ground has to know what just happened." I glanced at Tom.

"What about you?" Jem asked me, as she also observed Tom.

"Don't worry about me. Now go get the treasure and take it to The Pearl. You may put it in my quarters." I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Jem, what ever you do, don't let William touch the ball."

While I was talking to Jem, Tom had found his strength and stood up. I turned around and sent him to the ground again. Jem arched a curios brow as Tom slid to the ground.

Mathew looked at Jem and then at me. "What did he do?"

I looked at Mathew and waved my hand as if I were swatting a fly. "He was wearing the wrong color, or is it his smile I found offensive. I really don't know."

Mathew looked at Jem. She shrugged her shoulders at him and reluctantly went to get Will to help her.

Once again, Tom got up and stepped behind his friends, Mathew and Scott. Casting a quick, superior glance towards me, he spoke to Jem.

"Forgive me Jem, I'm sorry to disturb you and your Captain's romantic moment, but could you please tell us what you and he were digging for in the middle of the night?"

Jem turned and smiled at him. She glanced at me and then back at him. "Aye Tom, I am having him help me. You have your men." She looked at Mathew and Scott. "I have mine. The question is can you trust yours?"

Tom's eyes widened and he fumbled for his sword. "Jem, we go together and I am your man." He looked at me. "I am going to kill you Sparrow, and then I will share the wealth with my girl."

Laughing at Tom's ineptitude, I reacted in an instant. I unsheathed my sword and held it up towards Tom. With only a handful of moves, I disarmed him. His sword fell to the ground. I picked it up and handed it to Jem. "He is part of your crew, I will let you take care of him."

Mathew, Scott, Jonathan and Howard came up behind him and unsheathed their swords.

"This is rich Jem, your men are attacking me and I am trying to help you." I smirked and addressed the men. "Do you gentlemen honestly think that you must protect Jem from me? You should know if I really wanted to hurt her you could not stop me. If I wish to hurt you, you will find yourselves either dead or missing a vital body part. Savvy?"

Jem looked at her crew. "Men put the weapons away. We do not need any blood shed."

They refused to listen and they lunged at me. Jem pulled the sword I had given her and Will also drew his, pushing Elizabeth aside so she would not get hurt.

Our weapons clashed in the firelight and the sound rang down the beach. As I raised my sword to strike Scott I saw Tom pull his gun and aim it at Jem. "If I can't have you nobody will." He yelled.

Just as Jem's sword crossed with Mathew's the shot ranted out. I threw myself in the way of the bullet; I felt a sharp pain across my right shoulder blade. Glancing behind me I saw Tom's smoking flintlock.

His jaw locked in anger; I sidestepped my foes and leapt at him. Blood seeped from the wound but the bullet appeared to have been deflected by a bone. Though painful, it wasn't enough to kill me. It was just enough to make me mad. I dragged him to the ground and I held my dagger to his neck.

I looked down on him with hard eyes. "You better listen to me. I make my meals off of little rats like you." I turned the blade aside and sliced the air with it. "If you ever lay your hands on what's mine again, as God is my witness, I'll lay you down dead."

He yelled out. "Jem, please help me. Don't let him kill me. I am your friend. I am your lover!"

Jem turned and stared at Tom and I. Her face frozen in a state of shock.

Will came over and pulled me off of Tom. He tossed Tom over on his stomach, placed his face in the sand and bound his arms behind him. Will then came over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "I'll see to this one Jack. Would you have really killed him?"

My eyes had a cold, deadly gleam in them. "**Absolutely**." I looked at William. "I don't want any other man to ever touch her."

AnaMaria came to me and she caught sight of the dark stain spreading on my shirt. Frowning, she touched it and then drew her hand back to see it covered in red. "Jack your bleeding."

I pulled away from her and glared at Tom. "I'll see that your back is lashed with a whip. Will, take him to The Pearl and throw him in the Brig."

Jem had now come up behind me and also seeing the bloodstain seeping across my shirt she ripped it to expose the wound. "Jack, this is an ugly injury. Let us go back to The Pearl so I can take care of you." She then paused. "My God Jack, you took this bullet for me. I heard Tom say_ if I can't have her nobody will,_ and then the sound of the gun firing. Lord Jack, you did this for me?" She placed her hand gently on my shoulder.

"Yes, Luv I did." I winced and pulled away from her. "Please have Gibbs take care of Tom, you must go attend to other business with Will. I am sure AnaMaria and Elizabeth can care for me. Now go, don't worry about me."

She walked over to Will and after a brief conversation he handed Tom over to Gibbs. Will glanced at me and gave me a wide smile then he looked at Jem.

"You know Jem, love is when someone loves you more than they love themselves. It appears to me Jack feels your life is more important to him than his own."

She also looked at me. "Will I know, nobody has ever done that for me before. I really thought Jack was going to kill him." She looked into Will's eyes. "Thank you for breaking them up." She hugged him and then looked back at me and I could read her lips as she silently voiced, Thank You.

**XXXXXXXX **

It did not take long for us all to get back onto the ship.

I was lying on my bed almost falling asleep when I looked up and saw Jem smiling at me.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? My gaze swept over her.

"I merely came to thank you Jack." She came over to the bed. "Also I was worried about you." She knelt down beside me.

"I must be getting old." I muttered. She stroked my forehead. "Go to sleep my Luv, You have earned your rest." Her voice caught on a sob, when she saw the blood seeping from my shoulder.

"Forgive me, my love, please forgive me." Jem said in a whisper.

My eyes opened with a little difficulty. "What have you done?"

She got up off the floor and climbed onto the bed. Placing me in her arms. I lay limp in her arms and my eyes were shut, my chest was heaving. My words were slurred and eyes hazy as I spoke.

"There is no need for that. I am for ever your servant my lady and you may have me any place you choose." I smiled up at her. Her eyelids fluttered as she returned my smile.

She looked straight into my eyes as if she were looking into my soul. "Jack, do you want to die?" She asked.

"No more so than any other I suppose. But sooner or later we all meet that end. I'm a pirate and if death by a hangman be my fate or by a bullet, I'll abide my sentence."

"Jack, never before has a man taken an injury for me. There was no fear or spinelessness in you, as you placed yourself in front of that bullet. That bullet that was meant for me."

"Jem please." I raised my hand and stroked her face. "You don't know me. William Turner can tell you, I always have a reason for what I do and if I do not profit from it, I won't do it."

She gently lifted me off her lap and settled me on some pillows. She then moved over to the windows of the cabin and looked out at the swirling waters.

"Forgive me." She repeated, as she continued to stare out the windows.

She did not hear me get off the bed and come up behind her. She gasped when she felt something cool circling her neck and she looked down. She spun around, her hand clasping the emerald necklace that I had place around her throat.

"You—you kept the emeralds. I could not find them when I brought the rest of the treasure on board."

"Aye, they were my mother's and now they are for you. You do like them, do you not?"

"Jack, you know I do. They are magnificent. But—"

"Hush sweet Jem, if you do not know by now, I would give you all that you desire."

Tears came to her eyes as she fingered the emeralds. Then she undid the clasp and put them in my hands.

"I am sorry Jack, I cannot accept them. I cannot have anything that will remind me of you. I love you and that is why I must leave. You must take me to Toratuga so I can get myself a ship. I must go my own way and you must go yours. It would never work out between us."

She looked up into my face and the tears were now rolling down her cheeks. I reached to wipe them but she pulled away. Despite her sense of doing the right thing, I think she was having second thoughts.

Suddenly Gibbs's voice broke the silence. "Captain there is a ship approaching."

I could hear the shuffle-taking place on board as my crew scurried to take their places. "Jem stay here, I will be back soon. Please don't leave me. What ever you do don't leave me." I turned to go on deck, and then I tuned to face her and placed the emeralds into her hand. "If you choose not to wait, these still belong to you." I turned and made my way to the deck.

"Aye it is a ship all right Captain." Charlie yelled down from the crow's nest.

"Is she navy or pirate?" I called up to Charlie.

There was an eerie silence before he shouted again.

"Captain a new ship to port aft." Charlie bellowed.

"Two ships?"

Jem came up on the deck beside me and pulled the cursed ball out of her pocket.

"Jack I have to tell you, you must run. Run from those ships and don't look back. The Ball of Santiago does not drive me mad. It-it, shows me the future. I know what will happen today, if you take on both ships. I can tell you both ships are Navy. Norrington has refused your request; he knows you would never harm Elizabeth. He is coming to get you and, William."

"Captain." Charlie yelled down. "They are Navy Ships."

I looked at Jem, truly wondering if she spoke the truth.

"Jack, I also know you want young William and me to stay on The Black Pearl with you, but that cannot happen. If William remains with you he will die, he is a good friend and a sword blade that is meant for you will take his life. You once told Miss Swann you did not want William to die because of her. Well Jack, he won't. He will die because of you and you will die because of me. That is why Luv, I must leave you."

The Navy's cannons roared and The Pearl shook. Will gazed at Jem and I. "Jack, that'll be the warning shots. What are your orders? Shall we shoot back?"

Jem grabbed me and pulled me close. "Please don't Jack, if you fire back they will know you are serious about battle."

"I am serious Jem, if I run I will not be able to hold my head up high."

"Yes, but you will be alive and you will still have a head to hold up. Please Jack, listen to me." She started beating her fists on my chest.

I seized her hands and looked at Will. His eyes were bright and he was eager to go into battle. "Jack, what the devil have you done now?"

My glance at him could have forged steel. "You're not helping Mr. Turner."

I then looked at Jem and released her hands. "And I haven't any more time to deal with you either."

Jem closed her eyes as if in defeat, she looked up at Will and then back at me.

"This is suicide, Jack Sparrow. You told me you would give me anything I desire. **ANYTHING!** Don't fight!"

"Jack, are we going to shoot back? The men are waiting. The Navy Ships are closing in." Will said impatiently.

I felt a tick begin in my jaw as I thought about The Ball Of Santiago. I glared at her for several seconds before I spoke.

"Yes Will, tell the men to shoot back." I paused, as I felt a chill run through my body.

"Aye, Captain." Will jumped at my command.

Clenching her teeth, Jem smacked her hand on my wounded shoulder and she could sense the shiver of pain that went through me. "I prey I don't suffer for this." She raised her brow. "Jack, listen to your soul. What does it say?"

I rubbed my aching shoulder. I needed to tend to the wound. The last thing I wanted was to bleed to death because of Tom. I glared at her, astonished at her action.

"It says I should have stayed in bed tonight and never, ever left my room." I turned away from her but something made me face her again.

"Jem, you play an evil, wicked game and for that I admire you." I placed a kiss on her lips. "I do this for you."

I turned to Will who was now giving orders to fire. "Will, hold the fire! Tell the men to set sail. With our black sails it will be harder for them to see us. We will let them chase us and we will loose them. There is no ship that can match The Black Pearl, she is fast and uncatchable."

"Captain?" I could tell my last order confused him.

"Just do it! Haul on the mainsails and let her go. With the wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got. I want to see every inch of canvas."

"Jem I am very serious. I will show you, you and Mister Turner will be just fine. You will remember this as the day Captain Jack Sparrow did not sink two naval ships."

She moved before me and gently tilted my chin until I met her gaze. "Our escape will be exhilarating and I've seen enough of your spirit to know you know we did the right thing." She traced a line down my jaw with her finger. "Now come let me tend to your shoulder. After all, you are Captain Jack Sparrow, and we cannot have you damaged treasure."

"Whatever you wish, my pet. Whatever you wish."

**A/N **Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. Knowing there are people out there reading and enjoying my story makes me come back every week to update. Now that the holidays are upon us I fear it may be two weeks before you find out what happens to Jack, Will and Jem. Have no fear I will be updating as soon as I can.


	25. Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold

**Disclaimer:** Show me Jack and Will along with the horizon. Disney still has them but I can dream.

**Not All Treasure Is Silver and Gold**

Jem stared out at the moonlight rippling across the sea. The waves rolled in and out as the ship tilted slightly. I came up behind her and placed my hands against the frame of the window, and then I moved and stood close behind her.

"Jack." She said after a few minutes and then turned to face me. She rubbed her hand over my chest and then looked down at her hand, refusing to meet my gaze. "I hope you'll always remember me fondly when I'm gone."

"Where are you going?" I pulled her in close to me and felt my heart hammering. "You have not mended me yet. I am in a terrible amount of discomfort and I will require much attention, plus a lot of rum." I said playfully.

"Jack, I am being serious, you know as well as I do that we can't go on like this." She pulled away from me and poured fresh water from a pitcher into a nearby basin. "Come here and let me take care of your shoulder. You know captain you should really take better care of yourself."

I went over to her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Jem, after all that we have shared. You can't leave." I could see the pain inside her and the fear, but worse than that I saw her determination.

"Jack please sit down." She inspected my shoulder and washed away the blood that was still flowing. "This one may need stitches." She spread her fingertips over my shoulder. "Please take off your shirt, it will make this a lot easier."

I grabbed her hand and looked up into her eyes. "Jem, don't try to tell me that you can stand there and inform me you are leaving. I know your intentions are to get a ship and go back to the sea but instead of your own ship you can sail with me."

Jem stumbled backwards and laughed. "Your being ridiculous, now get rid of your shirt so I can remove the bullet." Jem turned away and gathered up some clean rags.

"Me ridiculous? I'm not the one thinking of leaving." I smiled and pulled her onto my lap.

She pulled away from me and smiled back. "Jack, you know if I were not here to help you I would smack you. Let us discuss the future at a later time; right now all I want you to do is to remove your shirt."

An evil grin came across my face. "You want me to undress?"

She stared at me and shook her head. "Just your shirt Jack!"

Though she had seen me on other occasions, especially on The Vengeance, she stared at my muscles, my broad chest, and my various scars as I removed my shirt.

"Is something wrong?" I opened my eyes wide and looked at myself. "Does the sight of my bare chest affect you?" I gave her a wide golden grin.

Pretending no interest, she went straight to my wound. She gave out a small gasp, which didn't make me feel to good.

"You're not squeamish are you Jem?"

"No I am not squeamish." She held out her hand. "Give me your knife."

I placed my knife in her hand. She wrapped her fingers around the hilt. "Luv, this is going to hurt you more then it will hurt me." She handed me a bottle of rum. "Please drink this. I will remove the bullet and then stitch you up."

I took the bottle of rum and gulped it.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"I am not worried. I trust you with the knife, the needle, and my shoulder. Do your worst beauty." I said as I took another swig and then chocked when she dug the knife into me to remove the bullet.

The pain was excruciating and I closed my eyes tightly and flinched. "Jem, to take my mind off the burning in me shoulder, tell me your deepest, darkest secret. What passion blazes inside such a romantic soul?" I opened my dark eyes and allowed myself to stare up into hers.

"If I answer you Captain Sparrow, will you do the same?" She asked me as she drenched my wound with the alcohol and then dug the knife back into my shoulder.

I winced again and almost yelled. I nodded. "Aye Luv, if I can still speak, after ya butcher me."

"Jack I am removing a bullet, not your tongue. Of course that might not be a bad idea. You do talk to much." She smiled at me, but her smile soon turned into a frown. "The bullet is embedded in the bone, I will have to dig a little more."

I didn't move or say a word while she dug the bullet out and sewed me up. She then took the bottle from my hand and took a gulp. She seemed more relaxed now and ran her fingers through my now damp hair.

"I'm finished. Let me apply some clean bandages and you should be as good as before, if not better." She handed me the rum and then she carefully tore clean bandages and gently wrapped me. She was sending tingles up my spine.

As she bandaged me she spoke softly. "My one secret is that I should be a great artist."

"Really?" I asked. Remembering all the artwork that she had in her cabin. "Really, I can just imagine you covered with paint as you get that little look on your face."

"What look?" She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at me.

"That little scrunchy thing you do when you are thinking." I mimicked her.

She grabbed the rum from my hand and took a swig. "Scrunchy thing?"

I nodded. "You are doing it now in fact. Your brow are slightly creased and your eyes slightly narrowed."

She blinked several times to dispel whatever look I was referring to.

"I have no idea what you mean Jack. I do not make faces." She took another swig and handed me the bottle.

I graciously accepted it. Took a drink and glanced at her. "A tis a pity then, it's a wonderful look for you."

"Now for you Jack. What is your greatest passion?"

I looked down at the floor then I rolled my eyes up to her face and smiled. "Killing people."

She looked at me hard. "Is that the truth? I don't believe you."

"Don't you? I am a pirate, after all."

"Yes, you are. But you're not like other pirates."

"How are you so sure? I killed your father and your brother and you say inadvertently I will kill William. Ah but yes, if you are right I will be killed because of you."

I placed my hand on my shoulder and then I looked into her dark somber eyes. "Luv if this is true, I want you to know, I want to spend what ever time I have left with you and I would be glad to die for you." I raised the bottle. "Here's luck to us!" I hoisted the bottle to my lips and drained it.

Sensing the closure of the conversation she grabbed my left arm and looked at the ugly burn mark on it, that I had received long long ago. "Well Captain, do you wish to share and tell me how you got that."

"Well Luv, I must give my friends credit for that. I was awarded this when I had a brush with the East India Trading Company. They were the same blighters who branded me with this." I let her glance at the 'P' burned into my right arm. They wanted to make sure that I would always remember who I am or should I say what I am?"

I pulled my arm away from her. "You see when I was their prisoner they put me in irons. I had to do some drastic thinking. I only had one arm in the irons when I made me escape. In order to get it off I used a little powder in the lock. Just enough to blow it off, not enough to take my arm. As you can see, it left a little bit of a scar."

Jem's brow furrowed and she ran her hand over the scar. "You say this is just a little? It looks like it must have hurt."

I looked at her and laughed. "I've certainly had more pleasurable experiences, like dancing with you in my arms." I looked into her dark eyes. "Jem you can't go. I could never hurt you. Please, stay on The Black Pearl with me."

Jem stood up and headed for the door. "I can't do that. I've seen how you live. I've seen how you fight. What if one day you're killed in the middle of a battle and it is because of me. Or what if you're taken prisoner by your enemies, Norrington?"

I laughed. "That is quite a lot of ifs Jem and I would never let that happen."

"You can't guarantee me that. Ever." She reached out and laid her hand against my shoulder. Her eyes searched mine and I ached for a way to settle this, but deep in my heart I knew the truth and she would leave.

"Perhaps we should go up on deck and make sure we lost the Naval boats. Better yet, you should rest. I will send William to you, I'm sure you want to speak to him and see how your crew is fairing."

As Jem turned to leave I followed her and when the cool air hit my face I did feel slightly faint. I leaned against the wall and breathed in the salt scented air. Trying to ignore my light-headedness I forced my gaze on the ocean.

"It's very beautiful, isn't it?" She asked.

"Very." My gaze was now on her face and my heart was racing. There were so many things about her I liked and so many more I wished I knew.

The longer the silence stretched the twitchier I became. She glanced at me and then focused her attention on the dark sea, but a few seconds later; she looked back at me to find my gaze had not wavered from her.

"What?" She asked showing a little uneasiness. "Have I grown a new head?"

I pushed myself away from the wall and moved to stand next to her. "Jem, tell me have you ever had a man kiss you hear before?" I touched her neck just below her ears.

She looked at me and laughed. "That is very forward of you Captain." She ran her hand across my forehead. "Are you feeling ill? You should be resting." She said primly.

"Yes it is a bold question, and you have not answered it?" I looked at Jem, "And what about your lips. Can I kiss those?"

"You already have and I'll have to say I liked it. Off with you and go to bed." She turned me around and started to take me back to my quarters.

I pulled back from her. "Jem, you are so beautiful. I say we should have another go at it to make sure you really liked it."

Before she could respond, I pulled her into me and I kissed her. I ran my fingers through her hair and tilting her head brushed the hair away from her neck and kissed her right below her ear.

"You really are incorrigible Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Pirate" I responded as I kissed her again.

"Jem." Mathew and Scott approached us. Jem spun around to great them. Scott spoke first.

"We have been looking for you, captain. We have to talk and if you don't mind, we would like words with you alone."

I placed my hands on Jem's shoulders and smirked at the men. "She minds."

"Jack, I will speak for myself." She removed my grasp and went over to Mathew and Scott. She stood between the both of them and put an arm around each of their shoulders. I am sure she thought she had gone a fair distance but she was still in earshot.

"Jem, we have no desire to stay on The Pearl and sail under the command of Captain Sparrow." Mathew voiced his opinion. "We are concerned about Tom and you have to tell us what is going on."

Mathew then flung his hand into Jem's pocket and pulled The Ball Of Santiago out. Jem grabbed his arm and made him drop the ball and Scott immediately bent down and picked it up.

Scott rolled it around in his hands. "So, Tom didn't lie. Look Mathew, it is The Ball Of Santiago and the Ruby of Hope lies in it."

Mathew now stood close to Scott and they were both in a trance as they looked upon the ball. All of a sudden they started to sweat. Jem yanked the ball away from Scott and put it back in her pocket.

"Give me The Ball!" Scott yelled and the next instant he held a round shining barrel of a pistol pointed directly against her forehead. She hit the gun away and he grabbed her wrist. Jem then kicked him in the groin and he doubled over in pain. He reached down and grabbed the gun. She also dove for it. She hit the deck first, rolled over with lightening speed and pulled the trigger. The powder flashed and the madman fell to the floor with a bullet in his chest.

My crew now came running. "Who is shooting pistols at this hour?" Gibbs yelled. Then catching sight of the figure lying in a huddle he looked at Jem and then he looked at me. I had been standing back watching the whole scene, not wanting to interfere with Jem and her crew.

"By the blood! What happened here Captain?" Gibbs questioned me. "Is it murder?"

"Not murder Gibbs." I walked over to Jem, pulled her up and took the gun from her shaking hand. "It was an accident, she is as innocent as a baby." I placed my arm around her waist.

Will had now come upon the sight and he looked at Gibbs, Jem and myself. I could see the look of disbelief in both William's and Gibbs's eyes.

"Accident! Says he." Mathew yelled. "Jem, she pulled that gun on him." Mathew bent down and held Scott's limp body. He looked up at all of us with a crazy look in his eyes. "Scott is dead and they killed him! Yes, Captain Barbossa and Captain Sparrow killed him. They went for buried treasure and will not share any of it with us. They will kill us all, we must kill them first."

As he talked the color of his cheeks grew dull and yellow and his lips became fat and drooped apart. His drool was falling on to the deck. His eyes stared with a fixed and glassy glare. He stood up and pulled himself close to William as he gazed at Jem. "She is wicked, she is a murderer. She is a Barbossa!"

Jem moved towards him. "Mathew you know it was an accident."

He suddenly flung her back and I caught her before she went over the rail.

"Ye bloody murderer." Mathew yelled at her. "I'll have that ball or I'll have your life!"

He pushed me aside and leaped at Jem, thrusting his hands into her pocket where the ball was nestled. He lifted her off her feet as though to dash her bodily upon the ground. As he did so his heel got caught on a loose board and he fell to the deck, his arms still encircled around her. Jem struggled and freed herself just to be hit with all his weight and in that instant an enormous and thunderous splash occurred as they both went flying over the rail and found themselves plunging into the waters.

Jem being a good swimmer had no difficulties in reaching and clutching the slimy sea moss rope that hung down from The Pearl. Gibbs, William and I stood on the deck and saw no sign of Mathew. Will pulled Jem up to safety and she joined us as we gazed upon the surface of the water. There seemed to be a slight commotion in the waves but nothing ever appeared. Mathew never surfaced and the sea engulfed him.

Will took his coat off and placed it around Jem. He looked at her then at me. "Is there any truth in what he said? We now have two dead pirates and it appears you have taken them both." Will looked directly at Jem.

I pulled Jem towards me and looked at Will. "Dead Men tell no tales mate and there are no tales to be told here."

Jem pulled away from me and stepped up to Will. "Anything can happen at sea Mr. Turner." She looked back at me and then at Will. "Have you ever heard of The Ball Of Santiago?"

"No Jem! Don't!" I yelled.

Will looked upon me then her. "Why yes I have, but it is buried and nobody knows where it lies."

She ran her hand down Wills cheek. "Aye Mr. Turner, that is where you are wrong. I know where The Ball Of Santiago is and Jack under pain of death helped me." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I have to go." She walked off leaving William and Gibbs staring at me.

Damn her for telling the truth and damn her for being reasonable this one time.

**XXXXXXXXX**

I didn't sleep at all that night. I was waiting for Jem to come to me but she never did. I had no idea where she went or where she slept. I lay quietly on my bed tossing and turning and just staring at the ceiling lost in thought when I heard a tremendous scream.

"I know that scream." I jumped up and ran towards William's quarters. When I arrived I found Elizabeth crying over an unconscious William Turner.

"Elizabeth my Luv." I pulled her off the floor and saw that she had been beaten rather badly. Her face was bruised and her dress was torn from her body.

"Please Lass, don't tell me Mr. Turner did this to you." I looked down on William's prone body.

"No Jack." Elizabeth threw herself in my arms and then pulled back. "No, it was Tom. He came here looking for Kat. He said Jem had something of his and if she didn't give it to him he was going to kill Kat." Elizabeth began to swoon and I placed her on the bed.

She caught her breath and continued. "He had an odd and scary look in his eyes. I looked at Kat and told her to run. She did. Tom grabbed her and pulled her back by her hair. That is when I stabbed him with Will's sword that he had left on the bed. Tom turned around and attacked me." She placed her head in her hands and began to weep.

I sat next to her, wiped her tears and put my arm around her. "I thought he was going to kill me Jack." She looked into my eyes. "The next thing I remember, Tom was flying across the room and he and William were fighting. Tom hit Will over the head with this solid gold candelabra and he was about to run him threw with his own sword when Jem came in. She pulled her gun on him and told him not to harm Will. She said she would do want he wanted and they both left together." She knelt back down next to Will. "Jack I am sorry. I have been so wrong about Jem. She means no harm to us. I know now she loves you and she truly does love our daughter. Jack, Tom is going to kill her and he will kill Kat too." She began to wail.

"Elizabeth darling, there will be no killing." I pulled her off the floor and shook her to get her to look at me. "Was Kat with Jem when she came in here?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. I think so."

I pulled her close to me and hugged her. "You tend to William I will go find Jem and Kat. Don't worry, remember I am Captain Jack Sparrow and nothing will happen to our daughter. Nothing. Savvy?"

I left the room and went down to the brig, figuring it was dark and quiet down there and Tom could have a private talk with Jem. My instincts paid off. As my foot hit the bottom step I heard their voices.

"Come Luv, I'm not well and you are the only one who can make me feel better. If you don't give me Ze Ball, I will kill this child."

I could now see them. Tom was backed up against the wall with a knife at Kat's throat and Jem had a pistol pointed at his head. The only thing going through my head was _please please don't do anything stupid._

"Tom you can wait until there are angels in hell." She lowered her pistol and

reached her hand into her pocket and handled the ball. Taking a deep breath she looked into Kat's eyes. "Tom I know Jack Sparrow is your enemy but his daughter plays no part in this. You are a dear friend and The Ball Of Santiago has injured your judgment. I do not believe you would have tried to kill me except for the curse of the ball."

Tom cried in a hoarse raucous voice. "Give it to me. I need it. Give it to me this instant." He tightened his grip as he reached his hand around Kat's neck and she screamed.

Jem shot her gun in the air trying to distract Tom and not wanting to hit Kat, she then hurdled herself at Tom and knocked Kat from his grip. Kat fell to the floor and swiftly crawled to a dark corner. Jem fought Tom for the knife and won. She took the knife and stabbed it in his shoulder pulling it out fast before he could grab it.

"I know you are cursed but you bought it on yourself. I told you to leave it alone but no, you had to insist, you had to touch The Ball Of Santiago. You can be so stupid."

He yelped and pulled back from her. "Please Jem, please my dearest, I am your friend, I am your lover, you can trust me."

Will pressed is hand on my shoulder. I turned and was surprised to see him standing behind me. "Jack, does Jem really have it? Does she possess The Ball Of Santiago?" He looked at me with deep concern in his eyes.

"Aye Lad, she does and I have been trying to have her get rid of it but she won't. You see it is a gift to her from her dead father." I clasped my hands together. "I can only hope she knows what she is doing."

Jem pulled the ball from her pocket and held it in front of Tom. "You my friend, my first love, you will never have this. I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request. Every time you say we will split something evenly I have always come out short. Well, I am sorry Tom, this is the end of the line for you."

"Jem, please I promise you, I just want to hold it." Tom pleaded. "There will be no bloodshed." As he spoke he gave her a devilish grin. "I know you would share almost anything with me, I know you are thinking of my own safety." He gnashed his teeth with indescribable menace and threw himself at her.

We were all totally unprepared for what happened next. He flung himself so hard they both fell onto the floor. He moved with such agility, like a cat. He jumped up and threw Jem against the wall. With an arm as strong as steel he clutched her throat and grabbed the knife from her hand.

With the intent to save Jem, I caught Tom by the wrist and pulled him back. Bending the blade away from Jem took every fiber of strength I had. Tom was younger and larger then me and very strong. I could see the murderous endeavors in his eyes. With a vehement cry, he clapped his hand on my shoulder and throwing all his weight forward we both fell upon the floor. As we hit the floor Tom gave out a piercing scream and then relaxed. He let me go and started beating the floor with his hands. I immediately leaped up and saw what happened. The knife, I turned away from Jem, had indeed been plunged into Tom during our fall. He now lay quivering in front of me.

Jem knelt down next to Tom, removed the knife and looked at Will and I.

"Jack you know he is cursed but I cannot let him die. Can I?" She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"What monstrous thing has gotten into him?" Will asked stunned, while gazing down upon my victim. A thin red stream trickled from his parted lips.

"Jem he is not dead, I will send Mr. Gibbs and Cotton to help you." I went over to her, grasped her head in my hands and placed my forehead upon hers.

In the confusion Jem had dropped the ball and William bent down to pick it up. At that moment I pounced him and knocked him down.

"NO! Will! Don't touch it!"

He lay there petrified, scarcely daring to breathe. "Jack is there something you want to tell me?"

I was lying on top of him and I could see the terror in his eyes.

"Jack, will you please get off of me and tell me what is going on." Will asked while struggling to get away.

Jem came over and picked up the ball and placed it back into her pocket. She then pulled me up off of Will and he sat up looking at us both, as if we had gone mad.

"Behold this little ball." She said, drawing if from her pocket. "It appears this has brought all this disaster upon me or should I say Tom, Mathew and Scott."

At the sight of the ball, Will quickly rose and fixed his gaze upon it. His eyes dilated like those of a cat and his breathing became erratic.

Jem replaced the ball in her pocket and Will appeared to awaken from the trance that the sight of the object had sent on him.

"Come William, I need a drink and so do you." I glared at Jem. "So be it for keeping it a secret, especially from my crew. Get rid of that or I will have to get rid of you. Don't ever pull it out again in the presents of William, my crew and myself. Savvy?"

For a moment Will stood transfixed and staring at Jem. He then dropped his gaze and looked at me. "Yes, Jack let us have a drink and you must tell me about, The Ball."

I put my arm about his shoulder and we started to head out of the brig when I heard Jem gasp. I rolled my eyes and threw my head back. "Lord woman what is it now." I turned around to see what was bothering her. There was a pool of blood but there was no Tom.

"Where did he go?" I went to Jem and shook her. "Tell me where did he go! Did you take pity on him **AGAIN?** You know what you must do and if you don't I will. I told you the ball was evil but you refused to listen. I will have no problems putting a bullet threw his thick skull. You best kill your friend, your lover, your--. " I tossed my hands up in the air. I was furious and I was loosing it.

"Jack." Will came over to us. "Be gently mate, she meant no harm and you know that." He pulled me away from her. "Don't let your anger get in the way of you true feelings."

I glared at her and she turned away.

"Jack look, Tom went that way." Will pointed to a trail of blood. He pulled his sword and started to follow the tracks of red. "Jack if we don't get him, he will kill you. He vowed he would do that when I put him down here. We have to find him before he hurts someone else or worse, kills somebody."

We followed the trail and it lead us up on to the main deck. I cursed as I came on deck as the sun hit me full in the face. "Are you all right Captain?" AnaMaria asked.

"No, I'm dead." I said with a hoarse voice. "At least I wish I was." I looked at her and then at Jem. "AnaMaria, have you seen the likes of Tom Vickers?"

"Jack." William yelled out. "There he is, up in the rigging with Katheryn."

I turned as I heard the sharp scream from Kat. He was deliberately tangling her into the rigging.

"Jem you must come up here, the view is spectacular." Tom yelled. "If you don't give me the ball I will let her fall." Kat was clinging onto the mast for dear life and screaming her head off.

Without thought I ran toward the mast where she was. Tom then pulled her from the mast and tossed her, but she did not come falling down. One of the ropes had caught about her ankle and she now swung upside down about fifty feet above the deck.

Jem started to climb up and I grabbed her arm. "Jack, I must go. It is because of me Tom has taken Kat and he will kill her if I don't go to him."

I released her arm. "Lass if you must go I won't stop ya but I would think hard before I started that climb. The ropes will give way. Note, Tom sliced some of them. They will snap before you get half way up."

I surveyed the scene; then I grabbed a rope off the deck and coiled it quickly about my body. I climbed up the mizzen stay to the main mast and secured myself to the cross beam as I tried to reach Kat.

Tom was still clinging to the rigging above me and I could tell he was loosing his strength as his blood dripped down upon me. His face was drawn and pale.

"I'll kill you both." He snarled. "You and your daughter will be dead and I will have Ze Ball and Jem."

My perch on the cross-section was just as tenuous as Toms and Kat's. I turned my attention away from Tom.

"Kat" I called out in a loud yet soothing voice as I unwound the rope from around my shoulders and lowered a piece to her. "Take a deep breath Luv and reach for the rope."

"I can't!" She shouted, her small voice filled with terror.

"Yes you can." I assured her. "If you don't take the rope, Jem will be very upset and run off with Amber and we will never see them again."

I could feel the hot glare of Jem's eyes on me as I spoke and then to my surprise, Kat grabbed the rope.

"That's my girl, hold on tight and what ever you do. DON'T LET GO! Remember Jack has you and he loves you."

I started to pull her upright when the rigging broke from under her. The heavy, tangled ropes and sails fell with a rush to the deck. Kat screamed in agony, as the rope against her ankle was pulled taut. The sail hit the deck with such force that it jarred the boards under AnaMaria and Will's feet and sent a rush of air over them.

Kat was screaming and twisting as she sought to maintain her grip. Then I noticed Jem was almost under her. She was hoisting herself up the ropes that led to the crow's nest. I saw her reach up above her head and grab another line and it broke. She slipped but caught herself. To my relief I was glad to see her.

"Jem make sure you keep your grip tight." I yelled. All in all she was doing a great job.

"Kat." Jem spoke calmly to her. "What ever you do, don't look down. I am under you and if you fall I promise you I will catch you."

"Jem cut the damned rope from her leg." I shouted.

Jem moved swiftly and easily through the tangled mess. Watching her was like watching a panther slink though the jungle. She could barley reach Kat's ankle but she stretched and sliced the rope with her dagger. As soon as the rope was cut free, I fell back into thin air.

"Daddy!" Kat screamed from her place in the rigging. At the same time Jem lost her grip and fell a few feet before she stopped herself. It was then she realized she was terrified.

I had lost my footing but somehow I managed to catch myself against the mast and not loose my grip on the rope that Kat was holding on to. Time seemed suspended as we hung far above the deck. Kat was whimpering in pain and I was attempting to right myself and find solid footing.

Jem had started to climb up again. "Jem, stay where you are. Please don't come any further. Please." I could only hope she would listen to me.

I glanced down at Kat and Jem, and I could tell Jem was still climbing. "Jem would you catch me also, if I fell?" I gave her one of my famous grins.

Jem stopped climbing and looked up at me. She shook her head and then she realized I was trying to make light of the situation for Kat's benefit. "Absolutely Jack, you would have my head if I let you make a mess on the deck."

"Thanks Luv." I smiled again at her. "I'm glad chivalry is alive and well on the high seas."

She looked up at Kat. "Kat darling. I am right below you and your father has you. There is no reason to be afraid. You should know I would not take Amber away from you. Now do as your father says and don't let go of the rope."

I slowly begin to lower Kat toward the deck. William ran to her and caught her, as she got closer. She was sobbing and she threw her arms around his neck. I dropped the rope and made my way to Jem who hadn't moved.

When I got close to her I could feel her trembling. She looked at me and then averted her gaze to the deck far below.

"Jem, my dear, you told Kat not to look down, you should follow your own advice." The Pearl rocked and she grabbed my leg. "Jack how can Charlie come up here everyday it is so."

I looked at her and smiled then I looked off into the far horizon. "How can he not? From here you can see the light of day met the waves of the ocean. The two of them blend together into the most wonderful symphony of harmonious colors. It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is." Jem whispered.

Jem's voice had a strange tone that made me look at her and I realized she wasn't talking about the sea. She saw me looking at her and she released my leg.

"Do you spend much time up here?" She asked as she stared into my kohl-rimmed eyes and did not turn away.

"I haven't been up here in a long time." Mesmerized by the sea I stared off into the horizon. I eventually looked back down at her and she was still staring at me.

The ship pitched from side to side and she once again grabbed my leg, taking in a deep breath she whispered. "Jem, get a hold of yourself." I saw her shiver again.

"Jem, don't worry I won't let you fall. This is my home, our home. We are two peas in a pod Luv. We belong to the sea." The ship tilted again and what was left of the sails stretched tight. "Come, I think it is time we headed back down."

Together we made our way down the rigging to the safety of the deck. I surveyed my crew and then looked at Jem. My heart ached for her in more ways then one, but I knew what I had to do.

I walked over to her and brushed the hair away from her face. "Friend or no friend. Curse or no curse." I looked at my men and then I looked up at Tom who had also been making his way down.

"Shoot him, open fire and bring him down." Shaking my head and looking at the fallen sails I grabbed a piece of rigging and threw it. "Someone clean up this mess." I walked over to Will and took the sobbing child from his arms.

"And you, I am very proud of you. I will take you below to your mother so you can't get into anymore trouble."

Kat pursed her lips in an effort not to say anything. Then she threw her arms around my neck. "Daddy, I thought we were dead."

I felt the anger and rage melt from me. I looked at Jem and then back at my sweet daughter. "No Luv you will only be dead **IF,** you don't obey me." I kissed her on her head and glanced over at Jem who was now kneeling next to Amber and looking at the both of us.

As I turned the guns echoed over The Pearl and Tom did come out of the riggings. However he came down on his on volition. He swung himself down and landed on AnaMaria, knocking the breath out of her. He took her sword and came at me. Amber leaped at him and he went to the ground. Jem grasped the sword and pointed it at his neck.

"I will take care of him. Jack please call off your crew and take Kat to her mother." She looked down at Tom.

"Please Jem, give me the ball. I just want the ball." Tom lay there crying.

"Tom my friend, you can cry out but nobody will help. Your only salvation is death." She raised the sword to plunge into his body when Howard came up behind me and placed a gun to my head.

"Jem, put it down and step down or I will kill him." Howard said slowly and I could feel his hot breath on my neck. "I will kill this precious little girl also."

"Jem kill him. Kill him now!" I ordered.

Howard banged the pistol against my head. I winced slightly and then rolled my eyes. "You two have been scheming behind our backs ever since you killed Jeffery." Howard snapped as he hit me again. I would normally have just turned to fight him but I was still holding Kat.

Howard then placed his left arm around my neck and pulled back tight. "Jonathan, Tom and myself will not tolerate it anymore. Jem, let Tom up and we will take over The Pearl." He pulled his arm again and I started to choke. "Captain Sparrow tell your men to drop their weapons or you will be visiting Davy Jones's locker real soon."

Jem stood motionless still holding the sword above Tom's neck, looking at him and then at me. My crew dropped their weapons all but one. I saw William, moving ever so slowly for his sword. I looked at him and mouthed, _don't do anything stupid_, as I nodded my head down towards Kat.

Will raised his sword and threw it with such grace and ease. That boy's aim was remarkable as it hit Howard's gun hand. How he missed me and Kat I will never know. I could feel the air from the blade pass my head and I could hear the sound of the steel going into his hand. Howard yelled out as he shot the gun and the bullet went astray. I dropped Kat and she ran for shelter and I immediately attacked Howard.

Tom had rolled from his position on the deck and had kicked the sword out of Jem's hand. He hit her so hard to the ground she laid there unconscious. Tom grabbed for the sword and Will went for Howard's gun. Tom seeing this turned on Will. Before Will could get the weapon Tom plunged the sword down towards Will but it never hit him. Tom fell backwards as a gunshot rang across the deck. Blood splattered from his head and the sword fell to the ground.

All was silent as we looked upon Tom's bloody face. The shot had gone straight threw his head. To my surprise and I am sure everybody else's, I saw Elizabeth once again standing with a smoking gun in her hand, but this time she shot the right person and she killed him.

Elizabeth took a few steps back and Kat was standing next to her. Elizabeth went to her knees and Kat threw her arms around her neck.

"Mommy, I knew you could do it. I knew you could!" Elizabeth dropped the gun and embraced Kat.

"Congratulations Luv." I said as I walked over to Elizabeth and picked up the gun. "You know for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Saved a man whom you truly love and is running from the Royal Navy, sailing with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga and you're completely obsessed with treasure." I looked at Kat and then towards Will, who appeared to be in shock. "As I have told you mate, not all treasure is silver and gold." Then I looked towards Jem who was lying near Tom's lifeless body.

"Of course there are some treasures that should be destroyed."

When I said that I felt a pang go through my heart. Which treasure should I destroy, The Ball Of Santiago or the Love I hold for Jem. There was really no question. I knew what I had to do.

**A/N **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. As you can tell the seas will be getting rough for Jack and Jem.


	26. The Honest One

Disclaimer: POTC is a Disney Production

**The Honest One**

Late that night, Jem woke with a start. She realized she was lying on my bed and in my room. Moaning softly, she put her hand to her head.

She mumbled to herself. "Oh my head is pounding and why is my vision so blurred?" Blinking her eyes she realized she was not alone. "Who's there?" She whispered. I could see her straining to see into the dark room.

"It's all right Jem. It's just me." I was now standing next to the bed and she could see me as the moonlight spilled through the windows.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. "Oh my god Jack." She placed her hand back on her head and felt the bandage I had placed there hours ago. "Tom, Mathew, where are they?" Her eyes were wide with fear. "Please Jack don't tell me they are…"

I gave her a wide smile. "Dead. Aye Tom is gone my Luv. It seems Miss Swann has a very good aim and she did not take lightly to being beaten up by him, let alone having her daughter flapping in the breeze. I think what really edged her on was when Tom attempted to kill the only man she really has every loved. Yes, your beloved Tom tried to kill young Mister Turner."

I lowered my dark eyes on hers. I saw her shiver and her eyes welled up with tears. I sat on the bed next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"You knew it had to end that way. I have told you over and over again. Keep the treasure, spend it, enjoy it, get yourself a ship, but get rid of the Ball Of Santiago." I wiped her tears with my rough dirty hands and pulled her closer to me.

"Yes, Tom is dead and Mathew is in irons and locked in the brig. He is as mad as Tom and Scott were, if not more so. He will have to be dealt with also. I fear death will be the only answer. Jonathan, your one sole crewmember left unharmed, and who has no idea about the Ball, has been asking to see you, but to his chagrin I have denied him."

I kissed her on the top of her head. "Gift or no gift, you know the ball is cursed and your father must have been full of evil intentions for sending you after it."

She pulled away from me and I could see the anger in her eyes. Then she panicked as she reached for her pocket and realized she was not wearing her coat. "Where is my jacket? I need it and I need it now!"

I looked at her skeptically as she ranted about her coat. I got up from the bed and retrieved her garment from the back of a nearby chair. "Here you go Luv. Your jacket and precious stone are all together. I think The Ball has taken control of **your** senses."

She reached into her pocket and felt that the ball was safe in her possession. She then glared at me again, menacingly. "Jack if you would, please don't ever talk ill of the dead and don't ever mention my father again."

I held my hands up in a silent surrender. "Sorry Jem, I mean Captain Barbossa." I went over to the cupboard and pulled out two bottles of rum and then walked over to the desk and lit a small oil lamp so now she could see me.

I turned and faced her and gave her my famous smile.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as she looked around the room and at the bed.

"No, I just wanted to show you something. I really did not come in here to fight with you." My face was masked by the shadows as I gazed on her and offered her a bottle of rum. There was a hint of playfulness in my voice that she had never heard before.

She climbed out of the bed and seemed surprised to find she was still dressed.

"Lass, I would never take advantage of an unconscious female. Even if she is a beauty and should be ravaged often, especially by the likes of me." I gave her a long passionate kiss on her lips and then ran my hand down her back. "Come with me Luv, I truly do have something to share with you."

A strange warmth fluttered in my stomach as I gently pressed my callused hand around hers. The only sounds I could hear were the gentle lapping of the waves and the thundering of my own heart.

"Jem I want you to follow me."

"No Jack I should go see Mathew and talk to Jonathan." She pulled her hand from mine and I gave her a hurt look. " I am sure what ever you have to show me Captain, can wait." She pulled her jacket off the bed and proceeded towards the door.

"Jem, what I have to show you cannot wait. It is a warm evening and you won't need this." I took her coat from her hands and tossed it back on the bed.

"Jack no, I should take this with me." She reached for the coat and I pulled her back. I blew out the lamp and led her to the deck.

"Look above you Luv." I pointed up in the sky. Above our heads were a thousand twinkling stars, but more surprising than that was the shower of sparks in the sky. It was as if a hundred stars were falling at once.

"Jack this is spectacular. Never in my life have I seen anything so miraculous."

"It is incredible my Pet. I thought you would enjoy it." I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"What is it?" She asked as she continued to gaze in the sky.

"Old sailors call it the star dance. It doesn't happen often, but when it does. Well what can I say?"

"Jack, thank you for bringing me out here."

I stared up at the stars that twinkled and fell. "They are breath taking." I released my grasp from her waist and took her by the arm. I led her over to where I had placed a blanket on the deck along with a small midnight picnic.

Jem looked questioningly at the food, drink and blanket. "What is all this?" She asked suspiciously.

I shrugged. "I thought we could enjoy a quiet evening alone." I curled my moustache and winked at her.

"Why Captain Sparrow, I'd say you've got more than the stars on your mind."

"And if I admitted that I did," I said in a deep seductive voice. "Would you run away?"

"Jack you know what I would say. There is no future for the two of us. I would have to say you're wasting your time."

I pulled her down on the blanket and bent close to her. I then whispered. "Am I Jem? Come we have plenty of time and we are alone. I know you want me as much as I want you."

I pulled her arms out from under her and she was now flat on her back looking up at the stars. I lay beside her propped on one elbow.

"Kiss me Jem! Please, just one." As I spoke I waved my hand in the air as if shooing a fly away. I then jerked my head three times but keeping my eyes on Jem.

"Just one small kiss and I shall tell you what happened to your mates and then if you wish not to join me for some food, you may retire for the evening."

I waved my hand again at the invisible insect. Jem looked at me and then smiled. "Jack, the air is warm and the breeze is nice. There are no insects about. Are you feeling ill, are you seeing things?" She attempted to sit up but I placed my hand on her now and held her down.

"You are an incredible woman." I brushed her hair off her shoulders.

She pushed my heavy hand off and sat up. "Jack all my instincts are telling me to run back to the room, before it's too late. You are up to something Captain Sparrow and I don't like it."

"It's already too late." I said in a deadly tone. I ran my fingers down her cheek. "Haven't you ever done something wrong that you later regretted?" My voice was still deep. "Something that made others think terrible thoughts about you?"

"Yes." She said hesitantly, her voice was rather breathless. "I ran away and became a pirate."

I laughed. "Nay you didn't run, pirate is in your blood, so you had to square with that. You have also accepted that your father was a pirate and a good man." I coughed. "Now for me, I can't accept that." I winced as she gave me a sour look. "If that is the worst thing that you ever did, then you have no worries."

There was a slight noise on the far end of the deck and Jem started to get up. "Did you hear that? We are not alone."

I pulled her back down. "Trust me Jem we are alone." I nuzzled gently at her neck. My arms tightened around her.

"Oh Jem." I breathed in her ear. "Please forgive me." I slid my hands down her body and pulled at her clothing. I wanted to feel her warm skin next to mine.

Just then there was another sound a lot closer and she pushed me from her. "Jack this is wrong and you know it." She looked around and saw a figure approaching. She grabbed an apple from the blanket and stood up.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! Where are you going?" I pulled her legs out from under her and she fell down hard. "You can't go Jem, you can't leave."

She rolled off the blanket and leaped up fast. "I must say Captain Sparrow you are a selfish bastard." She then turned and left quickly.

"No, no! Jem don't go!" I sat up and put my head into my hands and cursed at myself. I jumped up and ran after her.

"Where are you going?" I grabbed her and pushed her up against the railing. I leaned in against her. She gave me a slight groan and started to point to something behind me. "Captain we are definitely not alone."

I turned my head to see Elizabeth approaching.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed as she advanced. "Jack, I have been looking for you. Kat has been asking to see you. She is still shaken up from her adventure in the ships rigging."

Jem seemed rather pleased to see Elizabeth as she stopped struggling with me.

Elizabeth smiled. "Please don't let me interrupt anything." Then she saw the desperate look in Jem's eyes. "Can I ask what the two of you are doing out here so late?" She looked at the blanket and then directly in my eyes and gave me a look of disappointment and disbelief.

I gave her a wide smile and shrugged. "You may ask Miss Swann but you won't like the answer. As far as what we **were** doing, it is none of your business. What I am doing now is cleaning up my mess and then taking a long, cold bath." I glanced at Jem. "Then I have it in mind to get good and drunk." I looked over at the picnic and then back at the women. "I might just to the latter first."

I stepped back from Jem and I was surprised to see the relief in her face as I did so. "I am sorry Jem, I should not have sought you out and it was not my goal to scare you. In all honesty, my intentions were honorable."

Elizabeth laughed, "Ah face it Jack, we know what you meant to do. I know you Captain Sparrow and you are never completely honorable."

She moved in close to me and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "Really Jack, I can't believe you tried to seduce Jem, here on an open deck. You couldn't come up with a better strategy?"

I looked into her eyes and then smiled. "You got me Luv. I best be going. I am just a black-hearted pirate who takes what he wants." I brushed my hand down Jem's cheek and took her hair into my hands. "Yes, I just take what I want and I want you."

I stepped away from the both of them. I went back over to the blanket and threw myself down upon it. I glanced at the dancing stars, grabbed myself a bottle of rum and then began to drink.

Jem shook her head and then looked at Elizabeth. "I understand it is you I have to thank for killing Tom." She said sarcastically.

Elizabeth gave her a quick and viscous look. "No, I think you are the one who killed him. I just put him out of his misery."

Elizabeth looked over at me as I was now draining my second bottle of rum. "Charming is he not?" She said wistfully.

Jem looked at her questioningly. "I beg your pardon?" She then saw where Elizabeth was looking. "Don't forget debonair, kind, arrogant, egotistical, self-centered, impossible, drunk and…."

Jem then turned from Elizabeth and faced the sea. Placing her hands on the railing she spoke to Elizabeth in a friendlier tone. Her voice carried through the night and I could hear the both of them.

"He can make me laugh but he can also anger me so."

Elizabeth giving a knowing smile joined her at the rail. "So he makes you insane, doesn't he?"

Jem gave Elizabeth a quick glance and continued to look at the waves. "Absolutely."

"Yes, but you love to irritated him. In fact, I think you live for it." Elizabeth snickered.

"We seem to fight over everything. We are too much alike. We both want to be in control." Jem whispered as she frowned at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's smile widened as she began to laugh.

"I feel the same way about William. I have known him since I was a young girl and it was love at first sight. The moment I saw Will floating in the water, I knew he was the one for me. I didn't know he was the son of a pirate." She shrugged. "But I did suspect it, when I found a pirate medallion around his neck and took it for his own protection. To me being a pirate was unimportant, but Commodore Norrington thinks differently. Men do many things that they later regret."

She looked at me and then at Jem. "Even at his worst, Jack Sparrow could never be as bad as the other pirates I have met."

Jem looked at her. "I assume you mean my father and my brother."

Elizabeth left the rail and walked to the other side of Jem. She looked at her and continued. "I know Jack killed your father and brother, but what's in a man's past doesn't matter nearly as much as what's in his present, and most importantly, what's in his heart."

Jem could see the earnestness of Elizabeth's gaze.

"Jem, Jack loves you. Really, I've never seen Jack stare at a woman the way he does you. He longs to be with you and his hands are always on you."

Jem laughed this time. "You don't miss anything do you?"

"Not much." Elizabeth said as she tossed her head back with the breeze. "Tell me, if you had not taken Jack as a prisoner and he was not a pirate, how would you feel about him?"

Jem was feeling a little uneasy with Elizabeth's question, she backed away and looked towards me. I now had four empty bottles lying beside me and I was drinking the fifth. I held the bottle up in her direction.

"Here's to you Luv, and what ya do to me." I said with a slurred voice.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "He is handsome when he isn't drunk."

Elizabeth then winked at me. "As sin itself." She looked directly into Jem's eyes. "You know Jem, it's to late for you."

"What do you mean?" Jem looked confused.

"It's true love, if I ever saw it." Elizabeth said softly.

Jem shook her head in denial.

"Oh, I don't mean you, I mean him." Elizabeth nodded her head in my direction and laughed.

Jem then looked straight at me. If I didn't know better, I would have thought she was talking to me and not Elizabeth. "I use to believe in true love but not anymore. I use to believe in romantic fairy tales, but over these last few years. I've learned that life – that people, aren't the way I want them to be. They are the way they are, and no amount of wishing will change that."

Elizabeth raised her brow. "Yes but we don't choose whom we love with our heads, we choose with our hearts Jem."

She lightly touched Jem's chest.

"We love in spite of faults and sometimes because of them. Correct me if I'm wrong, Jem, but when you're around Jack do you feel breathless? Jittery? Do you find you're self begging for his mere touch. If you do, it means you're in love. The question you should ask is what are you planning to do about it?"

Elizabeth looked up in the night sky. "It is a beautiful evening but I best be getting back to my daughter. William loves her so, but she has been asking for Jack and I fear he may be a little to tipsy now." She looked at me as I drained another bottle of rum.

She left Jem standing by the rail and came over to me. "Come Jack." She kicked my boot and then grabbed my hand to pull me up off the blanket. I pulled her down beside me and handed her my empty bottle. "I must say the company has gotten infinitely better."

She looked at the bottle and me. "Remember Katheryn still wishes to see you?" She then lowered her voice. "I hope I have done enough damage control. The next move is yours."

I placed my arm around her. "Luv I can ardly move. I much appreciate those kind words you said. Ya positively the best. Do ya not think ya were laying it on a little thick?"

She gave me a slight smile. "Captain Sparrow, you are a mess. You are drunk as a skunk and you do need a bath." She pulled herself away from me. "If you really thought I was laying it on too thick you could have jumped in any time and stopped me."

"Aye Lass, I just told ya I can't move let alone jump." I put my head down on the blanket and lost consciousness. I was out like a light.

**XXXXXXXX**

When I awoke I could scarcely open my eyes. Groaning I damned myself for drinking so much. I wanted to kill the fire in particular parts of my body and I had certainly succeeded. How could I possibly think of seducing Jem when my brain was being pulverized? With a grimace, I pushed myself up; I felt I owed her an apology for my blatant behavior. Elizabeth was right, it was a stupid idea. "Seduce her Jack, yes that will take her mind off of everything." I mumbled to myself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." I quietly walked into my quarters. The room was dark except for the lone glow of a single candle. I could see Jem's figure in the flickering light, sitting on the bed with Amber. She did not hear me enter and I did not say anything.

"What am I going to do about it, Amber? Elizabeth is incredibly sharp of mind when it comes to the heart. I am in love, but I can't be." She ran her hands threw her treasure that rested next to her. "I have to go and you must too Amber, after all you really do belong to me. We will have to say goodbye to Kat and we will get our own ship. It is the only way."

She closed her eyes and smiled as she placed her hands on the emerald necklace that was around her neck. Then I saw a tear fall from her cheek.

"Amber, how can I break his heart? I do love him. I probably could spend the rest of my life with him." She got off the bed and walked to the window. "Nothing in life is ever simple. What is that old saying. Love makes time pass, but time makes love pass."

She went back to the bed and I could tell she was looking for something. She then turned and ran over to the chair where her jacket was lying.

"That's strange. You are not were I left you." She grabbed it and thrust her hand into the pocket to grab the ball, but it was gone.

"Damn It Jack! Why do you always have ruin a good thing?" She yelled. "You're not going to get away with this."

While she was yelling my name along with other profanity, I backed up unseen and headed for the helm. William and Elizabeth were standing on the quarterdeck gazing at me as I quickly sauntered past.

"Stand back my friends the fireworks will be beginning very soon. Mark my words."

Jem came storming out of the room and she came directly to the helm where I stood. She took the wheel from me and looked straight into my eyes. I could see the fire burning and I was being scorched.

"So Captain Sparrow, you are a black-hearted pirate who takes what he wants. Well, now you can give it back. You made it clear that I could trust you and you have breached that trust. How can I trust anything you do or say?"

"Easy Jem." I flinched at the anger in her voice and the truth of her words. "Ya can trust me." Then I gave her my golden smile. "To be dishonest, you can always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the **honest** **ones** you want to watch out for."

"Ha! You've lied to me from the start. You are off the edge of the map, Captain Sparrow. Yes, you said you would take me to the treasure and do what I ask, but now you have taken it from me. You let me believe you had my best interests at heart but instead you took my treasure. You stole my father's one and only gift to me."

"Don't dare impugn me honor, Lass. I agreed I'd take you to the treasure but it was you who failed to specify what would become of it. If you have misplaced it, don't come crying to me. I am not at fault."

In order to divert her anger, I grabbed Tommy, the big old black and white tomcat. He was scurrying past us, chasing a large rat. "If you wish to attack me like a hellcat spitting and hissing at me, then please tell me what I am being blamed for."

Her temper was flying and she let go of the helm. She narrowed her eyes. "You are low." Poking her finger in my chest. "Vile! Who do you think you are?"

I wanted to answer, but I could only think of one response and I knew that would get me a slap.

"Captain Sparrow!" She said, again poking her finger into my chest as she emphasized her words. "I suggest you find another way to occupy yourself, for I am not going to be had by the likes of you."

She grabbed Tommy from my arms and put him down. "There you go kitty, there are many rats on this ship and I think we both know where they are." She then drew her pistol and shot the rat Tommy had been chasing. She then looked at me. "Jack, give me The Ball back within twenty-four hours or I will do the same to you."

I raised my brow and looked hesitantly at her and then at Tommy. I rolled my eyes and sauntered over to the very dead rat and threw it at the cat. "Tommy my pet, if you were waiting for the opportune moment…that was it."

I then smirked at Jem. "And you Luv, are you threatening the Captain? Is this how it is going to be? I can see it now, my death." I placed the spyglass up to my eye and looked at her through it. "Yes, I will die and it will be because of you." I then snapped it closed and looked at her seriously. "Jem, my dear, we will be pulling into port in two days. You will have that time to figure out where you misplaced your treasure. As you can see I have all my wits, hence I have not touched your precious ball and I won't. I know better. Now, if you'd be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd let me sail me ship." I pushed her away and took the wheel.

"You cannot dismiss me that easily Jack." She pushed her way between the helm and me.

"It's Captain Sparrow, if you please." I squinted at her. "You have made your terms quite clear missy, the topic is now closed." I looked away and spotted AnaMaria. "Lass, make sure the canvas is tight, we should reach Santa Maria within two days."

AnaMaria did as I asked then approached Jem and pulled her away from the helm and me. "Come you interloper you are disturbing the Captain."

I jumped as Jem threw a punch at AnaMaria and hit her square in the eye. AnaMaria swung back with vengeance but I grabbed her arm before she struck Jem.

"It's alright Luv, I can take care of meself and my possession."

"Your WHAT?" They both said in unison.

AnaMaria backed away and Jem came right up to my face. "Captain Sparrow, you are not my keeper. I am not your anything. You have no rights to me. I will get off your ship and take my treasures. I have no desire to harm **you** so I will not shoot you as I did that beast." She looked towards Tommy and the half eaten rat.

"I just want the same things you want. I want my freedom and I don't need anybody to tell me what is right and wrong for me." She stepped away from me.

The sea air caressed us both as she stepped back. "I have wished for so many things that I know will never come true. You've no idea what it's like, Captain Sparrow, to be a woman. To be told all your life that everything you want is foolish and that you're useless except as a --" She looked at AnaMaria and over towards Elizabeth. "As a broodmare."

She lowered her dark eyes back on me. "Growing up it was; don't climb that tree, ladies never do such. Then don't run, it's not lady like. Oh, and I always loved this one. Don't raise your voice. Don't speak your thoughts. Don't laugh to loudly, don't eat too much, don't cut your hair, don't wear those colors. Jack my whole life has been full of DON'T!"

I looked at her as the wind whipped the tendrils of her hair away from her face. She looked small and lost.

"No Jem, I can't imagine what it is like to be a woman and having someone tell you, you can't have the things you want at every turn." Without thought I reached out to touch her soft hair.

She slapped my hand away. "Can't you understand, I want to know what freedom is like?" She breathed deeply. "You always say The Black Pearl is your freedom. How would you feel if somebody took that away?"

I scowled at her. "Missy I watched your father, my murderous first mate, sail away with my ship twice."

Again she slapped me, but this time on the face. "Captain, as you said we have two more days until we reach Santa Maria and I assure you I will be taking my leave. So do us both a favor. Give me back what you have stolen from me and stay away from me until then. If you have to go any where, go to hell!"

Before I could blink, she turned and went to my cabin. I heard the lock click into place. Anger coursed through my veins like fire, I pushed AnaMaria towards the helm and I went for the door.

It was locked all right. "This is it Jem. I have had enough." I yelled out at her. I stomped to the storage room where the tools were stored. I grabbed the nearest ax and retraced my steps back to my cabin.

The wooden handle chafed the flesh of my palms as I gripped it tightly in both hands. It was time Jem learned I wasn't some lapdog for her to control.

Will grabbed the ax as I drew it back. "Jack I know you are seeing red now and what you have done can't be changed. In time she will know you took the ball out of love, not out of manipulation."

"William let go of the ax!" I glared at him. "I am only going to ask once. Nobody tells Captain Jack Sparrow what to do or where to go. No one!"

Will released his grip and moved away. I paused before the door, listening to her tirade on the other side.

"Ooo, he makes me so mad. I'll take care of my possession! You best get rid of the ball! Curse or no curse!" I could hear her going on and on in her mocking voice. "If I were a man I would pound you to dust, Captain Sparrow. A sound thrashing is what you deserve."

Aye, that sounded like a good idea to me. I will thrash the little vixen, I will show her who is in charge. I raised the ax and brought it down upon the door. The wood on the door started splitting. Pieces of the door broke apart as the shiny silver head of the ax shredded the wood. My heart was pounding. The lock gave way and the door thundered back on its hinges. I stood in the doorway with a dark ominous look, as I held the ax down by my side. Every fiber in my body was tense as the tattered door swung back and forth with the rhythm of the ship.

"Jem, don't you ever lock another door against me."

Jem stood in front of me wearing a silk robe and a look of distrust on her face. Oh now I have another DON"T! And if I am not mistaken, this is not hell and two days have not passed." She then began to laugh. "All this because I locked the door? Do you have what belongs to me?"

She deliberately dropped her robe and climbed slowly into a tub of hot water. "I was about to take a bath if you don't mind." She snapped. "It seemed a good way to vent my anger. At least it is more practical then destroying doors. If I had known you would throw a tantrum I would have waited."

I tightened my grip on the ax, wishing it were her neck. I don't know what it is about this woman that makes my emotions so volatile. For some reason when it comes to her my iron control melts like butter.

"Jack, instead of just standing there and staring at me, could you fetch that bottle on the table and then come scrub my back."

I tossed the ax across the room and then went to the table. I grabbed the bottle from the table, plucked the sponge from her grasp and took the soap out of her hand. I proceeded to lather up the sponge and slowly rubbed it in circles around her back, down her arms and across her front. I grinned at her and then pushed her head under the water and held her down for quite awhile. Coughing and sputtering as she emerged, I looked down on her.

"Sorry Luv, I ain't trying ter kill ya, really." I pulled a face at the pungent coconut smell coming from the bottle. I made my way to the bed and grabbed a large clean rag for her to dry herself with. "When you are finished, gather up your belongings." I said in a low voice. "I won't be able to repair the door for awhile. You will have to use another room. I'll have Elizabeth help you."

I walked out of the room and leaned against the wall. Will and Elizabeth were both standing there with wide grins on their faces.

Will placed his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. "I have never in my life known a girl who could push a man to the limits of his sanity."

Elizabeth giggled. "That girl takes it all. I guess her mother knew what she was thinking when she named her Jem, because she sure is one."

I looked at them both. "I must be insane. I went after her with an ax! No come to think of it, I went after the door with an ax, then I tried to drown her." I threw my head back and it hit the wall hard. "Just two more days and she will be out of my life. Two more days and she will be safe from my wrath." I looked at Will and Elizabeth as small smiles still hovered at the edges of their lips. "Just two more days." I moaned. A tiny part of me hoped the end of those two days would never come.

**XXXXXXXXX **

Later that night Jem was getting ready to go to bed and she choose to stay in my cabin. I cleaned up the remnants of the door but I had not replaced it. I attempted to avoid her for a while, especially once word had gone around the crew about what had happened between the two of us. Ultimately, I could not stay away any longer and I went to find her. I stood in the doorway and watched her remove her clothes.

She turned quickly towards me. "Is there something you need?" She asked, her voice frigid as she pulled the red velvet quilt around her and stepped away from the bed.

I shook my head and without a word I began unrolling a blanket and pillow. I stretched out on the floor just outside the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jem asked, as she approached me.

I pulled the blanket up around my chest and looked up at her. "I'm about to go to sleep for the night, if you don't mind."

"Well I certainly do mind, your sleeping in my room."

My gaze traced the outline of the doorframe, then I looked directly into her face. "I believe I am outside the cabin and to be accurate, it is my room."

"Inside, outside, what difference does it make now that there's no way to bar your access. Do you think me foolish enough to sleep with you so close by? You forget, Captain. I know what manner of a man you are."

I gave her a tired sigh. "I'm in no mood to fight, Jem. Go to bed. I'm here simply to make sure no one disturbs you." Sensing her doubt I rolled over and gave her my back. "Go to sleep Miss. Barbossa, or should I say Captain."

She hesitated but then I heard her return to the bed and carefully crawl in. I never moved.

I heard her tossing and turning. Every time she moved my body reacted, aching for hers. I kept remembering the warmth of her body when I pulled her close to me on the deck earlier. She's killing me, I thought to meself. Slowly but surely she was absolutely killing me with want. Realizing I was going to get no sleep I said quietly, "I'm sorry about the door. I shouldn't have over reacted."

There were a few seconds of silence before she responded. "I'm sorry I goaded you to such anger."

Well, it was a start, I thought. She at least admitted she provoked me. "You certainly have a way of doing that." I said softly.

"So I've been told. My brother use to claim that was my greatest talent."

"Jack?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Did you take The Ball Of Santiago away from me?"

The silence was deafening and hung between us. I never did answer her question. I thought she'd gone to sleep.

"Well, did you?" She asked again.

"Goodnight Jem."

**XXXXXXXX**

Jem woke early to the sound of someone placing things in her room. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she picked up the warm red velvet comforter and peered out.

"Sorry to bother you miss," Gibbs said. "I was asked to bring these things to you."

She looked at the wooden crates in his hands and then her gaze drifted to the other five pirates standing behind him who held various items as well. The boxes appeared to contain art supplies.

"Where did all this come from?" She asked.

Charlie walked past with an easel under his arm. "I use to paint." The one handed sailor spoke, as he waved his hook at her. "The captain asked me if I had any canvas or paints to spare with a fellow mate or should I say artist."

"Thank you." She said. "It is so kind of you to bring the supplies."

As the men were leaving Charlie took her hand and kissed it. "That is from me and this is from the captain." He handed her a small note. She opened the parchment and read it. _'Tis a great joy that you have all that you need. I assure you this is not all that I have. This is but a bit that I have.' _

Gibbs put his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "You'd best be getting out of here Lad, before the captain catches you eyeing his woman. Remember what he did to that fellow in Tortuga?"

Jem eyed Gibbs and frowned. "I am not the Captain's woman Mr. Gibbs, but do tell me what did he do?"

Gibbs licked his lips and drew in his brow. "It is not the type of thing one discusses with ladies. The captain, he does not always understand. I should be going."

He turned on his heels and left.

Charlie moved to the door, he turned towards Jem and smiled. "Should you need any more supplies, please do not hesitate to let me know. I am not afraid of _The Captain_." Little did he know I was waiting outside the cabin door.

As he walked out of the room I grabbed his arm. "Charles, thank you for delivering my message but it is a wonder you didn't drown her with your drool."

Charlie paled. "I'm sorry Captain, I will get to my duties now." He pulled away from my grasp and left quickly.

Jem was now standing under the doorframe and smiling at me. "I guess I should really be thanking you? Even a scoundrel deserves thanks for a good deed, or are you feeling guilty? Without a doubt, it is the greatest gift I have received in a while. Are you going to slip in and take it away from me at a later date also?"

I bowed to her and then directed my dark poignant eyes into hers. "I don't sneak Luv, if there is something I want I just take it." I turned to leave and then I thought better of it and faced her. "I am glad you like it Jem. You're special; you're not like other people. I see it every time I look at you. You have a passion for life that burns so bright it almost singes me to be near ya." I could tell my gaze was captivating her. "I don't want anything to extinguish that fire, Jem. That is why I have sent you the paints. I want you to capture that passion on canvas."

"What if I can't?"

"You can. I've no doubt about it."

"All right then," she said, "I will waste no time. I will need some fruit and an ornate vase."

"Fruit?" I sneered at her. "You want to paint fruit? Did Michelangelo paint fruit?"

"I like fruit." She said crisply. "Fruit can be fascinating, the way light plays on it and it is never dangerous nor threatening."

I looked at her in disbelief. "Luv, fruit is very boring. I would be more than happy to volunteer myself to be your model. Please Luv, I beg of you, not to request fruit."

Jem looked at me with a confused look on her face. "You want me to paint you?"

"Yes, I will meet you back here in an hour. I must go on deck to handle some small affairs." I extended my hand out to caress her face but then I pulled back, not knowing how to read her. "I won't be late, will you?"

"No, I'll be on time. It shall be my pleasure to paint you, but I get to pick the place and the position."

I gave her another courtly bow. "I am ever your servant, my lady. You may have me any place you choose. I will return in an hour." I turned and went up to the helm.

Apparently Jem could not wait an hour and she came up on the deck looking for me. I was standing at the helm giving orders to Rogers, William, Gibbs and AnaMaria, when she found me. Further down the deck Elizabeth, Kat and Amber were playing.

Jem walked over to me as she looked over at Elizabeth and Kat and smiled at the happy scene. She then looked directly at me and grinned from ear to ear. "Jack, I am ready for you. The question is are you ready for me?"

I was counting on her impatient behavior, and everything was falling into place. "Ah Jem, you have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say those words." I smirked as I placed my hands around her shoulders. I rose my left hand in the air and in a loud voice I said. "Let us go **PLAY**."

At that moment Elizabeth rolled a ball to Kat and Kat in returned tossed it back. From the corner of her eye, Jem saw the action and she froze. Her eyes grew wide, as she saw The Ball Of Santiago flying threw the air.

She pulled away from me and ran towards Kat. "Kat don't throw that. Stop!" Jem yelled.

Kat had thrown it again and this time Elizabeth was getting ready to roll it. "Elizabeth please stop! That is mine. You have no idea what you have, it is not a toy."

Elizabeth then instead of rolling it, tossed it and she deliberately threw it over Kat's head. Kat turned to catch it but it went flying over the railing. To all of our amazement, Amber jumped up and sailed over the railing after it. The animal was swift and graceful as she flew threw the air and caught the ball. With the Ball Of Santiago in her mouth she plummeted into the water.

Jem reached the edge of the boat and looked down. "Good girl, bring me the ball. Bring it here."

I looked at Elizabeth and rolled my eyes. I turned to Will who was standing next to me. "I should have killed the dog when I had a chance. If she comes back with it, we are all dead. I can only hope the dog is as smart as I think she is and will let it sink."

Elizabeth and Kat ran over to the railing to join Jem. All three stood there in silence as they looked into the sea.

Kat began to cry. "Please Amber bring me back my ball. Bring back my toy."

Jem looked at Kat and placed her hand on her head. "It's going to be fine my dear. Amber caught the ball and she is bringing it back."

I took my coat and hat off and handed it to Will. "I'm going to take care of this once and for all." William gave me back my effects and grasped my shoulder. "No Jack, let me. Jem has no reasons to distrust me. I have always been honest with her."

He started for the rail and I grabbed him. "Lad what ever you do don't touch The Ball."

He pulled away and sneered at me. "Jack, please I am not an idiot. I have seen what it does." He joined the females at the rail and yelled. "Dog overboard, lets pull her in." He started lowing a rope ladder so he could retrieve the dog. Without hesitating he went over the side of the ship before Jem could volunteer. When he returned he was very wet and he was holding a very wet dog. He placed her down and nodded at me. He then turned to Kat. "I am sorry princess, I saved your dog but the ball is gone. We will get you a new toy."

Jem grabbed a hold of Will. "What do you mean the ball is gone? Where is it? I saw it in Amber's mouth. She had it! What have you done with it Turner?" Her dreadful malevolent glare fell on his face. She started clawing at him and reaching into his pockets.

Will shoved her away but she came at him again. She noticed that he was bleeding and saw that he had a large bite on his arm and it was bleeding profusely. She stopped striking him and yelled. "What did you do? Why did Amber bite you? Did you hurt **MY** dog? Yes, **MY** dog! She does not belong to Kat nor Jack, she is mine and always will be!" She then pushed Will so hard he stumbled backwards.

"Please Jem." Will looked at her with his guiltless brown eyes. "I don't have it and neither does** your** dog. It was just a toy. When I reached **your** dog, there was nothing in her mouth. **Your** dog is just fine."

He backed away from Jem, but all the while keeping his eyes on her. He did not trust her at all and I can't say I blamed him. It had been rumored that Jem Barbossa had a sharp temper, tongue and sword. Will glanced at me and then at Amber. "Jem, if you do not believe me, check her and if you wish to go swimming for the ball, there's the water."

He pulled his wet bandana off of his neck, wiped the fresh blood and proceeded to wrap his arm. "I would warn you, however, it is cold and there are sharks in the waters. No, Amber did not bite me but a shark sure as hell did."

I instantly left the helm and walked over to Will. I wanted to make sure he was not injured to bad and I wanted to protect him from Jem.

Kat was wailing and Jem picked her up. "Kat darling, please stop the crying and tell me where did you got that ball." She looked at me with anger and hurt in her dark eyes. "Did you get it from your Daddy?"

Kat tangled herself in Jem's hair and continued to blubber. "No Jem, my mommy gave it to me. It was the nicest toy I've ever had, and now it is gone."

Jem looked at Elizabeth. "Well I guess Captain Sparrow was right. It is the honest ones you want to watch out for. But I know you had help." She then looked at William and me with a venomous stare.

She put Kat down and gently pushed her over towards Elizabeth. "Jack, I mean Captain Sparrow." She moved away from the rail and took three steps towards me and stopped. "I have told you over and over again, I don't make mistakes and possessing that ball was not a mistake. I have also told you I will never take orders from anyone, especially a man. You once told me you were man enough to follow me and help me but you have shown your true colors. You are like the rest of them. You are deceitful, you are a liar and worst of all, you hurt me. You told me you could never hurt me. HA! You know Luv, where I come from, I have learned an eye for an eye and I feel you should suffer the pain and loss have.

I held my hands up as if I were surrendering. "Luv you already stole me heart and I told you I would die for you. What else do I have? **Take what you want.**"

She lowered her head and then with unexpected violence and speed she pulled her sword and whirled it through the air in my direction as she cried. **"And give nothing back."**

**"JEM NO!"** Will yelled as he jumped in front of me. The sword went into Will's stomach and the blood came spurting out as he stumbled backwards and fell into my arms. I held him tight and then lowered him to the ground watching his shirt turn scarlet as the blood soaked in it. I asked in a tone of wonderment. "Lad, why did you place yourself in front of me." I looked into his soulful eyes and realized Jem could tell the future. I looked up at her in disbelief. "Why Jem? Why? William has never harmed you. He has always been your friend. He has always been honest and he in incapable of lying. When he told you the dog did not have the ball. She did not have it! Look for yourself; there are sharks in the water. Why Jem? Why? This was between you and I."

I pulled the sword out of Will and pressed my jacket on his wound to stem the flow of blood.

Jem walked over, grabbed my hair and pulled my head back so I had to look into her eyes. "Jack you have always said William Turner was yours. You would never let anyone touch him or hurt him. You even tried to make a deal with the Royal Navy to separate him from his true love." She looked upon William and sneered. "I'd bet if you knew that Mr. Turner, you would not have taken his sword."

She released my hair but continued to look at me. "You told me you could give me no guarantees; well I am surprised, you were right. I know what is important to you and you knew what was important to me. You see Jack, The Ball may be gone but you still cannot change the future. You can have your heart, your ship, your freedom, but I shall have your, Will."

Her eyes searched mine. "Yes, I can see you are hurting now. How does it feel?"

She was right on the mark with her assessment. I was hurting and as I looked into Will's eyes mine were welling up. I put it down as anger and not as grief. I blinked back the tears and raised my eyes to meet hers. "No Jem that is where you are wrong because this is not the day, William Turner is going to die! I won't let him."

**A/N **The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Jem can be as mean as her brother and father. It does not pay to double-cross a Barbossa. I guess you can all imagine Jack will not tolerate this. **R/R**.


	27. Chance

**Disclaimer:** The same story William Turner and Captain Sparrow are Disney's property.

**Chance **

I went down to the brig after several hours. I eventually had to deal with Jem, and the time had come. She was sitting next to Mathew leaning against the wall, with her knees pulled into her chest. She had every right to be mad at me, but I really did not think she would attempt to kill William.

It was dark and cold in the haul of The Pearl and my ship apparently had a leak. There was half an inch of seawater swirling about me feet and I knew Jem had to be sitting in it. I walked over to the bars and stood there gazing at her.

"I guess ya did what you thought was right by you. Can't expect more than that. You are a pirate and you are a Barbossa, it's in your blood. We are sailing to Santa Maria and you my dear will never see it. I've decided to keep you on me ship. You kept me prisoner for quite awhile and I figured I would return the favor. If my friend, William dies you will be walking the plank and I will maroon you on a small spit of land. If he does not die." I looked down at my fingernails and then back at her. "You will still walk the plank and face the same fate."

I waited for her to say something; anything but she just remained quiet and did not look at me. I turned to go away, but then faced her.

"There is one thing I want you to know, before I go. I am sorry that I hurt you. It's something I must square with and you will have to do the same. I did not mean to put you through pain, but when you think about it, I did not. If anyone is to blame, it is you and the memory you hold for your father. I'd be willing to wager he is laughing at the both of us now."

I pulled away from the bars expecting her to lash out at me but she remained still. She looked up at me with her dark eyes, and I could tell the flame was gone.

"Jack, I mean Captain Sparrow, I could ask you for forgiveness and I know with some manipulation I could probably get you to give it too me, after all as you pointed out, I am a pirate. I know how you feel about me and I could take advantage of that. You were or, should I say you are, important to me, and so is your daughter. I did not want this to happen, but you knew how important the treasure was to me and The Ball Of Santiago. You violated the Pirates Code. _No man shall steal from another. If you do and you are found guilty, you will loose an ear, nose or tongue._ Well Luv, I know Elizabeth did not steal the ball on her own accord. You will tell me she did it for you or for us. She truly loves William but she will do anything for you, even if it doesn't profit her. She is not a pirate for she is not self centered." Jem looked down into the murky water that surrounded her.

"However, now that she knows the truth about you and Norrington she will probably never help you again. I'm sorry for that." She looked back up at me. "I would suspect she is on deck, figuring out how she is going to kill me. Are you going to let her?"

I looked at her questioningly and then replied. "Should I?"

"Jack, my temper is just as bad as yours, if not worse. You took the door down and I took your friend. I was lashing out at you and Elizabeth. I do believe William is innocent and he knew nothing of the whole dastardly plan you and Miss Swann invented. He is wiser than the two of you put together and would have stopped you both."

She stood up and walked over to the bars. "I could not disfigure your good looks and without your tongue you wouldn't be. Do I dare say, Captain Jack Sparrow? So following the code was not an option."

"Jem." I interrupted.

"No Jack let me finish. I know I should not follow the code so close, but that is what I do. You have told me to forget it, but I cannot. I too have violated it. I know every man has a right to defend himself and I did not give you the chance, but the evidence was there and you know it." She looked into my eyes and placed her wet, cold hands on mine. I knew she knew the truth so it was pointless to deny it.

"Jack, I did attack you with my sword but it was not intended to kill you. If William had not stepped in the way, it would have hit your arm. You know my aim is good. Yes, it would be painful and wrong but you would mend. I told you a sword meant for you would kill William but I had no idea whose sword it was." She removed her hands from mine and walked back to the wall. She slid down and sat next to Mathew who appeared to be comatose.

"I also know that pirates are not to attack one another on board the ship, let alone advance on the Captain." I saw a slight smirk on her face. "But as you said many times, they are more like guidelines. I know for a fact Captain, if anyone crossed you, you would put your mark on him or her. Last but not least **you** violated the code of conduct."

She once again looked up at me. "You attempted to seduce me to get your own way. It was not out of love or as you would claim lust. You just wanted me to be occupied so Elizabeth could do your dirty work. Remember violating this code is punishable by death. But since you are the Captain, I guess you can forget all that and I will be the one facing death."

"Luv, I am not perfect and I never in a million years wanted to hurt you, I wanted to help you, save you. I wish that I could change time and take everything back. If you had not helped me with Kat I would never have taken you to The Ball Of Santiago and made that accord with you. You showed such compassion for my daughter, I did learn to trust you. Was that all a game, a ploy for me to fall into your trap? Well, if it was, it worked. Yes, you fooled old Jack."

I looked down at the floor and then back at her. "There are many things I wish I didn't do and then some I wish I did. We all learn from our mistakes Luv. I am continually learning but I guess you are not, since you never make mistakes."

Jem put her head down. "Jack, will you be quiet and leave me alone?" This was her polite way of telling me to shut up and get out of her face.

"Jem you stepped over the boundaries, you took to much rope and you hung yourself. You never gave me a chance; you never gave us a chance. I would have been there for you too catch your tears; I actually thought I found a reason for living besides me ship. You changed me. I was showing you a side of me that I had never showed to anyone else. Did I scare you away?" I now removed my hands from the bars and backed away. "Soon we will part Luv, Life will go on regardless."

I turned and went up to the deck. I was not going to let anyone see my pain, especially Jem. I stood alone on the deck staring at the exotic island of Santa Maria as we drew near. The land rose up out of the ocean and a fine mist enshrouded it with an enticing veil that added mystery and softness to it. This was a relatively unknown island, inhabited mostly by pirates and their families. I knew I would be able to get some help for William. I would be able to find a doctor on account of all the people and children. There were many children on this island because of the wild antics that goes on at the pubs.

I rubbed the back of my neck and went to the helm. Gibbs was sailing The Pearl in and I took the wheel from him. As I watched the shoreline drift closer I glanced at Gibbs. "Tell the men to lower the sails."

The Pearl came around a huge cliff, and there on the other side was a beautiful sight. The sunlight danced on the waves that pounded against sand as white as snow. There were three ships weighing anchor just off shore and I could see a small settlement of homes not too far from the shoreline. A large pier jutted out into the ocean and several children scurried along its edge, playing some sort of game. A myriad of flowers and plants bloomed all around. It looked like paradise.

"I figured this would be a nice place for William, Elizabeth and Kat to start a new life. What do ya think mate?" I looked at Gibbs.

"It's breathtaking, isn't it?" AnaMaria said in my ear. She had moved up behind me while I studied the area.

"Aye," I smiled that smile that never fails to turn woman's legs to mush. "I hope Miss Swann finds this a suitable place to live. She will find many retired pirates who wanted to escape their past before the authorities found them. I figured this would be a fine place for Mister Turner. He will not have to worry about the likes of Norrington."

AnaMaria looked at me and then at the shoreline. "Captain, begging your pardon, but did you really attempt to strike a deal with Norrington?"

I looked straight into her eyes. "AnaMaria, what I do is my business and I don't need anyone questioning me. Savvy?"

She looked at me and shook her head. "Captain what you do affects all of us. If I were you I wouldn't forget that."

I glared at her and she glared at me, I turned to look out upon the island. "Here William and Elizabeth can live in peace. They can raise Kat, have more children and grow old together. They can talk about the old days when pirates ruled the seas and still hold on too their youth."

I looked over AnaMaria's head trying to avoid her glare. "I'm bringing her around Gibbs get ready to weigh anchor."

"Aye, aye, Captain."

AnaMaria could see the pain in my eyes. "Are you really going to let the young whelp go?"

I glanced at her. "I really don't have much of a choice now do I? Thanks to bloody Jem, Will and Elizabeth both know the truth and William's health is in question. Most likely he will die and I will lose him anyway."

I pulled my hat low over my brow. I did not like the intent way AnaMaria was staring at me. "Would you please inform Elizabeth to gather her belongings along with William's and Kat's?" There was a note of sadness in my voice that I could not shake.

**XXXXXXXX **

Elizabeth and Kat sat quietly in the rowboat as I rowed them and the unconscious William to shore. Half the crew had been left on board while the other half were all off shouting and singing, enjoying their island excursion. Not that I could blame them the island was enchanting. I looked over at Elizabeth and Kat.

"You know Luv, I was originally going to bring Jem here so she could buy herself a new ship or commandeer one as the case may be. I wanted her to stay on The Pearl with me." I pushed my sweat-dampened hair from me face. "I guess once again, as Jem would say, the captain will get what he wants."

I rowed us as close to shore as possible. "I'm afraid you're going to get wet, Miss Swann." I said in an apologetic voice. "I will take William to the nearest doctor."

She smiled at me. "Jack its Elizabeth, and don't fret over us. I'm sure we will dry out in no time in this heat." She collected her belongings along with Kat and William's. She stood up and climbed out of the boat. The water was up to her knees.

Rogers came running from the shore over towards our boat. "Let me lend my assistance."

I climbed from the boat, and scooped William in my arms and held him tightly against my chest. His breathing was shallow and he was burning with fever. "Thank you Rogers, take the boat."

"Jack." A rough voice called out. I turned to see a man of about sixty or so years rushing towards me. "AnaMaria told me of your plight. Let me take the boy, I can fix him up for you."

"It's been a long time hasn't it Justin." I looked upon an old distinguished looking pirate. His white hair held a strand or two of the black it had once been. He wore a flowing white shirt and tan breeches. "Justin this is the son of Boot Straps, William Turner."

Justin looked upon Will's face. "Aye the splitting image of him."

Justin turned to Elizabeth and Kat.

"Justin, allow me to present Elizabeth Swann and her daughter Katheryn. Miss Swann this is Justin Smith; he is an old friend of Will's father and the governor of the island."

Justin laughed. "Governor indeed. What Jack fails to tell you is I won this island in a card game." He took her hand, kissed it and then did the same to Kat. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance. Now let me go take care of your Daddy." He looked at William and me and motioned for me to follow him. He smiled at Kat and cleared his voice. "Tell me how your mother, father and such a lovely lady as your self came into the surly presence of Captain Jack Sparrow."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Fate and misfortune laid them at my door."

I didn't sleep at all that night. I lay tossing and turning and staring at the ceiling lost in torturous thoughts. Justin took Elizabeth and I to his fine home. He whisked William off to some room and I hadn't seen the likes of him or Elizabeth for the rest of the day or evening. I had no idea how they were doing. Over and over again I saw Jem's face in front of me. I had to have my men shackle her and throw her into the brig with her crazy mate Mathew. I was hurt and angry and I wanted time to derive a plan.

I drew a deep breathe against the pain that lacerated my chest. It felt as though my heart had been torn out. Yes, I knew she was gone to me. I would have to square with that. Deep inside me I knew it was for the best, but why did it hurt so much. I needed some rum.

The next morning I was sitting in Justin's kitchen waiting for some word. He came in briskly and then stopped short. I jumped up. "William how is he?"

Justin looked tired and frowned when he saw the empty bottles of rum sitting in front of me. "I want you to realize that his chances of recovery are quite high. But at the same time, I don't want to give you false hope. That'd be cruel. If the sword had hit him a little further to the left he would be dead now. William could die, however, the percentages are on the side of life."

I began to roll my eyes as he was going back and fourth. What ever happen to simple explanations?

Elizabeth came in the room and she was crying. She had been strong all through the night but now her emotions were running away with her.

Justin went and put his arm around her. "Miss Swann, listen I am giving him the best care I can. Just you being here with him is a large help. It will be about forty-eight hours before I am confident William will survive. It'll be a long haul. Two nights of rest and healing should let us know."

The days past at an agonizingly slow pace. I took Elizabeth out for some walks on the beach and we both played with Kat along the water's edge. Kat was enjoying herself but Elizabeth nor I could get interested in much. Every half hour or so one of us would slip back up to the house and check on Will. He never seemed worse but he never seemed better either.

Evening came and I paced the floor. Elizabeth sat on the edge of a chair, head bowed with her face in her hands. For long periods I stood at one of the windows, staring out at the sea and out at My Pearl. "I blame myself for what has happened, and the truth of the situation is, if I had listened to Jem and let her go, all this would be for naught. She told me it would never work out and she had to leave, but I would not listen."

Justin came in and looked at the both of us. "I have prepared a guest bedroom for you. I have provided a few blankets and some food. Please you must tend to yourselves so you can tend to William."

I walked over to Elizabeth and helped her out of the chair. "Come let us sleep in shifts, this way we can keep an eye on the whelp."

I took the first shift from ten o'clock until three in the morning. Only one lamp was left on in the far corner of the room and I alternately sat and stretched out on a pile of blankets in the shadows near Will. Sometimes, Will slept and the sound of his breathing was normal, less frightening, but sometimes he was awake and his respiration was horribly labored. He winced in pain and somehow I could see fear in his eyes. I went over and talked to him, reminiscing about the experiences we shared, the many good moments and happy times we have lived over the past years. William seemed slightly soothed by my voice.

"There're are some things I have to tell you Will. I guess you're asleep and can't hear me, and maybe even if you were awake you wouldn't understand what I'm about to say." I took a deep breath and looked around the room. It was a lonely place at twelve-thirty in the morning. Will's breath came and went with an occasional rattle but he didn't stir.

"Will, I feel you are my guardian. You have saved me more then once. Aye, you tried to kill me, but you had your reasons and we made amends. In that good, pure heart of yours you never asked for or wanted anything in return for all you do. You are not like the rest of the crew. You are so much like your father. Lad, he would be proud." I placed my hand on his damp brow and then moved it to his chest. I wanted to make sure his heart was still beating.

"I feel you do what you do out of love and being loved in return. Love is reward enough for you, that is just how you are. Will you have taught me a great lesson, a lesson I can't easily put into words."

For a while, silent and unable to speak I sat in the shadows beside my friend, my guardian. "Damn it I said at last. You have taught me I am your guardian too. I have a responsibility to watch over youand because of you I'll never be the same."

Rainsqualls came and went during the night. The sound of the rain on the roof was mournful, like funeral drums. Twice during my shift Justine appeared. The first time he examined Will carefully and gave me a bottle of rum. Later he came in and changed William's bandages.

"Jack, I assure you that it is not a bad sign that you see no improvements. Right now, it is good enough that there is no indication of deterioration in his condition."

I looked at Justin. "Mate I can only hope you are right. William is a good man. He is an unselfish friend and he would never abandon me. He has stood beside me during treacherous times. He faces his wounds and encounters them, body and soul. He has not had a simple life; he knows the world is rough. It is odd, Will has much reason to dislike and distrust me but he remains a true friend. When riches take wing and reputation falls he is there for me." I stood up from my bed of blankets to stretch my legs. I walked over to Justin and Will.

"William is a symbol of hope, he is a gift, he is more noble and worthy then any man I know. If he dies the world will be at a loss. As of now I can think of nothing more devastating than the loss of William Turner." I shook my head and drew in my breath. Damning myself for being emotional, I went too get Elizabeth. I woke her up and I left the house. I needed air and did not care that it was raining.

I returned shortly and attempted to get some rest. I was exhausted but I could not sleep. Morning came and it was still raining. I looked in on Elizabeth and she was wiping Will's head.

"His fever has fallen and he is looking a lot better." She spoke as she smiled at me. "His breathing is less labored and Justin says he will be fine. It will take a while to recover and he's going to be weak at first, very weak but gradually he'll get his old strength back." Her eyes were filling with tears. But they were tears of joy.

I walked over to the both of them and I placed my hand on William's head. "Aye Lad, you gave us a scare. You saved me once again Mr. Turner and for that I am thankful, but I must inform you, that will be the last time you ever do that."

Will was weak and I could tell he did not like what I said. He knew exactly what I meant.

"Jack, no." Will whispered in a hoarse voice. "I wish to be with you, on The Black Pearl. That is where I belong. You know it… so do I."

I looked at Elizabeth and took her hands in mine. "Luv you may think of me as the captain of The Pearl, a despicable pirate, the nemesis of the Spanish Main. I will be glad to take all those titles but I am also your friend. I want the best for you and you." I glanced at William and gave him a golden grin.

"I promise you both I will do nothing to get in the way of your happiness or to separate two hearts that should be one." I placed Elizabeth's hands on top of Williams. "There is somebody I would like you both to meet. He is a very good, decent and honest man. He lives in this village and I will bring him here to see the both of you tonight. I will leave you two alone now." I pulled Elizabeth aside. "Luv, why don't you clean young Mr. Turner up and take a bath yourself. I'm sure Justin will give you warm water and soap. I must go into town and gather up supplies so I can leave at dawn."

Elizabeth grabbed my arm and then slowly let go. "You're going to leave us here aren't you Captain Sparrow?"

I looked at her and gave her a weak smile. "Aye Lass, you told me Port Royal holds nothing for you. All you really need is right here. Your life is with Katheryn and Will. You love him, you want him and you have him, so you best be keeping him. If I find he is not happy and you are treating him poorly, I will come get him." I ran my hand down her soft, beautiful cheek. "For some reason Luv, I don't think you will have to worry about that. He also told me he loved you and he could not live without you. It's remarkable how yours and Williams feeling for each other coincide."

I pulled my hat down over my face and turned to go about my business. "The island is beautiful and I know you will make new friends Miss Swann. Katheryn will grow up to be a fine young lady, just like her mother."

I did return, just before sundown, as I had promised. The sun was slowly dropping towards the horizon. AnaMaria and Gibbs were with me, along with an elderly gentleman and his wife. We walked into the room to find Elizabeth feeding Will some soup.

Gibbs ran over and grabbed Will by the shoulders. "Mary, mother of god! We thought you were dead. It's so good to see you and your looking…. Well?"

"Aye Gibbs, it takes more then a sword to kill a Turner. Now a beautiful woman and turtle soup might kill me." He pulled a face and then glanced at Elizabeth. "I think she is giving me poison."

"William Turner, how dare you. You are obviously feeling better." Elizabeth put the bowl down and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Elizabeth my Luv, if I could borrow you for just a minute." I was now standing next to her and holding her arm. "AnaMaria needs some help in the other room. Gibbs and I would be more then honored to take care of William." I looked upon Will and smiled.

"Oh but before you go, I would like to introduce you too my dear friend Captain Webster, and his wife, Anne. I have told them so much about you over drinks and they just had to come and meet you."

Webster came close to me. "Do they have any idea what is going on?"

I smiled. "Not yet."

"What if they say no?"

I rolled my eyes. "Please, God knows he loves her with all his heart and soul and there is nothing in all the world for him but her. If she says no, she is a fool and lucky for her she is not. They have loved each other since childhood. Have no fears Father, they will say yes. We will take our chances."

Will glanced at me and motioned for Elizabeth to go with AnaMaria.

"Very well Captain Sparrow." Elizabeth said as she noted my evil grin. "But don't you be giving William any of that vile rum." I could tell she had bathed herself and William; they were both looking more relaxed.

"Luv, I wouldn't do that to you or him." I winked at Will and passed him a bottle as Elizabeth walked out of the room.

Justin came in and set candles all around. He lit all but one. The room was flooded with flickering lights and the last rays of the sun came filtering through the window. As the room took on a magical glow, Elizabeth entered wearing a long silk wedding dress, her hair was pulled back into ringlets and she was wearing a diamond tiara. She looked like an angel. My heart stopped when I saw her enter the room and I could only assume William's did too.

She looked at me and whispered. "Thank you Jack, it is beautiful." Her eyes were glistening with tears but the smile on her face told me everything. That smile will be forever etched in my mind. AnaMaria and little Katheryn, who were wearing long silk red gowns, accompanied her. Katheryn had told me red was Elizabeth's favorite color.

I walked over to Elizabeth and placed her arm on mine. "May I do the honors?" I gave her a small kiss on her forehead. Mrs. Webster started to play a harpsichord that Justin had brought into the room and I sauntered Elizabeth up to Williams's bed. She did not notice as the rest of me crew came into the room. They all knew what I had planed and they all wanted to be present. By the end of this evening William and Elizabeth would be married. I even supplied two golden bands for them to place on each other's fingers. I assured them both I had purchased them and they were not stolen. When they both lit the single candle together to symbolize their two hearts combining as one, Captain Webster pronounced them man and wife. Giving a sigh of relief I almost kissed the bride before Will did.

"I love weddings, drinks all around!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

It was a clear ideal day as I looked out on the island of Santa Maria and put The Pearl's rudder to the port. It should have been a perfect day but I was not feeling all that great. I knew I should be floating and thrilled now that William and Elizabeth were married, but instead I felt sick.

"AnaMaria! Take the wheel, I'm off for a bit."

"Aye Captain."

I walked around the deck and looked over the crew, they were all doing their chores and seemed content. I was not feeling hungry in the least but knowing I should eat something I went down to the galley and grabbed a plate of food reluctantly and took a bottle of rum. I sat myself down next to Gibbs and picked at my food, attempting to eat it to no avail.

"Gibbs how are Mathew and Jem fairing in the brig? I know it is wrong of me but I've been staying away. Maybe the less I see of her the better off I'll be." I took a swig of rum and pushed my plate away.

Gibbs looked at me and sipped from his flask. "Mathew died yesterday and Jem, she has been talking to Charlie and Jonathan. Charlie's taken a real shine to her and he took all her art supplies down to her."

I choked on the rum as it went down my throat. "He did what?"

"He figured you shouldn't get mad since it was a gift to her and since you're going to make her walk the plank soon. He figured she should have something to do while she's waiting."

"He figured did he?" I rolled my eyes at Gibbs. "So Charlie has taken a smitten to Jem? I should've seen that coming. What is she painting fruit?"

Gibbs gave me an odd look and then drained his flask. "I don't know Captain, you can ask Charlie or Jonathan or go see for yourself."

I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder. "I think for me own health it's best to stay away from her." As I stood up I felt dizzy and had to sit again. I shook my head slightly putting it down to too much rum and not enough food.

"Miss Swann made a beautiful bride did she not?" I made small talk as I tried to get my bearings. "Do you think they will be happy?"

Gibbs continued shoveling food into his mouth as he spoke. "The whelp seemed very pleased, and surprised I might add. You did a good thing captain."

"I guess." I sipped more rum and glanced at Gibbs as he continued to eat like a pig. I could feel my stomach going into knots. "I put it down as madness or brilliance. Everyone gets what he or she wants. William and Elizabeth continually surprise me. I am delighted the Whelp is pleased, but did I do right by Kat?" I tipped the bottle and emptied it, leaving Gibbs before he could give me an answer.

I did go down to the brig, unnoticed. I found Charlie and Jonathan leaning against the bars.

Jonathan was going on and on to Charlie. "Unlike Sparrow I am honest with women. I don't promise love everlasting and then throw them in a cell."

I then heard Jem speak. "Please gentlemen, you may both leave now. I promise you I will eat something. Now that we are heading to sea, I can only assume the Captain is on board and he will be dealing with me soon."

I could not see her features but I saw her form as she stood near the bars. "Jonathan, you should know love could be wonderful." She snorted. "Love can also be a weapon used to destroy."

Charlie backed up and looked at her. "That's not true."

"Tis more than true." She snapped. " The only one in life you can count on is yourself, and only a fool would allow another person to have the ability to destroy them."

I stood there wondering how she could be so blind. So unwilling to see the truth of life. The truth of love.

I walked up to the three of them. "What about Kat?" I asked. "I know you love the child. Do you doubt it?"

She narrowed her gaze on me as she thought. "What about Kat's mother? You told me you loved her?"

"I told you a lot about Kat's mother and yes I do have feelings for Miss Swann, but it is not love. I had a wonderful time with her on the beach and that was it. I guess you would say, typical male. Yes, I would have said anything to get what I wanted because I was shallow; I'm a bloody pirate. Reality, it hurts."

I looked at Charlie and Jonathan. "You two, you have things to do and it is not here." I looked at Jem. She did not look well she was pale and thin. "From now on AnaMaria will be bringing you your food and the likes of these scallywags, will not be disturbing you."

Both men jumped and left the brig. I turned to Jem. "Love is real. Lust is… liberating, fleeting. Love can be wonderful if you let it." I reached out and touched her face. "I'm sorry Jem that you don't believe, love does exist. I have seen it, I have felt it." I lowered my dark eyes on hers. "And I know you have also."

**XXXXXXXX **

I asked AnaMaria to take Jem her food and to keep me informed of how she was doing. I asked Charlie and Jonathan to keep their distance but I would see them go down to the brig and spend time with Jem. They would even take Amber with them. I felt if I ignored her I could just forget her, but my reasoning was not working. As the days past my mood became foul and the crew hesitated to even speak with me.

AnaMaria would take Jem her food and she would give me glowing reports. Charlie, however, told me a different story. He informed me she was sick and not eating and she had even stopped her painting. She would not acknowledge anyone when they came near the bars.

"Captain you should go down and see her. Please I beg of you, unlock the cell and let her out. She is weak, she is sick, she is dying."

I frowned at Charlie. "Aye, I can see the Lass has you right where she wants you. Let me see, I will go down unlock the cell, you and Jonathan will jump me from behind and Jem will make her escape."

Charlie threw his hand and hook up in the air. "Captain please don't be blinded by your feelings. Take Gibbs, Rogers, or AnaMaria with you, but please go."

Hearing the urgency in his voice I did go to check on Jem. I took a chance and went by myself.

"Ya know Luv, it won't do ya any good if you make yourself sick, but I guess you know what is good for you?"

She did not answer me. She just lay curled in a ball in the dark corner of the cell.

"I've been meaning to let you know. I will not make ya walk the plank. You owe Mr. and Mrs. Turner a world of thanks. William believes the ball in some way affected you and I should be lenient with you. He always tries to find the best in people. William is a good man and he has taught me, if we love and allow ourselves to be loved it is worth all the fortunes in the world."

I waited for a response but she did not stir. "This is my wedding gift to them. I will take you to Tortuga where you can obtain a ship and be free. You will never have to see the likes of me again and never hear the word **DON'T** fall off my lips."

I turned to leave feeling uneasy. "Jem, I will ask three things of you in order for you to have your freedom. First, **don't** cut your hair it is beautiful. Second, **don't** forget me for I will never forget you and third…. I will keep Amber?"

I figured I would get a large reaction with my last request but the silence was deafening.

I left and confided in AnaMaria. "Jem has lost all will to live. She refuses to eat or even look at me. Will you please talk some sense into her? I know it is wrong and I can't explain it, but I still love her. My head and my heart are in a constant battle."

Those words were my fatal error, little did I know, AnaMaria had already taken matters into her own hands.

That night I slept without dreaming. In the morning I was up before anyone and walking the decks. The sky looked low and gray and I figured we were going to be in for a rainy day.

I went into the galley and found AnaMaria slumped at the table with her head in her hands. I walked up behind her and rubbed her neck. She jumped and when she looked at me I could tell there was something wrong. In her hand she held an empty bottle and she tried to conceal it from me. I could tell she was up to something and it was not good.

"AnaMaria what is that?" I pulled the bottle from her hand. **"Jem! Bloody Hell!"** I turned and ran to the brig. My heart was pounding almost painfully. I went down the stairs two at a time. When I had reached the brig the smell was offensive. Jem evidently had vomited several times. I could only assume she was making herself sick to get the poison out of her body. I unlocked the cell and knelt next to her. She was lying in a pool of her own vomit. The entire cell seemed to be covered in spew. It was all over everything, including herself. It smelled so rank I had to refrain from breathing through my nose or else I would be sick. I needed to get Jem and myself out of here. She was breathing with a rasping noise. She tried to lift her head when I spoke to her, but she did not have the strength to move.

Her eyes, her eyes were different. Her wonderfully expressive dark eyes were slightly milky. I felt her laboring for breath. I picked her up and held her close to me. Then I felt her irregular heartbeat.

"Oh no, no, It's not going to be like this. I'm not going to let it happen like this." I lowered her to the floor, got up, and turned towards the door when Jem moaned. She did not want to be left alone.

"I'll be right back." I went to my room. Grabbed a blanket off the bed and hurried downstairs to Jem. Her ragged breathing seemed to have gotten worse in just the minutes that I had been away. I picked her up and wrapped her in the blanket; she made a pained sound as if the movement hurt. I took her to my quarters and laid her on the floor.

Not wasting any time I ordered Rogers to fill a large tub with hot water. Jem was weak and I had a feeling she was not going to make it through the day. I had no idea how long she had been down in the brig retching. I did know she needed a bath before we all passed out from the stench.

I undressed her and promptly threw her clothes out the porthole. I had to remove the stench from the room. She did not fight me as I picked her limp body up and lightly laid her in the hot tub.

Gibbs and AnaMaria were now standing behind me. "Easy Jack, easy She will be all right." AnaMaria looked at me and backed away.

"Jack it is not your fault." Gibbs tried to console me. "AnaMaria felt she was doing you a favor by putting you out of your mental hell and removing her from your life. She just wanted you to forget about her. She wanted--"

I hit the side of the tub with my fist. "I know what she **wanted!!** Jem has been poisoned. She is dehydrated, soaked with fever and she is near dead." I looked at AnaMaria but I could only meet her eyes briefly before I had to look away and back down at Jem. "She has to be all right. She can't die. AnaMaria, you can remove her from my life, but she will always remain in my heart. I was going to remove her without killing her. We were going our own separate ways."

I grabbed some soap and tilted Jem's head back, washing the vomit out of her hair. I was as gentle as I could be. Grabbing a rag I placed soap on it and leaned her forward so I could wash her back, then I did the rest of her body. I finished scrubbing everything except her left arm. As I took her arm I winced. On her wrist and midway to her forearm there were two wide red slashes. She had been cut.

"My Captain, you really do love this girl, don't you?" Gibbs questioned.

I glared at him but he couldn't meet my eyes. "AnaMaria, if I find you did this to Jem I will…"

"Jack, you just have to have faith. Have faith in God, who watches over sparrows, so they say. Have a little faith in me too. I know what poison, AnaMaria gave Jem." He looked at AnaMaria and then back at me. "I can save her. Believe it or not I'm pretty good at what I do when I'm not drunk and sleeping with pigs, I deserve your faith."

I picked Jem up in a towel, dried her off the best I could and laid her on my bed.

"How can she look so horrible, yet utterly beautiful? Gibbs do your magic and it better work. Then alert the crew that I'm not to be disturbed for any reason other than an attack on The Pearl. Savvy?"

I stayed with Jem through the night laying next to her and listening to every strenuous breath. I held her in my arms to let her know she was not alone. I eventually fell into a restless sleep. I woke shortly before five in the morning. I was shaking and so was the bed as Jem's body was shuddering. Her eyes were wide open and she was gasping for air.

"Jem!" I yelled. She grabbed my arm and cried out my name. **"JACK!!!"** Her body went rigid, her eyes rolled back, then closed.

"Jem!" I said urgently. She was having convulsions. Gibbs and Cotton came immediately they heard my frantic voice. I stood back and watched both men work. After a few minutes, Gibbs stood back and looked worried. He did not make his usual effort to smile or try to lift my hope. "I've done all I can. I think…. she'll be leaving us soon."

I was unable to move or speak. Jem remained motionless and pale. It appeared she was dying and I could thank AnaMaria for this. No, I had myself to thank. AnaMaria did this for love, she did this for me.

I knelt next to the bed and closed my eyes as I spoke. "Jem, if I could I would take away all the pain. I have changed and the reason is you. I know I am not perfect. None of us are, but please, please don't die, give us a chance. Please, give us a chance."

**A/N** William Turner is still alive and kicking. I could not kill him off. It was inevitable that he and Elizabeth were going to get married. Jack unknowingly ruined Will's first plans for marriage when Elizabeth found out she was pregnant with Jack's child. Will they be happy? How about Kat? As you can see, AnaMaria loves Jack as much as Jack loves Jem. Jack realizes this; hence he has not threatened to throw her off the ship.


	28. Pure Love

**Disclaimer: **POTC. I'd love Jack to be mine, but wouldn't we all?

**Pure Love**

The wind had come up fast and furious. It was chilly and under its lash the waves rose higher than they had for days. The Pearl was pitching back and forth but I remained with Jem in my quarters asking not to be disturbed. I knew my ship was in good hands, and Gibbs would not let her sink. My concern was for Jem. Her seizers had stopped but she lay so still and her breathing was raspy. Gibbs informed me the poison should be out of her system, and we were depending on Jem's will to live. She was weak with exhaustion and she was dehydrated. The best thing I could do for her was to get water into her.

"Captain." I heard a voice calling from outside me door.

"Aye." I recognized Charlie's voice. He and Jonathan had come down to me quarters to see if Jem were still alive. They truly adore Jem and were willing to do anything I asked of them, but stay away from her.

When they came into the room they found me stretched out on the bed with Jem wrapped in a blanket. I had my back against the pillows on the bed and she was cradled between my legs. I had my arms enclosed around her and I was stroking her beautiful hair while humming the pirate song into her ear. Yes, the song Elizabeth had taught me. Not knowing what else I could do for her I continued to hum. I felt helpless and I didn't like that, I was trying to comfort her anyway I could and I wanted her to know I was there.

"Gentlemen, Jem is in a terrible state." I felt her forehead and she was burning. "I need fresh water. Take those empty bottles on me desk and go fill them and bring them to me. Her life is on tender hooks mates, and it is up to me, us, to bring her back. Savvy?"

Both men took the bottles; they returned shortly with pure water and placed it on the table by Jem's bedside.

Jem's eyes were open but they seemed empty. I was still holding her as I picked up a bottle.

"Drink Jem." I said placing the bottle to her mouth. "You need water and you need it now! Jem Luv, either you drink this immediately, or I'll force it down your throat. I don't fancy doing that, but you'll die without it, so I will force you. You know I will."

Charlie shook his head. "Captain Sparrow, I don't think she even knows you are holding her, let alone able to drink the water."

"Aye Mate, you are most likely correct, but she has to drink it. I must get the poison out of her."

I thrust the bottle into her mouth and held her mouth open as the liquid poured down her throat. She began to sputter and choke. She struggled to stop me. I found this to be an encouraging change of events. I was going to do what ever it took even as I sustained injuries. She hit me in the groin with her elbow so hard, I yelped and tears came to me eyes, but despite the excruciating pain I kept pouring the water in her.

She dug her nails into me and even bit one of my fingers as I took the large, now empty bottle from her mouth.

After a few minutes of choking, she stopped struggling and managed to regain control of her breathing. I stood up and laid her down full on the bed.

"Sorry Luv, but I had to do that, and I'll do it again if need be."

Jonathan and Charlie looked at me in wonderment. "Aren't you afraid you are going to kill her?" Jonathan asked.

"Lad." I almost laughed. "She is dying; I am trying to save her. She is not out of the deep waters yet. Her heartbeat is more regular and less accelerated but she still is not good."

I stroked her head and looked into her eyes. They looked different. I could see a slight glimmer, but then again I was looking for any sign of improvement. "What do ya think Luv? Are you ready for more liquids?"

"Captain." Charlie spoke up. "Are you not afraid if you force her to drink, it will make her vomit again?"

Jem groaned at that remark and I looked down on her with surprise. "She will know by instincts when the time is right. She is a fighter, a survivor." I ran my hand down her pale, gaunt check. "I'd be very surprised if she doesn't recover, fully recover, in time."

I went over to the basin and threw water on me face. I looked at both young sailors. "Go about your duties Lads. If there is any change I will let ya know. I want you to tell Gibbs to take us to Tortuga. He knows the headings and I know he can handle it with help. Don't let anyone knock here and don't disturb me for a few days, at least three."

As both men reluctantly left I walked back over to Jem. With a wet rag I sponged her head with the cold water as her somewhat dazed eyes stared at me.

"You need to have more water," I said gently massaging her forehead with the damp cloth.

Her eyes opened wide and she screamed. "NO, NO I can't! Don't make me. I don't want to die." She half pleaded, half cried. She was still in a state of confusion. I took the bottle off the table. "Luv, I don't want you to die either. You need this, it'll make you feel better, I promise. Jem, I don't want to have to force you again."

She lay there thrashing her head back and forth and continued to yell. "No! No! AnaMaria stop!" Her eyes were wide with fright and I could tell she did not see me; it was AnaMaria she feared and she saw AnaMaria standing in front of her. Not me.

I was going to have to force her to drink again. In one swift movement, I began pouring the liquid down her throat, holding her mouth open as she choked and sputtered. I did get it in her this time. I was not going to let her die, that was not an option.

I felt horrible, like some kind of monster. I was trying to save her but I could tell I frightened her and I was hurting her. I had the longing to take her in my arms and hold her forever. Tell her I was sorry and that I'd never hurt her, I never wanted to hurt her.

She glared at me and I could see the disgust and rage in her eyes. After hours of her menacing stare, she fell into a calmer sleep. I pulled up a chair and dropped into it. I eventually fell asleep.

I woke myself as I almost fell out of my chair. At first I was bewildered as to why I was sleeping in a chair, but then my gaze fell upon Jem's frail figure in my bed and I immediately remembered the horrible past hours. Judging by the amount of sun pouring through the porthole window I figured I'd slept at least five hours at the most.

The time dragged on I was growing fatigued. The three days felt like an eternity and I could not tell if Jem was improving or not. She went into a drifting sleep. Occasionally she seemed to be calm and peaceful and then she would turn into a raving lunatic. Sometimes I felt she knew I was with her but at other times she looked fiercely at me and I could only hope she was seeing me as the form of AnaMaria.

On the third day after pouring more fluids into Jem and taking a long needed rest I did fall out of my chair and hit the floor hard. I cursed to meself. "If I'm going to land on the floor it should be because I'm drunk not because I'm sleeping." I stood up and stretched out my aching muscles. I went over to the basin and this time removed my shirt in order to bathe.

I heard a sound behind me and I turned to see Jem was awake and moving. She turned over and opened her large expressive eyes. I automatically knew she was better, the way her eyes instantly focused on me. She propped herself on her elbow and smiled. Her grin sent shivers up and down my spine. She was beautiful. Her color was back and her eyes were dancing again but I could tell she was weak. She looked pale and would need plenty of bed rest.

I swallowed hard as I looked into her eyes. I was filled with relief to see her smile and then I became painfully aware on how infatuated I was with her. I walked over to her and knelt down beside the bed. I leaned in close to her and then positioned my hands on her small head; I drew her lips close to mine. I gave her a long burning, fiery, zealous kiss and I did not want to let her go, nor let myself catch a lungful of air.

I pulled back and she looked into my tired, concerned black rimmed eyes. She ran her hand down my check and smiled. "Am I dreaming?"

"No Luv, I am here and you are in my arms. Where you belong, I might add." I gave her a wide golden grin. I climbed into the bed beside her and held her close to me. I had not felt this good in a long time.

"Dearest Jack." She whispered. I closed my eyes, savoring the sound of my name on her lips. Her voice resonated through me body. No one had ever made me feel the way she did. With her I felt free. If her name were not Jem, I would call her Pearl. Aye, me Pearl, she was freedom, she was love, she was wholesome, pure and honest. Yes she was pure, untainted, unadulterated LOVE."

She curled up next to my warm body and nestled into my arms laying her head on my chest. We both fell into a restful and peaceful sleep, I could have stayed there for the rest of the evening but I heard footsteps and knew my three days had come to an end.

When I woke Jem was still sleeping in my arms. As I watched the sky turn to a dull gray, I became aware of the passing of time and how precious every minute was. I climbed out of the bed and gently covered her up with the red velvet spread; I put my shirt on, pulled on my jacket and threw my hat on my head. I left the room with a lilt in my step and a song in my heart. "Yo Ho Yo Ho It's A Pirate's Life for me."

As I came on deck the sun was setting and the horizon was ablaze with beautiful, pinks, oranges and purples. Charlie and Jonathan came running towards me and from the look on my face they knew everything was alright.

"Please Captain, can we go see Jem?" Charlie asked timidly. "I promise I will not drool and we will not outstay our welcome."

I looked at them both. Charlie was about as handsome as Will and he was definitely kinder them me. I almost said no, but then realized he was Charlie was not a threat to me or Jem. "Mate, yes you may go check on her but if she is sleeping do not wake her. Please, keep a sharp eye on her and make sure AnaMaria stays away from her."

Jonathan turned around quickly and headed for Jem. I turned to go to the helm when Charlie grasped my arm.

"Captain Sparrow, I thought you might like to see what Jem had been doing while locked up in the brig."

He handed me a sketchbook and had a wide grin on his face. I flipped through the pages. Some of the sketches were of Kat and Amber. There were others of the crew, mending the sails, swabbing the decks. She had one of William and Elizabeth standing near the rail looking into each other's face and holding hands. She captured both of them and I felt I could reach out and touch my friends. She even had a full sketch of The Black Pearl. She seemed to bring the ship to life on paper; the picture was beautiful yet haunting at the same time. Aye, me ship, she is a beauty. I turned the page and I found she had done a sketch of me. I was standing at the helm with my hands lovingly on the wheel. The gaze in my eyes was on the horizon. My hair was flowing back and all around as if the wind was circling my head.

The last drawing was also of me. As I turned towards the drawing I noted Charlie's smile growing wider. Jem had sketched me sleeping, laying on my bed with my nude body partially entwined with my red velvet spread. It was a beautiful sketch yet rather embarrassing. My hair was free and draped becomingly about my face. She had sketched my long eyelashes lying against my cheeks. The curves of my shoulders were highlighted showing sleek, strong muscles. My face was covered with morning stubble. My legs were extended over the edge of the bed and my feet dangled precariously into thin air, making me wonder how I could sleep so peacefully in such a state. The curves of my biceps and the perfect muscles of my abdomen were well defined. She captured my lean hips and that is where the detail stopped and disappeared under a blanket.

Charlie chuckled. "What does the blanket conceal Captain?"

I looked at him startled at first and then grinned. "Too curious for you own good mate." I glanced at the sketch one more time. "She really is very talented."

"Yes Captain, she is. She is better than I ever was. You have yet to see the best."

I closed the sketch book and smiled at Charlie. "No Lad, I think I have seen enough or should I say Jem has." Turning to leave this embarrassing state of affairs with a young lad I had nothing in common with, I was surprised when he reached out and pulled me back. I turned and glared at him. I was now becoming annoyed.

"No, really Captain you have to see this." He left the deck for just a minute and when he returned he carried a large canvas. I remember him giving that to Jem and she was going to paint fruit. I was hesitant to look at the picture, for fear it may further embarrass me. Since Charlie did not have a shit eating grin on his face, I assumed the painting was respectable.

"It appears Jem has captured you with her brush." Charlie turned the canvass around and I was amazed at what I saw. The portrait had a casual yet sensual quality. I was reclining on the bed with my cheek against my fist. My hair fell away from my shoulders. She had painted me wearing a white, loose-fitting shirt which was unlaced and hanging open. It displayed my tanned chest all the way down to my waist. Across my face she had captured my warm, welcoming smile and my eyes were bright and full of wonderment and mischief at the same time.

"My god she is good. She is very good." I said as I took the picture from Charlie.

"Yes Captain she is excellent. You told her not to loose her fire and to live her dream. She is this good because she paints from her heart. She does not paint what she sees she paints what she feels and I can see she feels a lot for you."

"Aye Charlie you are correct. She does have a lot of flame and it should never be put out. As far as her painting, she does paint what she sees she just perceives it differently from some of us.

I took the portrait from and held up in the dim light of the moon. I glanced around the ship. Gibbs was still at the helm, there was a crisp breeze blowing through the sails and the moon was high in the sky dancing around the clouds.

"Charlie go see if Gibbs needs any assistance. I will take these to my quarters and go check on the fine artist.

As I approached my cabin I was amazed to find Jonathan sprawled out on the deck and he was moaning. I bent down to examine him and he had a knot on his head the size of a chicken egg. I helped him to his feet and he leaned against the rail. He looked very confused and he was unsteady on his feet.

"Captain Sparrow," Jonathan looked up at me. "Beware AnaMaria is up to no good. Jealously eats at her. She does not want Jem to recover, her intentions are to kill Jem and she won't mess it up this time. She is going to make sure Jem will never harm you again. AnaMaria is as crazy as a loon; she is a love sick, jealous monster."

Jonathan stared at me and continued to rub his head. "She told me Jem's beauty pales in comparison to her's and so does Miss Swann or should I say Mrs. Turner. She claims they are both homely and you need your eyes checked. Captain, AnaMaria is a loose cannon and you have to stop her. She believes you and Captain Barbossa are lovers in every sense of the word and she is going to put an end to it. She told me she was going to save you from the devil."

I looked at him oddly and then laughed. "Does she Lad? Lovers? Well that is a new one on me." I pulled on my beard wishing that AnaMaria was accurate. "Aye lad I think AnaMaria is the one who is blinded. She wouldn't know beauty if she fell over it. She is blinded by fury and her vision has narrowed. Come, you go look after your head, I will tend to Jem and find AnaMaria."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jem neither saw nor heard AnaMaria enter her room wielding a pair of sharp scissors. Nor did she feel the scissors cutting through her long hair. AnaMaria's triumph was short lived as she held up some of Jem's severed locks for a closer inspection. Jem leaped out of the bed and tossed AnaMaria to the floor.

I heard the commotion in the cabin. Damn, AnaMaria is at it again, was my first thought. I opened the door to find Jem, standing over AnaMaria. Neither one noticed me as I entered the room and placed Jem's art work in a safe spot.

Jem clasped her hand around AnaMaria's wrist, the one holding the sharp pair of scissors. She then realized what AnaMaria held in her other hand. A slight scream tore from her throat. "My Hair!" She felt the short stubby end of her shorn hair.

"Bitch!" Look what you have done." She pulled the scissors out of AnaMaria's hand and kicked her in the ribs.

AnaMaria rolled over in pain but stood up quickly. She smirked. "Without your hair Jack will find you hideous." She held up the handful of hair and waved it in her face, she turned for the door to make an escape.

Jem grabbed my sword from the desk chair where I had left it. "AnaMaria stop, you best turn around and defend yourself or I will kill you where you stand."

She slowly turned around to face Jem.

"With or without hair, my beauty is matchless. My hair will grow back. You should have plunged the scissors into my heart if your intentions are to keep me away from Captain Sparrow, because that is what it will take. I will make Captain Sparrow mine. I will take his heart and soul and anything else he wishes to give me. Hair alone does not make a woman beautiful. Now draw your sword and face your death, for my swordsmanship outshines my beauty."

"Jem, I don't think you really want to cross blades with me. You are weak and delusional. If you think you could beat me in a fair fight you are so mistaken." AnaMaria retorted nervously. I could tell she did not want to fight Jem, she knew she would lose.

"AnaMaria you are all talk." Jem drew the sword and pointed it at AnaMaria chest. "Now pick up your weapon you coward."

AnaMaria did and the clashing of the swords rang threw the room. Jem was fierce and relentless. She sliced AnaMaria several times and with each hit I could see AnaMaria wince. As hard as AnaMaria tried she could never get a hit on Jem. Jem was good, very good.

Jem backed AnaMaria into a corner and pinned her sleeve to the wall. AnaMaria cheated and threw a bottle of rum at Jem. It hit her in the face and the alcohol stung her eyes momentarily, in that split moment AnaMaria freed herself and circled around Jem.

"AnaMaria, I told you I would kill you in a fair fight. If you wish to cheat I can do the same. Your days of taking such liberties with me are over. I will kill you and then throw your body to the sharks. By the time you are missed you will have been digested."

AnaMaria looked rather surprised that Jem was so active and very much alive. "Jem ever since you have come into Captain Sparrow's life you have caused him nothing but pain. He claims he loves you but I know better. He loves nothing but the sea and his damn Black Pearl, which for him is his freedom. Jack has spent many days out in the hot sun. He knows deep down inside the only one for him is me."

Jem now tossed an oil lamp at AnaMaria and it hit her hard in the chest. "Now who is delusional? You are truly sick."

AnaMaria wiped the oil from her. "I have been there for him. He stole me ship and he knew I would not kill him for it. He adores me and no one else. He has been affected by the heat. You and that Mrs. Turner mean nothing to him. You are both toys for him. When he wants a real woman he will come to me, the two or you just arouse him and send him into a state of confusion. You are evil and you must be killed."

Jem began to laugh. "My god you really believe that garbage don't you? AnaMaria you are right, Jack does love the sea and The Pearl and dare I say, me. He loves all of me and that is what is driving you crazy. Well my dear I know you don't want to hear this but I love Captain Jack Sparr……."

AnaMaria lunged at Jem and cut off her words. Jem fought back, the swords clashed and more of AnaMaria's blood went flying. I knew one would win and one would go down hard. I had no doubt that Jem was going to be the victorious swordsmen for AnaMaria was not all that good.

Jem yelled triumphantly. "We will cross blades you bitch, and then I will take you down. You know how The Captain feels and he has told you over and over again to stay out of his business." She swung her sword through the air and cut AnaMaria's arm. "Well you best be staying out of mine too. You have chosen your own fate so be prepared to die."

AnaMaria charged at Jem. "Jem you will never beat me, and I have already informed the Captain that his business is mine. He claims he loves you, HA! I know better. He once claimed he loved Elizabeth Swann. Jack Sparrow is incapable of loving any woman; he loves the sea and The Black Pearl."

AnaMaria cut her sword threw the air and this time to my surprise did strike Jem across the shoulder.

"I will kill you for that. You are a lunatic." Jem exhaled, she was having a good time. "You know what Captain Sparrow wants and it is not you. Oh my, we are jealous?" Jem swung her sword with ease and slashed AnaMaria across the face.

I could see that AnaMaria was getting tired and Jem was just beginning to start her game. Jem was taunting AnaMaria and the poor Lass was falling into her trap. That is a talent Jem has and she does it very well.

AnaMaria put her hand to her bloody cheek. "Miss Barbossa, you are no match for me." She brought her sword down hard onto Jem's only to have Jem hit it back with such force that her sword flew out of her hands and fell at my feet.

Both women looked at the sword and then at me. They finally realized they were not alone. I smiled at them both, not knowing anything better to do I said "Ello Luv did somebody loose a weapon?" I picked up the sword and slashed it threw the air. "Can I be of any assistance?"

Jem looked at AnaMaria. "Well my dear." She smiled at her wickedly. "You no longer have a weapon. It appears Jack has it now. Tell me why I shouldn't run you through?" She raised the sword and hesitated when she saw the look of horror in my eyes. She lowered it, glared at AnaMaria and then asked. "Do you surrender?"

"Never," AnaMaria yelled and leaped at Jem. I swung the sword and smacked AnaMaria across the back with it. "You do forfeit for if you don't you will be in the brig and then fed to the sharks. I pulled the hank of hair she held in her hand away from her. That Luv was not very nice, and it's not your color."

She immediately turned around to face me but when she saw the anger in my eyes she cowed back.

Jem's face broke into a wide grin. "AnaMaria are you going to fight the infamous Captain Sparrow now?" You better watch her Jack, I mean Captain, that woman has a fetish for ones hair. She may deicide you need a trim next."

Jem pushed AnaMaria up against the wall, out of her way and sauntered over to me. "Jack I know you would do anything for me and I believe you would kill AnaMaria for me, but I can't let you do that. I realize the both of you have a history and she is part of your crew. You would regret it later and so would I. I wish to be the one to kill her, because Luv, I will not let her kill me and I know she wants too. You ask if you can be of assistance, well yes you can. Step aside and let me finish my fight."

Jem removed the sword from my hand and tossed it back to AnaMaria who immediately grabbed it and pointed it at Jem's chest. Jem turned and with a swift flick of her wrist and weapon she knocked the sword to the floor again. "You are pathetic, get out of here and we will finish this later. Consider yourself lucky for today is not the day you will die. You can thank your captain."

I stood in utter amazement. Jem's motions were smooth and flawless. AnaMaria would not stand a chance fighting with Jem.

Jem glared at AnaMaria then threw her arms around my neck and hugged me. Startled, I couldn't move. It was an easy friendly hug, the kind that denoted pure affection. I had never before had one like this from her.

"I know exactly what I need." Jem started pulling me towards the bed. "AnaMaria we are finished."

I cocked my eye brow.

"Come Jack, I want you and I want you on the bed."

I smiled at Jem and placed my hat on her head. She looked adorable even with a hank of hair missing. "Jem I could say the same about you Luv but we have to face this state of affairs now."

I looked over at AnaMaria. "Pick up your sword and meet me in the galley. You know this cannot go unpunished."

I saw the anger seething in her eyes. "I did not surrender to you Jem, you are not the captain and you cannot, you will not dismiss me."

She dived for the fallen sword and swiftly thrust it in my direction. I couldn't believe it AnaMaria was attacking me and I had no weapon. I gasped and staggered backwards as I saw a small trickle of blood form on my shirt and felt the pain in my side.

"Bloody Hell, woman you stabbed me. Your captain, me, Jack Sparrow, you attacked me." My eyes were wide open with pain and shock.

Jem rolled her eyes. "Don't think about it Annie witch." Jem pushed me aside. "Jack don't be so dramatic, Luv."

She nailed AnaMaria to the wall with her sword. AnaMaria yelled as the weapon pierced through her shoulder. "You take another move on Jack and I will have you on the floor. I won't mop up the blood, I will let Amber, Tommy and all the rats on this ship take care of that mess. Of course that would probably make them sick."

Jem pulled the sword out of AnaMaria and held it to her throat. "You best watch your back. I will kill you before the next full moon."

Jem came over to me to see how bad I had been stabbed. It was a small wound and I was more in shock over the fact AnaMaria assaulted me.

Jem stood behind me and started pulling on my hair. She began fanning it around my shoulders. I sucked my breath in sharply. I knew Jem was doing this to get at AnaMaria but it was moving me more. She was using me as the bait to have AnaMaria attack. I should do something, but the feel of her hands in my hair just sent a burning sensation through my whole body and I didn't want to move, so I didn't.

I had an longing to pull Jem towards me and toss her on the bed but I knew it would cost me dearly. Jem would get what she wanted and AnaMaria would be defeated. I paused wondering if I should play Jem's game. I came to the conclusion there was a hundred percent profit for me so I would play.

Before I could make my move Jem spoke. She could see I was in the middle of my own mental turmoil. "What, will you not go to bed with me, Captain Jack Sparrow?" She smiled at me and I almost melted.

"What?" I asked, while wondering if for a moment I might have spoken my thoughts aloud.

"Jack," Jem spoke. "You are looking a little pale. You've got a strange look on your face?"

I forced a smile and I looked at AnaMaria then back at Jem. "I was but thinking of you my Pet."

Jem laughed at me. "Aye you know what I think?"

I smirked and put my arm around her shoulder. "I think you're so use to charming men that you do it without thought."

She moved away and put her hand on her hips. "Is that a fact Captain Sparrow, I mean JACK?"

I nodded. "Everything you do profits you. Lass I can't blame ya for that. You are a woman who **will** get what she **wants**."

She smiled at me and I knew instantly that we were on the same page. She walked around me and ran her fingers over my shoulders. "Captain Sparrow what is it you want?"

"Luv, why do you ask at the most inopportune moments?" I pulled away from Jem and grabbed AnaMaria as she was pulling out her dagger. "I have told ya once and I will **NOT** tell ya again. I can take care of meself and I do not need you to handle my property." I looked toward Jem to see how she reacted to me words. "Sorry Luv, my affairs. Savvy?"

Jem smiled at me and whispered. "Jack I will be what ever you want me to be."

I jerked AnaMaria across the room towards the cabin door. I yanked it open to call for Charlie and Jonathan. As I opened the door they both fell and landed on the floor. I shook my head at their clumsiness but was impressed at their loyalty.

"Take AnaMaria, to the brig mates." I lowered my eyes at AnaMaria. "You go with them and don't cause a fight. I will be there shortly with Mr. Gibbs. Yes, I will bring Gibbs with me so I don't kill ya."

She looked at me, surprised I was throwing her down with the rats. She glowered at Jem. "You may have won this round Barbossa, but this is not over."

I grabbed AnaMaria and looked deep into her eyes. "AnaMaria, it is over. There will be no more attacks."

She pulled away. "Aye Captain, I promise there will be no more attacks on your ship." She turned and as she walked out with Charlie and Jonathan, I heard her say. "I will meet you Jem, in Tortuga but I don't think you will want to meet me. Captain Sparrow most likely won't see me since he will be in the arms of The Devil."

I went back to Jem. "As for you? You ask me, what it is I want. If I had a decent bone in me body I would leave this room now. Unfortunately, I lack any decent bones."

Her eyes narrowed and before she could blink, I pulled her towards me and we both fell on the bed.

"Jem, I know I want you and I can only assume you want me." I was accurate in my assumption. Jem and I spent several un-interrupted hours together. My thoughts were on her and her's were on me. AnaMaria was the furthest thing from me mind which in the future would prove to be a disaster. Jem and I were together now and there was no way anybody would separate us. Life is short, live it while you can.

"Jem you are alive and vibrant and I want you. Damn it girl I love you and I know you love me." That night we sailed together, we enjoyed life, we enjoyed pure love.

**XXXXXXXXXXX **

Morning came and way too soon. "Come my beauty; let us go up on deck before the rains come."

Jem just lay in my arms and nuzzled closer. She looked at the beautiful sunrise. "Why do you say the rains are coming?"

From the window I saw the ribbons of pink lacing the dark blue and orange horizon.

"Í can feel it in me bones Luv. I can tell by looking at the horizon, the weather is going to get rough."

A soft breeze blew is threw the window and the sounds of the waves enveloped me with a sense of false peace.

"Jem my Luv." I traced my finger down her smooth back, then tugged on the pieces of hair AnaMaria had cut. "I must go attend to AnaMaria and the rest of me crew. Please don't be looking for any fights."

Jem glanced at me when I used the word don't. She propped herself up on her hands and surprised me with a kiss. "Jack, like AnaMaria, I will promise you that I won't attack her on your ship but when we anchor in Tortuga I will kill her. The moon will be full in four days. I have to do it. Not for you but for me."

"Jem my dear, I know she attempted to kill you. Yes, more then once. You have to do what is right by you, but don't do anything stupid. We will be pulling into Tortuga soon and I wish ya to join me for dinner, drinks and…" I winked at her and gave her a smile. "Savvy?"

"It would be my pleasure Captain Sparrow." Jem rolled out of the bed and started to dress.

I reluctantly pulled myself out of the covers and embraced her. I held my hand up to my lip and then placed it on hers. "No need to be formal Luv. Jack rolling off of your lips will suffice; if you leave off the Captain Sparrow I will not correct you. You are a Lass of many talents and I would have to say your passion is not merely limited to your ability to paint. You are good. You are very good!"

"Jack my darling, you are also skillful," Jem smiled as she placed her sword into her belt, "and for you I will give you a gift. I will give you Amber. As you know Amber means the world to me, she is my heart and I give her to you."

I looked into her dark eyes and pulled her close to me. "Jem, I thank ya for your most valuable possession but she is not what I desire."

"Jack, Amber is my dog, she displays pure unconditional love. That is what I want and that is what I want to give you. Let us never doubt each other again. What ever I do, I do for us. I love you Captain Jack Sparrow."

She threw her arms around my neck and I felt she was going to strangle me. Her enthusiastic embrace almost knocked me over. "Damn my father, my brother and The Ball of Santiago. I give you my dog and I give you my heart. I love you Jack, it's true, it's pure and I have never been happier in my life.

I removed her arms from around my neck and held her close to me. I could feel her heart racing and it was grand.

"Jem, love is a strong word and the emotion can do strange things. Pure, unadulterated love is the best, it is what a mother and child have and no matter what occurs in life you cannot kill it. It will always survive."

I looked into her beautiful eyes. "Jem I love you and yes, The Black Pearl is me freedom and my life. That is no secret, and I want you in my life."

Jem yanked on my beaded beard and pulled away. "Jack, I know what you want. I know what your boat….I mean ship means to you. Now finish getting dressed and go tend to her."

We both greeted the sun together, as we left the cabin and went on deck. I was singing as I approached Gibbs and took over the helm.

"Yo Ho Yo Ho It's A Pirate's Life for Me."

I was amazed and very happy to hear Jem singing the same song as she climbed up into the crows nest. Love what a wonderful thing, it makes you feel great. As I told AnaMaria, she could take Jem out of my life but not from my heart. Ah, Pure Love.

I remained at the helm and watched my beauty as she stood in the Crow's Nest with the wind blowing in her auburn hair and a wide grin on her beautiful face.

Then I heard her yell. "Land Ho!" We had arrived at Tortuga.

**A/N** As you can see I have not forgotten my readers. Sorry for the delay but my mother was ill and she needed me. Of course I need her too. Mom this chapter is for you, PURE LOVE. R/R.


	29. Flight Flee Run Away

**Disclaimer: **Nothing has changed.

**Flight-Flee-Run Away**

"Jem darling," I shouted over the pounding sounds of the sails. She was still up in the crow's nest viewing the land in front of us. "Come here Luv."

The crow's nest had become one of Jem's favorite spots after the incident with Kat and Tom. It was a wonderful place for peace and quite and it offered a wonderful view of the ocean.

"I can't Captain I am on watch."

"Let Charlie take over for ya, come here Luv."

Jem worked her way down with ease and walked over to the helm. "Yes Jack." She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and then ran her fingers through my hair.

"How many times must I tell yer, It's Captain Sparrow?" I shivered slightly as she stroked my tangled mane.

She smiled at me and whispered. "You told me I could call you Jack. But tell ya what? I'll call you Captain, if you do not call me Luv or Darling. My name is Jem."

"Jem, aye a beautiful name, for a beautiful woman." I turned and grabbed her around the waist and kissed the crook of her neck right below her ear.

"I'm going ashore and I'm assuming you will go with me. Now if ya want, I have some female garments stowed in a chest, ya can change and look like a lady or stay in what ya wearing and look like a bloody sea dog. Either way, I'd love for ya to come with me."

Jem looked at me and a wide smile came across her face. "Well thank you Captain, I think I'll take you up on your offer." She threw her arms around my neck and gave me a kiss. She headed to my cabin in search of the chest with clothing in it.

The Pearl weighed anchor in the bay of Tortuga late that afternoon. Jem had changed into a beautiful dress. It was dark burgundy, with a close fitting waist and plunging neckline. When she came up on deck all the men stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

"Hey Jem, you look good enough to eat." Came Gibbs's booming voice.

I walked passed him and gave him a leery look. Then I looked at Jem and swore quietly under my breath. "Bloody Hell." She was gorgeous and I was wondering how I was going to keep my hands off of her. I smiled to myself as I looked towards the town. I wouldn't need to buy pleasing company this time I thought as I glanced at Jem, although I'd kill for a decent drink. I intended to get very drunk once I hit the tavern.

I could see Jem was surprised that I had also cleaned up. I was looking surprisingly decent. I put on clean clothes and I even combed my braids back. "Luv, you could set a man's britches on fire dressed like that. Ang on a minute." I disappeared back the way I had come and reappeared a minute later. I had a gold pendant with black pearls set into it. I sauntered up to Jem and fastened it around her neck. "There Luv, now you are all set."

I had lowered a longboat for Jem and I to go ashore along with a couple of other crewmen.

"Jack why aren't the rest of the crew coming?"

"They will be coming shortly but there is some business I must take care of and having a lovely lady on me arm looks better then a motley crew behind me. Savvy?" I gave her a golden grin and she could tell I was up to no good.

When we got to shore she and I wandered down the main street, the two crewmen were following a little way behind us until we came to a small shabby house set back from the street. I looked at Jem, smiled and gave her a purse full of money. "Luv, Jem, you go off and have a look in the shops. I'll come and find ya when I've finished and we will go to a nearby tavern to get some ale." Jem took the purse and frowned.

"Are you trying to get rid of me Captain Sparrow?"

"On the contrary Jem, I wish you to stay with me forever. Go buy yourself something decadent and very expensive."

She took the purse and continued down the street. Looking back at me several times as I stood watching her.

When I had finished my business I went looking for Jem. I found her down by the docks looking over the large merchant and naval ships. She was eyeing a magnificent ship. The vessel looked very familiar to me but I could not see the name. As I stood there watching her I saw a Naval Officer walk up to her; I hid myself behind some crates.

"She is lovely, isn't she? That ship is called The Dauntless, she is the power of these waters and there is no ship as can match her. A miscreant pirate damaged her several years ago. She went up into flames and I bet he thought he sank her. Well, he failed to destroy her. She was repaired and is now the best in our fleet."

Jem turned to see who was talking to her. It was a man in a Naval uniform.

"Um, yes, she is superfluous." Jem replied, wondering how she was going to get away from him.

"Commodore James Norrington, at your service M'am. I am sorry if I bored you with the facts of my ship." Jem nearly fainted. She knew this was the man I had tried to set a deal with and I had told her all about. This was the man who truly hated all pirates and especially me.

Jem shook the Commodores outstretched hand. "Jem Bar…. Barbados." As she looked passed him she saw me in the shadows. She pulled her hand back. "No sir you did not disinterest me at all. I've heard of your ship but is she any match to The Black Pearl?"

Norrington cocked an eyebrow and walked closer to her. "So you have heard of The Black Pearl, Miss Barbados? Have you seen it?

Jem looked up into the sky and at the setting sun. "Oh dear, I've been longer than expected, please excuse me Commodore. I must go."

Before she could go there was a cry from behind. "SPARROW! Come here Sparrow, I want to remove your mangy head from your mangy shoulders."

"Sparrow!" Jem gasped, which Norrington misinterpreted as fright.

"Men," Norrington called to two soldiers nearby. "Look after Miss Barbados while I see what is going on."

I turned and saw an old friend of mine that I had cheated years ago. He had his gun pointed at me and I decided to take flight. I sneered at him then turned to run. I ran a goodly distance in hopes to lose my assailant and Norrington.

After awhile, Norrington gave up on me and re-appeared with Jem. I myself had also circled around to make sure Jem was safe.

Norrington placed his hand on Jem's shoulder. "It was Sparrow." His dislike for me was evident in his voice. "I am sorry Miss, I didn't mean to rush off like that, but I tend to rid The Caribbean of all pirates, starting with that one!"

Jem brushed Norrington's hand off of her shoulder and laughed. "Are you talking about Captain Jack Sparrow? Scourge of the Seven Seas. Unlikely the greatest pirate ever? The captain of The Black Pearl?"

"Yes do you know him?" Norrington was now looking at Jem with bewilderment.

"No, but I have heard of him, and I have heard stories that he is dead, so I fear it could not have been Sparrow you were chasing. Now, if you'll excuse me I really must go."

Jem tried to pass Norrington as she saw me pointing in the direction of the Faithful Bride, my favorite tavern.

Norrington stepped forward and grasped her arm. "Dead you say? I can't believe that because he has something of mine and if he were dead I would have her back." He stared out upon the ocean. "Unless William Turner has taken up where Captain Sparrow has left off." He looked back at her. "I'm sorry for my rambling. Please let me escort you back to your house, your husband must be worried about you. These streets are not safe."

Jem's eyes widened. "There will be no need for that sir. I'm not married and I really have no home here in Tortuga. I was shipwrecked some weeks ago and washed up ashore. Some townspeople took me in but I feel I've outstayed my welcome. That is why I am here, looking for passage off this wretched island."

"Why that is terrible, you poor thing." Norrington frowned and then smiled. "I may be able to help you. You can come back to Port Royal with me."

Jem gave him a look of total shock then recomposed herself. "Why thank you Commodore, I will go gather my belongings and meet you here later. It's best I go alone, the folks who took me in don't take kindly to authority figures." She gave him a weak smile. "I am sure you understand. SO, when do you plan to sail?"

"Miss Barbados, my men and I plan to scour this town and look for two wanted men, Captain Jack Sparrow and William Turner. After we have turned this town upside down we will be sailing. Meet me here at noon tomorrow to see if I have been successful. If I have achieved my goal we will make sail."

"Aye, that will be splendid. But like I said Captain Sparrow is dead and I have never heard of this, Mister Turner? I am sure I will be seeing you at noon." She took his hand in hers. "I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you for your kindness." She gave him her beautiful, wicked smile and then released his hand, gathering up her long skirt she left Norrington as fast as possible trying not to bring attention to herself.

Jem made her way to the dingiest tavern on the whole island. She shoved the door open and stopped dead, she took a deep breath and found the tavern was already full of Pearl men who cheered as she entered the bar. I could see the look of relief on her face as she waved at Charlie, Jonathan and Gibbs. She looked around the smoked filled room and spotted me sitting in a dark corner with a single candle on the table. I gave her my infamous smile and motioned for her to come to me.

As she came over so did another woman. "Jack Sparrow you scallywag." Giselle's shrill voiced cried. She threw her arms wide open in welcome and then straddled my lap. She pushed her large breast in my face and wrapped my arms around her neck.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Giselle, darling I won't be needing your services tonight Luv."

Jem was now standing over us with a smile on her face. "So you call everybody Luv?"

I looked up at Jem as innocently as I could. I was gently trying to push Giselle off my lap and not succeeding at all.

"Who's this Jack?" Jem's voice was icy and her smile had disappeared.

"Er Jem Luv, Giselle. Giselle, Jem." I stood up forcing Giselle off my lap and backed away from both women.

"Giselle's an old friend of mine. Aren't you Luv?"

"Old friend? I'll give you old friend Jack Sparrow." Giselle started to throw a slap on my face when Jem grabbed her hand.

Giselle turned on Jem. "Now wait just a minute." Giselle saw the menacing look in Jem's eyes and thought better of it. Giselle looked at me and laughed. "Good luck Sparrow, yer gonna need it mate. Yer gonna need it." She turned and left us alone.

"Jem Luv,"

"Jack don't call me Luv." Her eyes were shooting daggers at me.

I tried putting my arms around her waist but she pushed me away and slapped me so hard it made me spin. I shook my head and looked at her. "And what was that for?"

"Jack Sparrow, I am sure you deserved that but I will be the one to slap you not your whore. It seems to me I have been meeting many of you **old** friends tonight. Now I will sit here and wait for you while you bring us some drinks."

I rubbed my face and gave her a slight smile. "Ya right Luv, err Darling, err Jem, I probably did deserve that." I went to the bar contemplating my next move. The proliferous bouquet of the tavern was attacking my nose. The odor of unwashed bodies, roasting meat, and beer hung thick in the air as I bought the drinks over to the table. I returned with a pitcher of ale, two large bottles of rum and two mugs.

Jem smiled at all the alcohol I had. " You expect me to get through all that, Jack Sparrow? Do you intend on getting me drunk?"

I hit my mug on hers. "Do I need ter get ya drunk Luv, Jem?" I winked at her. "I'm sorry, I'm really trying Jem." Sitting down beside her I proceeded to get as drunk as I possibly could. Various crewmembers joined us but eventually drifted off with other mates or whores leaving us alone.

Jonathan and Charlie came over and they would not leave. I eventually pulled them aside. "Tell ya what Lads, I'll get ya a double round of drinks if ya be leaven us alone. Savvy?"

Neither one of them moved. They found Jem's company intriguing and the more she drank the more fun she became. She was also very pleasing to the eye and I could tell all the men in the bar were looking at her. I finally had enough and pushed Jonathan off his stool and onto the floor.

Jonathan stood up and brushed himself off. Looking at me and then at Jem, he shook his head. "I'll be lingering. Jem, Charlie and I would like a word with you when you have the time." He grabbed Charlie's arm and they left the table but didn't go far.

"So Lass, what is it you and they want to talk about? I sense they don't want my involvement?" I leaned in close to her and started blowing the short tendrils of her hair.

"Jack." She took a swig of her rum and toyed with a small faded brown leather purse she held in her hand. "I'm going to take some of my money and buy myself a ship. We can build ourselves a fleet, and they will sail with me." She looked over at Charlie and Jonathan.

I choked on my rum and then gave her a wide smile. "Lass, that is a fine goal but shall we not just commandeer one?"

Closing her eyes and putting her head on the table I could tell I said something wrong.

I rubbed the back of her neck and laughed. "Really Luv, there are no ships here worthy of purchasing unless ya want to buy The Pearl and she isn't on the block."

Jem lifted her head and the candlelight played in her eyes making them dark and shiny. There was an amused tint to them as well, one that was beguiling and warm. "Now Captain, you can see why I want my own ship can't you?"

"Aye Jem I can understand and if I can elp ya I will. Ya see Luv, all I want right now is to take ya upstairs an' ravish ya'." My words were getting slurred and I was getting rather impatient. I started swinging my arms around and as Jem tried to calm me down she spilled rum on her dress.

"Jack Sparrow, look what you have made me do." She picked up her mug and dumped it on my head then proceeded to giggle.

I picked up my mug and she immediately grabbed if from my hand.

"No you don't Jack. You behave yourself or I'll…."

"Or you will what?" I took my drink away from her. "We are both far too drunk to commandeer, sorry purchase, a ship tonight. So what will the lady's pleasure be?" I drained my mug and gave her a sly smile.

She stood up and started to sway violently. "OHH Jack, help me, the room is spinning."

I stood up weaving as much as her. I wrapped my arms around her and we both fell to the floor, laughing. I glanced around the smoke filled room and gave her a wide grin.

After several attempts to get up off the floor I managed to stand up and slowly worked my way to the stairs, pulling Jem behind me. I climbed up the stairs very slowly, making sure I did not let go of her hand.

I approached the first door at the top of the stairs and threw it open only to find it was already occupied. I clasped my hands together and apologized as I backed out. We worked our way down the corridor until we found a silent room. I carefully opened the door and peered into the darkness.

"Come Luv, this will be our room, where we can have our wicked ways with each other." I swooped her up off her feet and carried her into the room. Suddenly I pitched forward and landed on the floor. We both then fell into another hysterical laughing fit. We pulled ourselves off the floor and simultaneously tossed ourselves on the bed. As our weight hit the bed the bed rails gave way and the wood splintered as the mattress hit the floor. Once again laughter filled the room and then we fell asleep instantly.

I woke up at my usual early hour, smiling on Jem's beautiful form lying beside me. I carefully rolled out of the bed not wanting to wake her. "Oh, my head," I groaned out loud. I placed both hands on my head trying to stop the throbbing but it did not help.

I pulled the bedcovers up over Jem and staggered my way to the door. My head was spinning and pounding at the same time, and I felt nauseous. I was just about to open the door when all of a sudden it flew open and William Turner came running in.

"Jack I have been looking every where for you." He looked down the hall and then closed the door. He ran over to the window and threw open the curtains and stared out for a few minutes.

"Norrington is here Jack, he is looking for us. Where is Jem?" Will turned around abruptly and then saw her lying on the broken bed. His face turned slightly red as he looked at me. "Oh God, I'm sorry Jack I didn't know."

I was still standing in a daze, wondering why Will was in my room. I tried to speak but my words were unintelligible, I was suffering from a tremendous headache and felt extremely queasy.

"Jack are you alright?" Will sounded concerned.

I waved my hands in the air and looked for the nearest corner to get ill in. "Do I bloody look alright?"

Will raised his eyebrow and then shook his head. "Jack, we have to get out of here. Norrington and his men have spotted The Pearl and they know where you are." He kept staring out the window and then at me.

After I had relived my stomach I gave Will a stern look. "I thought I told you to stay on the Pearl with your young wife until you were fit for duty. You are the one who wanted to sail with me and not live in Santa Maria, why I agreed to that I don't know." _In my right mind I did know. When William refused to stay on the island and Elizabeth agreed, I couldn't have been happier. It was what all of us wanted but was it the best for Kat? In the long run I guess it was since she seemed to be happy._

I rubbed my agonizing head and went over to the window and closed the curtains. "You are not supposed to be on shore leave. I'm not looking to send you to the grave yet whelp. You promised me you would follow me rules and stay out of harms way for at least…"

"Jack, I am better than ever, and it was not I who promised you, it was Elizabeth. Don't worry about that now, Elizabeth is happy to be with Kat and me and Kat is tickled to death that she is on the ship with you and Amber, not on some island with strangers. Now please get dressed we have to get out of here."

Will was actually looking very healthy, just worried. "Jack I am serious, they are coming to get you. You have dodged the Royal Navy once too often and as we speak they are entering the tavern."

"Steady boy, are you sure it is Norrington? Jem told him I was dead and you know mate I think I am." I ventured back over to my choice corner, again empting my stomach. I gave him an ailing smile and then looked over at Jem.

Will opened his eyes wide and looked at me in disbelief. "NO Jack, I just left Elizabeth and Kat on The Pearl just to come tell you a fabricated Norrington is looking for you. What in the world have you been drinking?"

Will grabbed what clothing I had shed the night before and tossed them at me. "Get dressed we must go."

Jem raised her head and rubbed her bleary eyes. "Good morning. Mister Turner?" She sat up and pushed her golden-brown locks out of her face. "I did not realize we were having a party." She smiled at me and then pulled the pillow over her head as she dropped herself back down onto the mattress. "Jack, last night was…"

I went over to Jem and pulled the pillow from her eyes. I kissed he gently on the forehead and stroked her beautiful hair. "Luv, I'm sorry, I had far too much to drink last night." I sat down and proceeded to get dressed.

All of us jumped when we heard a gun shot go off downstairs. Will grabbed my arm and pulled me off the bed. "Come we must go out the back. I think you should know AnaMaria is the one who told Norrington where to find you. He did board The Pearl and he let her out of the brig. He knows Elizabeth is there and she informed him I was not."

I gazed at Jem and I could see the rage in her eyes. I then looked at Will in disbelief. "She didn't?"

"She did!" Will sighed. "I'm sorry Jack, but AnaMaria sold you out."

Jem now sat up straight in the bed and pulled the covers up around her neck. "Jack." She said with a serious tone. "I'm going to kill her and nobody can stop me. Not even you Luv, so don't even try."

Another gunshot went off and I could now sense the urgency to leave. Will proceeded to pull me across the floor and opened the door to find none other than James Norrington standing in front of us.

"Jack Sparrow, well, well, well. How are you doing?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please." I squinted my eyes and smiled at him.

"And Mister Turner, why am I not surprised. Obviously my fortunes have changed and now I have captured two fugitives."

Will gasped, slammed the door in Norrington's face and placed a chair under the knob. "Quick we must go out the window."

"The window?" I looked at Will with alarm.

"Yes, the window, Jack."

"That window?" I pointed to the only one that was in the room, still feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"Yes Jack, unless you are feeling lucky and want to fight the Royal Navy. That window."

I looked at the window and then at my beautiful Jem, who was now getting out of the bed and dressing herself.

"Jack, follow William, I will meet you both back at The Black Pearl. I will take care of Norrington, gather up the rest of the crew and make ready to sail."

Will was half way out the window and trying to pull me with him.

"Not without my effects." I grabbed my hat, jacket and sword. I winked at Jem. "Meet me at The Pearl Luv."

Jem gave me a half salute as I saw her pull a dagger from her boot. She was going to face Norrington by herself. I attempted to go to her to give her one last kiss but William yanked me so hard; I tumbled backwards and fell out of the window.

We were scrambling over the rooftop when I heard the door of the room burst open and I cringed, hoping Jem would be able to handle this state of affairs. She would have to come to grips with James Norrington and AnaMaria while William and I made our great escape. Jem always told me she could handle her own fights and now I would have to trust this was true.

The morning air was cold and thick with fog. The fog would make it difficult for the search party to find us but it also made it difficult for us. We slid off the roof and ran down the narrow allies aimlessly. As we made our way through the fog two Naval officers spied us.

"Lieutenant, why they are the ones we are hunting." A young foolish military man called out.

They glared at us and we at them. They pulled their swords and leveled them at our chests.

"Do you think this is wise, men? Crossing swords with pirates." Will looked at me in astonishment, not believing I would even ask them this question. I asked, hoping they would step aside.

They just raised their swords higher and attacked. Will and I thrust and cut our swords at them with lightning speed. It was to late to turn and run. I took the larger man, thinking Will was still on the mend, but William took his man down with ease leaving me still clashing my weapon.

The lieutenant knew what he was doing and he followed my every move. He hit my sword from my hand and as it went flying I pulled back and flinched. I looked up at him and then gave him a broad smile as I saw from up above a small window open and a young woman dumped a bedpan. The warm yellow fluid spilled on the officer's head distracting him from advancing on me. I took this opportune moment to retrieve my sword. As I did so the officer pulled his gun on me. Will reacted in an instant and hurled his sword. The sword flew over my head and buried itself deep into the man's chest.

Slowly I turned to Will and saw him smile. "Pirate." He replied.

"William, I have to say, that is one of your best tricks." I went over to the dying lieutenant. "Sorry mate your luck just ran out." I pulled the sword from his chest and tossed it back to William. We continued down the street heading out of the congested portion of town. We traveled a fair distance before we dived into a small barn on the out skirts of the settlement.

The stables were dark, lit by only a few lanterns. I could see that the walls were covered with saddles, bridles and other horse accoutrements. Further back in the barn were cows, sheep, chickens and pigs. We walked in cautiously making sure there was nobody in there to attack us. When I was satisfied we were alone I walked over to the chickens.

"Well William, it looks as if we can have ourselves some breakfast before we venture off to The Pearl. It is best we let the streets become quite. We will have to stay here until the coast is clear."

I reached under a plump chicken and she was not pleased with my rough treatment towards her and she pecked the devil out of my hands. I pulled them back examining the small trickles of blood that seeped from the wounds I received from her sharp beak.

"Damn you bird, I'll have eggs and chicken if you don't move your bloody feathers." I was going for her again when Will put his hand on my shoulder.

"Really Jack you do have a way with the ladies." He lightly put his hand on the hen and slid the eggs out from under her. He then glanced around at me and smiled. "Why don't you go milk the cow and I'll cook these, over on that furnace."

"Cow?" My eyes opened wide and my mouth fell open. "You want me to milk that?" I looked at the large animal and then at Will.

"Yes Jack, don't tell me you are afraid of a simple minded animal? Would you rather cook and I'll get the milk?"

"No, no lad, that is not necessary. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, of course I am not afraid of a -a –cow."

Will gathered some more eggs and headed for the furnace. "Jack you may need this pail and maybe that stool to sit on while you milk her, not him. This is a cow that is a bull." Will pointed at one and then the other. I was not amused at the glint I saw in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes at him. I could see this was going to be a long day. "Son, I know the difference between a cow and a bull." I gathered up the bucket and stool and casually sauntered over to the animal Will had pointed out to me as being a cow.

I sat the stool next to old Bessie and put the container under her. I nervously stretched my hand out and grabbed her teat. She moved slightly and mooed. I then took both hands and aggressively started to pull. No sooner had I started then the cow kicked her leg and I went flying, landing in a pile of manure.

Will looked over at me and doubled over laughing. "Where the hell did you learn to milk a cow, Jack Sparrow?"

"You'd be surprised at what I've picked up over the years." I said sarcastically, rubbing my arm and cursing to myself.

Will came over and pulled me up off the ground. "Well I can tell your having **loads** of fun." Will laughed as he held his nose due to the smell of me. "There are several things you must know about milking a cow Jack." Will moved away, and wafted the air in front of him. "First of all, you warm up your hands like this." He rubbed his hands together and started blowing on them. "Cows do not like cold fingers, no female does. Secondly, cows do not kick backwards; they kick to the side so you should be careful how you situate your chair. Thirdly, you do not pull on the poor animal it is a gentle massaging motion. How would you like somebody pulling on you?" Will looked at me and then shook his head. "Second thought don't answer that question Jack."

I stood there listening to Will ramble on as I placed my hand on the bruise that was now forming on my arm. I knew my arm was going to be soar and ugly for a couple of days. "That damn animal sure can kick." I sneered at her. "Mister Turner, if you know so much about bloody bovines and how to milk them, by all means you do it. I am a pirate, not a farmer. Savvy?"

"Very well Jack, I'll milk the cow. You finish the eggs." Without any warning Will took two eggs from his pocket and hurled them at me. Not being aware of what he was tossing and dealing with the smell of manure I did not catch the eggs. Both of them hit me smack in the middle of my chest.

"William, I suppose you find this amusing?" I looked down as the eggs oozed down my front.

"Well, at least you don't have egg on your face." Will said, trying to hold back his laughter and keeping a straight face.

"Will, I am not fond of animals. I will admit to you right now, my favorite type of mammal is cooked and sits on a plate in front of me. Please, do what you must with the eggs and the milk. I am indeed hungry and I would enjoy something to drink, even if it is milk. If you can be of assistance, please son, do so and stop torturing me."

"Very well Jack, sit down and I will take care of this, but don't."

Before he could finish his sentence, I had backed up into one of the horse stalls and the horse pushed me with its nose. I turned to see what I had backed into. When I saw a big shaggy head and a matted mane almost as bad as mine, I attempted to back up. The horse raised its head and hit me across the face with it.

I saw stars and I went to the ground. "Animals, why me? Why?"

"Jack. Jack…" I could hear Will's voice in a fog. I sat up to find myself on a nice bed of hay. I blinked as the sunlight was shinning in my eyes. The rays were coming through the slats of the barn. "I've been asleep?" I questioned Will, as I rubbed my head and started pulling the hay out of my hair.

"No Jack you have been unconscious." Will was kneeling beside me. "You should feel honored. That horse likes you. He was playing with you, that is why he pushed you and hit you. Now sit up and eat these eggs and drink this." He took a ladle that he had found hanging near the pail. He dipped it into the creamy milk and held it to my lips. It was rich and warm tasting and I actually appreciated it.

"Jack, while you were out cold I have come up with a plan. We will stay here till nightfall and then make our way back to The Pearl. Hopefully by then the guards will have given up. We can only hope Jem has made her way back to the ship and moved her. If she hasn't Norrington will have seized The Pearl and everything on her, meaning Elizabeth and Kat."

Will looked at me with his deep soulful eyes. "So, where do you think Jem may have moved The Pearl too? I have all confidence she did and let us not think of the later."

I stretched out in the hay and tipped my hat over my eyes. "Your right Will, all we can do now is sit and wait. I'd say Jem has moved The Pearl to the secluded cove on the other side of the island. It would be the smart move, and lord knows she is smart. We will have to get ourselves over there. It will probably be a day's journey but we can make it."

Will smacked my boot and pulled my hat off of my face. His eyes lightened up as he spoke. "Jack, we can saddle these horses and make a break for it."

I sat up immediately, looking at Will and then at the mighty animals in the stalls. "Mate I told ya, me an animals don't mix. I'll stick to my own two feet. Now if ya don't mind, give me back my hat."

Will tossed my hat back to me and walked over to the black horse that had hit me. "No Jack, listen to me. This will work and there is nothing to riding a horse. You just sit on its back and hold on tight. Just follow me and you will be fine."

I shook my head, squinted my eyes at Will and gave him a slight laugh. I laid back down again pulling my hat over my face. "So ya say it's easy. Can I mark your words on that whelp?"

Will came and lay beside me. "We will wait to dusk and then leave. That will give you time to figure out which horse you want to ride. You already know that one over there likes you." Will gave a slight chuckle while placing his arm over his eyes to keep the light out. "I'm kind of tired too. We'll get some rest and then go find our women and your ship."

I laid there for quite awhile listening to Will's gentle snore. I liked what he said. Go find our women. I lay there wondering what Jem did when Norrington entered the room, and how AnaMaria weathered Jem's wrath. Before I succumbed to sleep I put my hand on my pistol and cocked it. I was going to be ready for anything.

**XXXXXXXXXX **

"Will, wake up. Will!" I was shaking him aggressively. "I can hear voices. Bloody hell, I think it's the farmer to come milk his cow. Will we gotta move." I jumped up and pulled Will into a dark corner, not daring to breathe as the door opened.

A young girl about the age of twelve entered the barn talking softly to herself. _"Samantha go get the eggs, go milk the cow, feed the horses and the pigs. I can't wait until I'm old enough to"_…. and then she stopped. "What's this?" She was looking at the pail that was half filled with milk and the ladle was still sitting in it.

Will and I looked at each other in horror. We saw that she saw the pail, and she was now looking around suspiciously.

"All right, I know there's someone here, so come out…or don't. Please what ever you do, don't hurt me." She started backing up slowly towards the door. She was a small petit girl with long curly brown locks. She reminded me of Jem even though she was substantially younger.

Neither Will or I moved an inch.

"Sam! Hurry up, your mother needs the milk." We heard a man yelling from outside the barn.

The young girl continued to look around the barn cautiously, and then she ran for the pail. She grabbed it with both hands, getting ready to turn around when she froze where she knelt. She saw William and I crouched in the corner.

I carefully got up and moved towards her. "Alright missy I'm not going to hurt you." As I stepped out of the shadows I placed my fingers on my lips. "Please lass don't yell." The young girls eyes were wide open with fright and her body was visible trembling.

"Sam is it? Short for Samantha I presume." I walked a little closer to her. "Very lovely name, for a lovely strumpet, girl." I stopped and gave her my infamous smile.

She nodded her head, as she stood up straight and stared into my face. "Yes my father named me Samantha. You see he wanted me to be a boy so he calls me Sam." Her voice was shaky and very soft.

"Sam where are you?" The man's irritated voice sounded closer.

"Don't do anything-stupid Luv. I really don't want ter hurt ya. Savvy?"

She gave me an odd look and then smiled. "You're those pirates they're hunting for in town aren't you? What are you doing here?" Her voice was now filled with confidence and I could tell she was no longer afraid of me.

"Aye mate, that we are."

**"SAM!" **Her father yelled her name again and she rolled her eyes.

I pulled my pistol and aimed it at the door. "I wouldn't want to shoot him either darling."

Will came up behind me. "Come on Jack we best be leaving." He smiled at Samantha and held his hands up as if surrendering. He picked up the bucket of milk and handed it to her. "Samantha, in order to take care of yourself and father, please tell him you will be right there and don't mention the fact that you saw us."

Samantha looked at the loaded gun pointed at the door. She then looked deep into my dark rimmed eyes. I was silently pleading with her not to say a word. She then looked at William. "I believe you won't harm me and I promise, I won't say a word."

She took the pail from Will and headed for the door. "Father I'm coming. You should really listen to mother and have more patience. You know Lucy is an ornery cow."

She turned around and I could see concern in her beautiful green eyes. "I won't say a word but the Royal Navy is close. Good luck Captain Sparrow and William Turner, you both will need it."

As she turned to leave her father stood in the doorway but did not enter.

"What is taking you so long and why is the pail only half full? Can't you do anything right?"

She pushed him back and closed the door behind her and we could hear her talking to her father. "I'm sorry sir, I had problems with Lucy, and you wanted the milk so badly I only got half a bucket. I will take this to mother and come back later."

The young Lass was true to her word. As we heard father and daughter leave I put my gun away and Will went to saddle up a horse.

"Jack hurry, we don't have much time." Will threw a bridle at me. "Jack, put it on the big black horse that hit you, it should fit."

"William I have no idea what to do with a horse let alone try to get something like this over his head and in its mouth." I was flailing my hands around and upsetting the horse greatly.

"Very well Jack I'll take care of it. Stop doing that with your hands, you will trouble the animal." Will tossed a blanket and saddle on the calm Pinto he selected to ride. "Jack, check to see if the coast is clear."

Will had just finished tightening the girth on his mighty stead and headed over towards mine when we heard voices again. This time it was Norrington's. I would know his voice anywhere. He was yelling orders to his men and I could hear him speaking with Samantha's father. Then I heard Samantha's voice.

"Father please I was just in the barn and I can tell you there are no fugitive pirates in there. Why is it you always have to question me?"

"Please miss, you too sir, go back to your house. The less civilians around the better." We heard Norrington taking control of the situation and we could hear that there were many men outside.

Will jumped on his horse and yelled for me to get on with him. "It's now or never Jack."

"Will, I'll go for never." I backed away and looked up at the loft. "Don't you think it would be better if we hid in the rafters and fought for our freedom?"

"Jack, there is no way we can take on all those soldiers. Norrington will take us dead or alive. No doubt, it would ruin his dreams for a public hanging but you know as well as I do he will kill us."

I went over to Will and mounted the horse. The animal was very large and I could feel it twitching underneath me. He was eager to go. "Lad are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"Jack, what ever you do, hold on to me tightly and don't let go."

The horse attempted to jerk forward and I could tell Will was holding it back. Will had his eyes focused on the door. I had mine turned towards the ground amazed at how tall this animal was.

Norrington and his men opened the door and before they could pull out there weapons Will yelled and kicked the horse. The animal went flying. As my head was jerked back I grabbed Will around the waist as tight as I could.

"We're gonna bloody die Turner and it won't be from a gun or sword."

"Whatever you do Jack, don't let go and just listen to me."

Will ran the stead threw the soldiers knocking half of them down. The men got up as fast as they could and started to shoot at us.

"Damn it. Bloody hell!" Will yelled at the top of his lungs over the sound of the pounding hoofs hitting the ground. "Hold on Jack, we are going to have to jump. There are pigs in the way and they are not going to move."

"Jump? Jump! Will this does not sound good. Not good...Not good at all."

"Jack, lean forward and hold on tight." As Will spoke I felt him lean forward into the jump and I tried to follow suit, but my feet were not in the stirrups. Will had that advantage over me. I was having a hard enough time trying to stay on the animals back.

The horse now had all four feet off the ground and we were sailing over several pigs. I turned my head and gave them an evil smile but as I did I lost my grip and went airborne.

It took me awhile to actually figure out I was off the horse. I was not in the air long. I hit the ground hard and my breath was knocked out of me. As I lay there I saw my life flash in front of me. My head was pounding and the last glimmer of the sun was shining in my eyes. All I could hear were guns shooting and men yelling.

As I sat up, Norrington's men surrounded me. They were standing in a circle around me with there swords drawn. Norrington gave me a wide smile as he stood over me holding my hat.

"On your feet, Jack Sparrow."

I rubbed my head and then held my hand up to shield the sun from my eyes. "Captain Sparrow, if you please, sir."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me off of the ground and stripped me of my gun and sword. "Keep your weapons on him men. Gillette, fetch some irons."

Gillette raced up to the Commodore with the chains. "What about Turner?"

"I think we can afford to let him go for now. His only a blacksmith pretending to be a pirate, he is no real threat."

Gillette placed the irons around my wrists and ankles. I must admit I was not prepared for this.

Samantha her father and the bloody pigs were now closing in around Norrington and me.

Norrington went over to the farmer and shook his hand. "Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow was captured in your barn."

"I'm just glad I could be of some assistance." The man replied. Samantha looked at me and as she turned away I saw a tear roll down her check.

Norrington grabbed my bruised arm and pulled me along with him. "Come we will return to Port Royal immediately. Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to The Dauntless and you will cause them no problems or I will see fit to capture your friends Miss Swann, Mr. Turner and Miss Barbados."

"Correction Commodore, Elizabeth is now Mrs. William Turner." I squinted my eyes at him and could not help but give him an evil smile as I saw the look of disbelief fall upon his face.

He shook his head and shoved me even harder towards his men. "I will capture them and sentence them all to death, if you give me any troubles. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear sir. Inescapably clear."

**A/N** Wow, this chapter is long but it was overdue. As you can see animals and Jack just don't mix. I myself fell off a horse just last week. It was different I have to admit. You have to love Jack. That's the name of the horse, really. He is a large black horse with a long flowing mane and he is beautiful, also very playful. Samantha, yes I used your name but please know I am glad you are a girl and not a boy. You're named Samantha, Sam for short because it is one of my favorite names. Thank you, to all my readers. I love your reviews or I should say most of them. I love the way you all stood up for me in the last chapter. I am not out to make anybody upset and poor language is really uncalled for. I am writing this story because it is fun and I love Pirates Of The Caribbean. I hope you all do too. **R/R**


	30. Final Wish

**Disclaimer**: You would think after 30 chapters I would own Jack and Will.

**Final Wish**

Norrington took me to The Dauntless. The walk was long and tedious especially with the cuffs around my ankles. There was no way he was going to let me escape this time. As we set sail I stood on the starboard side of the ship, my arms positioned on the rail and my head held high. I was not going to let Norrington detect any sign of defeat. This was most likely my last time to see the open sea, my last bit of freedom.

Yes, five years ago to this date was the day I stood on the wooden gallows with a hangman's noose around me neck. The young William Turner saved my neck then, but alas he is not with me now. My luck has run out and I am on me onsie.

Aye show me the horizon. Yes, that is what I like to see. The dark blue ocean and the sun playing on the small white caps. Of course this would be a better site if it were from me own ship The Black Pearl. Like I said, I knew Commodore Norrington would come after me but I had no idea it would be so soon and I really was not prepared. As I stood on the deck of the Dauntless with shackles on me wrists and me ankles I was deep in thought and did not hear the sailors talking to me. I was thinking of Will, Jem, Elizabeth, AnaMaria and my Kat. I did fall in love with her the first day I saw her and I will love her until the day she takes her final breath or until I take mine. Which it appears if the Commodore has his way my date with death will be coming very soon. I came out of my daze when I felt a sharp pain across my back as one naval man struck me with the butt of his gun.

"Sparrow if you continue to give us problems and not listen, I will strike you again." I looked at the man and without thinking of the consequences, I spit in his face. He instantly threw me against the rail and started beating me. Norrington came up and took hold of his hand.

"Vincent he may be a pirate but we are civilized men and we do not take to flogging our prisoners. Do you understand?" Vincent glared at the Commodore and then me. "Yes Sir."

Norrington waved his hand. "Lucias, Vincent, take him to the brig. I'm having no Sparrow filth on my decks."

The two men seized me firmly and pushed me towards the hatch that led to the brig. Vincent clearly irritated I could not move as fast as he wanted me too, shoved me hard.

"I'll get you Sparrow. Nobody spits at me." He pushed me again causing me to lose my balance and fall down the stairs. He immediately followed me down and kicked me in the ribs. As I lay there bruised and bleeding from the mouth, he and Lucias roughly pulled me to my feet and started to yank me across the floor.

"Wait!" Norrington said calmly as he stood at the top of the stairs. He descended slowly looking at the men then me.

"Can't you stand on you own two feet Sparrow?"

I swallowed my blood and glared at him. "Apparently not Commodore." I said sarcastically.

Norrington signaled to the sailors to release me. As they let me go I fell back to the ground.

"On your feet, Sparrow. Are you drunk?" He now grabbed my sore black-and-blue arm and tightened his grip as he pulled me up. "It appears your crew and ship have left you once again, Sparrow. You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen and you know nothing when it comes to riding horses." Norrington taunted.

"Aye, but you still want to hang me." I winced as I tried to pull from Norrington's strong hold. "Really mate, you should worry about your own skills." I retorted in pain as I attempted to stand straight. "My crew did what was right by them. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Indeed." Norrington grunted. "Sparrow, you will hang when we get to Port Royal. I have had enough of you and your pirate ways."

He released my arm and looked at his men. "Search him and make sure he has no weapons. Also confiscate his coat, shirt and boots. If he does try to escape, which will be very unlikely, he will at least not have the proper attire and no protection for his feet."

"Norrington, I thought you claimed to be a civilized man?" I sneered at him as I backed away from Vincent and Lucias.

Vincent pulled me towards him and started to feel me up for weapons, while Lucias began stripping my clothes off of me back. I could not stand the humiliation anymore and with lightning-quick speed I turned around and hit Vincent in the face with my wrist manacles. Then I turned on Lucias and threw my irons around his neck. This worked very well for me five years ago when I had made my escape from saving Elizabeth and I could only hope it would work again.

Norrington pulled his gun and aimed it at my head. Lucias struggled and his eyes began to bulge.

"No don't shoot Commodore." Lucias gasped.

"I knew you'd warm up to me, Useless." I whispered in his ear. "Now please Commodore. Release my irons and I will spare your man Lucias, unless you find him as I do, Useless." I smiled at Norrington hoping he would present the keys.

"Sparrow I will not let you go, and I will shoot you where you stand. I will guarantee you I will not shoot to kill. You see I do long for the day to see you hang from your neck until you are dead, so you may as well free him. Either way you will die. I care not if you have a bullet in you or not. If you wish to hang with your man hood in tack I would advice releasing him." He then lowered his gun even with Lucias's and my crotch.

"Commodore, if you're intending to kill me anyway and not let me go, I see no profit in letting him go." I pulled the chains tighter around Lucias's neck. "Mate if you value your goods, I would be pleading with Norrington about now. Savvy?"

"I can't breath." Lucias moaned.

All of a sudden I heard a gunshot and pain raked through my leg and my head. Norrington, the bloody bastard, shot me and Vincent pummeled me over the head with the butt of his gun.

"Excellent work, Vincent. Now take him away and do away with his belongings."

My grip around Lucias's neck was now non-existent and I struggled not to lose consciousness but I was unsuccessful.

When I woke up I was lying on the floor of the cell. Every part of my body hurt, evidently the men had continued to beat me after Norrington left.

"Jem, Will. I'm glad you got away. Take care of yourselves mates. Will take care of me Black Pearl, Elizabeth and Kat." I moaned out loud as I pulled my battered body off the floor and examined the bullet wound in me leg. The bullet was still deep in my thigh. I thought to meself were else would it be? The blood was oozing out slowly. I removed me bandana and tied it around me leg. There was nothing else much I could do about it.

I had lost all track of time in the darkness of the brig. I'd no idea how long I'd been there. It could have been minutes or hours. I looked around the prison and saw a tray of congealing food. It did not interest me in the least. I walked over to the far corner and sat down, resting my back against the damp wall. There was little I could do. I harbored dreams of escape but my fortunes had run out. The undeniable truth of my fate and the thought of never seeing my sweet Kat and beautiful Jem sent me into a deep depression.

The sounds of footsteps brought my desperate thoughts to a halt. My first instincts were to curl up in a ball in the farthest corner of the cell. Somewhere deep inside me screamed out. "Bloody hell, I won't let them win, I am Captain Jack Sparrow."

I stood up and faced Norrington as he stood next to the cell. "What do you want with me James? Are you here to abuse me again? I did not think that was your type of sport?" I cocked my head and gave him a crooked smile.

Norrington jutted out his pompous chin and put a whip behind his back. "Sparrow, I wish you to tell me more of Miss Elizabeth and her wedding to Mr. Turner. I also require information on Miss Bar-Bar."

I sauntered over to the bars and wrapped my fingers around them. I looked into Norrington's cold eyes. "Barbados?"

I examined his face and his arms, which were now positioned behind his back. "Commodore, I see no profit in it for me." I smiled and tilted my head.

"You want my neck and it appears you will have it. You can't have everything your way mate."

He pulled the whip out and struck the bars. I cringed as the leather stung my hands, but I did not pull away. "Commodore, is that what you call being civilized?"

I then looked closer at him and noticed his hands were cut and he had a deep gash down his check and there was blood stained on his shirt. I must have been so concerned with my own affairs I did not note Norrington's battle wounds earlier.

"Aye so I see you have seen the true colors of Miss Barbados. She is a beauty, but mate I think you should find you a new woman and leave Mrs. Turner and Jem alone. Apparently, Jem is too much of a woman for you." I rubbed my hands up and down my face. "Ouch mate that must hurt?"

"So Jem, that is her name?" A smile broke over Norrington's face and his eyes seemed too take on a cloudy appearance.

I laughed out loud and I could tell this disturbed Norrington greatly. "Oh, so it is that you've found a girl but you don't know where to find said lass."

Norrington surveyed me, starting from my bare toes and ending at my kohl-rimmed eyes. "Do you know where I can find her?"

"Aye, I know where she is, because she is a…."

All of a sudden The Dauntless rocked from left to right. I held onto the bars to stable myself and so did Norrington. We both heard a sickening crunch as Lucias came down the stairs. "Rocks, we've hit rocks!"

The air froze with tension as Lucias faced Norrington.

"How did this happen solider? Who was on watch?" Norrington yelled.

Lucias backed away. "I'm sorry Commodore but I thought I saw a ship on the horizon and then she disappeared. I could not make out what type she was and by the time I turned my attention back to my duties, we were among rocks."

Norrington turned back to me. "Tell me where I can find Jem and I will give you my dinner and a bottle of Rum."

I lowered my eyes to the ground and then looked up into his. "If you must know. Her name is Jemima, Jemima Barbossa. She prefers to be called Jem. She is Captain Barbossa's only daughter. She is ruthless as well as attractive and if you have crossed her in anyway I would be looking over my shoulder constantly."

I smiled as I remembered my first encounter with Jem and how she poured the rum down my throat and then licked it from my lips.

"Yes Commodore, the beautiful young lass, Jem, is the daughter of a PIRATE." I raised my hands and rattled the chains in the air to express shock. "She has a temper and a tongue. Her tongue is sharp but her sword is sharper. I guess you have already learned that." I gave him a golden grin. "The hard way I must add."

Norrington struck the bars again but I anticipated his action and moved back slightly.

"You watch your words Sparrow."

As I glanced at him I observed a glimmer of light coming from the stairs and a slight breeze caress me skin, which sent a chill up my spin.

"Begging your pardon sir. You were the one whom asked me about Miss Barbossa. I myself would not want to cross blades with her, but by the looks of you, you already have."

Norrington backed up and started to laugh. "Sparrow, you really don't expect me to believe such tales? As far as my cuts, remember I do serve others, not only myself."

I leaned back on the bars and placed my forehead on them. "If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. Jem Barbossa met you at the Faithful Bride and she beat the bejesus outta ya."

I pulled away from the bars and lay on the floor. "I wouldn't want to be you mate, especially after you hang Jem Barbossa's lover. She will come get you in the middle of the night. You won't hear her approach but you will know it is she. Aye, she will stroke you with her gentle touch, hypnotize you with her dark black eyes and captivate you with here beauty and in the end, she will drive a sword threw you. She will get revenge." I did not look back at him, I lay on my back studying my nails and sensing that Norrington, Lucias and I were not alone.

I raised my head and looked over at Lucias. "I would recommend you drop anchor if you did indeed hit the rocks. By the sounds of it, I would assume you have a hole in the side of your ship and she will need to be repaired."

Norrington sneered at me and then turned to Lucias. "You best inform the captain to check for damages but by no means stop the ship." He then turned to me. "You Sparrow are a bloody pirate. I can't even consider you a man and why I would believe anything you tell me is beyond my wildest thoughts. Lucias send Vincent down to keep Mister Sparrow company. I would hate for him to get the idea of attempting to escape or better yet have his" Norrington laughed, looked at Lucias and then back at me. "LOVER, sneak on board, cut our throats and set him free."

Lucias left and within five minutes Vincent was standing next to Norrington. James handed him the whip and gave me a cynical smile. "I promised Mister Sparrow…"

"Captain Sparrow, if you please." I raised my head and shoulders up from the floor to look at them both.

Norrington's eyes narrowed as he looked at me and I could see all the years of hate in them. "Vincent, **please** forget our civilized ways. This creature lying in front of you is not a man, it is a pirate and there is nobody who will care or miss him when he dies. Teach him some manners before he meets his maker. If you have to beat it into him then do so. After you are finished I promised him a fair dinner and a bottle of rum." He handed Vincent the keys to the cell. "When my men are finished with you **CAPTAIN**, you won't want either."

I pulled myself off the floor and backed up, my eyes focusing on Vincent as he approached the cell door. "Norrington I have come to accept I will not see the ocean again or the horizon from my ship. I have come to terms I will hang the day after tomorrow and twist at the end of a hemp rope until I stop twitching." I waved my hands and the air and shook them violently.

"I do **not** regret that I will never see you again." I gave him a toothy smile. "But I will live on James Norrington, for I have something you do not. I do have a young woman who loves me and who will revenge my death. I also have a daughter and I promised her one-day I'd give her the horizon….and the finest ship to sail it with. She deserves nothing short of The Black Pearl."

The tone of my voice changed and I could feel myself being taken over by despair again. I raised my bound hands. "The first time she wrapped her little hands around my neck and pulled on my hair. I just wanted to give her everything." I gave a short laugh that was in no way meant to be humorous. "I hope she remembers me. I hope she remembers her father, Captain Jack Sparrow. It is said no one remembers anything from when they're young but I am sure Elizabeth and William will tell her stories of me that will make her laugh."

I shook my head and smiled. "I always love to hear her laugh, James." I could now feel my soul crashing. I lowered my eyes, the smile faded from my face and I put my hands back down in front of me.

"Norrington, she is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. So lovely I can't stop looking at her. When I hold her in my arms I never want to let her go. I do regret I will never see Kat again. I won't be able to hold her and keep her safe from the rest of the wicked world and people like you." I directed my dark eyes onto Norrington's arrogant face.

Norrington's eyes changed from anger to pity, then his mouth turned up into a genuine smile. "Captain Sparrow, if you love your daughter the way you claim, you should want her to meet me and men like me. Not murderous, thieves like you and your crew."

I closed my eyes as I spoke. "Norrington, you do what you must but you will never know the true meaning of love, as I do. I have lived many adventures and you mate will never experience the thrills I have. If I had but one wish I would want to see my darling Jem and Kat one more time. I would want to dance with Jem in the candlelight, while my daughter sleeps in the next room. I would want to stand at the helm of the Black Pearl with Kat on my shoulders and Jem's arms around my waist. I can see her auburn hair blowing in the balmy winds and salty water splashing on her face."

"Yes but you don't get one final wish." Norrington snapped back at me. I could tell I had struck a sore subject with him. Clearly the man did not have a woman and he had no idea what love was.

I opened my eyes and my gaze met his and then Jem's as I saw her standing behind him. I could see her heavy gold earrings and her fine plum colored coat furbished with tarnished lace. I saw her chestnut brown hair falling to her waist and it was held back by a red and white piece of cloth. I blinked and she was gone. I rubbed my eyes and tried to look in the dark shadows behind Norrington. I could see nothing and figured my eyes were playing tricks on me. I looked back at Norrington. "When I hang in the gallows of Port Royal there will be at least two people in this world who cared about me, who loved me. When you die sir, will you be able to say the same?"

Norrington pushed Vincent toward the cell and turned to leave. "Take care of him and shut him up."

"No Commodore, I will not be by my onsie. I am the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy? Yes after dawn on the day after tomorrow it will all end for me with the simple pull of a lever but your hell will just be starting." I gave him a roguish smile and then went to the far corner of the cell. I slid down the wall waiting for whatever punishment Vincent would bestow on me for speaking the truth. He and his cronies did beat me up and tried to teach me a lesson on love and respect.

I fought my attackers, Vincent and the other sailors, in which I use that term loosely. They were heartless monsters and beat me to the ground. They wanted to see me suffer and they were jealous of my love for Jem, or was it that Commodore Norrington was envious. Either way, I suffered the consequences.

My back was slashed and looked like ribbons of raw meat. I had red round welts on my body from cigarette burns and my ribs were bruised if not broken. I could feel my eyes closing as they swelled from the many hits I received from Vincent's fist. I never felt so helpless in all my life. Especially when they started burning me with their tobacco smokes. With my hands and feet bound tightly I was helpless and fair game to their tortures and abuse they bequeathed on me. When Vincent and his buddies finally left he had unchained my wrists. There were raw marks on them and my elbows. He left the shackles on my ankles and bolted it into the wall.

Norrington was true to his word, and also correct with his prediction. I was given a fine meal and a bottle of rum but my stomach rebelled. I pushed the food and drink aside. I tried to dwell not on death but on life.. Kat's life with William and Elizabeth and Jem's life with… I sat on the floor with my back against the wall. I curled into myself with my head between my knees. I felt so alone. I closed my eyes then spoke out loud.

"Jem darling, I hope you find a good man to love and one who will love you in return." Just as I was about to nod off to visit my demons in my nightmares, a faint sound caught my attention.

"Captain Sparrow, are you talking to yourself again?"

I lay still not wanting to move, every part of my body was in pain. I felt I was at my breaking point and I was hearing voices. I was unable to take any more punishment and I feared if I spoke the torment would begin again.

"Dear God Jack! Answer me." Jem's voice came from the other side of the bars. "What has Norrington done to you?"

"Jem? Is that you?" I could barely talk; my lips were bruised and swollen. The sweat was beading in hundreds of tiny pearls on my skin. I was near to fainting.

"Yes Jack it is Will and I. Are you all right? Come here so I can see you."

I continued to lay in a heap back in the dark corner of the cell. Trying to be certain I was not hallucinating. "Jem, I am as well as can be expected. I do have a horrendous headache. I sustained that from falling off a bloody horse."

"Jack I am sorry I had to leave you behind." I heard Will's voice coming from the darkness. "After we get you out of here, I will personally teach you how to ride a horse."

"You've nothing to apologize for Will. They would have captured you also if you hadn't gone then."

"Jack, we are here to get you out." Will said with confidence.

I attempted to get up but I was too weak and injured. I fell back down and groaned as a stabbing pain shot through me. "Will?"

"Bloody hell." Jem winced and I could see the horror in her eyes as she now saw me clearer. "What in Gods name have they done to you Jack?"

I crawled across the cell until the chains were pulled taught and I couldn't go any further. I put my hands threw the bars. Reaching for Jem's warm touch.

"Norrington plans to hang me and use me as an example of what becomes of Pirates. Obviously the more beaten up I am the better the show. Savvy?" I coughed and brought up a little blood and vomit.

"Norrington told his men they could have their way with me. They are even rougher then you Luv, if you can believe that?" I tried to give her a smile but my lips would not cooperate. "As long as I remain alive Norrington just turns his head to what his men do to me." I looked into Jem's dark eyes and then over to Will who was standing close behind her. "Will I don't think I can take much more of this. Please, get me out of here."

Jem knelt down to the floor kissed my hands and ran her fingers threw my sweat-drenched hair. She looked into my ashen face and sealed, bluish eyelids. "I'm going to kill him for this."

"I'll hold your coat." I whispered. My mouth twitched slightly as I attempted some humor.

"Jack we are going to get you out of here and take you home. The Black Pearl has been sailing through the cover of darkness. I took over the helm and Will has been standing on the deck scanning for any signs of ships. We had a good idea where The Dauntless would be heading and we are determined that she will never arrive."

Will pulled out a knife and started to work on the lock. I saw the way he looked at Jem and then at me. "Jack you really do look rough around the edges. Have you been shot?"

"Whelp, really I will be alright. I just need some fresh air and a good woman. Do your magic on the lock and get me out."

Will smiled at me as he continued on the lock. He then spoke softly. "Jack we could not believe our luck when we saw The Dauntless hit the rocks. We were sure they would stop and weigh anchor but they continued. It was Jem's idea to come get you before daybreak. Gibbs has the helm now and is keeping the Pearl steady and out of sight."

Jem smiled at Will and then at me as she continued to stroke my hair. I did not want her to let me go. I closed my hands around her wrists. "Please Jem don't leave me here. Take me with you."

"Yes Jack, I will. Remember when I paid you a midnight visit once and tried to get you to come with me to my ship? I would have been successful if it wasn't for William and his swordsmanship. I figured if we worked together we could bring down the Royal Navy and save you. Will and I have come over on a long boat from the deck of the Pearl and we will take you back to your ship. I promise you, I won't leave you."

There was a clatter of footsteps on the stairs.

"Shhh." Will warmed. "Someone is coming. Move away from the bars Jem."

"I can't Will, I promised." She looked at me and then at him. My hands grasped her hands and my knuckles began to turn white. I did not want to let her go and I did not want to face any more torture.

Will knelt down and pried my hands from Jem. I pulled my arms back to my side reluctantly. "Go, the both of you. Norrington will kill you. You must not be caught." I moved away from the bars rolling over and facing my back to them.

Jem saw the lashes on my back. There was barely a hand's thickness separating the welted cuts, inflicted with a regularity that boggled her mind. "Jack, you must have stood up for this ordeal and not struggled. How could you bear this?"

"By knowing you and the rest of me crew were safe. Now leave before your back looks like mine."

"B-but Jack…" Jem whispered.

"No Jem come, Jack is right. We cannot help him if we are caught." Will's voice of reason came through loud and clear.

Jem unwillingly went with Will. "I'll be back Jack Sparrow and I won't let anybody touch you or hurt you again, I promise."

To my disappointment it was Vincent again and not Norrington. I could feel his gaze on me as a lay on the floor. I simple refused to turn around and face his wrath. I was hoping if I pretended to be asleep he would leave me alone. I heard him rattle the keys and then bang them on the bars.

"Is this the best you can do Sparrow? Your luck has run out and good wins over evil. **Captain **Jack Sparrow. Captain of the infamous Black Pearl, the terror of the oceans, the name that makes people quake. There will be no escape for you. None what so ever."

He opened the cell and approached me. I could hear him smacking a large stick in his hand. I could feel my whole body tense up as I rolled over to face him. I saw Jem coming up behind him. She moved like a cat slinking in the shadows of tall grasses getting ready to pounce on her prey. She had her dagger drawn and a look of sheer determination in her eyes.

I sat up and gave Vincent my renowned grin.

"Well Sparrow, I'm glad to see you are not going to give me a hard time tonight and you are willing to play now. You know it really is not much fun when you fight me all the time."

I looked into his evil eyes. "I don't see as I have much choice. You have already condemned me and my fate is bleak. What is another whipping to a pirate like me? After all, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

He pulled the heavy piece of wood back over his head and was about to bring it down on me when Jem caught it. "That mate is not very nice."

As Jem stood there Will also came up from behind and pulled his sword.

Jem was now holding the blunt weapon tightly as Vincent turned around to see who was behind him. His face broke into a wide smile. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Jack Sparrow's lover. You are tampering with Norrington's property? That is an offence punishable by law, you know? To say nothing of attempting to aid a dangerous prisoner in escaping."

As he yanked the wood out of Jem's grasp, Lucias came from out of nowhere and hit Will over the head with his gun. Will fell to the floor and Vincent glared at Jem. "Now we will have to arrange something suitable for you." He swung the wood down in Jem's direction knocking the dagger from her hand. He missed hitting her head by half an inch as she dodged the blow. As she turned to retrieve her dagger he grasped the wood with both hands and put it over her neck. Pulling it and choking her.

Struggling was fruitless so she stomped on his foot as hard as possible, and then kneed him in the groin. He doubled over releasing his grip. "Ouch you…bitch!"

Lucia's went for his gun.

"No!" Vincent yelled, "She is mine."

I attempted to get up to help Jem but fell back to the ground. I looked at Vincent and sneered. "Good luck mate, she will never be yours. She belongs to herself. Always has and always will."

He shoved her hard and she fell to the floor almost landing on me. He stared angrily down at her and gave a short laugh.

"You're no coward, I'll give you that. In fact, you're a fit match for him." He nodded at me. "I can't give you a better compliment then that." He tenderly fingered his throat, where a darkening bruise showed in the open neck of his shirt. "He tried to kill me when I unchained him."

"How unreasonable of him." Jem said as she pulled herself off the ground and picking up her knife unnoticed.

"Quite," Vincent said with a nod. "I don't suppose you'd be so impolite after you'd gotten to know me. Let me entertain you in my quarters and I will leave Captain Sparrow alone for the night. You're a very lovely woman, shrewish tongue notwithstanding."

Jem looked down at me and then at him. "I may have unnatural tastes but give me credit mate."

He kept his eyes firmly on her. "I might be persuaded to make a bargain with you." He said abruptly.

She laughed bitterly. "You think I would put my trust in you? You the pride of the King's Navy? An officer torturing a prisoner. Even the Royal Navy must have standards."

Vincent raised both eyebrows. "Torture? Oh that." He waved negligently at me. "That was an accident. He fell down the stairs and was trampled by the men. It's rather crowded on this ship." He laughed and threw the heavy piece of wood at me, hitting my leg and causing me to yelp.

Jem lunged at him with all her weight and knocked him to the floor. She pulled her dagger on him and drove it into his chest. She immediately threw her fist into his mouth to prevent him from screaming and having more men come down.

They struggled and he pulled the knife out of his chest. He rolled over on top of her and held the dagger to her neck. He jerked Jem's sword from its sheath and tossed it across the cell and also pulled her pistol, placing it to her head.

"**Stop!** I yelled." Let the woman go, you have me. Do what you wish to me if ye think it needful but let her go."

"Oh so now Captain Sparrow has something to say. Lets see will you allow me a brief test of you sincerity?"

I kept my voice steady as I lay on my side with my back against the wall looking up at him.

He smacked Jem across the face and threw the gun to Lucias. "Shoot her if she tries anything." He then got up and walked over to me. He took my chin in his hands and turned my face up to him.

"Alright Captain Sparrow to save your young lass, I want you to kiss me." He said softly and lowered his head to my mouth.

As he lowered his head the whole thought sickened me. He had not seen me snatch Jem's sword and I pulled it from behind me and ran him threw. As I did this I heard a gunshot and looked towards Jem. I saw Jem with the pistol in her hand and she had shot Vincent in the head the same time I had stabbed him. His heavy body fell on top of me and his warm blood began to spread. I noticed Lucias was lying on the floor in a heap with Will's sword in his back. Will was now helping Jem to her feet and directing her towards the stairs. "Jem, go and see if the coast is clear. Someone was bound to have heard that shot."

Will came to my side and rolled Vincent's lifeless body off of me. He removed the ring of keys from the dead man's belt. "Now Captain Sparrow, if I can find the right key I will get you out of here."

Jem came back and looked at the both of us. "There is nobody in sight. We should be able to make a quick escape. Hurry Will, get this off of Jack."

Will rolled his eyes at Jem. He was working as fast as he could.

Jem knelt beside me and looked into my pale face. "Are you alright?" She casually rested her hand on my bare flayed back. The effect felt like electricity and my back arched sharply, all my muscles clinched tightly and I let out an involuntary sound of protest.

My eyes closed and I began to shake. Her touch triggered bad memories. I started gasping and then I looked at her. "I've maybe six square inches of skin left that are not bruised, burned, or cut. Am I alright?" I said somewhat crossly.

I startled Jem and she drew back. "I meant-"

I blinked hard and raised my hands towards her. "I know what ye meant Jem." I drew her toward me. "Come here I want to hold ye a moment. I did not think I'd ever see you again." I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and buried my face into her beautiful hair. My voice was low and a bit hoarse. "I'm glad you're here."

Will pulled the chains off me ankles and tossed them away. "Not see us again! Why? Did you think we wouldn't' get you out?" He smiled and extended his hand toward me in order to pull me up. "Come now, your Captain Jack Sparrow, there is no way we could let you die."

I grimaced. "I didn't know William. I've never felt like this before. I actually thought I wanted to…" I looked into Will's dark brown eyes.

"Jack, stop talking like that." Will frowned at me and he could sense I was quite serious. "Jesus Jack, what have they done to you? You will not die and you know you don't want too."

I then looked carefully into Jem's beautiful, concerned face. "Luv, I want to hold you hard to me and kiss you, and never let you go. I want to take you to my bed and love you until you beg me to stop or, till I forget that I exist. Don't worry the six inches that are not bruised are between my legs." I slapped my mouth lightly at my feeble joke. "Really Jem, I want to put my head in your lap and sleep like a child. I know that my heart has at last found a home. But first." I looked back at Will. "I want to get out of here and run as fast and as far as I can."

Jem smiled at me "Six, eh?"

"Aye well maybe seven, then." I laughed and then stopped abruptly. "Jem Luv, don't make me laugh again, my ribs won't stand it."

I saw tears running down her check. "I've missed you Captain Sparrow." She gave me a light hug in order not to hurt me.

I wiped the tears from her check and gently kissed her with my bruised lips. She pulled back and looked at Will. "Come William, we must go. Lead the way and if we must, we will fight. Remember, if worse comes to worse we will die and will not be taken as prisoners."

Will helped me to my feet. My leg had gotten severely infected and I had a hard time standing. Will pulled me close to him and held me in his strong arms.

"Lean on me Jack, you are way too weak to get out of here on your own. Can you climb the stairs?" Will inquired.

"I think I can manage Lad, there's only one way to find out, isn't there?" I made my way up the steps but I did have to lean on Jem and Will. We kept to the shadows and hid when anyone approached. I was moving slow. I barley had enough strength to put one foot in front of the other. As we approached the back of the ship, Jem stopped and cursed under her breathe. "Bloody Hell, Will they have taken our boat."

Will looked at Jem in disbelief. "We're about half a mile from where we left The Pearl. We will have to swim and make our escape. They will be looking for you Jack. Do you think you can make it?"

"I'd rather die trying, then stay here any longer mate."

Will looked at me with uncertainty. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather go up into the rafters and fight for our freedom?" He gave a slight laugh and Jem looked at him as if he had lost it.

"Will we are talking about the ocean, my friend, not about riding off on a horse. I know I can make it, there is no other choice."

We made our way to the rail. Norrington stepped out of the shadows and he had his gun pointed at us. "Miss Barbossa, leaving so soon?" His smarmy accent ran chills down my back.

To my shock I saw AnaMaria standing behind him. I noticed two strong men were holding her and they had a knife at her neck.

Her eyes met mine and she gasped. "I'm sorry Jack, I came here to save you. Norrington told me I could have you in exchange for Jem Barbossa."

AnaMaria pulled her hair back and I could see she was missing an ear. "Jem tried to kill me and only spared my life when I told her I was going to have your child."

I looked at Jem and grimaced. "Luv ya should have gone lower and taken her neck." I scowled at AnaMaria. "You betrayed me and the crew. I have no sympathy for you and I believe you tell lies to save your neck."

Jem and Will both pulled their swords and held them up to Norrington. Will stepped forward leaving me to lean on the railing "You will never take us alive James, and as far as having woman you will never have mine or Jack Sparrow's."

Jem approached AnaMaria. "AnaMaria you are the one who made the deal with Norrington, you stay with him." Jem sauntered over to Norrington and took the gun from his hand. "I understand you've been looking for me and it's not because you wish to kill me." She then turned and without warning she lunged at AnaMaria.

The men who held AnaMaria let her go quickly and pulled their swords only to end up fighting with Will.

Jem drove the sword into AnaMaria's stomach. "This Luv, is from Captain Jack Sparrow." Her eyes stared into AnaMaria's shocked face as the blade went through her.

"I spared you because you told me you were going to mother Jack's child. I did not want to kill something that belonged to Jack. If you are indeed with child, in which I now truly doubt, I would have to take pity on him or her for having you as a mother." Jem then pulled the sword out and jammed it in again. "And this is from me, Captain Jemima Barbossa. Say your prayers." Jem pulled her weapon out and AnaMaria fell to the ground. "Pirate."

By this time more men had gathered and they were surrounding us. I was not going to let my friends or myself be taken again. I was still leaning against the rail trying to stand up and take control of my pain. Realizing there was only one way of escape, behind me, I grabbed Will by his arm as he flung his sword towards Norrington's men. He turned around in shock, wondering what the hell I was doing. He lost his balance and with all the strength I could find in me I pushed him over the rail.

I then saw Jem with her sword crossed with Norrington's. She slashed down on him and he fell to his knees. He raised his sword on her and she flipped it into the air and cut his neck from left to right. I intervened and I scooped her up into my arms and threw her overboard.

I looked down at James as the blood seeped from his neck and he was making an odd gurgling sound. "I told you she would come and get you in the middle of the night. She would strike you with her touch and then run her sword through you. You see she does not take kindly to what you did do her…." I gave him the widest grin I could. "LOVER. I told you she would get revenge." As Norrington's men tried to grab me I went to the rail. "Sorry mates, the party is over. You will have to find another toy to play with." I tuned and did a spectacular dive off the deck into the dark rough waters.

As I hit the water the salt stung my back, and my injured leg rendered itself useless. I struggled to find my way back up to the surface. I started choking and I could feel myself sinking down to Davey Jones's Locker. I then felt William grab me. He pulled me up with all his strength. "Are you alright Jack?"

My answer was a nod of my head with a bout of spluttering salt water and blood.

Jem swam up beside us. "You know Captain if you had wanted to go swimming all you had to do was ask."

Will and Jem looked at each other and then at me. They started to laugh and I could feel the warmth overcoming my body. I knew I was safe and with my friend and my lover beside me. The pain and tiredness overcame me and I lost consciousness.

"Jack!" William yelled. He turned on his back and laid me on top of him, holding me as he kicked towards The Black Pearl.

When I woke up I was in my bed, covered with my red silk sheets and lying in Jem's arms. My head was in her lap and she was gently caressing my hair and shoulders. I smiled up at her.

She smiled back. "So I see you have fought your demons and won. Welcome back Captain." She placed her hand on my forehead and then kissed me. Softly she whispered. "I'm sorry Jack. I did not mean to kill yours and AnaMaria's child."

As she said this Kat and Amber came running into the room. Amber slid into the desk knocking maps, instruments, pens and paper to the floor. Kat collided into the dog and she shook her curly raven head. She looked at the mangy dog and then looked up at the bed with her dark brown expressive eyes. "Jem, I'm sorry but Amber took my…" She stopped talking when she saw me smiling at her. A beautiful grin spread across her face as she started to laugh. "Daddy your awake, I hope I did not wake you up or Will and Jem will kill me."

She then looked at Jem. "I'm sorry Jem but…but your dog is stupid and she took me cookie. I was only trying to get it back when she ran in here and hit the desk and made this big mess." She then fixed her eyes back on me. "I will go tell Will and Mommy that your eyes are open, even though they are still black and blue. Will has been asking about you every…I don't know it seems like minutes? I love him but he can be a real pain. You just don't know Daddy, you just can't imagine." She stood up and wiped her white shirt and breeches off. "Will told me you would probably like some rum. He says it is your favorite drink and if you ask for it then he knows you will be fine and you won't leave us. Where would you be going?" She asked with all sincerity but did not wait for an answer. "Mommy says rum is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. What ever that is? She also said there was no hope for you and that is why you liked it so." She furrowed her brow and put her hands on her hips. "You won't leave us, will you Daddy? Promise me you will never leave me."

I smiled at her realizing that she definitely got the gift of talking and I could only assume it came from me. "I promise Luv, I will never leave you."

Jem climbed out of the bed making sure she did not pain me as she climbed over my bruised and beaten body. She picked Kat up off the floor and bought her over to me. Amber stood up shook herself and followed Jem over to the bed. Jem put Kat down on the bed, very gently as not to aggravated my injuries. Kat, however, not knowing how fragile I was, threw her arms around my neck. The pain was excoriating as she clung to me and kissed me with all her might, but it was worth it and I wasn't about to push her away. It told me I was alive and yes I got my wish.

Jem noticed how wide my eyes got when Kat threw herself at me and she kindly pulled her away. "So your mother says rum is a vile drink and I am a lost cause? And what else did your mother and William tell you?"

Kat then looked at me. "Daddy, Will tells me you are going to get me a horse and you will teach me how to ride. He told me you love all animals and you have a real talent with them. He said you would get me what ever I want because I am your princess and you are the **KING OF PIRATES.** I can't wait….I can't wait." She jumped off the bed and ran out of the room yelling at the top of her lungs. "WILL…WILL…Daddy's awake. Get the rum."

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow is awake." I called after her.

I laughed out loud and then grasped my ribs. "I knew I could count on William to fill my daughters head with stories. I can see if I were to die today, tomorrow or next year, William Turner my true friend, my guardian angel, will always keep me alive for her."

While I talked Jem opened the heavy red curtains allowing the last shimmer of sunlight into the room. The sky was alive with fire and the glorious light scattered on the mist of the ocean's white caps. Through the window I could see the horizon. It was glowing magenta as the clouds lifted long enough to let the setting sun shine on the turquoise water. The colors of the sky grew to a soft watermelon pink then salmon orange. Light pierced through my dusty salt washed window and flooded the room. I looked upon the scene and thought to myself how lucky I was to be seeing and living another day. The past few days of my life had been full of pain and nightmares. As the sun hit my body it drove the chill away.

"Jem." I looked at her. "Come back to bed Luv. I need your warmth. No, what I really need is you Luv."

She came over and once again she climbed behind me and cradled me in her embrace. She wrapped her arms about me and I just melted. I found myself lying helpless in her arms, knowing I really loved her and for some reason at this opportune moment, I loved the feeling of vulnerability. Now all my wishes had come true. I sank down into her embrace and moaned out loud as I cuddled close to her. Jem could tell it was a sound of content as she pulled my hair back from my check and kissed me.

Then I spoke softly. "Jem, I love that little girl with all my heart and she is the only child I need. If I be having another offspring I'd want it to be with you and nobody else. So don't you be feeling guilty. My life begins with you and without you it will surely end. Savvy?"

"Captain Sparrow. I'm a Barbossa, you know I wouldn't feel at fault for long." She ran her fingers threw my hair and then tuned my face up to her. "Jack, I do believe you are feeling better and I will take you up on that offer, **IF **you ever want another child."

"Luv, you have showed me the horizon. I will always remember this as the day Captain Jack Sparrow, almost got away…. but Jem Barbossa, stole his heart and now he will forever belong to her."

**The End**

_"Aye Show Me The Horizon"_

_By: Lovely Raven Sparrow_

**A/N** I have really enjoyed writing this story. I have to thank my daughters Katheryn and Samantha for introducing me to Fan Fiction. If it were not for them I would not have written my story. I must admit it seems strange that this is my final chapter on this particular day, February 28, for today is Kat's birthday. Happy Birthday Katheryn. I also have to thank Disney for introducing me to POTC. Last, but certainly not least I want to thank all my reviewers. As all Fan Fiction writers know we love to get reviews and feedback. Now I must ask for your help. I have many more ideas and adventures for Jack and Jem, but I must know if you all want to read about them. Send me reviews and let me know. Let me know how you liked my story and let me know if I should write a sequel. If you liked my story I am glad I could entertain you. If you did not I hope you stopped reading and went on to watching TV or maybe had a hot date at the movies. I must say it is a perfect waste of a mind to watch TV when you can get lost in your imagination with words. I loved writing this, I hope you all enjoyed reading this. **R/R**

TA for now:_Lovely Raven Sparrow_


End file.
